Dans les cendres
by youte
Summary: Déterminée à apprendre à vivre avec sa culpabilité suite à la mort de Cora et à tenter d'oublier ses terrifiants cauchemars d'une Storybrooke en ruines, Mary-Margaret s'entraîne tous les jours dans les bois. Jusqu'à ce jour-là où elle y découvre un bébé apparu de nulle part, un bébé qu'elle est censée protéger. Un bébé lié à leur avenir à tous, et lié à sa famille. SwanQueen.
1. Des rêves

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

**Dans les cendres**

* * *

**1. Des rêves**

* * *

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quand les rêves avaient commencé.

Peut-être…

Peut-être juste après la mort de Cora. Juste après cette décision qui avait changé sa vie, son cœur et leur futur à jamais.

Juste après avoir utilisé cet objet magique aussi noir que la nuit, cet objet qu'elle avait refusé d'utiliser pour sauver sa propre mère pour finir par en faire usage des années plus tard au bénéfice d'un monstre.

Juste après avoir senti le goût de la vengeance sur sa langue, dans son estomac, et l'avoir détesté au point de le vomir pendant des jours.

Mais il était aussi possible que le début des rêves n'ait absolument rien à voir avec cet évènement. Rien à voir avec ses longues balades dans les bois de Storybrooke, la musique à fond dans ses oreilles, son carquois et son arc dans son dos, ses pensées ne cessant de ressasser ses propres décisions, ses fautes, les conséquences.

Regina avait refusé de la tuer.

Elle avait plongé la main dans sa poitrine, avait serré, avait arraché son cœur et l'avait contemplé. Assez désespérée et seule et furieuse et instable pour finalement la tuer cette fois-ci.

Mais non. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Un coup d'œil au cœur de Snow-White, à une tâche noire, et elle l'avait épargnée. Avait ri ce rire faux et creux et inhumain et avait remis l'organe dans la poitrine de l'assassin de sa mère.

Et elle l'avait laissée partir.

Mary-Margaret passa sa paume à l'endroit même où la main de Regina avait plongé, et frotta la peau au-dessus de son cœur. Cet organe qu'elle avait sali par sa haine et qui portait à présent la trace de la magie de Regina.

Et peut-être…

Peut-être que les rêves avaient commencé après ça, en réalité.

Enfin, des rêves…

Plutôt des cauchemars.

Des visions horrifiques et incompréhensibles d'un monde ravagé par la magie et le désespoir. Storybrooke, moitié ruines, moitié forêt, le tout couvert de cendres étouffantes.

Couvert par la mort.

O

_Mary-Margaret observa autour d'elle, confuse, perdue._

_Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pas un seul. La désorientation et cette absence totale de son, de vie, lui serra l'estomac et coupa sa respiration et elle fronça les sourcils, soudain paniquée._

_Elle se trouvait dans une rue. Dans ce qui avait été une rue. Le béton perdait ses droits sur la végétation qui apparaissait par des craquelures, la moitié des bâtiments s'écroulaient, certains n'étaient plus qu'un tas de gravats comme si un bombardement avait eu lieu. D'autres tenaient encore debout, têtus, branlants, parfois toujours forts._

_C'était Storybrooke. _

_Elle le réalisa avec horreur, elle était au milieu de Storybrooke, mais c'était comme si la forêt alentours avaient commencé à dévorer la ville, des arbres se trouvaient au milieu de la route, parfois dans les maisons, la mousse, l'herbe, les arbustes avaient mangé la modernité çà et là. _

_Et tout était gris._

_La végétation et les bâtiments et les enseignes et les voitures laissées à l'abandon…_

_Tout était gris, et fade, et dans l'air…_

_Mary-Margaret couvrit son nez et sa bouche rapidement, se retint de tousser. L'air était saturé de cendres, chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas, elle en soulevait un nouveau nuage. Certains bâtiments, des arbres, des voitures avaient souffert par les flammes, et en l'absence de vent, de pluie, de vie, les cendres restaient, posées là, partout, et flottaient doucement dans l'air lorsque les déplacements de la femme les dérangeaient._

_Un monde sans couleur, recouvert par les cendres._

_Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Gris, lui aussi. Les nuages, bas, indéfinis, ne bougeaient pas. Pas un brin d'air, toujours pas de son._

_Storybrooke était figé dans le temps._

_Elle se mit à trembler, ne put empêcher ses larmes, sa peur, sentit que les pouvoirs à l'œuvre dans cette partie du monde étaient bien plus noirs que ceux qui avaient maintenu sa ville dans une boucle temporelle sans fin pendant vingt-huit années._

_« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » appela t-elle, tournant sur elle-même, cherchant à se repérer dans cette ville-forêt en ruines qu'elle reconnaissait à peine. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?! »_

_Sa voix résonna et résonna encore, dans des échos de plus en plus lointains, déformés, pathétiques._

_Pas un autre son._

_L'angoisse la fit sangloter, elle se mit à courir. Les cendres volèrent autour d'elle mais elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant un bâtiment familier._

_Chez Granny._

_Le café n'avait plus de vitrine, le verre depuis longtemps brisé n'avait laissé aucune trace, la porte tenait à peine debout, comme à moitié arrachée de ses gonds. L'établissement tenait encore, et Mary-Margaret entra lentement, des larmes sur les joues. Les tabourets étaient au sol. Il y avait de la vaisselle, des restants d'une vie passée, cassée, gisant par terre ou sur les tables. Une tasse se tenait droite, presque fière sur le comptoir, et Mary-Margaret s'approcha. _

_« Hey ? »_

_Personne ne lui répondit, mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à un résultat._

_Elle posa ses mains sur le bar, observa autour d'elle, tenta de comprendre._

_Où était passé tout le monde ?_

_L'horloge sur le mur restait coincée sur 14H06. Le calendrier mural n'avait plus été touché non plus, la dernière feuille affichée…_

_« 24 septembre 2018. »_

_Malgré ça, Mary-Margaret sut d'instinct que cette date était dépassée depuis longtemps. Bien qu'étrangement figée dans le temps, cette ville continuait de se dégrader._

_C'était différent de sa Storybrooke où rien n'avait jamais vraiment changé pendant des années à part les vêtements et les utilitaires. Ici, le temps était figé dans une seconde éternelle, peut-être ce début d'après-midi de ce jour de septembre, et pourtant la végétation grise à moitié morte continuait de pousser, les bâtiments continuaient de tomber en ruines._

_C'était incompréhensible, et quelle magie était-ce ?_

_Elle se redressa, fit un pas en arrière, lâcha le comptoir et allait se détourner quand un détail attira son œil._

_Ses mains avaient retiré la fine couche de cendres sur la surface et avaient révélé une trace sombre, presque noire mais tirant un peu sur le rouge…_

_Avec un hoquet d'horreur, elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière, ses yeux braqués sur l'empreinte partielle d'une main plaquée sur le bar, comme si quelqu'un s'y était appuyé avant de glisser et de s'écrouler. Elle observa autour d'elle, repéra d'autres traces de sang, des tâches, une flaque qui avait marqué le sol…_

_Rien n'avait de sens. Absolument rien. _

_Elle tourna les talons, sortit du café et courut vers la place de la Mairie. Peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose là-bas, des informations sur ce qui avait bien pu se produire, peut-être même découvrirait-elle ce qui était arrivé à sa famille…_

_Arrivée à destination, elle se figea._

_Là, face à elle, en plein milieu de ce qui avait autrefois été une intersection se trouvait un monument qu'elle n'avait auparavant jamais vu à Storybrooke. Une immense stèle de pierre blanche, sur laquelle la cendre semblait incapable de s'accrocher._

_Et sur cette stèle…_

_Sur cette…_

_Avec un petit cri de désespoir, elle tomba à genoux sur le bitume craquelé et fut incapable de détacher ses yeux plein de larmes du monument._

_De cette pierre blanche, si pure dans cet univers gris et mort._

_De tous ces noms._

_Des dizaines._

_Des centaines._

_Des inconnus._

_Des connaissances._

_Des amis._

_Elle n'eût en aucun cas le temps de les lire tous, ne le put pas, ne le voulut pas._

_Avec un autre cri d'horreur, elle se réveilla._

O

Depuis, Mary-Margaret en avait fait d'autres, des rêves.

Des rêves de ce futur étrange et apocalyptique où Storybrooke était coincée dans une bulle de magie impénétrable dans laquelle personne ne pouvait entrer et de laquelle personne ne pouvait s'enfuir. Une ville bloquée dans une magie aux règles étranges et incompréhensibles.

Elle avait vu des flashs, trop courts pour bien les cerner. Des flashs de bataille, de guerre.

Des flashs de gens se battant pour survivre.

David, elle-même, Emma, Ruby, les nains, leurs amis, d'autres habitants, luttant contre des monstres gris et informes faits de cendres et de terreur, meurtriers, en quête d'une seule chose, de nouvelles victimes.

Elle avait vu, dans un tourbillon de magie horrifiante, un être, un homme à la voix grave et malsaine, leur ordonner de se rendre. Elle s'était vue refuser, en chœur avec tous les habitants, et elle l'avait entendu leur promettre qu'il tuerait jusqu'à avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Elle s'était vue enterrer des amis, tellement d'amis… Tenir la main de mourants sans rien pouvoir faire. Regarder les dernières lueurs de vie s'échapper des yeux de Ruby dans un râle douloureux. Regarder ce monstre se jeter sur Grincheux, tenter de l'arrêter et échouer et être recouverte de sang.

Le sang.

Oh, et la _terreur_.

Et cette colère, cette rage, cette impuissance.

Elle avait vu les habitants fuir la ville pour les mines, les souterrains creusés à l'aide de la magie, les bois. Des endroits secrets où ils pourraient peut-être être à l'abri. Des endroits dont ils sortaient par petits groupes discrets pour aller récupérer matériel, vivres, médicaments. Des endroits qui, le plus souvent, finissaient par être leurs tombeaux.

Et cette stèle blanche, magique, pure, sur laquelle s'inscrivaient au fur et à mesure des noms, tellement de noms, pour qu'ils ne soient jamais oubliés.

Chaque nuit depuis des jours, Mary-Margaret faisait ces rêves qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et comment les expliquer ? Elle avait laissé David et Emma croire que Cora et ses actions la hantaient toujours, quand en réalité d'autres démons étaient venus envahir son cœur.

Peut-être devenait-elle folle ?

Peut-être était-ce là le prix à payer pour ses crimes.

Elle continua à avancer dans les bois, cherchant un bon endroit pour s'entraîner à l'arc sans risquer d'accident, respira doucement l'air pur, l'odeur de la mousse humide et des sapins. Elle se sentait comme chez elle ici, entourée d'arbres, d'oiseaux, de vie. Ces bois étaient si loin de ceux de ses cauchemars, et pourtant ils étaient les mêmes.

Un son la figea.

Un petit bruit étrange qui n'aurait jamais dû résonner dans une forêt.

Elle encocha une flèche et avança prudemment, sans un bruit. Essaya de suivre ce qu'elle entendait tout en tentant de déterminer sa nature.

Ses pas la menèrent bientôt à un coin qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se retrouva très vite face au puits, celui qui leur avait permis, à Emma et à elle, de revenir de la Forêt Enchantée.

Encore plus méfiante, Mary-Margaret observa les alentours, prête à relâcher sa flèche, mais ne vit personne.

« Qui est là ? » interrogea t-elle, sa voix ferme, dure.

Pas un son. Et puis un gargouillis étrange.

Et puis des pleurs.

Complètement soufflée, elle avança prudemment mais d'un pas plus rapide, fit le tour du puits et faillit s'étrangler de stupeur. Sur le sol même de la forêt, dans une couverture qu'elle reconnaissait bien, se trouvait un bébé.

Jetant un autre regard autour d'elle, Mary-Margaret fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

Aucune réponse. Les oiseaux étaient calmes, elle était seule.

Et l'enfant pleurait toujours.

Elle rangea sa flèche, posa l'arc à portée de main et se pencha vers le bambin. Des boucles sombres, des yeux noisette.

Et cette couverture blanche, avec ce ruban violet.

Elle tendit une main, passa un doigt sur la laine bien usée. Pas de doute.

C'était la couverture que Granny avait cousu pour Emma.

Les cris du bébé se firent plus forts, alors Mary-Margaret se reprit, passa les mains sous les bras de la petite fille pour la porter tout contre elle.

Elle devait avoir au moins un an, sans doute plus, et tremblait, alors Mary-Margaret lui murmura des mots pour la calmer, fit quelques pas avec elle pour la bercer. Elle inspecta les alentours tout en apaisant l'enfant. Le sol, les arbres, le puits, absolument rien n'indiquait d'où avait pu provenir le bébé.

« Chut, ma puce. »

Avec quelques derniers petits hoquets, l'enfant cessa de pleurer, blottie contre elle, rassurée peut-être, épuisée sans doute.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

Trop curieuse pour attendre, Mary-Margaret s'agenouilla au sol et étala la couverture par terre. Elle y assit la fillette qui observa autour d'elle curieusement. Habillée d'une robe rouge adorable, la petite semblait en bonne santé. Il y avait de petites égratignures sur son bras, mais rien d'alarmant.

Un détail attira son attention. La respiration bloquée dans sa poitrine, Mary-Margaret toucha le bord de la couverture de bébé d'une main tremblante. Là, dans le coin en face du nom _Emma_ se trouvait être brodé un second prénom.

_Mary_.

« Est-ce que c'est toi, Mary ? »

La fillette releva les yeux vers elle à l'entente du prénom et babilla.

« Mama ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas où est ta maman, mon cœur. »

Une petite poche de tissu avait été cousue près du prénom, et Mary-Margaret l'effleura pour se rendre compte qu'elle contenait quelque chose. Elle en sortit un bout de papier qui avait dû voir de meilleurs jours, et une bague.

La bague de Ruth.

Son alliance.

Une alliance dont la réplique exacte se trouvait à son annulaire.

« Comment… ? »

Avec des doigts tremblants, Mary-Margaret déplia le bout de papier qui ne contenait que deux mots.

_Protège-la._

De plus en plus confuse, elle effleura la prière du bout de l'index et secoua la tête, incapable de comprendre.

Son alliance. La couverture d'Emma. Un bébé inconnu.

Et ce papier, qui lui était apparemment destiné, et qui comportait des mots tracés dans une écriture familière.

Celle de Regina.

Mary-Margaret reposa son regard sur Mary et fronça les sourcils. Avec hésitation, elle tendit une main vers la chaussure droite de l'enfant, une petite sandale blanche, et l'effleura.

Le cœur battant d'horreur et de crainte, elle frotta son pouce contre ses doigts, étalant les cendres qu'elle venait de recueillir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

O


	2. Des accords

**2. Des accords**

* * *

Ces derniers mois n'avaient été que pur chaos.

Après son retour de la Forêt Enchantée, Emma avait pensé que le pire était derrière elle.

La situation à Storybrooke s'était stabilisée pendant leur absence, Regina semblait même décidée à se ranger pour Henry, les habitants avaient repris le cours normal de leur vie.

Et puis Cora était arrivée, et tout s'était précipité.

Contrairement à ce que ses titres de princesse et de Sauveuse suggéraient, Emma était très loin d'être parfaite. Elle n'était qu'humaine, un être humain qui avait déjà vu pas mal de choses, rencontré par mal de gens peu recommandables. Abandonnée, seule, elle avait longtemps cru qu'il n'y avait rien de bon en elle, qu'elle valait moins, qu'elle ne valait rien.

Une partie d'elle le pensait toujours.

Etrangement, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait reconnu en Regina très tôt, cette solitude, cette méfiance, cette terreur qui ne la quittaient pas. Ce sentiment qu'elle ne serait jamais assez, cette colère contre le monde entier.

Emma savait à quel point ces émotions pouvaient transformer une personne, la pousser au pire, alors lorsqu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de Pongo l'image de Regina assassiner Archie, elle n'avait pas douté. Vexée d'avoir apparemment cru à des mensonges, furieuse que la confiance qu'elle avait accordée à l'autre femme ait été ainsi trahie, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée une seconde pour se poser des questions.

Et puis Regina avait disparu, Gold avait obligé Emma à tenir sa promesse et l'avait menée en dehors de New York, et Cora avait mis la main sur sa fille.

Et tout était reparti en vrilles infernales.

Neal qui était Baelfire, Tamara qui avait débarqué, Mendell qui continuait à fourrer son nez partout, August qui était redevenu un petit garçon, Cora et Regina qui leur avaient déclaré la guerre…

Et puis Mary-Margaret qui sur les conseils de Rumplestiltskin avait décidé de tuer Cora grâce à la magie noire et en utilisant Regina – ce qui n'avait pas été sa première intention mais qui avait eu un résultat désastreux malgré tout.

Bordel, mais que leur était-il arrivé ?

Comment avaient-ils tous pu en arriver là ?

Non pas qu'Emma regrettait Cora. Elle n'avait pas volé son sort car même sans cœur, il était clair que la bonne femme avait été sacrément dérangée. Mais Emma regrettait Mark Jensen, le pauvre homme mort à la place d'Archie. Elle regrettait Johanna, qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de connaître. Elle regrettait les actes de Mary-Margaret, et elle regrettait que Regina ait été celle à tuer sa propre mère malgré elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris aussi, à Regina, de suivre sa mère ainsi, en dépit de ses précédents efforts ? Oui, Emma et les autres l'avaient accusée à tort, mais l'ancien maire avait bien plus de caractère que ça, bien plus de force. Comment avait-elle pu songer une seule seconde qu'aider sa psychopathe de mère à mettre la main sur la dague maudite était une bonne idée ? Cora n'avait-elle pas tué son fiancé sous ses yeux ? Regina ne l'avait-elle pas bannie avant d'essayer de la tuer ?

Et Henry, coincé au milieu de tout ça. De son grand-père un peu dépassé, de sa grand-mère luttant pour reprendre le dessus sur ses démons, d'une mère complètement effarée par sa nouvelle réalité et d'une autre, instable émotionnellement et psychologiquement, qui se noyait dans des erreurs à répétition.

Il fallait que ça cesse, tout ça.

Que tout s'arrête.

Alors Emma se retrouvait là, dans sa voiture, devant cette demeure bien trop grande à se demander depuis quinze bonnes minutes si oui ou non c'était une bonne idée.

Mais qui le ferait, sinon elle ? Tous attendaient d'elle qu'elle ait des réponses, alors qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien à son monde.

« Et merde. »

Elle se décida à sortir de la voiture et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être devant la porte blanche et d'avoir frappé fermement. Personne n'avait vu Regina depuis cette histoire au puits, lorsqu'Henry avait eu la brillante idée de détruire la magie avec de la dynamite.

Quelle tête brûlée, ce gamin.

Impulsif, égocentrique, téméraire. Elle se reconnaissait en lui, reconnaissait Regina aussi.

Mais Henry était aussi naïf, innocent, bon.

Et pour lui, Emma savait qu'ils pouvaient tous trouver un terrain d'entente.

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle sonna cette fois-ci, avec insistance, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en grand pour révéler une Regina furieuse, le visage fermé. Impeccablement habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleue, maquillée plus légèrement que d'ordinaire mais tout aussi parfaitement.

Alors que personne ne l'attendait nulle part, alors qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas quitté sa maison depuis des jours.

La sorcière croisa les bras contre elle, offrit un petit rictus qui sembla bien fatigué à Emma et haussa un sourcil.

« Qui ai-je tué cette fois, Miss Swan ? »

Sur ses gardes, Emma la fusilla du regard.

« Si vous n'êtes pas trop occupée à concocter un nouveau plan pour tous nous détruire, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on ait une petite discussion. »

« Si vous souhaitez que je vous suive au poste, vous vous – »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Et ce n'est pas une discussion que nous pouvons avoir sur votre perron. »

« Où sont vos si charmants parents et vos amis fées et nains ? Je vous ai connue plus prudente. »

« Et je vous ai connue avec de meilleures manières. Soit vous me faites voler en dehors de votre propriété maintenant, soit vous me laissez entrer, mais décidez-vous, Regina. »

Il y avait de la surprise dans son regard sombre, mais aussi beaucoup, beaucoup de méfiance. Pourtant, après une hésitation, Regina ouvrit sa porte un peu plus grand et laissa entrer Emma, qui se demanda si elle ne prenait pas là la dernière décision de sa vie. Peut-être allait-elle en payer le prix, Regina pouvait vraisemblablement la tuer sans aucun effort.

Ce qui la poussait à s'interroger sur un fait tout simple.

Pourquoi David, Mary-Margaret et elle étaient-ils toujours en vie ?

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas chez Regina.

Et elle changeait bien trop souvent de masque et de direction pour qu'Emma puisse vraiment la cerner.

Regina la dirigea vers le bureau et Emma put constater que tout était impeccable, comme à l'accoutumée. Quelques mois auparavant, elle avait été intimidée par le fait que Regina semblait parvenir à diriger toute une ville, élever Henry et maintenir cette demeure sans même s'essouffler – et il fallait ajouter à ça les complots et autres tentatives de meurtre.

Regina était maniaque. Ou plutôt, elle souffrait d'un désir irrépressible et obsessionnel de posséder le moindre contrôle sur son environnement, et ça suggérait tout un tas de trucs psychologiques pas très cool qui eux-mêmes découlaient sans doute de traumatismes encore moins cool.

Emma avait passé bien assez de temps dans le système pour pouvoir reconnaître certains comportements.

Et lorsqu'elle avait accusé Regina d'être une psychopathe, de ne pas ressentir les choses comme n'importe quel autre être humain, de manquer totalement d'empathie et de compassion ? Elle n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort.

Mais elle en savait assez à présent pour avoir l'espoir que ça pouvait changer.

Il avait fallu plusieurs années à Emma elle-même pour apprendre à s'intégrer en société et à créer des liens, après tout.

Et pour le bien d'Henry, Emma était prête à croire.

« Je vous demanderai de vous asseoir pour éviter le risque que votre grâce naturelle vous pousse à trébucher et à vous écorcher. On m'accuserait d'avoir tenté de vous tuer. »

Avec un petit soupir exaspéré, Emma s'assit sur un fauteuil, au bord, prête à agir au cas où. Elle observa Regina faire de même en face d'elle, une étrange redite de leur première rencontre, et elle en profita pour l'étudier du regard. Pâle, et peut-être un peu trop mince. C'était l'heure du repas, et elles étaient passées devant la cuisine, mais Emma n'avait vu aucun signe d'un déjeuner en cours.

Regina se nourrissait-elle correctement ?

Merde, les magasins acceptaient-ils de la servir ?

Emma n'avait même pas pensé à ce détail, et ça faisait plusieurs semaines depuis la fin de la malédiction. Les pouvoirs magiques de la sorcière pouvaient-ils faire apparaître de la nourriture ? Fallait-il que cette nourriture soit dans un endroit connu de Regina pour qu'elle puisse la téléporter ?

« Alors, Miss Swan. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Emma ne pouvait pas lui poser ces questions, son inquiétude serait sans aucun doute mal perçue. D'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment de l'inquiétude ou juste de la curiosité ?

Regina semblait contrôlée, calme, même. La dernière fois qu'Emma l'avait vue, Henry l'avait persuadée de ne pas utiliser un mauvais sort sur lui. Et avant cela, la mort de Cora avait semblé complètement la détruire.

Et pourtant elle était là, vivante, libre et au contrôle.

Comme Emma, si Regina était quelque chose, c'était avant tout une survivante.

« Nous devons trouver un terrain d'entente. »

« Il n'y a pas d'entente possible entre les vôtres et moi. »

« Même pour Henry ? »

« Vous servir de mon fils comme – »

« Ça ne peut pas continuer, » intervint fermement Emma. « On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! S'il n'y avait pas la magie, croyez-moi, je me ferais un plaisir de vous mettre vous et Gold et bien d'autres en prison pour vos crimes, mais c'est impossible ! »

« Et sous quels chefs d'accusation, shérif ? » interrogea Regina, avec ce rictus exaspérant, celui-là même qu'elle avait eu si souvent en tant que maire. « Avec quelles preuves ? »

Les seuls crimes dont Emma auraient pu l'accuser dans ce monde auraient été le meurtre de Graham et le complot pour le kidnapping de Kathryn. Mais c'était vrai, elle n'avait _aucune_ preuve et n'en aurait jamais.

« Et il me semble que ce qu'a fait votre chère mère il n'y a pas si longtemps s'apparente au meurtre, ou allez-vous suivre les règles de votre si illustre famille et ne proclamer criminels que ceux qui vous font face ? »

Emma plissa les yeux, furieuse, intriguée aussi, car il y avait dans le ton de Regina un soupçon d'une vieille amertume, comme une cassure recouverte par la haine, enterrée par le pouvoir.

Combien de choses encore Emma ignorait-elle ?

« Ce qui s'est passé avec Cora, » commença t-elle lentement, contrôlant ses émotions, « est terrible. Je ne cautionne aucunement ces actions, c'était tordu et malsain. Mais Cora devait être arrêtée. »

La rage dans les yeux de Regina assombrit presque totalement son regard.

« Ma mère ne méritait pas ça ! »

« Non, _vous _ne méritiez pas ça, peut-être, mais je n'ai connu votre mère que l'espace de quelques jours et je suis plutôt certaine que rien n'aurait arrêté sa soif de pouvoir, ce qui ne justifie en aucun cas les actes de Gold et de Mary-Margaret. »

« Si elle avait eu son cœur – »

« Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'elle aurait fait, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle n'était pas un ange avant de s'arracher elle-même son cœur. Maintenant, je suis désolée que ça ait dû finir comme ça, mais je doute fort qu'il y aurait eu une fin heureuse peu importe les décisions prises. »

« Parce qu'il n'y a de fins heureuses que pour votre famille, » rétorqua amèrement Regina.

« C'est faux. »

« Ah ? Alors allez dire ça à ce cher Leroy et à son amie la fée. Allez dire ça au docteur Hopper ou à Jefferson, Miss Swan, et nous verrons ce que vous en conclurez. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de ces histoires de fins heureuses, je ne vis pas dans un conte de fées, et contrairement aux autres, vous avez vécu vingt-huit ans ici, alors je pense que vous avez dû apprendre une chose ou deux sur la vraie vie, ou alors vous êtes loin d'être aussi intelligente que ce que vous faites croire. Il me semble qu'avant ce fiasco, à ce que ce cher capitaine raconte, vous avez vous-mêmes essayé de mettre fin aux jours de Cora. »

La rage se battit un instant avec une émotion plus torturée dans les yeux de Regina, et Emma ne la quitta pas du regard, tendue, sachant qu'elle jouait avec le feu.

Mais elle devait la tester, devait cerner son état d'esprit.

« Vous saviez à quel point elle était dangereuse, » insista Emma. « Vous avez envoyé Hook pour la tuer. »

« Ce qui a échoué. »

« On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, après tout vous n'avez pas hésité pour votre père. »

La main droite de Regina se leva instinctivement vers Emma et elle s'attendit à sentir sa trachée se comprimer, ce mélange de pression et de magie noire l'enserrer, mais rien ne se passa. Avec une inspiration lente et tremblante, Regina serra le poing et baissa lentement son bras, et Emma fut absolument stupéfaite par sa retenue.

« Faites attention, Miss Swan, » menaça t-elle d'une voix basse, grondante de pouvoir, « vous parcourez des sentiers dont vous ne savez absolument rien. »

« Je sais au moins reconnaître le résultat d'abus émotionnels et probablement physiques et les effets à long terme qu'ils peuvent avoir. »

« Je n'aime pas ce que vous insinuez, » souffla Regina en plissant les yeux, mais sa voix était trop serrée, ses yeux soudain trop brillants, son expression presque surprise. « Et je vous prierai de garder vos affabulations pour vous. »

Il y avait une lueur dans ses iris chocolat, fragile, tremblante, comme une étincelle de désespoir et de peur ressuscitée du passé. Avec ces fantômes, le regard de Regina avait l'air terriblement jeune, si enfantin qu'il mit Emma mal à l'aise d'avoir visé si juste et d'avoir prononcé les mots à voix haute.

Et c'était certainement la première fois qu'ils l'étaient.

Parce que dans le monde des contes de fées, les violences faites aux enfants passaient à jamais sous silence.

Pendant une seconde terrifiante, dérangeante, Emma se demanda si Regina avait su mettre des mots sur ses souffrances avant d'arriver à Storybrooke. Maltraitance d'une mère, négligence d'un père.

Sans doute des concepts inconnus dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais l'absence de termes n'effaçaient en rien les effets que ces actes pouvaient avoir sur une personne. Le détachement, le manque d'empathie, les troubles émotionnels, les difficultés à créer de vrais liens affectifs, la violence.

Si seulement tout était aussi simple que dans les histoires pour enfants…

Il y avait une crainte qui n'avait jamais été là auparavant dans les yeux de Regina, et Emma pouvait comprendre la peur venant avec la vulnérabilité. De toutes façons, maintenant que ses soupçons avaient été confirmés, Emma ne comptait pas s'appesantir une seconde de plus sur Cora.

Elle ne savait pas exactement quel genre d'enfance avait eu Regina, mais elle se doutait que grandir dans une demeure dirigée par une sorcière arrachant des cœurs à tour de bras et travaillant d'arrache-pied à faire d'elle un pantin parfait ne devait pas s'accompagner de souvenirs heureux.

Le besoin d'amour maternel et le désir de plaire à Cora ne quitteraient sans doute jamais Regina parce qu'elle avait été modelée ainsi. Mais peut-être qu'un jour elle finirait par comprendre que s'il y avait une chose dont elle n'avait jamais été responsable, c'était la façon dont ses parents avaient été incapables de l'aimer correctement.

Et Emma se surprit à le lui souhaiter sincèrement.

« Henry est… » commença Emma lentement après quelques secondes, le cœur battant un peu trop fermement avec ses pensées sombres. « Henry est un garçon génial. »

« Je sais ce qu'est mon fils. »

« Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il a grandi ici, avec vous, et qu'il est un garçon génial. »

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Regina alors, et elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise quand l'autre femme détourna le sien rapidement. Franchement, ce n'était pas comme si Emma avait prévu que leur conversation prendrait cette tournure un peu trop émotionnelle et potentiellement dangereuse.

Mais elle sut, elle vit dans l'expression vulnérable de Regina, que l'autre femme avait compris. Parce que malgré tout, malgré le passé et les crimes et les erreurs, Regina avait su élever Henry correctement. Pas parfaitement, non, parce qu'elle n'en était pas capable, pas avec autant de haine enfermée en elle, autant de choses à apprendre sur l'humanité, mais elle l'avait aimé, l'avait élevé avec amour, n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui et ne l'avait même jamais enfermé dans sa chambre, lui avait payé une thérapie lorsqu'il s'était éloigné d'elle pour une raison qu'elle avait ignorée alors.

Et Emma avait beau se dire qu'une partie d'Henry n'était que due à sa personnalité propre, il y avait aussi en lui cette assurance, cette confiance et cette naïveté qu'on ne trouvait qu'en les enfants sûrs de leur place dans le monde, de leur importance et de l'amour qu'on leur portait.

Elle prit une inspiration, parla doucement mais avec assurance.

« Malgré les guerres et ces vengeances incessantes, je crois qu'il va nous falloir trouver un terrain d'entente. Pour Henry. »

Elle s'était attendue à plus de protestation ou de sarcasme, mais sa remarque précédente semblait avoir touché quelque chose de terriblement humain en Regina. Peut-être avait-elle douté de ses capacités de mère avant cela, peut-être était-ce tout simplement la première chose positive que quelqu'un lui disait depuis bien longtemps.

En tout cas, elle acquiesça aux mots d'Emma, son air sérieux mais presque hésitant, avec cette vulnérabilité qu'elle n'avait manifestée que lorsqu'il avait été question d'Henry, la dernière fois ayant été après la fête chez Granny, lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Emma si elle pouvait avoir le garçon de temps en temps.

« S'il a voulu détruire la magie, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il a vu Mary-Margaret abattue par la culpabilité pendant des jours. C'est aussi parce qu'il voulait vous sauver, vous. »

Il y avait une étincelle d'incrédulité dans les yeux de Regina, et Emma se souvint que quelques jours auparavant, elle avait voulu utiliser un sort pour pousser Henry à l'aimer. Elle ne songeait pas que le garçon arborait encore le moindre sentiment pour elle. Il avait passé plus d'un an à l'éviter et à l'accuser de tous les maux (parfois à raison), avait passé son temps à s'éclipser sans la prévenir, à lui désobéir, à comploter avec Emma, et leur relation en avait terriblement souffert. Et vue la réaction de Regina, blessée, stupéfaite, furieuse, il y avait dû y avoir un temps où ça n'avait pas été le cas. Où ils avaient été proches tous les deux, une famille.

C'était un concept un peu étrange, et pourtant évident.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps… » Emma hésita, et puis soupira. « Je crois que ça l'a plus touché que ce qu'il veut bien montrer. »

« Il ne va pas bien ? » interrogea immédiatement Regina, avec dans la voix toute l'inquiétude du monde et s'il y avait bien une chose dont Emma ne douterait jamais, c'était ses sentiments sincères envers Henry.

Ce qui ne voulait aucunement dire qu'elle ne serait pas capable des pires décisions le concernant.

« Il a eu quelques petits soucis. Il a tenté de me le cacher, mais je crois que ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il fait pipi au lit, » informa t-elle, étrangement gênée.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Deux, peut-être trois semaines ? »

« Il fait encore des cauchemars ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il n'en parle pas mais il a promis de tout de suite nous avertir s'il avait de nouveau des rêves magiques. Est-ce qu'il a déjà eu ce genre de problèmes ? »

« Oui, quand il était plus jeune. Il a toujours eu une imagination débordante, et il a eu des petits soucis pendant quelques années, mais je lui ai… » Sa voix s'étrangla, et elle se reprit. « Je lui ai appris que les monstres n'existaient pas et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. » Elle détourna le regard. « C'était un mensonge. »

« C'est un mensonge que j'aurais bien aimé qu'on me dise quand j'étais gosse. »

« Nous avions un rituel, pour le soir, ou la nuit quand il se réveillait, et autour de ses huit ans, il n'a plus eu aucun problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

« Je… Je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Il fait tellement d'efforts pour nous le cacher, je ne sais pas comment lui en parler. Je crois qu'il est très gêné. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Henry, il a beau être bien plus courageux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, il reste un gamin. Je crois qu'il a vraiment besoin de stabilité et que sa famille arrête d'essayer de s'entretuer. Ça ne doit pas arranger qu'il se découvre un nouveau parent tous les trois mois. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

Pour Henry, Regina était prête à mettre de côté sa colère et sa soif de vengeance et de justice. Elle était prête à le placer tout en haut, et Emma sentait que pour un temps du moins, ce serait là la clé de leur entente.

« Au début, on pourrait manger ensemble, tous les trois. Chez Granny, peut-être. Ou prendre un goûter, après ses cours. Si Henry est d'accord, quand il aura envie. Et à terme… si tout se passe bien, si personne n'essaye plus de tuer personne, si vous arrêtez d'utiliser la magie, si on arrive à trouver un équilibre et à avoir une vie aussi normale que possible, alors on s'arrangera autrement. Toujours si le gamin est pour. Il passerait du temps seul avec vous. Et puis des soirées, des week-ends. On pourrait établir une garde partagée. »

« J'aurais le droit de voir le fils que j'ai élevé ? Comme c'est généreux. »

« Je sais que ça va être difficile pour vous, mais mettez-vous à ma place, vous avez essayé de me tuer et de tuer mes parents combien de fois ces dernières semaines ? Vous alliez jeter un sort à Henry ! »

« Je ne l'aurais sans doute pas fait, et je me mets très bien à votre place, Miss Swan. Vous êtes celle qui a abandonné tous vos droits légaux sur lui à sa naissance et celle qui est revenue dix ans plus tard pour me prendre mon fils ! »

Emma ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à trois, se souvint qu'il _fallait_ qu'elle soit celle à garder son calme. Mais elle était fatiguée, lasse et elle voulait tellement faire ce qu'il fallait pour Henry qu'elle craignait chacune de ses propres décisions.

« La situation n'est facile pour personne, » rappela t-elle fermement. « Mais nous devons travailler ensemble ou on arrivera à rien, et celui qui paiera nos erreurs sera notre fils. »

Les mots sonnaient étranges dans sa bouche. Elle vit dans la façon dont ils calmèrent Regina qu'ils paraissaient incongrus pour elle aussi, mais elle ne la corrigea pas.

« Et ce Neal ? »

« Quoi, Neal ? »

« Il passe du temps près d'Henry, non ? »

« Jamais seul. Je ne lui fais pas encore complètement confiance, et de toute façon il repart bientôt avec sa fiancée. »

« Il est le fils d'un monstre, je ne sais rien de lui à part qu'il est la raison derrière votre peine de prison, et l'idée même qu'Henry passe du temps avec lui me déplaît. Il ne passe pas du temps avec Rumple ? » interrogea t-elle rapidement, cette pensée semblant la frapper à l'instant.

« Non, » rassura immédiatement Emma, non sans véhémence. « Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas complètement inconsciente ! »

Le regard que lui lança Regina en dit long sur ses pensées et Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors ? »

« Pardon ? » interrogea Regina, confuse.

L'expression sur son visage était étrangement enfantine. Bizarrement touchante.

« Est-ce que vous acceptez cet accord ? »

Elle observa Emma un instant, comme si elle cherchait à déterminer des termes cachés, une trahison, des mensonges. Puis finalement, avec hésitation, elle hocha la tête.

« Pour Henry. »

« Parfait. »

Un poids énorme sembla se retirer de ses épaules. Emma se leva rapidement, plutôt satisfaite de ne pas avoir été jetée contre un mur.

« Je vais vous laisser. J'en parlerai à Henry et je vous contacterai. »

« Très bien. »

Elle la raccompagna à la porte et Emma se tourna une dernière fois avant de partir.

« Vous savez, je sais que les choses s'étaient mal terminées avec Archie, mais il semble inquiet pour vous. Peut-être… peut-être que vous devriez l'appeler. Reprendre vos séances. »

« Au revoir, Miss Swan. »

« Oui, oui. Au revoir. »

O

« Tu es vraiment allée la voir ? »

« Oui, vraiment, » sourit Emma alors qu'elle marchait avec Henry dans la rue qui les mènerait chez Granny.

« Et ça s'est passé comment ? »

« Bien. Pas de magie, pas d'arme, très peu de cris. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Ils entrèrent dans le café, allèrent s'asseoir à une table reculée et Emma fit signe à Ruby de leur amener leurs consommations habituelles.

Henry resta silencieux. Il ne répondit même pas à Ruby quand elle le salua en amenant son milkshake. Le visage fermé, il joua un instant avec sa paille.

« Elle vous aurait fait du mal. »

« Je ne sais pas. Sans doute, oui. Peut-être. »

« Mais ce qu'a fait grand-mère, c'est mal aussi. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit la vérité sur les évènements, cette même vérité qu'elle avait demandée à David.

« Oui, Henry. C'est mal. Tu sais… je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de héros et de méchants dans tout ça. Pas dans ce monde. »

« Elle m'avait dit qu'elle changerait. »

« Elle a essayé. Mais Cora… »

« Pourquoi elle l'a suivie ? » interrogea Henry, frustré, incapable de comprendre. « Elle aurait dû vous dire qu'elle était là. »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, gamin. Cora était sa mère. »

« Et alors ? Elle était méchante. »

« Oui. Oui, elle l'était vraiment. Mais tu sais parfois… parfois, même quand on est adulte, on est incapable d'aller contre certaines choses, et Regina n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner. Elle était seule, et Cora pouvait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait, alors elle l'a crue, parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'autre en quoi croire. »

« Parce qu'on s'est trompés, » marmonna Henry. « Alors elle l'a manipulée. C'est un peu notre faute. »

« Non, gamin, _rien_ n'est de ta faute. »

« Tu crois qu'elle aurait suivi Cora si on l'avait crue ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas non. Mais tu sais… c'est compliqué. »

Il lui jeta un regard ennuyé face à ce mot si vague, mais comment lui faire comprendre sans lui expliquer des choses qu'il valait mieux qu'il ignore ? Comment pourrait-il comprendre, lui qui avait été choyé et protégé toute sa vie ? Qui était aimé par tant de personnes, toutes prêtes à mourir pour le savoir heureux et en bonne santé ?

Comment lui expliquer qu'il y avait des enfants qui n'avaient pas sa chance, et que lorsque rien n'était fait, parfois, ces enfants grandissaient en étant incapables de vraiment se détacher des personnes qui leur avaient fait tant de mal ?

« Tu es allée la voir pour lui dire d'arrêter d'essayer de se venger ? »

« Un peu, oui. Et je crois que nous sommes arrivées à nous mettre d'accord. »

« Ah ? » interrogea Henry, dubitatif.

« Je crois que ta mère est très fatiguée, gamin. Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée de se battre, elle aussi, même si elle n'en a pas conscience. Alors on va essayer de recommencer cette trêve, et cette fois on va tous faire de notre mieux. »

« Cool. Alors, hum… Elle… Elle allait bien ? »

« Tu sais, même si Cora était mauvaise, sa mort l'a beaucoup touchée. Elle a dû se remettre de ça, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait vraiment réussi. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé n'a été facile pour personne. Et je pense que tu lui manques beaucoup. »

Il haussa les épaules, jouant avec son milkshake plus qu'il ne le mangeait.

« Elle m'a menti. Elle a dit que la malédiction n'existait pas, que c'était tout dans ma tête. Elle a essayé de t'endormir. »

« Oui. »

« Je suis en colère contre elle. »

« Je sais. Et elle le sait. »

« Je la déteste. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il se figea, hésita visiblement, les yeux sur la glace. Emma comprit le problème et elle s'en voulut d'avoir tant de fois fait montre de ses sentiments envers Regina face à son fils.

« Je suis furieuse contre elle, moi aussi, » confia t-elle, sentant la colère gronder dans son estomac. « Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais grandi seule. Mais sans elle, tu ne serais jamais né. Et tout ce qu'elle a fait pour essayer de me faire quitter la ville, ce qu'elle t'a fait… »

« Mais elle ne voulait pas me faire du mal. Et puis tu m'as réveillé. »

« Je sais. »

« Je crois pas qu'elle me ferait du mal à moi, tu sais. »

« Je sais. Mais mes sentiments envers Regina ne doivent en aucun cas influer sur les tiens, même si je ne lui fais pas entièrement confiance, même si je suis en colère, même si j'ai peur que tu passes du temps avec elle, en aucun cas ça doit influer sur tes émotions. Tu dois faire tes propres choix, tu comprends ? »

Jouant encore un peu avec sa paille, Henry resta silencieux. Puis il se redressa, cessa ses mouvement et grimaça.

« C'est aussi ma mère. »

« Je sais. Elle t'a élevé. »

« Je… Peut-être… Peut-être qu'elle me manque un peu. C'est mal, Emma ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Je veux pas… je veux pas qu'elle se sente trop seule. Je veux pas qu'elle utilise la magie contre des gens. Je ne veux pas qu'elle redevienne la Reine Maléfique. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, attrapa le poignet d'Henry et le poussa à relever la tête.

« Henry, écoute-moi bien. Les décisions de ta mère tout comme les miennes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec tes actes, tu entends ? Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Entendu ? »

« Mais c'est parce qu'elle voulait me récupérer qu'elle s'est alliée à Cora. »

« Et c'était une erreur. Et ce n'est _pas_ de ta faute. »

Ils restèrent un peu dans le silence avant qu'Emma ne trouve le courage de parler de nouveau.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

« J'ai pas trop faim. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il refusait une sucrerie. Mais peut-être qu'Emma lui en permettait trop. Son manque d'enthousiasme et d'énergie était un peu inquiétant.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais la voir ? »

« Regina ? »

« Oui. »

Il hésita, hocha prudemment la tête.

« Mais elle ne sort presque plus. Je ne la vois nulle part, » dit-il.

Emma comprit qu'il avait dû souvent espérer la croiser dans les rues sans l'apercevoir, et il craignait sans doute d'aller directement à Mifflin Street avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Regina et moi nous sommes mises d'accord pour que, quand tu le voudras, nous mangions tous les trois. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-il, soudain plus vivant. « Tous les trois ? Mais ça va pas être bizarre ? »

« Oui, sûrement. Au moins au début. Mais j'espère qu'on finira par s'y habituer. Ça, ou tu devras nous empêcher de nous disputer à longueur de repas. Mais si tu veux la voir après les cours, ou pour dîner ou déjeuner, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et l'appeler. On pourra boire un chocolat ou manger ici ou ailleurs, se promener, ce que tu veux. »

« On pourra manger à la maison ? »

Elle faillit lui rétorquer qu'un repas entre ses parents et Regina seraient un cauchemar sans doute sanglant, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'il parlait du foyer dans lequel il avait grandi, et non de l'appartement.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Emma. « Peut-être, oui, si tout se passe bien. Si Regina est d'accord. »

« C'est que… ça me manque. Sa cuisine, et la maison. »

« Tu lui demanderas, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord. »

Elle était même certaine que Regina serait d'accord peu importait les demandes d'Henry. Il n'avait aucune conscience du pouvoir qu'il détenait sur elle, de la facilité avec laquelle il pourrait peut-être la sauver. Ou la détruire.

Et quand il lui sourit, un petit sourire lumineux et plein d'espoir, Emma se surprit à commencer à croire en l'avenir.

Du pouvoir, il en avait sur elle aussi.

Et c'était sans doute mieux qu'il n'en sache rien.

O

Deux jours plus tard, Emma se retrouva chez Granny, assise à une table, à côté d'Henry qui lui-même était face à Regina.

Une situation étrange qui avait intrigué les quelques clients du café au début, mais voyant qu'aucune confrontation n'aurait lieu, ils étaient retournés à leurs occupations. La plus grande partie de la population ignorait totalement ce qui avait eu lieu dans la boutique de Gold et toute cette histoire avec Cora.

D'ailleurs, et Emma l'avait remarqué des semaines auparavant, une grande partie des habitants de Storybrooke semblait ne pas vraiment prêter attention aux actions des royaux et même à celles de Regina, tant que leurs actes ne se répercutaient pas sur leur petite vie tranquille. La foule mécontente, menée par Whale, qui avait voulu la tête de la Reine Maléfique juste après que la malédiction ait été brisée n'avait été composée quasiment que du cercle des loyaux sujets de David et Mary-Margaret.

Si les autres craignaient sans aucun doute Regina, ils semblaient décidés à l'ignorer si elle-même les ignorait, et Emma devait bien se demander combien d'entre eux préféraient tout simplement leurs vies à Storybrooke plutôt que celles qu'ils avaient eu en tant que soldats, paysans ou petits seigneurs dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Pour ce premier rendez-vous, Emma chercha à se faire aussi petite que possible. Bien qu'elle ne faisait pour le moment pas assez confiance à Regina pour la laisser seule avec Henry, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise d'être là. Si Regina ne semblait avoir qu'une envie, toucher et poser des tas de questions à Henry, elle avait aussi l'air décidée à se contrôler pour que la rencontre se passe au mieux. Quant au garçon, il apparaissait en partie mal à l'aise, en partie excité, et ne savait manifestement pas comment réconcilier le fait que sa mère lui manquait avec sa colère envers ses actions et son passé criminel.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, chéri, » répondit Regina avec un petit sourire, et le soulagement et la joie illuminaient ses yeux rien qu'à l'entente de cette question inespérée. « Je vais bien. »

Il baissa le regard, parla d'une voix plus basse.

« Je suis désolé pour ta mère. »

« Je te remercie, » murmura lentement Regina. Et puis, elle se reprit, recomposa son masque. « Et toi ? Est-ce que tout va bien à l'école ? »

« Ça va, » répondit Henry en haussant les épaules. « Madame Kinley est beaucoup plus stricte que Mary-Margaret, mais ça va. »

« Stricte ? »

Henry ne sut sans doute pas percevoir l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa mère, mais Emma comprit ce qu'elle demandait vraiment.

« Son fils travaillait avec David au refuge, » précisa t-elle. « Ils ont toujours de bonnes relations. »

Regina hocha la tête, ainsi rassurée que la nouvelle institutrice de son fils ne lui faisait pas payer le fait d'être un Mills.

« J'ai du mal avec les maths, » grimaça Henry, « mais je m'en sors. De toute façon, je ferais mieux d'apprendre à monter à cheval et à me battre, ça serait plus utile. »

Emma haussa un sourcil, mais Regina contrôla sa réaction.

« Tes résultats académiques comptent beaucoup, Henry. Personne ne veut d'un prince qui ignore tout du monde. Et si tu ne veux pas que tes gestionnaires te volent une partie des caisses, il faudra que tu saches à tout moment ce qui entre et ce qui sort de ton trésor et ça demande à être très doué avec les chiffres et les valeurs marchandes, sans parler de la mémoire. »

Avec un petit froncement de nez, Henry reposa son chocolat sur la table.

« C'est nul. En fait… je suis pas très doué avec une épée en bois non plus, » confia t-il. « Grand-père dit le contraire, mais je sais bien qu'il ment. »

« Tu viens de commencer à apprendre, laisse-toi le temps. »

Emma haussa un sourcil et osa dire ce que Regina retenait pour ne pas froisser son fils.

« Sinon, tu peux arrêter de vouloir apprendre à manier des armes létales et te concentrer sur autre chose, comme le baseball. »

« Emma, » reprocha t-il sur un ton qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis la levée de la malédiction, celui qui lui disait qu'elle ne comprenait rien à son monde. « Les princes apprennent à manier une épée, pas à faire du sport. »

« En fait, » intervint Regina, « ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Quelques sports en dehors des joutes étaient très populaires dans la Forêt Enchantée, et certains surtout chez les seigneurs. »

« Vraiment ? » interrogea Henry, avec cette expression fascinée qu'il arborait dès que quelqu'un consentait à lui donner des informations sur le monde dont il rêvait tant.

« Bien sûr. Le prince William, par exemple, était champion d'un sport qui se rapproche assez du polo. »

« Qui est le prince William ? Il venait d'un royaume qui n'était pas dans mon livre ? »

« C'était mon oncle. »

Henry eut l'air tout bonnement perdu.

« Tu étais une princesse ? »

« Oui. Jusqu'à ce que ma famille perde une guerre et qu'on lui arrache tous ses titres. Le royaume qui était alors à mon grand-père a été absorbé par deux autres royaumes. »

« Et le prince William ? »

« Il est mort durant la guerre, » répondit-elle, son ton doux et posé. « Comme mon grand-père le roi Xavier, mes deux autres oncles, leurs familles et beaucoup de chevaliers. »

« Oh. »

« J'avais trois ans, je ne me rappelle pas de cette époque. Mon père était le plus jeune prince. Durant la guerre, il est resté sur notre domaine et a demandé à ses gens de ne pas combattre. Nous étions à une extrémité du royaume, et puisque ses droits à la couronne avaient été révoqués par Xavier lorsqu'il avait refusé de se mêler aux conflits, les rois vainqueurs ont permis à mon père de garder son domaine et un titre de comte. »

Henry fronça les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi ton père serait mort s'il n'était pas à la guerre ? »

Tout comme Emma, Regina se figea.

Elle hésita, et puis elle expliqua prudemment.

« Ils seraient venus le chercher, pour l'exécuter. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Henry en se redressant. « Il n'avait rien fait, il avait refusé de se battre. »

« Mais il était un membre de la famille royale. Il aurait pu faire valoir ses droits à la couronne, aurait eu le droit de réclamer son royaume, parce qu'il aurait été l'héritier légitime du trône, tu comprends ? Et les rois ne se faisaient pas toujours la guerre pour d'autres raisons que le pouvoir et l'argent. Et pour posséder de nouvelles terres sans crainte de se les voir arracher, il fallait éliminer toutes les menaces. »

« Et alors toi ? Il t'aurait tuée aussi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu n'avais que trois ans ! Tu aurais pu devenir reine ? »

« Oh, non, pas comme ça. » L'amusement de Regina avait quelque chose de sombre, et Emma se demanda si Henry le perçut. « Il aurait fallu que je grandisse et que je me marie. Et mon mari aurait pu devenir roi du royaume. Les filles n'avaient pas le droit de diriger un royaume sans époux, sauf dans des circonstances particulières. »

« C'est du sexisme ! »

« Précisément. »

« En même temps, » intervint Emma, « il n'y a pas grand-chose de juste dans les monarchies absolues. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« C'est quand un roi a absolument tous les pouvoirs dans son royaume, quand il peut être le seul à tout décider sans demander son avis à personne. Et la couronne se passe de génération en génération. Personne n'a voté pour ces rois comme dans une démocratie, ils sont rois seulement parce qu'ils sont nés au sein de la famille royale. Et bien sûr, seulement les hommes de la famille peuvent accéder au trône directement, en tout cas dans la plupart des royaumes. »

« Alors notre royaume, c'est comme ça ? » interrogea Henry, l'air franchement déçu. « Ça veut dire que tu ne serais pas reine ? »

« Pas sans me trouver un gentil époux, et je ne compte pas me marier pour accéder à un trône. »

« Du coup… du coup, c'est pas juste, c'est ça ? Qu'on soit la famille royale. Parce que personne a voté pour nous ? »

« Exact, » confirma Emma. « Après, chacun peut penser ce qu'il veut. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment prince, Henry. Nous vivons dans le Maine, aux Etats-Unis d'Amériques, qui est une bonne vieille démocratie. Nous allons élire notre maire, et plus vite les gens oublieront que je suis une princesse et une Sauveuse, mieux ce sera. »

« Henry, » intervint Regina en posant une main sur son bras. « Si un jour tu deviens roi, ce sera à toi de décider ce que ton royaume deviendra. Dans notre monde, les rois ont tous les pouvoirs, y compris ceux de faire et défaire les lois. Alors si tu veux que le peuple ait des représentants siégeant dans un conseil, que les femmes aient les mêmes droits que les hommes, que les dirigeants soient élus et que tout le monde soit heureux, il en sera ainsi. »

« Et à défaut, » s'amusa Emma, « tu pourras toujours devenir président des Etats-Unis. Parce que dans ce monde aussi, il y a encore du boulot à faire. »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Emma ignorait s'il avait conscience d'à quel point Regina faisait des efforts, parce qu'il était clair que songer qu'il pourrait partir dans l'autre monde pour hériter du trône de Snow-White et vivre sa vie là-bas ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Et puis il ne suffisait certainement pas de vouloir changer les choses pour que soudain tout devienne parfait. Mais n'était-ce pas là le devoir d'un parent ? Entretenir le plus longtemps possible les illusions de l'enfance ?

Lorsque le garçon releva la tête de son chocolat pour poser les yeux sur Regina, il fronça les sourcils.

« Maman ? Tu vas bien ? »

Surprise, Emma tourna la tête vers l'autre femme et remarqua sa soudaine pâleur, l'irrégularité de sa respiration.

« Regina ? »

« Ça va, c'est juste… »

Sa voix était rauque, ses yeux dans le vague.

« Vous ne sentez pas ça ? »

« Quoi ? » interrogea Emma.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand Regina ferma les yeux avec force, retenant un petit gémissement qui sembla se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il était vrai que depuis quelques secondes, le ventre d'Emma se serrait désagréablement, mais elle avait mis ça sur le dos du chocolat. Un vertige la traversa et elle secoua la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Regina.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea Emma avec inquiétude.

« Maman ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » souffla Regina entre ses dents. « La magie… »

Et puis elle ouvrit les yeux, et Henry eut un petit hoquet de stupeur.

« T'as les yeux violets ! » souffla t-il, subjugué.

« Fermez les yeux ! » conseilla rapidement Emma en posant une main sur son bras tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

S'ils causaient une panique générale, Granny ne les laisserait plus mettre les pieds dans son établissement, et Emma tenait à ses chocolats, ses beignets et ses frites. Heureusement, personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Regina baissa rapidement les paupières et Emma resserra sa prise sur son bras lorsqu'elle la sentit vaciller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'autre femme ne répondit pas, mais quelques secondes plus tard elle cligna des yeux, son regard retrouvant sa couleur chocolat. Elle sembla se reprendre, mieux respirer, et Emma la lâcha prudemment.

« Ça va ? » demanda Henry.

Il tentait de le cacher, mais Emma pouvait voir son angoisse.

« C'était quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » confia Regina, non sans inquiétude. Elle contrôla son expression et se redressa, encore un peu tremblante. « Un trouble dans la magie de Storybrooke, quelque chose… quelque chose de très puissant. Qui a défié les lois naturelles et magiques. »

« Et c'est ça qui vous a rendue malade ? »

« Vous n'avez rien senti ? »

« Si, » avoua Emma à contrecœur. « Des vertiges, des crampes. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » interrogea Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » lui confia sa mère en toute honnêteté.

O

Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient passé un moment agréable. Si on retirait ce petit incident inexpliqué dû à la magie.

Regina avait été exemplaire, contrôlée, et Henry semblait ravi d'avoir pu passer le premier moment normal avec sa mère depuis des mois. Il avait répondu à ses questions sans trop se fermer, et tous les deux semblaient avoir mis un point d'honneur à éviter les sujets sensibles. Henry avait parlé un peu plus de l'école, de ce qu'il faisait dans son temps libre, avait parlé du temps qu'il passait aux écuries et Emma était plutôt fière de lui, parce qu'il avait tout de suite vu que ce sujet avait poussé sa mère à se fermer et il en avait vite changé.

Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet endroit avec le zombie Daniel (personne ne l'était), mais c'était clairement quelque chose dont Regina n'était pas prête à parler.

« On pourra recommencer ? » interrogea Henry alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture pour monter à l'appartement.

« Bien sûr. Quand tu voudras. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire maintenant, maman ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pour gagner de l'argent. Elle pourra plus être maire. »

« Oh. Je ne sais pas. Tu crois qu'elle a des problèmes ? »

« D'argent ? Non. Je crois qu'on en avait beaucoup. Mais elle aime pas s'ennuyer. »

« Alors tu l'appelleras pour lui raconter tes journées et il faudra lui trouver des occupations. »

Elle pouvait déjà voir le cerveau du gamin chauffer à cette suggestion.

« C'est nous ! » appela t-elle en poussant la porte d'entrée.

Henry passa devant elle d'un pas enjoué et elle sourit de le voir si content. Lorsqu'il remarqua son grand-père assis devant la télé, il retrouva son sérieux et alla se planter devant lui, son regard dans le sien.

« Tu savais que notre royaume est une monarchie absolue ? »

David, prit de court, mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il se redressa, éteignit la télévision et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui, Henry. »

« Je crois que les héros ne devraient pas avoir de monarchies absolues, » affirma Henry avec cette arrogance pleine de conviction qui le caractérisait parfois. « C'est un truc pour les méchants. »

« Henry, » commença David gentiment, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, « notre monde était – _est_ très différent de celui-ci. Le terme monarchie absolue n'existait pas, tu vois, on ne connaissait que ça. Bien sûr, maintenant, avec ce que nous avons appris ici, ce régime nous semble très déséquilibré. Mais on ne peut pas passer directement d'une monarchie absolue à une république. »

Tout en ouvrant un placard pour attraper un verre, Emma eut un rictus.

« Pourquoi pas une monarchie constitutionnelle ? »

Henry ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, les yeux brillant de curiosité, sans doute dans le but de demander à David de lui exposer les tenants et les aboutissants d'un tel régime. Mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et tous se tournèrent pour voir Mary-Margaret entrer.

« Hey, » salua Emma, soulagée de voir que sa mère semblait un peu plus elle-même ces derniers jours, « tu veux un verre de jus de fruits ? »

L'autre femme fit quelques pas vers eux et Emma faillit lâcher le verre qu'elle tenait.

« Tu fais du baby-sitting ? »

Le seul bébé qu'ils connaissaient était Alexandra, mais la fillette que Mary-Margaret tenait était trop âgée et n'était pas blonde.

Avec un petit sourire hésitant, l'air un peu pâle, Mary-Margaret déposa ses affaires au sol, gardant un de ses bras autour de la petite, et hocha la tête.

« Il semblerait. »

« Qui est-ce ? » interrogea David en s'approchant.

« Elle s'appelle Mary. Il semblerait. »

« Il semblerait ? » interrogea Henry en souriant au bébé. « Elle est mignonne ! »

Occupée à sucer son pouce, Mary les observa avec de grands yeux noisette, comme intriguée par tous ces étrangers. Quand Emma s'approcha, elle babilla quelques mots incompréhensibles un instant en s'agitant dans les bras de Mary-Margaret.

« Oh, » souffla celle-ci, surprise par les soudains mouvements. « Tu l'intéresses. »

« Mama ? »

Emma haussa un sourcil à la gamine qui tendait un bras vers elle. Elle serra doucement ses minuscules doigts dans les siens et sourit.

« Non, désolée, minipousse. »

« Mama ? Mama ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, la petite se calma et Mary-Margaret la berça un instant pour la rassurer.

« C'est rien, c'est rien. »

« Peut-être que tu ressembles à sa mère, » théorisa Henry.

« En tout cas elle aime Mary-Margaret, » commenta Emma en observant Mary se blottir contre l'institutrice malgré ses pleurs.

« Sans doute parce que j'ai marché avec elle jusqu'ici, elle a eu le temps de s'habituer à moi. »

« Ce n'est pas… ? » Emma caressa la laine blanche du bout des doigts et fronça les sourcils. « Tu avais amené ma couverture ? »

« Je crois qu'on va devoir avoir une petite réunion de famille. »

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce que cette suggestion implique. »

O

Mary-Margaret observa David et Emma inspecter la couverture comme si elle pouvait leur révéler tous ses secrets. Le shérif était même allé chercher la sienne pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en sa possession, et il était clair que c'était la même couverture, le même accroc au coin inférieur droit, la même broderie.

« Et tu l'as trouvée comme ça ? A côté du puits ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y avait personne ? »

« Si ça avait été le cas, les oiseaux m'auraient avertis. »

« Bien sûr, » souffla Emma avec cet air déboussolé qu'elle avait toujours quand il était question de choses liées à la Forêt Enchantée.

« D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ? » interrogea pensivement Henry en observant le bébé installé sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. « J'arrive pas à deviner qui peuvent être ses parents. »

« C'est un bébé, elle pourrait ressembler à n'importe qui, » soupira Emma. « Et si ça se trouve on les connaît pas. »

« Elle avait ta couverture ! » protesta t-il. « Plus usée, et avec une nouvelle broderie. »

« Oh _non_, gamin. »

« Si ! Elle vient du futur. »

« C'est impossible ! » Emma se figea, puis se tourna vers ses parents, les yeux écarquillés. « C'est impossible, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » affirma David fermement. « Même la magie ne pourrait pas agir sur le temps et l'espace de cette façon. »

« Tu vois ? »

« Il y a autre chose, » intervint Mary-Margaret avec hésitation. « Dans la couverture, il y avait aussi ça. »

Elle posa la réplique de son alliance sur la table, et elle les vit immédiatement vérifier son annulaire.

« Elle vient du futur et elle est de notre famille ! » s'extasia Henry avant d'observer Mary une nouvelle fois. « Tu crois que c'est votre fille ? Ou celle d'Emma ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « C'est peut-être la mienne. »

« Ooo–_kay_. Non. Je ne suis pas prête à être grand-mère. »

« Parce que nous étions prêts à être grands-parents ? » sourit David.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir deux pauvres petits mois d'affilé sans crise magique ou conflit ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! » gémit Emma en se levant pour faire quelques pas agités. « Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus ? »

« Et il y avait ça aussi, » informa doucement Mary-Margaret en leur tendant le bout de papier avec hésitation.

Elle n'avait pas été certaine de sa décision jusqu'à cet instant. Après tout, le mot était au singulier, pas au pluriel. Mais ils étaient sa famille, et après Cora, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle prenne de nouveau une décision sans leur en avoir parlé avant.

Ils affronteraient cela ensemble, d'autant plus si Mary était l'une des leurs.

« Tu crois qu'il t'était destiné ? » interrogea David en passant le mot à Emma.

« C'est possible. La couverture, la bague… j'étais seule dans les bois… La magie l'a peut-être guidée jusqu'à moi, ou… »

Emma jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au papier.

« Ce n'est pas mon écriture ni la vôtre. Bon, admettons qu'elle vienne du futur – ce qui n'est vraiment pas sûr, l'un de nous l'a envoyée ici, plus ou moins dans les bras de Mary-Margaret, pour la protéger. Si on n'en était pas capable dans le futur, je ne vois pas comment on en serait capable maintenant. Et ça veut aussi dire que les ennuis peuvent très bien arriver jusqu'à nous. »

Curieux, Henry lui prit le bout de papier des mains alors que David et Emma échangeaient des idées sur la meilleure façon d'appréhender la situation. Mary-Margaret, elle, observa le garçon se figer, son expression se fermer. Il avait sans doute immédiatement reconnu l'écriture. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Emma, puis rebaissa la tête.

Il ignorait s'il devait leur annoncer sa découverte ou non.

Et puis il leva les yeux et son regard accrocha celui de Mary-Margaret. Il eût l'air mal à l'aise quand elle tendit la main pour récupérer le papier qu'elle glissa dans sa poche une nouvelle fois.

« Du calme, Emma, » tempérait David alors que sa fille faisait les cent pas.

« Je ne vais pas me calmer ! On vient juste de sortir de cette crise et j'ai peut-être enfin trouvé le moyen d'apaiser les choses avec Regina ! »

« Quoi ? » interrogea Mary-Margaret, surprise.

« Oui, je suis allée la voir l'autre jour, on est arrivées à un accord. »

« Tu es inconsciente ! »

« David, je suis toujours une adulte et toujours le shérif. Et contrairement à certaines personnes, j'avais toute ma tête. »

Mary-Margaret sentit ce cœur qu'elle avait failli perdre se serrer.

« Tu sais ? Tu nous as entendus ? »

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« De rien, Henry. En tout cas, Regina accepte une trêve tant qu'elle peut voir Henry. Sous ma surveillance, bien sûr. »

« On est allé goûter chez Granny aujourd'hui, » sourit Henry avec hésitation. « C'était bien. »

« Tout s'est bien passé, et tant que vous vous éviterez et que tout le monde restera calme, elle et moi incluses, je crois qu'on a des chances d'arriver à quelque chose cette fois. »

« C'est… bien, » murmura Mary-Margaret, incapable de définir ses sentiments.

Le soulagement, la culpabilité, l'anxiété, l'espoir aussi, peut-être.

« C'est toi qui m'en as donné l'idée, » lui confia Emma. « Après cette conversation qu'on a eu l'autre nuit, quand tu n'arrivais plus à dormir. »

« Oh, » souffla t-elle.

L'un de ces horribles cauchemars l'avait réveillée, alors elle s'était levée pour bouquiner un peu avec une tasse de thé. Emma était arrivée, lui avait tenu compagnie pendant quelques minutes. Alors Mary-Margaret, poussée par toutes ces visions de mort, lui avait confié qu'elle en avait assez de ces conflits, de toute cette histoire, et que si seulement ils trouvaient un moyen de s'entendre…

Et Emma l'avait écoutée.

Et Emma avait agi.

Que ce serait-il passé si ces cauchemars ne hantaient pas Mary-Margaret ainsi ? Si Emma ne l'avait pas trouvée dans le salon ? Si elles n'avaient pas eu cet échange ?

Emma aurait-elle trouvé la force de ravaler sa colère envers Regina pour le bien de sa famille ? De lui proposer une trêve et d'encore une fois essayer de lui tendre la main ?

« Il faut qu'on reste prudents, » pria David sombrement.

« Elle est plus stable, » rassura Emma. « Tant qu'on ne complote pas de notre côté, elle restera calme du sien. »

Henry posa le regard sur Mary-Margaret de nouveau, une petite lueur dans le regard, une lueur qu'il avait perdue ces dernières semaines.

« Je sais qui a écrit le mot, » annonça t-elle doucement. « Henry et moi connaissons l'écriture. C'est Regina. »

« Quoi ? »

« L'écriture, c'est celle de Regina. »

« Vous êtes sûrs ? » interrogea David.

« Oui. »

« Ça veut dire que dans le futur, maman travaille avec nous, pas vrai ? » interrogea Henry, plein d'espoir et d'angoisse à l'idée que sa théorie soit fausse.

Les voir se disputer pour savoir s'ils feraient mieux d'emprisonner ou de tuer Regina pour la stopper trois semaines plus tôt avait vraiment dû le perturber et Mary-Margaret s'en voulut d'autant plus qu'elle avait été celle à envenimer les choses.

Emma soupira bruyamment et se frotta les yeux.

« Bon, écoutez, peu importe. Cette petite est là, on ne sait pas vraiment d'où elle vient, on ne sait pas pourquoi elle est là, et on ne sait pas qui elle est exactement, mais elle est là, et il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe. »

« Je suis toujours arrêtée, je peux rester ici pour m'en occuper, » offrit Mary-Margaret avec un sourire.

« Okay. Il vaut mieux que personne, et je dis bien _personne_, ne sache qu'elle est là et d'où elle vient. »

« C'est plus sage, » acquiesça David. « Il va nous falloir trouver un moyen de lui acheter ce qui lui faut sans attirer l'attention. »

« Comment on va faire ? » interrogea Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma haussa les épaules.

« J'irai en dehors de Storybrooke. »

« Cool ! Je peux venir ? »

« Oui. Non ! Si Regina découvre que je t'ai fait sortir de la ville sans la prévenir, elle le prendra comme une rupture de notre accord ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Parce qu'on va pas le dire à ma mère ? » interrogea Henry, l'air immédiatement déçu.

« Gamin, » hésita Emma. « C'est vrai qu'elle fait des efforts, mais… C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour lui faire confiance à ce point. »

« Mais c'est elle qui a écrit le mot, et elle s'est sûrement servie de sa magie pour envoyer Mary ici ! C'est logique, Emma ! »

« Rien là-dedans n'est logique, Henry ! Et… _Regina_. » Ses yeux brillèrent avant de se tourner vers ses parents. « Quand on était au café, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. Elle est devenue pâle soudainement et ses yeux étaient violets, elle a dit que quelque chose avait perturbé la balance magique ou je ne sais pas quoi… »

« Ça peut correspondre au moment où Mary est arrivée, » acquiesça David. « Elle l'aurait senti ? »

« J'ai cru qu'elle allait être malade. J'ai senti quelque chose, moi aussi, des vertiges, un malaise. »

« Et si tous ceux qui maîtrisent la magie l'avaient senti ? » interrogea Mary-Margaret.

« Avec un peu de chance, personne ne posera trop de questions. Gold est occupé avec Belle, si jamais il l'a perçu, espérons qu'il est trop concentré sur elle pour mener une enquête. »

« On devrait le dire à Regina, » insista Henry. « Elle l'a plus senti que toi, c'est peut-être parce que c'est _sa_ magie qui a fait ça. »

« Ou c'est simplement parce que j'ai aucune idée de comment me servir de la mienne. Ecoute, si… si Regina tient tous ses engagements, on lui dira, ok ? Mais pour le moment, on va garder ça pour nous. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Henry finit par grommeler son accord.

Mary-Margaret, elle, se demanda si Regina n'aurait pas eu une explication pour l'arrivée du bébé. Après tout, Henry avait raison, elle était la seule à connaître la magie parmi eux tous. Et d'un autre côté, avec ce qu'il s'était passé le mois dernier, elle n'était pas du tout certaine qu'une tentative de collaboration entre eux aurait les meilleurs résultats.

« Et lorsqu'on lui dira, je ne manquerai pas de lui faire remarquer que quand on envoie des bébés de nulle part, on peut quand même joindre une note explicative un peu plus longue que deux mots ! »

« Bon, alors, on a une nouvelle addition à la famille, » sourit David en se penchant vers Mary pour la chatouiller. La petite rit et attrapa sa main. « L'appartement va bientôt être trop petit. »

« Et comment elle va repartir ? »

« Aussi efficacement qu'elle est arrivée, j'espère, » répondit Emma en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Henry. « Et dans pas trop longtemps, ou les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions. »

« J'aimerais quand même bien savoir de qui elle est la fille. »

« Impossible sans test ADN, et ça éveillerait forcément les soupçons. Et faire passer un test à toute la ville coûterait une petite fortune. »

« Mais je te dis qu'elle est de la famille ! »

« On n'en sait rien, Henry. On n'en sait absolument rien. Et si elle vient vraiment du futur, on ferait sans doute mieux de ne surtout pas trop se poser de question. Il vaut mieux qu'on ignore qui elle est exactement. Bon, et sinon, quelqu'un sait s'occuper d'un bébé de cet âge ? »

O

_Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. _

_La sirène résonnait à travers Storybrooke, la panique régnait, il y avait le feu, il y avait les cris._

_Et elle n'arrivait pas à respirer._

_Elle avança dans la rue, tituba un peu plus, toussa, chercha à y voir plus clair dans cette nuit brumée de cendres._

_C'était le chaos._

_Les enfants…_

_Le plan d'évacuation les avait placés en priorité, mais ce n'était pas son rôle de les faire descendre dans les tunnels. David et Frederick devaient s'en charger._

_Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète._

_Les enfants seraient saufs, n'est-ce pas ?_

…

_Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?_

_« Belle ! »_

_Elle évita l'un des monstres de cendres, un tigre cette fois-ci, courut, glissa. L'eau s'échappant d'une bouche à incendie défoncée bousillait le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait encore après le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir._

_« Belle, il ne faut pas rester là ! »_

_L'autre femme ne bougea pas, prostrée au sol. Alors elle enjamba un cadavre, continua à avancer prudemment et lutta de toutes ses forces contre la nausée._

_« Belle, viens ! »_

_Elle atteignit enfin sa cible, s'écroula presque près d'elle et essaya de ne pas poser les yeux sur le visage mutilé du père de la jeune femme._

_« Belle, je suis désolée, mais il est trop tard. Il est mort. Belle, il faut qu'on parte. »_

_Elle attrapa son bras, fut soulagée de ne sentir aucune résistance. Elle n'était pas en état de se battre et si le choix avait dû être fait, elle l'aurait laissée là. Laissée-là pour mourir._

_Un rire étrangement amusé la figea. Elle leva la tête, plissa les yeux, essaya d'en distinguer la provenance malgré ses vertiges et les cendres qui tournoyaient autour d'elle._

_Ce fut Belle qui la tira, au final._

_Belle qui l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'une des habitations de Roger's Street, dans la cave, vers l'une des entrées secrètes de leurs souterrains magiques. _

_Belle qui lui sauva la vie, au final._

…

_Elle les écoutait. Les écoutait débattre et crier et se lamenter._

_Ils étaient épuisés, affamés, terrifiés._

_« On doit pouvoir le trouver ! »_

_« Il ne se montre que lorsqu'il le veut bien, il connaît cette ville par cœur maintenant, et ces foutus monstres sont presque increvables ! » contredit un homme barbu._

_Elle le connaissait, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom, s'en fichait royalement._

_Ruby se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillant de colère et d'énergie._

_« On peut les crever ! » contesta t-elle. « On y arrive ! »_

_« Et pendant qu'on en tue un, ils dégomment dix d'entre nous ! La plupart des réfugiés ne sont pas des combattants, ils ont tous perdus des amis, des proches, des enfants ! Il a la magie de son côté ! »_

_« Nous aussi ! »_

_« Ah oui ? Les fées sont presque toutes mortes, sans leur petite poudre, elles ne sont rien ! Rumpel était le plus puissant et il est mort lui aussi ! »_

_« Il nous a sauvés ! »_

_« Pour combien de temps ? »_

_« Regina et Emma ont leurs pouvoirs, et on sait tous ce qu'elles peuvent faire ! »_

_« Il y en a encore parmi nous qui pensent que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé sans elles. »_

_Ruby répliqua, elle ne l'écouta pas. L'accusation ne lui fit pas grand-chose. Avec le temps, elle se détachait. Elle ferma les yeux, resta debout, adossée au mur de la galerie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les autres continuèrent de débattre. De se battre._

_Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière dans leur refuge. Pas beaucoup de confort non plus, même si la magie et leurs visites à la surface amélioraient leur style de vie doucement. Il faisait frais, mais après plus d'un an, ils s'y étaient habitués._

_Ce n'était pas la température qui les abattait le plus._

_« Nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord il y a longtemps, » coupa David, sa voix posée mais forte contre le chaos. « Nous ne lui donnerons pas ce qu'il veut. »_

_Thomas acquiesça._

_« De toute façon, il nous tuerait encore plus facilement si c'était le cas. Nous avons subi de lourdes pertes cette semaine, mais nous apprenons de nos erreurs. »_

_« Si on perd espoir, nous sommes morts, » rappela Emma._

_Sa voix n'était jamais très élevée ces jours-ci, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu hurler car tous sentirent ses mots jusqu'au plus profond de leurs os._

_« Quel espoir nous reste-t-il, Sauveuse, quand il n'y en a plus aucun dans tes propres yeux ? »_

_Emma rencontra le regard de Michael sans ciller, impassible. Mais la douleur qui l'habitait faisait presque vibrer la magie autour d'elle._

_Elle n'avait pas su les protéger._

_Elle avait perdu un fils._

_Finalement elle détourna les talons et quitta la salle souterraine avec une bien fausse tranquillité._

_Le débat reprit._

_Et n'aboutit qu'à plus de désespoir._

…

_« J'ai l'habitude de ne pas vieillir, mais ça, ça doit être perturbant, » commenta Hook en s'approchant d'elle un matin._

_Ils avaient des horloges, alors elle savait que c'était le matin._

_A la surface, cela faisait trois ans que la nuit n'était plus tombée. Une bulle de temps qui avait figé leur monde terrible dans un jour d'automne sans fin, avec son ciel bas et gris, presque blanc, son absence de vent, son air un peu frais._

_Elle dirigea son regard vers l'endroit qu'il désignait du menton, le bout de la salle à manger. Ils vivaient en groupe, et Ashley, plus loin, préparait son repas à sa fille._

_Sa fille qui, bien qu'elle soit née plus de huit années auparavant, avait toujours l'air d'en avoir cinq. Pour épargner les enfants, Emma et Regina avaient depuis longtemps figé leur développement intellectuel et émotionnel pour qu'il reste lié à leur apparence physique bloquée dans le temps._

_Cela voulait dire que les enfants ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte du temps qui passait. Cela voulait aussi dire que leurs parents devaient élever des petits qui n'évoluaient jamais._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »_

_Elle fusilla le pirate du regard, et puis haussa les épaules._

_« Ce qu'il y a. »_

_« Merveilleux. Alors je vais nous préparer un petit sauté de lapin dont vous me direz des nouvelles. »_

_Il lui fit un grand sourire, à peine freiné par la cicatrice qui courait de sa tempe droite au coin gauche de son menton._

_Elle le trouva étrangement charmant._

…

_Elle se réveilla dans la douleur._

_Ses poumons étaient en feu, mais ce n'était rien comparé à tout le reste. L'esprit embrumé, elle chercha à focaliser son regard. Refoula une vague de nausées. Elle avait froid, elle était brûlante, elle sentait que si elle se rendormait, elle ne se réveillerait peut-être plus._

_« Alors, consciente ? »_

_Elle n'était pas seule._

_Ses mains, ses pieds… Elle ne pouvait rien bouger._

_Son dos était plaqué contre le sol glacé de son ancien bureau. Lorsqu'elle réussit à basculer un peu la tête, les vertiges l'emportèrent presque._

_Puis elle le vit. _

_Un jeune homme avec une petite barbe de quelques jours. Un regard clair. Un air froid, furieux. Des cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient presque dans les yeux._

_Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, jusqu'à avoir les pieds dans la flaque de sang échappé de ses mains plantées dans le sol avec des coupe-papiers, et puis il s'accroupit sans la quitter du regard._

_Cela faisait… neuf ans ? Peut-être même dix._

_Peut-être dix ans depuis le début de ce cauchemar sans fin._

_Et elle n'avait jamais autant souhaité mourir que lorsqu'il tendit la main vers elle pour caresser tendrement son visage du bout des doigts._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux tout simplement pas me le donner ? »_

_Et dans ses yeux glacés, brûlants d'une folie destructrice, elle vit le Mal à l'état pur._

_Elle refoula un sanglot, laissa la perte de sang et la fatigue l'emporter._

_Ses paupières se baissèrent, et elle pria pour la mort._

_._

_Elle fut sauvée, bien sûr._

…

_Survivre._

_En fait, elle n'avait fait que ça. Depuis longtemps, peut-être depuis son adolescence._

_Non. _

_Depuis sa naissance._

_A présent, la survie était un maître mot pour les quelques centaines d'habitants de la ville fantôme. Et elle les aidait, elle les protégeait, parce qu'elle le pouvait, parce que c'était son devoir._

_Sa punition._

_Elle survivrait tant qu'elle le pourrait. _

_Pour eux._

_Ils sortaient rarement, mais il fallait bien se nourrir. Chasser, élever, pêcher, aller récupérer quelques nécessités. Parfois, il y avait des lueurs au bout du tunnel. Comme quand Emma avait réussi par un pur hasard à jeter un sort à une femme enceinte depuis des années pour lui permettre d'évoluer assez longuement pour donner naissance._

_Cette magie ne durait peut-être pas bien longtemps, mais pendant quelques semaines, elle débloquait le métabolisme de la personne, lui permettant ainsi de ressentir les effets du temps passant. Le peu de femmes enceintes encore en vie (quatre), purent ainsi mettre au monde leurs enfants. Des bébés qui resteraient à l'état de nouveau-nés aussi longtemps que cette guerre durerait._

_Bien sûr, ce sort ne pouvait avoir d'autres utilités que celle-ci. A quoi cela leur servirait-il autrement ? Vieillir de quelques semaines, chacun à leur tour ? Emma avait besoin de sa magie pour des choses bien plus essentielles._

_Comme maintenir les barrières de dissimulation et de protection autour des souterrains et des cachettes. _

_Malgré ça, de temps à autres, un groupe était trouvé._

_De temps à autres, il fallait prendre des risques._

_De temps à autres, il leur fallait mener une offensive, tester l'ennemi, trouver des failles, comprendre sa magie, essayer de formuler un plan qui permettrait de le faire sortir de sa cachette, de l'affaiblir et de le terrasser._

_Ils l'avaient déjà blessé, deux ou trois fois. Un peu plus d'une décennie de guerre et bien sûr qu'ils avaient eu quelques victoires._

_Bien sûr._

_Ils ne tiendraient pas sans elles._

_Ils réussiraient ou ils mourraient en essayant._

_Ils le terrasseraient et ils trouveraient un moyen de quitter cette bulle temporelle, de quitter ce terrain de jeu qu'il s'était créé, de quitter Storybrooke._

_O_

_Il y avait des gémissements._

_La sirène. Le feu, partout dans la ville. Les cendres._

_Il faisait nuit._

_Une guerre venait tout juste d'éclater._

_Les gens criaient, couraient, essayaient de se souvenir de leur rôle dans le plan d'évacuation. _

_Les gens mouraient._

_Et elle, elle progressait lentement et remontait la rue._

_Le sang coulait sur son visage. Elle avait reçu quelque chose sur la tête. Un lustre ? Un morceau de plafond ?_

_Elle ne s'en souvenait pas._

_Elle toussa, avança encore, un seul but à l'esprit. Et elle arriva._

_Devant la bibliothèque, devant l'horloge dominant Storybrooke._

_Où était-il ? Il devait être là ! Il devait forcément être là !_

_Cette foutue sirène…_

_Elle l'appela, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le voir. Puis elle aperçut deux personnes qu'elle crut reconnaître._

_« Jefferson ? »_

_Oui, c'était bien lui. Lui et sa fille. Une jeune femme de seize ans à présent._

_Un couple gisait à leurs pieds, mais ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour les monstres devant eux. Un hoquet d'horreur la traversa quand elle reconnut une autre silhouette, plus loin dans l'ombre du bâtiment, pas bien loin de Grace. Lui aussi fixait les créatures de magie._

_Les deux énormes panthères créées avec les cendres volant alentours grognèrent, se figèrent pendant une seconde, deux…_

_Puis bondirent sur leurs victimes._

_Ses yeux incrédules s'agrandirent d'horreur, elle leva une main et cria._

_« HENRY ! »_

_Et le sang._

_Le sang gicla contre les portes de la bibliothèque, quelques gouttes allèrent s'écraser sur son visage, coulèrent dans son cou._

_Les cendres, sur le sol goudronné, virèrent au rouge._

_Elle hurla._

O

« Non, Henry ! »

Regina se réveilla en sursaut, désorientée, en sueur. Ses yeux se focalisèrent, elle reconnut sa chambre, s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait, que son haut lui collait à la peau.

Son cœur défonçait presque sa poitrine et elle se sentit immédiatement mal. Avec des gestes précipités, presque assommée par la migraine qui l'assaillit, elle se tira du lit et tituba jusqu'à sa salle de bains, posa la main sur la porte.

Incapable de trouver la force de l'ouvrir et d'atteindre les toilettes à temps, elle vomit sur le sol, essayant de se retenir de complètement tomber en posant ses paumes contre la porte close.

Malade, seule, terrifiée.

Hantée depuis quelques temps par des rêves étranges sortis de son imaginaire si perturbé.

Peut-être disaient-ils vrais.

Peut-être était-elle tout simplement irréparable.

Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose de profondément mauvais, de terriblement malsain en elle pour que chaque nuit ces scènes d'épouvantes défilent dans son esprit.

Quel genre de mère était-elle pour rêver ainsi que son petit garçon… ?

_Henry._

Que penserait-il de ça ?

Plus jamais Emma et les autres ne la laisseraient l'approcher.

Quel monstre horrible était-elle pour avoir de tels songes ?

Quel monstre ?

O


	3. Des relations

_J'aurais probablement dû faire ça dès le début, mais bon. Vous avez dû comprendre à présent. Quand même, je le fais : Avertissement pour violence et sang et mort._

_Pour le rythme au niveau des chapitres, j'écris quand j'ai le temps et je poste dès que j'ai fini une partie, donc ce ne sera pas du tout régulier.  
_

_Quelques autres notes en bas de chapitre. Oh, et bonne lecture. (J'espère.)  
_

* * *

**3. Des relations**

* * *

_Certaines nuits, quand elle pouvait encore sentir les douleurs fantômes des hématomes que la magie restauratrice de Cora avait effacés, quand elle se sentait submergée par ce sentiment de honte de ne pas être assez, quand elle priait en silence et en vain que son père vienne la prendre dans ses bras, Regina avait pris l'habitude de se blottir dans un coin de sa chambre, une poupée en chiffon bien serrée dans ses bras._

_De son coin, la petite Regina avait une vue d'ensemble de la pièce. La porte close, par laquelle sa mère aurait pu entrer (en réalité, les soirs comme celui-ci, personne n'entrait jamais dans la chambre de l'enfant). La fenêtre, par laquelle elle pouvait voir les étoiles auprès desquelles elle avait si souvent prié (mais les fées n'aimaient pas les petites filles qui ne savaient pas se comporter en Lady). Le miroir, trop grand, trop menaçant, qui lui renvoyait sans arrêt l'image de cette enfant qui ne savait même pas être une bonne fille (pourtant elle essayait, elle essayait tellement). _

_Elle pouvait voir aussi les ombres sous son lit, derrière les rideaux, vers le placard, ces ténèbres si souvent sources d'une angoisse profonde qu'elle ne pouvait -et ne pourrait- jamais avouer à quiconque (une dame n'avait aucune crainte et ne dérangeait pas autrui avec des sentiments inutiles)._

_Ces nuits-là, la terreur et le malaise ne laissaient aucun répit à la petite fille qui se montrait incapable de s'endormir. Incapable de tout à fait se sentir à sa place dans cette grande demeure de laquelle ses parents s'absentaient souvent, incapable de se sentir rassurée même si son père lui avait dit que tout allait bien et que sa mère lui avait murmuré ne vouloir que son bien en caressant ses cheveux et en soignant ses contusions. _

_Alors elle se blottissait dans le coin, contre les murs, la poupée qu'elle cachait __à Cora __du mieux qu'elle le pouvait serrée contre son ventre. (Ingrid la lui avait donnée, juste avant qu'elle arrête de lui parler ou même de la regarder, parce qu'Ingrid était toujours là, mais elle n'était plus vraiment Ingrid.)_

_Sur ses joues pâles, les larmes coulaient en silence (parce que les dames ne pleuraient pas) tandis qu'elle se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, pourquoi elle était incapable d'être la fille que sa mère aurait tellement aimée._

_Et puis elle essayait aussi, essayait d'ignorer ces petits picotements parcourant sa peau, laissés là par la magie étouffante de sa mère, celle qui l'emprisonnait et la serrait quand elle la décevait, et l'autre qui effaçait les traces à la fin de la journée mais qui laissait toujours cette impression glacée dans son cœur. Et avant tout, elle essayait d'ignorer ce bruit, ce son menaçant avec lequel elle avait grandi, qui avait toujours été là mais qui ne semblait déranger qu'elle, toujours, qui résonnait partout dans la maison, comme un bruit de fond, qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles et serrait son estomac dès qu'elle y prêtait attention._

Zoump zoump. Zoump zoump. Zoump zoump.

_Ce bruit, c'était Ingrid, qui l'avait serrée contre elle lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvée en pleurs dans le cellier et qui lui avait donné une poupée._

_C'était le vieux Oswald, qui n'avait pas su prévenir assez vite Cora qu'un émissaire du duc de Kenswick était arrivé et qui ne souriait plus ce si grand sourire plein de soleil lorsqu'il croisait Regina._

_C'était Lynn aussi. Lynn, la cuisinière, cette dame que Regina avait tant aimée, qui ne lui avait jamais crié dessus quand elle était venue dans les cuisines pour l'observer travailler, qui l'avait laissée goûter tous ses plats et qui avait écouté son avis, qui lui avait appris à faire une tarte et qui avait passé des heures à lui raconter des histoires en travaillant quand la petite s'était montrée dans la cuisine, le visage un peu trop blanc, pour s'asseoir dans un coin et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce qu'Henry la trouve._

_C'était eux, et c'était bien d'autres, parce que Cora avait montré à Regina sa salle magique, et que le bruit là-bas était presque insoutenable, et qu'il y avait des murs entiers de boites. Quand Regina s'était figée avec terreur au milieu de la descente, sa mère s'était mise en colère contre elle, l'avait remontée et lui avait dit qu'elle était faible et qu'elle devait grandir et se comporter comme la princesse qu'elle aurait dû être._

_Mais Regina avait à peine écouté, parce que…_

Zoump zoump. Zoump zoump. Zoump zoump.

_Elle se demandait si sa mère pouvait les entendre. Si son père les entendait._

_Ingrid, Oswald et Lynn ne souriaient plus, ne la regardaient plus, ne lui parlaient plus. Comme le reste de leur personnel, ils étaient efficaces et silencieux. Parfois, Regina aurait voulu les serrer dans ses bras tellement elle se sentait triste pour eux, le cœur lourd, le ventre noué, parce que c'était de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Et parfois, leur simple mention lui donnait envie de crier (elle ne savait pas quoi ni à qui, par contre)._

_La plupart du temps, elle se contentait de les éviter, de ne surtout pas les regarder._

_Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le bruit qui résonnait jusque dans son estomac. Comme elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ses larmes qui confirmaient qu'elle n'était pas une bonne fille ni une dame._

_Alors elle pleurait en silence, seule, dans un coin, fermait très fort les yeux et plaquait ses mains contre ses oreilles._

_Ça ne servait à rien, pourtant._

_Elle continuait à les entendre._

O

C'était une habitude de l'enfance qu'elle n'avait jamais tout à fait su enrayer, et Regina se maudissait mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire autrement.

Elle se sentait ridicule, ainsi assise dans un coin de sa chambre, habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur de pyjama dans lesquels seul un petit Henry l'avait déjà vue.

Elle n'était plus une petite fille. Et pourtant, étrangement, elle se sentait un peu plus au contrôle avec un mur dans son dos et contre son côté, avec une bonne vision des différentes entrées de la pièce et des coins sombres. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à son enfance. Elle préférait généralement l'ignorer, ignorer ce qui en découlait, ignorer ce qu'elle était incapable de reconnaître.

Il restait qu'elle se sentait un peu plus en sécurité prostrée dans un coin de sa chambre dans le noir, même si la maison était totalement silencieuse. Et bien sûr qu'elle l'était, cela faisait des mois que rien ne venait plus troubler le silence de la demeure. Avant même la venue d'Emma Swan, Henry n'avait presque plus fait de bruit, avait passé le moins de temps possible chez eux et moins encore en sa compagnie.

Et dans le silence, avec chacun de ses pas qui résonnaient, malgré l'absence du chant des cœurs, cette maison ressemblait un peu trop à celle de son enfance et à ce château trop souvent vides.

Il semblerait que Regina était tout simplement destinée à être seule.

Son réveil indiqua 2H57. Mais elle ne voulait pas dormir, en était incapable. Toutes ses nuits étaient hantées par ces horribles cauchemars, ces visions terribles, et elle était épuisée d'essayer de les étouffer, de combattre son esprit malade.

L'état dans lequel ils la plongeaient, entre terreur, confusion et douleur, était simplement pathétique.

Deux jours auparavant, Storybrooke avait comme chaque mois fait des essais d'alerte à la sirène. Pendant un instant, elle avait été replongée dans ses rêves, incapable d'en sortir. Ils avaient toujours l'air si _réels_.

Elle sentait encore les cendres s'accrocher à sa peau. Le sang sur ses mains. Le goût de la magie impressionnante qu'elle déployait pour aider ou combattre. Le vide en elle, dans ses émotions, dans son cœur.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, s'attendit presque à y voir les cicatrices, mais sa peau ne portait aucun défaut. Pourtant, elle pouvait se souvenir de la douleur lorsque les coupe-papiers tranchants avaient été plantés à travers ses paumes jusqu'au sol de son bureau à la Mairie. La même chose avait été faite à ses chevilles.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien, sauf ses rêves et son imagination macabre.

Dans ce cauchemar, elle s'était réveillée dans un lit, fiévreuse, sous terre, au chaud. Ses blessures avaient été soignées par la magie mais elle restait affaiblie par la perte de sang. Et Emma s'était excusée de ne rien avoir pu faire pour les cicatrices.

Emma, qui l'avait regardée avec des yeux sombres, la voix tremblante d'une peur encore trop vive et d'une rage qu'elle tentait toujours en vain de garder pour elle. Qui avait été là, assise près d'elle, éreintée, anxieuse, qui avait tendu la main vers elle pour caresser son front, légèrement, tendrement, et l'inciter à se rendormir.

Regina ne voulait pas s'endormir.

_3H02._

Elle _savait_ qu'aucun monstre né de cendres n'allait soudain surgir pour massacrer les habitants de Storybrooke. Des créatures issues de l'imagination sans limite d'un sorcier sans pitié.

Mais il y avait cette petite part en elle, cette petite part qui n'était plus tout à fait à elle, qui l'incitait à rester éveillée, à craindre, à se méfier.

Il faisait nuit. C'était une bonne chose.

La plupart du temps, dans les cauchemars, il faisait jour. Sauf celui de cette nuit-là, du tout début de la guerre, qui avait précédé le jour où le temps s'était figé dans une seconde sans fin. Alors la nuit, Regina se sentait un peu mieux. Elle était même soulagée de voir le soleil se coucher chaque jour. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à dormir pour autant.

Il faisait froid dans la maison.

Tout était silencieux.

Elle était seule. Elle ne s'endormit pas.

Mais à quelques rues au sud, quelqu'un d'autre rêvait.

O

_« Emma, il faut que tu manges quelque chose. »_

_« Ça va. »_

_Mary-Margaret soupira et s'assit près de sa fille, sur un arbre tombé, au milieu des bois, près d'une des entrées du souterrain où leur groupe vivait depuis quelques semaines._

_« Est-ce que tu dors bien ? »_

_« Génial. »_

_« Emma, ne me repousse pas. »_

_L'autre femme resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés droit devant elle, le visage dur. Elle était pâle, éreintée sans doute, et comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ?_

_« Je suis désolée pour Neal. »_

_Un haussement d'épaules._

_« Même si vous étiez séparés depuis deux ans, je sais qu'il restait ton meilleur ami. Emma, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il découvrirait leur cachette. »_

_« Est-ce que tu peux juste… me laisser ? »_

_« Non. Tu sais bien que non. »_

_« C'était Neal. Neal ! Et il est mort ! » Elle se leva, fit les cent pas, braqua un regard sombre et tourmenté vers Mary-Margaret qui sentit son cœur tomber en miettes. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis surprise ! » s'exclama Emma avec un petit rire terrible. « Il n'a montré aucune pitié jusque-là ! Je veux dire… combien de personnes sont déjà mortes ? Même les enfants ! »_

_« Emma… »_

_Sa fille braqua un doigt vers elle, une menace, une prière._

_« Non, je ne veux pas en parler. »_

_« Plus personne ne le mentionne plus depuis trop longtemps, on évite même de dire son prénom, mais il faut l'accepter ! »_

_« Oh, je l'ai accepté, je veux simplement pas en parler ! »_

_« Henry est – »_

_« Tais-toi ! »_

…

_Elle avança dans le tunnel, s'arrêta devant une porte. La magie leur avait au moins permis un semblant de normalité, même s'ils vivaient plus ou moins les uns sur les autres. Elle frappa, n'obtint aucune réponse et ignora le silence._

_Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle trouva Regina assise en tailleur sur son lit simple, le regard face elle, sur le mur vide. Comme les autres, sa 'chambre' était à peine plus grande qu'un placard._

_« Hey, » souffla Mary-Margaret en faisant un pas à l'intérieur. Puisqu'il n'y avait ni table de nuit ni bureau, elle posa la bouteille d'eau, le fruit et le bout de pain sur le lit. « Je suis venue voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »_

_L'autre femme ne lui répondit pas. Ne bougea même pas._

_« Il faut que tu manges. Tu devrais nous rejoindre à l'heure des repas. »_

_« Je suis sûre que tout le monde serait ravi. »_

_« Ce n'est de la faute de personne, » contredit-elle, sa voix posée, mais elle sonnait comme un disque rayé et elle était épuisée d'avoir à répéter sans arrêt les mêmes choses._

_« C'est toujours de la faute de quelqu'un. Si Emma et moi sommes toujours en vie, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils ont besoin de notre magie pour survivre. »_

_« C'est de – »_

_« C'est ironique, non ? Qu'ils aient besoin de notre magie pour survivre, quand c'est exactement ça qui a tout provoqué. »_

_« C'est faux. Et on s'en sortira. »_

_Regina tourna la tête vers elle alors, et elle avait le même regard qu'Emma, vide et plein de souffrance._

_« On s'en sortira, » répéta Mary-Margaret avec toute la force dont elle était capable, parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un maintienne l'espoir, que quelqu'un garde leur famille unie. « On doit croire. »_

_« J'ai cessé de croire il y a longtemps. »_

…

_Parfois, tout n'était pas noir. _

_La première année avait été la pire, mais ils avaient appris et les pertes se faisaient plus rares. Les attaques s'espaçaient, leur laissaient le temps de faire leur deuil, de s'organiser._

_Dans ces instants, le cœur des habitants de Storybrooke se montrait sous sa véritable force. L'entraide, la compassion, la résistance, il y avait tellement en chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient décidés à survivre, se sentaient partie d'un tout plus grand qu'eux, d'une unité qui avait su briller malgré les ombres étouffantes._

_Leur espoir et leur force résidaient dans ce qu'il leur restait de plus précieux : les enfants. Ces petits qui n'avaient pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait, du temps s'écoulant, et qui devaient continuer à apprendre et à manger et à rire._

_Alors ils leur faisaient classe. Leur racontaient des histoires. Les orphelins étaient adoptés sans que jamais la mémoire des défunts ne soit bafouée, et de temps en temps, ils faisaient la fête. Ils jouaient de la musique et dansaient et riaient et buvaient à la santé des héros tombés et des centaines de morts qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais et dont les noms restaient gravés sur la stèle qu'Emma et Regina avaient créée au tout début de la guerre._

_Pour les enfants, ils vivaient, ils survivaient, ils rêvaient à la fin de la guerre, à un nouveau monde. Ils racontaient des histoires de la Forêt Enchantée et de l'ancienne Storybrooke, ils passaient l'éponge sur les rancoeurs et sur les douleurs, ils se tendaient la main et ne brisaient jamais le cercle._

_Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour tenir, c'était ces étincelles innocentes dans les yeux de leurs enfants._

_Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour continuer, c'était cette vie que seuls les enfants de Storybrooke détenaient encore._

…

_« Elle a l'air mieux. »_

_Mary-Margaret leva la tête de son livre et suivit le regard de son époux vers le bout de la salle. Regina hochait la tête à ce que lui disait Hook et semblait effectivement un peu moins pâle._

_« Emma l'a aidée à récupérer son énergie, » confirma t-elle. « Elle en avait trop usé pour créer les nouveaux abris. Elle devra utiliser le moins de magie possible dans les jours qui viennent. »_

_« On peut toujours espérer, » s'amusa David en s'asseyant près d'elle. « Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là pouvaient être de si bons amis ? »_

_« Cinq années coincés dans des souterrains peuvent créer d'étonnants liens, » remarqua t-elle en jetant un œil à Emma, en pleine conversation avec Eric._

_Le jeune homme n'était plus le même depuis qu'Ariel avait été noyée. _

_« Alors, on parie sur lesquels ? »_

_Mary-Margaret haussa un sourcil en levant la tête vers Ruby._

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Lesquels vont concrétiser en premier ? »_

_« Ruby ! »_

_« Quoi ? Remarquez, pour Hook et Regina, ça m'étonnerait grandement que ce ne soit pas déjà fait. »_

_« Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir, » protesta immédiatement David, l'air horrifié. Puis il leur jeta un coup d'œil et fronça les sourcils. « Tu crois ? »_

_« La vie privée des autres ne nous regarde pas, » rabroua Mary-Margaret. « On vit vraiment bien trop proches les uns des autres pour commencer à se mêler de ce genre d'histoires. Et même si c'était le cas, je doute fort qu'il y ait plus entre Hook et Regina qu'une simple et peut-être unique expérience physique. »_

_« Donc, tu y as pensé. »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Il faut bien dire que les distractions se font rares. Où sont passés Emma et Eric ? »_

_David se leva rapidement pour s'éloigner._

_« Ça, je ne veux _vraiment_ pas le savoir. »_

…

_« Ruby ! Ruby, regarde-moi, ça va aller, ça va aller »_

_« S – Snow… »_

_« Non, non, Ruby, regarde-moi. Tout va bien se passer, ok ? Emma sera là très rapidement. »_

_« Je… »_

_Elle fit son possible pour essayer d'arrêter le sang, pour la maintenir éveillée, mais les lacérations étaient trop profondes, il y avait trop de…_

_« Ruby ? Ruby ! »_

_« Je… j – suis… »_

_« Shshsh, ça va, ça va aller. »_

_Elle la serra contre elle, ignora les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et allaient s'écraser sur la peau de sa meilleure amie parce qu'elle était stupide et incapable de retenir ses sanglots._

_« Ruby… » gémit-elle comme une petite fille, comme une frêle et idiote petite princesse._

_« …déso – lée. »_

_Le murmure de Ruby s'échappa d'un râle douloureux, des bulles de sang remontèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres et son corps se figea, son regard perdit ses dernières étincelles de vie et Snow fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part la serrer contre elle et pleurer sur un cadavre à moitié déchiqueté._

_Il faisait jour alors qu'il devrait faire nuit, les loups de cendres hurlaient à l'extérieur, cherchaient à entrer, et Mary-Margaret berçait un corps sans vie._

O

« _'lo ? Y a intérêt à c'qu'ce soit important._ »

Mary-Margaret ferma les yeux, tenta de retenir le sanglot qui monta dans sa poitrine, avala difficilement sa salive pour tenter de desserrer sa gorge.

« Ruby ? »

« _Ouais. Qu'est-ce qui y a ? _»

« Rien, je… j'avais juste… »

« _Snow ? Il est quatre heures du mat'. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? _»

Avec une inspiration tremblante, Mary-Margaret chassa les larmes qui coulèrent malgré ses efforts et secoua la tête.

« Non, non. Je suis désolée, j'avais juste besoin… Rendors-toi, je suis désolée. »

« _T'es sûre ? Parce que je peux venir, je peux être là dans quelques minutes._ »

« Non ! Non, ça va, je t'assure. »

« _Snow…_ » grogna presque Ruby. « _Je peux t'entendre pleurer, tu sais._ »

« Je sais, mais ça va je t'assure. C'était juste un stupide cauchemar. Je suis désolée, c'est ridicule, » souffla Mary-Margaret.

A présent que les tremblements s'estompaient, que les rêves s'éloignaient dans son esprit, elle se trouvait stupide et maudissait sa réaction impulsive.

« _Bon, t'es sûre ?_ »

« Oui. Promis. »

« _Ok, mais je veux te voir plus tard. Tu passes sans faute au café._ »

« Ok, très bien. Désolée. Rendors-toi. »

Elle raccrocha rapidement en fermant les yeux et secoua la tête.

Bien sûr que Ruby allait bien.

Ce n'était que des cauchemars, rien d'autre.

Rien d'autre.

Elle se dirigea vers le coin où ils avaient installé Mary. Emma lui avait acheté tout ce dont elle avait besoin et la petite dormait paisiblement, couchée dans un petit lit pliable. L'enfant ne semblait pas tout à fait à l'aise avec eux, comme si elle pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Il lui arrivait d'appeler sa mère régulièrement, de pleurer sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, mais dans l'ensemble c'était une fillette adorable, lumineuse et calme.

Il y avait juste quelque chose chez elle…

Quelque chose de spécial.

Mary-Margaret n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi.

Parfois, elle avait l'impression que Mary observait le monde autour d'elle avait un regard qu'un bébé ne devrait avoir.

Qui était-elle ?

Ce mot, et les cendres sur ses vêtements…

Se pouvait-il que son arrivée soit liée à ces cauchemars ?

Etaient-ils vraiment des cauchemars ?

Pourquoi les faisait-elle ?

Et si Mary venait du futur, et que le futur s'accompagnait de cendres, les rêves annonçaient-ils cet avenir ?

Elle n'avait jamais vu Mary dans ses cauchemars. Personne ne l'avait mentionnée. Malgré le fait que la guerre avait démarré en 2018, elle n'avait pas semblé avoir d'autres enfants qu'Emma. Si Emma et Neal s'étaient apparemment remis ensemble pendant quelques temps, ils n'avaient pas eu de bébé non plus.

Peut-être venait-elle après ?

Elle se souvenait de l'amitié entre Eric et Emma, de la main de l'homme sur le bras de sa fille, un geste intime.

Peut-être… ?

Mary-Margaret secoua la tête et soupira.

Quelle importance, au fond ?

Elle devenait probablement folle, tout simplement.

O

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Hein ? »

Mary pointa du doigt la télécommande et David sourit.

« La télécommande ? C'est ça que tu veux ? »

« Womande ? »

« Oui, télécommande. »

Depuis le premier soir, Mary se montrait absolument fascinée par la télé. Alors quand il rentrait, David aimait la prendre sur ses genoux pour regarder les dessins animés avec elle. Le bébé était là depuis quatre jours et ce moment était presque devenu un rituel.

Il donna la télécommande à la fillette qui la prit et faillit la laisser tomber, alors il l'aida à la tenir. Mary pressa les touches comme elle avait vu David le faire tant de fois et fit une moue adorable quand rien ne se passa.

L'homme eut un petit rire.

« Attends, » indiqua t-il tendrement en se redressant. « Je crois que tu n'as pas assez de force dans les doigts, princesse. »

« Vid ? »

« Oui. Je vais t'aider. Sur quel bouton on appuie ? » Il se laissa guider par la petite main de Mary et l'aida à presser un bouton. « Celui-là ? Voilà. »

Ils découvrirent une pub qui ne sembla pas satisfaire le bébé. Ils changèrent de chaîne trois fois puis tombèrent sur un documentaire animalier. La petite fille sourit en grand et joignit ses mains avec une joie enthousiaste.

« Toutous ! »

« Ah oui, ce sont des chiens. »

« Toutous ! »

« Tu aimes les chiens ? Tu veux qu'on regarde ? »

Mary secoua la tête négativement.

« Vi ! »

David éclata de rire.

« Il va falloir que je t'apprenne à dire oui de la tête. »

« Tu es un naturel, » remarqua une voix derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête vers Emma qui l'observait, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard un peu sombre.

« Tu trouves ? Je ne crois pas. »

« Elle t'adore. »

« Cette petite adore tout le monde. »

C'était vrai. Malgré sa crainte et les quelques crises de larmes dues au fait de ne reconnaître personne ni l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Mary était un bébé simplement lumineux. Elle avait le don incroyable de faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage de tous les gens qui l'entouraient.

« Ma ? »

« Bonsoir, minipousse. »

« Ma'y. »

« Pardon. Mary. »

Le bébé tendit un doit vers la télé, ses grands yeux noisette braqués sur Emma.

« Toutous ! »

« Je vois. »

Mary avait cessé de l'appeler 'mama' à son plus grand soulagement. Emma ne s'occupait jamais de l'enfant mais Mary semblait déterminée à attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

« Où est Mary-Margaret ? » demanda Emma lorsque l'enfant recentra son attention sur la télé.

« Dans la salle de bains. Et Henry est dans la chambre. »

« Ok, merci. »

Elle grimpa les escaliers et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son fils. Son cœur se serra un peu en voyant le matelas d'appoint sur le sol. Lorsque les choses seraient plus calmes, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un appartement avec deux chambres, un endroit où le garçon ne dormirait pas par terre.

« Hey. »

« Hey, » salua Henry avec un petit sourire, un cahier sur l'un de ses genoux. « Je faisais mes devoirs dans le salon, mais Mary n'arrêtait pas de me regarder ou de m'appeler. »

« Ouais, elle est pleine d'énergie. »

« Je suis content. Que grand-mère aille mieux. »

« Mmh. »

Emma aussi était heureuse de la voir se reprendre, de voir le sourire sur son visage lorsque Mary le provoquait, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait des choses que sa mère ne leur disait pas. Elle semblait fatiguée, son regard était sombre, pensif.

« Emma ? »

« Quoi ? »

Henry hésita un instant.

« Tu as vu Regina ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. »

« Si tu veux la voir ou si tu veux des nouvelles, gamin, il te suffit de prendre le téléphone. »

Il fronça le nez et haussa les épaules, fit mine de se reconcentrer sur son manuel de maths.

« Tu ne veux pas l'appeler ? » Aucune réponse. Elle soupira, un peu exaspérée. « Henry, cet accord qu'on essaye de faire marcher, on le fait pour toi. Je ne vais pas rendre visite à Regina ou organiser moi-même des rendez-vous parce que tu es trop fier pour l'appeler. »

« Elle a eu tort ! »

« Et alors ? Ça ne t'ait jamais arrivé ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Laisse-tomber l'attitude, gamin. Si tu veux voir ta mère ou lui parler, tu l'appelles, point final. Ce n'est pas comme si tu perdais une bataille ou je ne sais quelle connerie. Je ne sais pas de qui tu tiens cette fierté mal placée, d'ailleurs. De Regina ou de moi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et, agacée, sortit de la chambre. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde attendait toujours d'elle des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie de donner ?

Qu'ils se débrouillent tous un peu tous seuls, pour une fois.

O

Ça sonnait. Et ça sonnait. Et ça sonnait.

Franchement, Henry Mills n'était pas la personne la plus patiente de l'univers. Quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le souhaitait, il agissait et poussait et imposait jusqu'à ce que tout aille dans son sens. Il n'attendait pas, et il ne tolérait pas l'échec.

La deuxième fois qu'il composa le numéro de Regina parce qu'elle ne répondait pas, son sentiment de nervosité se transforma en frustration. La troisième fois, une vague inquiétude le gagna.

Et si sa mère était absente ? Si elle était sortie ? Si elle préparait quelque chose ?

Et si elle était malade ? Henry ne l'avait jamais vue malade, mais une fois il avait eu tellement de fièvre qu'il s'était évanoui. Sa mère l'avait rattrapé au dernier moment et l'avait porté jusqu'à l'hôpital. Et si elle était malade et qu'elle s'était évanouie ? Personne n'était avec elle pour l'aider.

Et si quelqu'un l'avait attaquée ? Kidnappée, peut-être ? Certaines personnes, comme Gold, ne l'aimaient pas du tout à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait. Et il lui avait fait promettre une nouvelle fois de ne plus utiliser la magie, et elle avait l'air décidée à tenir sa promesse… Comment se défendrait-elle, sans magie ?

Il composa le numéro du fixe de la maison et lorsqu'il découvrit que la ligne était déconnectée, il bondit sur ses pieds sans plus réfléchir et se précipita dans les escaliers.

« Henry, pas si vite, » reprocha David, occupé à préparer à manger à Mary.

« Où est Emma ? »

« Dans la salle de bains. Et Snow est partie voir Ruby. »

Mais le garçon était déjà debout devant la porte de la salle d'eau, en train de frapper avec insistance.

« Emma ? Emma ? Emma ! »

« Quoi ? Je sors juste de la douche, j'en ai pour dix minutes ! Tu peux pas attendre ? »

« Emma, sors ! C'est important ! »

« Deux secondes, gamin ! »

« Allez, Emma ! »

La porte s'ouvrit avec force, laissant voir une Emma ruisselante d'eau, agacée, un peignoir rapidement passé autour d'elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut que tu m'emmènes chez ma mère ! »

« Maintenant ? Henry, je suis d'accord pour que tu la voies mais tu pourrais quand même me prévenir à l'av- »

« Tu comprends pas ! Elle répond pas, il faut qu'on aille la voir ! Il y a peut-être un problème ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Il fut soulagé quand Emma fronça les sourcils et ferma la porte.

« Calme-toi, Henry, » conseilla David quand le garçon s'agita impatiemment. « Je suis sûr que ça ira. »

« Ny ? »

« Tu vois ? Tu inquiètes la princesse. »

Il vit la petite l'observer de sa chaise-haute, avec ses grands yeux innocents et tout chauds, et quelque chose se serra dans son ventre mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

« Désolé, Mary. »

« Ny, pain ! »

« Non, merci. J'ai pas très faim. »

« Bon, je suis prête, » annonça Emma en sortant rapidement de la salle d'eau, les cheveux humides. « En route. Mais je suis sûre qu'on s'en fait pour rien. »

Il ne manqua pas le regard inquiet qu'elle échangea avec son grand-père et leva les yeux au ciel. Le prenaient-ils vraiment pour un imbécile ?

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le silence, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville. Lorsqu'elle se gara devant la maison où il avait passé dix ans, il sauta presque hors de la voiture pour se précipiter à la porte et frappa.

Emma le rattrapa rapidement et attendit avec lui. Quand deux minutes plus tard ils patientaient toujours, il plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sortit les clés qu'il avait gardées et déverrouilla l'entrée.

Un doux bruit arriva immédiatement jusqu'à ses oreilles mais il était trop tôt pour souffler de soulagement. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et poussa doucement la porte, pendant quelques secondes assailli par tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette pièce. Les après-midi pluvieux, passés à jouer avec sa mère. Les soirées, lorsqu'elle lui lisait toutes les histoires qu'il réclamait. Les matinées, quand il dessinait et qu'elle lisait, dans un silence parfait, avant qu'il ne s'ennuie et s'applique à la faire rire pour avoir une chance de la voir délaisser le roman du jour et le poursuivre dans la maison.

Cette pièce si importante dans son enfance, cette musique qu'il avait presque oubliée, parce qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans cet endroit depuis qu'il avait appris son adoption.

Il sentit Emma s'arrêter dans son dos, et comme lui elle ne fit pas un geste pendant quelques secondes. Regina était presque dos à eux, assise devant le piano, et elle jouait.

Autrefois, il se serait approché pour s'asseoir près d'elle, et elle aurait joué un air plus simple, et il aurait participé (maladroitement), et elle aurait souri comme s'il était le plus grand artiste de tous les temps.

Ce soir-là, il fut presque stupéfait qu'elle en soit encore capable. Encore capable de faire naître une si belle et douce musique qui retentissait presque dans son estomac. Petit, il avait été fasciné par la grâce avec laquelle elle jouait, cette facilité apparente, mais elle avait ri, lui avait dit qu'elle avait appris par elle-même, qu'elle n'était pas si douée, qu'elle ne jouait pas des airs compliqués.

Pour lui, elle avait été parfaite.

Il fit un autre pas dans la bibliothèque, et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour qu'elle perçoive leur présence. Elle se figea, cessa de jouer et se tourna rapidement vers eux. Ses yeux brillèrent.

« Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ! » reprocha t-il sèchement.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Encore un an auparavant, son ton aurait détenu cet avertissement clair qu'elle utilisait pour le prévenir qu'il dépassait les bornes et qu'il devait corriger son attitude. Mais elle n'osait plus prendre ce ton avec lui à présent et sa question sortit surtout confuse.

Il en fut plutôt heureux, il n'aimait pas quand elle lui disait comment se comporter.

« Pourquoi t'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelée ? »

Elle se leva, posa le regard sur Emma, avança un peu et se figea de nouveau. Il savait qu'elle avait envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras, et il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Lui, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il lui pardonnait aussi facilement. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait peur de lui faire confiance.

« Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? » répéta t-il, incrédule.

« Je ne sais pas où est mon téléphone. »

« Celui de la maison est en panne. »

« Je l'ai déconnecté. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en ai plus besoin, » répondit-elle simplement, mais il vit qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. « Bonsoir, Miss Swan. »

« Bonsoir, » répondit Emma, et Henry tourna la tête vers elle pour la trouver, figée à l'entrée, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, Regina se tenait trop droite, mais il ne l'avait plus vue tranquille depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne portait qu'un pantalon noir confortable et un pull bleu pâle, et elle était pieds nus. Henry se rendit compte qu'il grandissait, qu'il atteignait facilement ses épaules.

« Je suis désolée, Henry, » lui dit Regina doucement en avançant vers la porte. « Je ne sais pas où j'ai laissé mon téléphone. »

Il la suivit dans le couloir, puis dans le petit salon. Elle alla au bureau, ouvrit deux tiroirs, les referma. Jeta un œil aux étagères. Henry regarda autour de lui et aperçut un objet noir sous un coussin sur le canapé. Il le rejoignit et attrapa l'appareil qui s'avéra être le téléphone.

« Tiens. »

« Merci, » lui sourit Regina en lui prenant le smartphone.

« Tu devrais le garder sur toi. »

« J'y veillerai. »

Il détourna le regard, s'en voulut d'être aussi mal à l'aise. Il connaissait cette maison, avait longtemps cherché à la quitter, connaissait cette femme aussi, qui l'avait élevé. Et pourtant il ne comprenait pas comment sa mère si organisée et maniaque avait pu perdre son téléphone.

« Tu voulais me joindre ? »

« Oui, » concéda t-il à contrecoeur, en colère pour une raison qu'il avait du mal à discerner.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il lui en voulut d'insister, alors il haussa les épaules, tourna la tête vers Emma.

« On y va ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise, ne lui répondit pas. Alors il se tourna vers Regina, qui resta debout dans ce salon trop propre et trop froid et trop silencieux, et qui l'observait avec ce regard sombre et ce visage trop neutre sur lequel il pouvait presque lire toutes ses émotions.

« Au revoir. »

Elle hocha la tête et il se détourna pour quitter la maison avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Emma le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, claqua la porte un peu trop fort et démarra. Il l'ignora et elle ne parla pas. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur le point d'entrer dans l'immeuble qu'Emma l'arrêta.

Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé comme ça auparavant.

Il détourna les yeux, mais avec un mot elle le força à recentrer son attention sur elle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Rien. »

« Ne m'ignore pas ! » avertit-elle. « Tu as été impoli et je sais que tu as tes raisons, mais ce n'est pas la première fois et la situation est bien assez fragile comme ça, Henry. Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme un sale gosse comme ça dès que l'occasion se présente. »

« Je n'ai pas – »

« Je n'ai pas fini ! Je comprends que tu as eu peur, et que quand on a peur pour quelqu'un parfois on ne sait pas comment réagir et que la colère est la solution la plus facile, crois-moi je comprends ça. Je sais que ce n'est certainement pas à toi de porter ces responsabilités sur tes épaules, mais tu sais bien que ta mère est fragile et te comporter comme tu le fais avec elle est stupide et cruel, gamin. Soit tu veux la voir et tu te comportes correctement, soit tu n'es pas prêt et tu restes loin d'elle. »

« Je voulais pas… »

« Tu sais très bien ce que tu fais, ne me dis pas le contraire. Tu as décidé de vivre avec moi alors tu vas m'écouter et vivre selon _mes_ règles. Et je sais que la situation est compliquée pour toi, mais je sais que tu peux être mieux que ça. Tu peux être tellement plus, Henry. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Sa voix se serra, il ne continua pas, détourna le regard, se sentant honteux pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle soupira et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je sais. Demain, on partira plus tôt et on passera chez ta mère et tu le lui diras. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui. Et moi, je vais essayer de me remettre du choc. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne savais pas que Regina pouvait avoir l'air aussi normale. »

O

Le lendemain matin, Emma descendit les escaliers seulement pour tomber face à face avec une toute petite humaine dans une robe adorable.

« Ouah, elle marche ? »

Mary-Margaret arriva derrière le bébé, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu l'aurais vu plus tôt si David ne s'évertuait pas à la porter partout. »

« Eh, » protesta l'homme en question en sortant de la salle d'eau, fraîchement douché. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est aussi craquante. »

« Elle a dû commencer très peu de temps avant d'arriver ici, » observa sa femme avec un sourire. « C'est encore bien hésitant. »

Justement, Mary faisait quelques pas maladroits vers Emma quand elle tomba soudain sur les fesses.

« Oh ! » s'exclama t-elle avec un petit rire.

Emma s'amusa de sa réaction.

« Oh ? »

« Oh oh ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ma'y tombée ! »

« Je vois ça, » sourit le shérif avant de se pencher et de la prendre dans ses bras, incapable de s'en empêcher.

La petite se blottit immédiatement contre elle.

« Ma, » souffla t-elle, ravie de l'attention.

Surprise par ses propres instincts et par ces émotions si tendres et puissantes que Mary faisait naître en elle, Emma ferma les yeux et inspira l'odeur si caractéristique du bébé.

« Tu as bien dormi, minipousse ? »

« Ma, zoue ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi ce matin. Mais Mary-Margaret va bien s'occuper de toi, et je te verrai plus tard. »

Emma se pencha pour déposer Mary sur ses pieds au sol. Elle fut surprise quand l'enfant attrapa son visage pour coller un bisou tout mouillé et maladroit sur sa joue droite.

« Merci, » sourit le shérif.

« Ien. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ien ! »

« Oh, de rien ? »

« Ien ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit ! »

L'air frustré du bébé lui rappela vaguement quelque chose et l'amusa grandement, mais Emma fut forcée de l'ignorer lorsqu'Henry descendit.

« Paré au départ ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est parti. »

O

« Tu crois qu'elle va rester là combien de temps, Mary ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Emma se gara devant la maison et descendit de voiture avant de suivre Henry jusque devant la porte. Il sonna et, quelques minutes plus tard, Regina leur ouvrit. Elle parut surprise de les trouver là et, après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Emma comprenait le sentiment.

« Bonjour, » salua t-elle le plus aimablement possible.

Elle fut à la fois déçue et soulagée de voir que l'autre femme portait un tailleur, des chaussures et était de nouveau maquillée. A sa place, Emma serait toujours en pyjama et probablement toujours couchée.

« Bonjour, Miss Swan, Henry. »

« Bonjour, » marmonna Henry en baissant la tête. Il tendit vers sa mère le petit plateau en carton qu'il transportait. « Je t'ai apporté du café. Et des pancakes. Pour m'excuser. Pour hier. »

« Oh, » souffla Regina, la stupéfaction dans son regard clairement visible.

Elle prit le petit-déjeuner (qui avait été une idée du gamin) après un court instant d'hésitation. Emma plissa les yeux. Elle tremblait. C'était léger, mais perceptible.

« Merci, chéri. »

« De rien, » offrit-il en relevant la tête.

Regina jeta un œil à sa montre, sans doute pour vérifier que le gamin ne serait pas en retard.

« Tu veux entrer ? »

Henry acquiesça et Emma se retrouva bien vite dans la cuisine des Mills à siroter une tasse de café. Elle se souvint avec un petit flash de méfiance que la dernière fois qu'elle avait accepté quelque chose dans cette pièce, Henry avait terminé dans un lit d'hôpital.

Le garçon, lui, semblait plus calme. Il attrapa la tasse de chocolat à la cannelle que sa mère lui fit avec une apparente joie.

Les deux Mills partagèrent le petit-déjeuner avec des gestes qui semblaient aussi hésitants que naturels. Apparemment, ils aimaient leurs pancakes de la même façon, avec un mélange de sirop d'érable, de pépites de chocolat et de caramel que même Emma trouvait plus qu'étrange, et elle pouvait les imaginer dans cette cuisine, quelques années en arrière, partager une assiette tard un dimanche matin en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans la journée.

Elle s'aperçut qu'entre le piano, la tenue décontractée et les pancakes, Emma avait plus appris en deux jours sur Regina Mills qu'en un an. Et franchement, si à chaque fois que Regina mangeait sucré elle y allait aussi franchement, ses tendances strictes quant à la fréquence des encas gourmands ne paraissaient plus si déraisonnées.

Bien qu'ils mangèrent pendant dix minutes, ils discutèrent très peu, ce qui mit Emma plutôt mal à l'aise. Mais Henry et Regina devaient avancer à leur rythme et elle garda le silence. Lorsque le garçon se leva pour aller se débarbouiller et se laver les mains, Emma en profita pour briser cette atmosphère lourde qui semblait régner partout dans la demeure.

« Vous semblez fatiguée. »

« Je vous remercie, » railla Regina platement.

« Je posais juste une question. »

« Ce n'était pas une question, Miss Swan. »

« Est-ce que vous dormez ? »

« En quoi cela vous regarde t-il ? »

Emma soupira de frustration.

« Laissez tomber. »

« Avec joie. »

« Je veux juste… » Elle s'interrompit, contrôla sa colère. « Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Henry. »

« Nous sommes deux. »

« Il voit bien que tout ne tourne pas rond. Vous êtes trop pâle et vous tremblez. »

Regina passa ses mains sur ses genoux, invisibles sous la table.

« J'ai eu quelques insomnies, rien qui devrait inquiéter Henry. »

« Est-ce qu'il est arrivé d'autres trucs magiques bizarres ? »

« Des trucs magiques bizarres ? »

« Vous savez de quoi je veux parler. »

« Non, Miss Swan, il n'est pas arrivé plus de trucs magiques bizarres. »

Sentant l'ironie et la moquerie dans le ton de Regina, Emma croisa les bras.

« Et vous savez ce que c'était ? »

« Je l'ignore. Est-ce que vous essayez de déterminer si je mens ? Parce que ce petit don que vous prétendez avoir n'est pas franchement au point. Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps de l'emmener en classe ou il arrivera en retard. »

« Bien, comme vous voudrez, _majesté_. »

« J'ignorais que vous aviez des manières. »

« Je n'en ai aucune. »

« Un point sur lequel je ne vous contredirai jamais. »

« Je suis prêt, » annonça Henry.

Emma se leva.

« Bien. »

Regina les raccompagna à la porte et il y eut cet instant une nouvelle fois. Ce petit moment bizarre et maladroit durant lequel la mère retint visiblement son envie de passer les doigts dans les cheveux d'Henry ou de l'étreindre, et le fils fourra ses mains dans ses poches, réfractaire à tout contact.

C'était trois pas en avant et deux en arrière, avec ces deux-là.

« Passe une bonne journée, » invita finalement Regina d'un ton un peu serré.

Henry hocha la tête.

« Merci. Toi aussi. »

Emma suivit son – _leur _fils jusqu'à la voiture, en se disant qu'il allait vite falloir qu'ils arrêtent avec leurs hésitations et leur maladresse et cette douleur vibrante entre eux parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à discerner ses propres émotions au milieu de ce bordel.

Elle ne savait plus si ça lui brisait le cœur ou si ça l'agaçait royalement.

O

Avec un petit soupir, Regina termina d'essuyer la vaisselle et de la ranger.

Si Emma et Henry étaient capables de voir à quel point elle était épuisée, ça voulait probablement dire qu'il était temps de dormir.

Elle n'en était pas ravie. Elle aurait préféré se remettre au piano pour étouffer le silence, se plonger dans un livre pour éviter aux flashs de revenir. Mais il était vrai qu'elle tremblait, même après les pancakes, et la migraine la tuait.

Alors elle finit par s'avouer vaincue, s'assura que toutes les issues étaient verrouillées et alla s'allonger dans sa chambre, dans le noir.

Elle s'endormit immédiatement.

…

_« Tu travailles trop, tu vas finir par t'épuiser. »_

_« C'est sûr que je ne suis pas comme certains qui se plaisent à ne rien faire de leurs journées. »_

_Hook haussa les épaules._

_« Je fais ma part. Mais contre ces tas de cendres, mon crochet ne peut pas grand-chose. On rentre. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« J'ai dit que je venais te chercher. Les champs magiques sont clairement toujours en place, et tu es sur le point de t'écrouler, majesté. On rentre. »_

_« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! »_

_« Désolé, mais ces temps-ci, Emma m'inquiète bien plus que toi et elle a clairement menacé ma masculinité si je ne te ramenais pas. »_

_« Tu prends tes ordres d'Emma, maintenant ? »_

_« Quoi ? Pas toi ? »_

_La boule de feu fit sans doute roussir quelques mèches de ses cheveux et il sourit._

_« J'ai touché un point sensible, amour ? »_

_O_

_« C'est là que tu te cachais ? »_

_« Je ne supporte tes parents qu'à petites doses. »_

_« Même après toutes ces années ? Et moi qui croyais que Mary-Margaret et toi étiez les meilleures amies du monde. »_

_« Tu as encore terminé la bouteille de whisky ? »_

_« Il n'y a plus de whisky depuis des mois, » se plaignit Emma en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle._

_Regina haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas l'énergie nécessaire à l'entretien de ces plaisanteries. Les yeux verts d'Emma brillaient à la lueur des boules de lumière magique. Elle l'observa passer une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et nota quelque chose de terriblement beau dans les traits de son visage._

_Elle détourna le regard._

_« Cette guerre… Quelque part, je ne l'ai pas vue venir. »_

_« Personne ne l'a vue venir, Emma. »_

_« Mais on aurait dû, pas vrai ? Toi et moi, on aurait dû. Et d'un côté… on a su. Avant cette nuit-là l'année dernière, avant que tout commence… On aurait pu l'arrêter. »_

_« Tais-toi. »_

_« Je savais… Je savais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Toi aussi. Mais on a décidé de l'ignorer. »_

_« Tais-toi. »_

_« On a décidé de l'ignorer, et maintenant… » La voix d'Emma se serra, Regina refusa de lever les yeux pour voir les larmes dans ceux de l'autre femme. « Maintenant ils sont morts ! »_

_« Tais-toi ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? » rétorqua Emma avec colère. « Je ne peux pas être leur Sauveuse quand je suis aussi celle qui les a condamnés ! C'est de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas débarqué à Storybrooke il y a six ans, si je ne vous avais pas tous sauvés, si… On n'en serait pas là ! »_

_Une vibration, un avertissement courut sur la peau de Regina qui fut forcée de se lever lorsque les lumières magiques s'intensifièrent trop brusquement. Une lueur bleutée émanait d'Emma avec la force de ses émotions, des sentiments qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps._

_Depuis des mois._

_« Tu dois te calmer. »_

_« Non ! J'en ai ras le bol de devoir me calmer ! » Un sanglot déchira ses mots, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles et elle pointa un doigt vers Regina. « J'aurais dû faire quelque chose ! J'aurais dû vous sauver, non ? C'est pas mon rôle ? C'est pas mon rôle, Regina ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« J'aurais dû le tuer ! »_

_« Tais-toi et calme-toi, ta magie – »_

_« C'est pas tout le problème, ma magie ?! » Le halo de pouvoir autour d'Emma absorba la lumière et chauffa la pièce presque douloureusement. « Si je n'étais pas une putain d'enfant faite d'Amour Véritable, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Je hais la magie, je déteste cet endroit et cette vie et tous ces hypocrites qui sont partagés entre nous détester et nous prendre en pitié chaque fois qu'ils posent le regard sur nous ! »_

_« Emma ! Reprends-toi ! »_

_« Je les emmerde, je les emmerde tous ! Je voudrais revenir en arrière et je te jure, je te promets que je le tuerai cette fois ! Je… »_

_Le reste des mots d'Emma mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Regina fit un dernier pas vers elle, passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre elle, sans prendre garde à la magie pure qui l'entourait, aux brûlures qu'elle y gagna. Avec des sanglots provenant du plus profond de son être, Emma s'écroula contre elle, des mots inintelligibles s'échappant de sa gorge en petits gargouillis essoufflés._

_Elles glissèrent jusqu'au sol et Regina la berça, murmura des paroles sans intérêt pour la calmer, usa de sa magie pour contrôler la sienne. Ses bras autour d'elle ne s'affaiblirent jamais et Emma se blottit un peu plus contre elle quelques minutes plus tard, quand ses pleurs se calmèrent un peu._

_« Je suis juste… très fatiguée, » gémit Emma entre deux hoquets._

_« Je sais, » murmura Regina. « Je sais. »_

_« Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_Elle déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, sans vraiment y penser, et Emma n'essaya même pas de contrôler ses derniers pleurs, d'essuyer les larmes qui glissaient toujours sur ses joues._

_« On a vraiment merdé, pas vrai ? »_

_Regina ne répondit pas, était incapable de répondre à ce genre de raisonnement. Ces derniers temps, alors qu'Emma laissait par défaut la colère la dominer, Regina préférait s'effacer. Rester en marge, garder ses pensées pour elle._

_Elle ne ressassait pas le passé, ne songeait pas à l'avenir et préférait éviter de penser au présent._

_Lorsqu'elle sentit la magie danser sur sa peau, elle ne la combattit pas. Elle connaissait le goût du pouvoir d'Emma depuis longtemps, depuis cette première fois quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'elles avaient fait fonctionné le chapeau de Jefferson ensemble. La plupart du temps, Emma se servait de sa magie sans subtilité, avec une force brute et un instinct terriblement efficace._

_Mais ce contact était doux, comme une caresse, l'énergie glissa sur sa peau, guérit les brûlures, même les quelques égratignures que Regina avait récoltées lors de sa dernière sortie dans les bois. La magie tourbillonna sur elle, en elle, dansa avec la sienne avec une familiarité un peu effrayante et laissa sur son passage une douce chaleur rassurante. _

_« Je voudrais juste recommencer. Juste… »_

_« On ne peut pas revenir dans le passé, Emma. »_

…

_« Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils couchent ensemble ? »_

_Regina fronça les sourcils, dégoûtée, et leva la tête de son livre pour poser le regard sur Hook._

_« Excuse-moi ? »_

_« Juste une question, » remarqua l'homme en levant une main et un moignon. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que je suis le seul à avoir remarqué que notre chère princesse et le petit prince aux cheveux soyeux ont tendance à disparaître de temps à autres. »_

_« Tu es écoeurant. »_

_« Je m'ennuie. »_

_« Va faire un tour dans la ville et tu t'ennuieras bien moins. »_

_« Hilarante. »_

_Il se laissa tomber assis sur son lit et Regina le fusilla du regard. De quel droit entrait-il ainsi dans sa chambre et s'installait-il ?_

_« Tu n'as pas du travail ? »_

_« Je suis un capitaine de navire. Et franchement ils me tapent sur les nerfs. Je croyais que c'était ce qui nous rapprochait ? »_

_« Sors d'ici. »_

_« Donc, aucune théorie sur Emma et Eric le Pathétique ? Je croyais que vous étiez amies ? »_

_« Nous ne parlons pas de ce genre de choses. Je devrais te couper la main restante pour le temps que tu me fais perdre sans parler des idées que tu me mets dans la tête. »_

_Il sourit et se leva._

_« Tu sais, je suis plutôt certain que de telles rumeurs courent sur nous aussi. »_

_« Des rumeurs ? »_

_« Tu sais… »_

_Elle comprit et fronça le nez._

_« Merveilleux. »_

_Il haussa un sourcil._

_« Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient exactement tort. »_

_« Dehors ! »_

_Avec un dernier clin d'œil, il quitta la pièce._

…

_Elle avait passé deux heures à attendre et à soigner les blessés. _

_Le groupe d'Emma était tombé dans une embuscade alors qu'ils avaient tenté d'atteindre la pharmacie. Un mort, un blessé grave qui ne s'en sortirait pas, trois autres blessés._

_Ça ne s'arrêterait jamais._

_Lentement, Regina retira sa veste, puis ses bottes. Elle enleva son pull, resta en débardeur, s'approcha de la bassine pour se laver les mains et en chasser des traces de sang qui avaient déjà été nettoyées._

_Elle n'arrivait plus à se sentir propre depuis longtemps. Trois ans, à présent._

_Elle avait commis beaucoup de crimes, provoqué une guerre par vengeance, arraché des cœurs, et pourtant c'étaient ces morts dont elle était seulement indirectement responsable qui semblaient peser le plus lourd sur sa conscience._

_Cette existence ne valait plus rien.  
_

_Si elle n'avait pas toutes ces responsabilités vis-à-vis des survivants et de la situation, elle aurait sans doute pris l'une de ces armes que le shérif affectionnait tant, serait partie dans les bois et aurait braqué le pistolet sur sa tempe avant d'appuyer sur la détente._

_Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Forcée de se tenir debout, de répondre aux appels des autres, certains ses amis à présent, du moins ses alliés, et de prétendre croire qu'un jour, la situation s'améliorerait._

_Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, elle sursauta, se tourna pour voir Emma refermer derrière elle. Il y avait du sang sur sa veste, elle était trop pâle, ses yeux brillaient._

_Mais elle allait bien._

_Un poids immense se retira du cœur de Regina._

_« Emma, » souffla t-elle, incapable de refréner son soulagement._

_Elle fut aussi incapable de cacher sa surprise quand l'autre femme combla la petite distance entre elles pour placer une main sur sa nuque, l'autre contre sa joue, et l'embrasser sans préambule._

_C'était déjà arrivé, une fois, bien avant tout ça, mais il y avait eu de la colère et bien trop de frustration et le contact avait été brusque et presque violent._

_Ce baiser-là était différent. Il avait le goût du désespoir et d'une douleur partagée, de la passion et des larmes. Mais il était doux aussi, et tendre, bien trop tendre, comme ses mains qui la tenaient, ses petites caresses qu'elle pouvait sentir à la racine de ses cheveux et sur sa pommette._

_Elle répondit au baiser, bien sûr, aurait été incapable de faire autrement._

_« Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura t-elle, les mains levées pour éviter de toucher l'autre femme._

_« Tais-toi. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_Un petit sourire, étrange et triste, et Emma l'embrassa encore, et il y avait bien trop d'émotions dans ses gestes, c'était dangereux, c'était exactement ce qu'elles combattaient depuis longtemps._

_Et il y avait du sang sur les vêtements d'Emma et des cendres dans ses cheveux et elles étaient épuisées et elles ne pensaient sans doute pas clairement._

_Pourtant, quand Emma se détacha un peu d'elle, son regard plein de questions, demandant un million de permissions, Regina fut incapable de résister à cette lueur, cette petite étincelle chaude dans son corps d'ordinaire si froid, et elle captura ses lèvres sans plus d'hésitation._

…

_Elles n'en parlaient pas._

_Ne qualifiaient rien._

_Elles avaient passé la nuit ensemble, et elles avaient oublié le monde extérieur dans les bras de l'autre, et ça avait été spécial._

_Parfois, Emma passait du temps dans sa chambre. Elles lisaient, parlaient de la situation, discutaient des plans et de ce qu'il fallait faire dans les souterrains, quel groupe il valait mieux relocaliser ce mois-là. Parfois, Regina la rejoignait dans la sienne, et elles dormaient côte à côte après avoir passé des heures à parler de tout et de rien, des films qui leur manquaient, de leurs anciens centres d'intérêt, de la meilleure façon de faire des pancakes (ou de les brûler). Elles ne mentionnaient jamais les morts. Ou Henry._

_Et parfois, ça allait plus loin._

_Elles avaient été amies avant, oui, mais il y avait toujours eu cette barrière entre elles. Elles l'avaient pulvérisée. Et peut-être que ce lien qui les unissait serait leur ligne de vie, peut-être que cette étincelle qu'elles avaient allumée saurait les sauver._

_Elles n'en parlaient pas, et Regina préférait vraiment ne surtout pas qualifier les choses. Pourtant, ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle voyait Emma et Eric discuter ou même travailler ensemble ressemblait un peu trop à de la jalousie._

_Ce qui était idiot, avec tout ce qu'il se passait, comment pouvait-elle ressentir une émotion aussi triviale ?_

_Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre Emma et Eric. Les rumeurs n'étaient bien souvent que ça, des rumeurs. Elle ignorait tout et ne demanderait rien, parce que ça ne la regardait pas et qu'elle avait bien trop de respect pour Emma. Et elle appréciait assez Eric, ce côté sombre qu'il avait depuis la mort d'Ariel qui ne le submergeait jamais vraiment. C'était sans doute aucun une chose qu'Emma appréciait chez lui._

_« Tu as l'air bien pensive. »_

_« Snow, » grogna presque Regina pour couvrir son sursaut. _

_« Bonjour à toi aussi. »_

_La façon dont l'autre femme réussissait à maintenir cette lumière dans ses yeux était complètement ahurissante et écoeurante. Et pourtant Regina lui en était reconnaissante, parce qu'ils en avaient tous besoin, de ces leaders lumineux, porteurs d'espoir, sans lesquels ils se seraient tous déjà noyés depuis longtemps dans les ombres._

_Et Regina et Emma étaient beaucoup de choses, mais elles n'étaient certainement pas lumineuses._

_Snow se sortit une tasse, puis une petite cuillère. Elle remplit le récipient avec de l'eau et attrapa la boite de thé. Celle-ci lui échappa des mains lorsqu'elle chercha à l'ouvrir._

_« Merde. »_

_« Laisse, » offrit Regina en se baissant pour ramasser._

_Depuis sa blessure à l'épaule, Snow n'avait jamais récupéré la totalité de sa motricité dans le bras droit. Elle se montrait incapable d'utiliser un arc, et même certains gestes du quotidien lui étaient difficiles._

_Elle prépara le thé et tendit la tasse à Snow, qui lui offrit un petit sourire un peu trop tiré._

_« Merci. »_

_Pendant un instant, elles restèrent seules dans le silence, dans la petite cuisine. Regina rêvait de fenêtres, de grands espaces, d'étoiles et de musique. Elle se demandait à quoi rêvait les autres, songeait que ce qui les unissait peut-être, c'était justement la simplicité de leurs désirs._

_« On a de la chance. »_

_Regina leva le regard vers Snow et espéra que son expression portait toute son incrédulité._

_« De vous avoir, Emma et toi, » précisa l'autre femme. « Vous formez une équipe extraordinaire. Nous serions déjà tous morts sans vous. »_

_Puisqu'elle n'avait pas envie de débattre de la véracité de ces propos, Regina se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot._

_Emma et elle formaient peut-être un incroyable duo, mais ce qui les unissait, c'était surtout leurs erreurs._

_..._

Elle ne se réveilla pas en sursaut.

Ni avec l'envie de vomir.

Mais sa migraine n'était pas passée, et il n'y avait aucun mot pour qualifier son incrédulité.

Ses rêves avaient atteint des sommets d'imbécilité et de ridicule.

Les images lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle soupira et passa une main sur ses yeux clos.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

Et son corps qui réagissait à ces stupides songes !

Emma Swan, sérieusement ?

_Sérieusement ?_

Elle tenta de rassembler ses pensées. Non, elle était catégorique. Pas une seule fois l'idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit depuis qu'elle connaissait la mère biologique de son fils qui était aussi la _fille de Snow-White _!

Elle n'avait absolument jamais ressenti la moindre attirance pour elle. Pas qu'elle se souvienne du moins.

Dans son rêve, tout avait été différent. Leur complicité, leur amitié. Leur attirance. La façon dont elle avait trouvé Emma belle, tout simplement, physiquement et émotionnellement. L'admiration. Cette compréhension aussi, pour ses démons, pour ses pires sentiments tout comme pour cette lumière en elle.

Regina s'assit dans la pénombre, jeta un œil à l'heure. Il était près de midi. Elle devrait probablement aller manger quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses rêves.

De la sensation des bras d'Emma autour d'elle, de la force de leur alliance, de la façon dont le moindre de ses rares sourires avaient réchauffé son cœur en miettes.

Avec un petit gémissement, Regina se leva, dépitée, épuisée.

Il fallait que ces rêves cessent, ou elle y laisserait sa santé mentale.

(Si santé mentale elle avait encore.)

O

« Miou ! »

« Un chat, oui. »

Après le documentaire animalier, il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps à Mary-Margaret pour découvrir que Mary avait une certaine passion pour le règne animal. Elle aida Mary à tourner la page du livre cartonné.

« Pinou ! »

« Un lapin, exact. Tu aimes les lapins ? »

« Vi. »

« Tu as un lapin à la maison ? »

« Non. Mama ? »

Mary leva le regard vers elle et la femme sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Ta maman te manque ? »

Pour toute réponse, la petite fille mit son pouce dans sa bouche et serra contre elle le doudou en forme de chien que David lui avait ramené.

« Je suis désolée, ma puce. Je suis sûre que tu manques beaucoup à ta maman. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Mary, se demanda comment ça aurait été, d'élever Emma ainsi. De la tenir dans ses bras, d'essayer d'agrandir son vocabulaire, d'encourager ses progrès.

Plus le temps avançait, et plus Mary-Margaret se trouvait persuadée que ses cauchemars et Mary étaient bel et bien liés. Avec une grimace, elle fit rouler son épaule droite et la frotta légèrement. Dans un de ses rêves, elle subissait une attaque et son épaule était gravement touchée, les dommages trop profonds pour être correctement guéris par l'intervention tardive d'Emma. Et malgré le fait que ce n'était que ça, un rêve, de temps à autres un picotement lui parcourait tout le bras et enserrait son épaule.

Ce qui la terrifiait, c'était tout ça. Ces effets, ces sentiments qui restaient en elle. Ça ne pouvait pas simplement être des songes, c'était impossible, et Mary…

L'enfant n'avait jamais vu de télévision avant, s'était montrée curieuse de tout, et chaque fois qu'elle portait le bébé et le serrait contre elle, Mary-Margaret ressentait cet étrange tourbillon d'émotions en elle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elles étaient liées.

Elle savait ce qu'ils avaient décidé quelques jours auparavant mais la curiosité la rongeait, alors elle assit la petite à côté d'elle sur le canapé et lui fit face.

« Mary, et ton papa, il te manque ? »

La petite l'observa, suçant son pouce, comme perdue.

« Ton papa, il te manque ? »

Alors Mary secoua la tête, fronça le nez dans une moue adorable et sortit le pouce de sa bouche.

« Mama. »

« Tu n'as pas de papa ? »

« Mama. » Puis elle tendit son doudou vers elle et sourit ce petit sourire angélique qu'elle avait. « Aget, toutou ? »

« Tu veux me prêter ton chien ? »

« Aget, toutou ! »

« Merci. »

Elle le prit et le posa sur ses genoux, ressentant ce petit pique de tristesse qui l'envahissait parfois ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'elle songeait à Emma. A David. A Henry. A ce qu'elle avait fait. A Regina.

Brusquement, de tout petits bras serrèrent sa taille et Mary se blottit contre elle.

« Aget, » souffla t-elle contre le pull de Mary-Margaret qui sursauta presque.

Une bouffée de chaude affection monta en elle et chassa tout le reste, les ombres furent balayées par la lumière si brillante émanant du cœur de cette enfant.

Elle rendit son étreinte au bébé et ferma les yeux.

« Merci, Mary. »

O

« David, on va devoir la rendre, tu en as conscience ? »

Mary-Margaret et Henry cachèrent sans discrétion leur petit rire alors que David levait ses grands yeux innocents vers Emma.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, » s'amusa le shérif en passant la bouteille d'eau à Henry.

David, assis près de la chaise-haute, jouait depuis plusieurs minutes à la guerre des couverts en plastique rose avec Mary, ignorant totalement son repas qui refroidissait.

« Vid ! » cria Mary joyeusement, exigeant son attention une nouvelle fois.

Il rencontra la cuillère qu'elle tenait avec la sienne et sourit.

« Aha, attention ! » lui dit-il en faisant mine d'essayer de pénétrer ses défenses. Tout en jouant, il tourna son air de chien battu vers Emma. « T'es sûre que je peux pas la garder ? »

Sa fille leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle est attachante, mais ce n'est pas un chien errant. Cette gosse a vraisemblablement au moins une mère qui l'attend quelque part. »

« Si elle est en vie. »

« On pourrait essayer de rester positifs ? Et restez sur vos gardes. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait la suivre. »

David se redressa et cessa de jouer avec le bébé, un peu plus sérieux.

« Ça va faire une semaine. Je me demande bien combien de temps ça va durer. »

« Pain, 'plaît ! »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et s'ils nous l'avaient envoyée définitivement ? » interrogea Mary-Margaret avec inquiétude. « Si son monde n'était plus sûr ? »

« Pain ! »

« Positifs, j'ai dit ! »

« On ne sait rien, c'est ça la vérité. Et on ne peut pas aller voir Gold ou les fées ou qui que ce soit. »

« Pour le moment, » indiqua Emma en plongeant son regard dans celui de David. « Mais si ça dure, il faudra bien qu'on explique sa présence. »

« Pain ! »

« Ouah, » souffla Henry, les yeux écarquillés.

Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers lui et le bout de la table pour voir un bout de pain flotter dans les airs entre eux, porté par un nuage de magie bleu ciel. La nourriture volante se dirigea tranquillement jusque dans les mains tendues de Mary, qui saisit son bout de pain durement acquis et se mit à le mâchouiller joyeusement, pas le moins du monde dérangée par les regards incrédules et le silence soudain pesant.

« Euh… ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle vient de… ? »

Mary-Margaret posa ses couverts sur la table et hocha la tête.

« Je crois qu'on peut affirmer que cette enfant détient des pouvoirs innés. »

« Putain de merde. »

« Emma ! »

« Désolée. »

David s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ça va compliquer les choses. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Pas nécessairement. Elle reste dans l'appartement, » rappela Mary-Margaret. « Personne n'en saura rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » interrogea Henry en fronçant les sourcils. « Je croyais qu'il fallait apprendre la magie ? »

« Oui, mais tout le monde ne peut pas l'apprendre. Il faut faire partie d'une lignée de sorciers, comme Regina, être maudit, comme Gold, ou être spécial, comme Emma. Il faut déjà posséder cette magie pour pouvoir l'apprendre. »

« Alors Mary possède une magie ? »

« Et une magie puissante, pour pouvoir en faire instinctivement usage comme ça, » souffla David en observant le bébé avec un mélange de crainte et d'émerveillement.

« Alors elle est spéciale ? »

« Oui, Henry, » souffla Mary-Margaret. « Je crois que Mary est spéciale. Je crois qu'elle est très, _très_ spéciale. »

Emma s'adossa lourdement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça, » soupira t-elle.

O

_Il y avait du sang._

_Il y avait du sang partout._

_Quelqu'un pleurait._

_C'était elle ?_

_Elle et une autre femme. Une femme qu'elle connaissait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à y voir clair._

_Elle sentait le sang. Son odeur, sa texture sur ses mains. Elle encourageait quelqu'un, avec des mots brisés, des mots plein de peur et de larmes._

_Non. Non. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Pas ça._

_Mais c'était vrai. C'était vrai. Il y avait le cadavre d'un homme dans la pièce d'à côté. Il avait été blessé, plusieurs fois, puis égorgé. Il y avait du sang partout._

_« Il faut que tu tiennes, d'accord ? Juste… ça va aller, respire, c'est presque terminé. »_

_C'était sa voix, mais pas vraiment. Elle était rauque et cassée et choquée et toute mouillée._

_L'autre femme avait du mal à respirer. Elle était faible. Il y avait du sang sur sa tête, sur son ventre, du sang qui continuait de s'écouler de son corps._

_« Respire, s'il te plait, je t'en prie, accroche-toi. »_

_Elle avait beau se concentrer, elle n'arrivait pas à y voir clair. Elle ne discernait pas l'image de l'autre femme, ni ses réponses, ni même ses sanglots._

_Mais elle _savait_ qu'elle pleurait._

_Elle se trouvait agenouillée près d'elle, entre ses jambes, et il y avait bien trop de sang et elle n'arrivait presque pas à respirer, le choc et la terreur et la tristesse et les regrets et le déni…_

_« C'est presque terminé, tiens-le coup. »_

_Elle ne tiendrait pas. Elle ne tiendrait pas._

_Elle récupéra le petit corps, coupa le cordon avec la magie, serra le bébé contre elle pour essayer de le nettoyer mais elle était déjà couverte de sang et ça ne servit pas à grand-chose._

_« C'est… c'est une petite fille. »_

_Elle enveloppa le bébé dans une veste et le présenta à la mère, ignora le sanglot qui s'échappa de sa propre gorge et lui coupa le souffle._

_« Je suis désolée. »_

_Délicatement, elle posa l'enfant sur l'autre femme, essaya de la forcer à rester éveillée, de la forcer à vivre._

_« Regina ? » _

_Regina se pencha sur elle, passa une main dans ses cheveux, tenta de la soulager avec sa magie et lui prit la main._

_Des gestes inutiles._

_La magie ne pouvait pas tout réparer, et il n'y avait aucun réconfort dans cette horreur._

_« Il… ? »_

_« Il va bien, » mentit-elle, incapable d'arrêter ses larmes, incapable d'ignorer les sanglots trop faibles de l'autre femme qui lui sourit, pâle et couverte de sueur et de sang, un bébé serré contre elle. « Ils vont bien tous les deux. »_

_« Merci, » souffla t-elle, et Regina la haït pour ainsi la remercier pour un mensonge qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de rendre crédible._

_Lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent, elle serra sa main jusqu'à s'en faire mal, son autre main sur sa joue, son pouce la caressant avec insistance._

_« Non ! S'il te plait, ne meurs pas. Regarde-moi ! »_

_« Je… »_

_« Regarde-moi, je t'en prie. Je t'en prie… »_

_Mais elle eût beau prier, ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent plus. _

_Elle eût beau pleurer, les cadavres ne restèrent que ça, des cadavres._

_Et c'était une leçon qu'elle aurait dû retenir bien longtemps auparavant._

* * *

**Note quant à la fic : **Cette fiction ne sera pas très longue, probablement moins d'une dizaine de chapitres (surtout vue la taille des parties). Tout ne sera pas expliqué dans les détails (concernant l'univers des rêves notamment), ce n'est pas le but de cette histoire, mais normalement, vous en saurez assez pour imaginer un canevas plus ou moins précis de ce qu'il s'y passe. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories ou questions (c'est censé être (très) flou, pas incompréhensible).

Autre chose, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux messages dernièrement, mais j'ai très peu de temps à moi en ce moment. Toutes les mises sous favoris ou en alertes me font sourire, merci ! Et merci aux quelques-uns qui ont pris le temps de laisser un mot. C'est toujours bien sympa.


	4. Du sang

**4. Du sang  
**

* * *

Les yeux d'Emma se plissèrent alors qu'elle observait Henry écouter les histoires de Neal, complètement fasciné. L'homme s'était levé du banc avec son enthousiasme, mimait les actions, et son fils avait fait de même, un sourire aux lèvres, le commentaire facile.

Il n'y avait qu'adoration dans son regard, Emma aurait tout aussi bien pu être à l'autre bout de Storybrooke, le gamin ne se serait même pas aperçu de son absence. Si Neal lui disait, à cet instant-même, qu'ils partaient à l'aventure, Henry l'accompagnerait sans même un regard en arrière, sans une pensée pour elle, peut-être.

Un petit soupir incrédule s'échappa de ses lèvres. Voilà donc ce qu'avait dû ressentir Regina à l'arrivée d'Emma. Et encore, Henry ne l'avait jamais accusée des pires maux et n'avait jamais nié leur relation.

Etait-ce parce qu'il avait grandi dans une ville où jamais rien ne changeait, où il ne courait aucun danger qu'Henry se montrait aussi confiant ? Qu'il s'attachait si aisément à de complets étrangers, juste parce qu'ils partageaient le même sang ?

« Il est heureux. »

Tendue, Emma jeta un œil à Tamara près d'elle.

« Je n'avais jamais vu Neal comme ça, » commenta la New Yorkaise.

Emma garda le silence. Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait chez cette femme. Tamara n'avait jamais vraiment posé des questions directes, mais sa façon de tourner les conversations mettait tous les sens du shérif en alerte. Son instinct lui hurlait que Storybrooke n'était pas en sécurité tant que des étrangers s'y baladaient.

Et même si Regina semblait avoir décidé de passer en mode ermite depuis quelques temps, il restait Ruby et sa condition particulière, Gold qui restait un électron livre, et l'arrivée de Mary qui serait difficile à expliquer si jamais Mendell ou Tamara la découvrait.

Voilà deux semaines que le bébé était là, une depuis qu'ils avaient appris pour sa magie, et pour le moment rien n'expliquait son apparition. Heureusement, Mary n'avait usé de ses pouvoirs que deux seules et innocentes fois. Mais que se passerait-il si jamais personne ne venait pour la récupérer ? Que se passerait-il s'ils devaient l'adopter, l'élever ?

Ils ne savaient rien d'elle, de sa nature. Aucun d'entre eux n'y connaissait grand-chose en magie.

Et Mary-Margaret semblait dormir de moins en moins. Lorsqu'Emma avait commenté ce fait, David lui avait dit qu'elle faisait des rêves qui la déstabilisaient, mais qu'elle refusait d'en parler.

Peut-être… peut-être qu'il serait bien qu'elle aille voir Archie. C'était peut-être la seule solution, ça l'aiderait à avancer, et ça ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal de sortir et de parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de la famille.

« Emma ! »

Elle sortit de ses pensées à temps pour voir Henry courir vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux lumineux.

« Emma, Neal veut m'emmener au cinéma ! Il aime les comédies, comme moi ! Comme ça, tu ne seras pas obligée de m'emmener voir le film ! »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de demandes. Pas de _s'il te plait_ ou de _je peux ?_ dans ces exclamations enthousiastes. Neal était biologiquement son père, et même s'il le connaissait encore très peu, Henry l'appréciait, le trouvait chouette, voulait passer du temps avec lui. Alors il ne se posait pas de question, partait du principe qu'il était dans son bon droit. Et si Emma le lui refusait, se mettrait-il à passer par la fenêtre de leur chambre pour rejoindre son père ? Ferait-il des fugues, disparaitrait-il après l'école sans qu'elle ne sache jamais vraiment où il était ?

Lorsqu'elle avait été de l'autre côté de la situation, Emma s'était félicitée de l'esprit libre et de la malice du gamin. A présent, elle apprenait à connaître l'angoisse, la crainte, la déception.

Ce n'était plus aussi amusant ni aussi satisfaisant.

Alors qu'Henry contenait à peine sa joie, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre avec excitation, Neal s'approcha d'Emma, un peu penaud.

« J'ai seulement mentionné que ce serait sympa si on y allait ensemble, » informa t-il avec ce petit sourire charmant dont il savait si bien jouer.

Désintéressé, Henry courut récupérer ses affaires un peu plus loin.

« Emma, si tu es contre, je ne l'emmène pas. On ne se connaît que depuis quelques semaines, je comprends. J'aurais juste aimé passer un peu de temps avec lui, c'est tout. »

Il semblait un peu frustré, sans doute parce qu'Emma avait insisté pour être présente à chacune des rencontres du père et du fils. Et pourtant il se tenait là, calmement près d'elle, contrôlant ses sentiments et prêt à se plier à sa décision.

Ce qu'elle, elle n'avait que rarement fait face à Regina.

La situation était différente. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Mais comment Emma s'était-elle retrouvée de la place du seul parent ayant abandonné Henry à celui possédant sa garde entière et dont la présence était imposée aux autres dès qu'ils souhaitaient passer du temps avec leur enfant ?

Regina, qui avait adopté Henry, possédait tous les droits légaux, l'avait aimé et élevé pendant dix ans. Et Neal, qui n'avait jamais su son existence, et qui à présent apprenait doucement à connaître ce fils qu'il s'était découvert.

Et merde, où était son bon droit là-dedans ? Où s'arrêtait le principe de précaution et où commençait cette rancœur envers Regina et Neal qui n'avait rien à voir avec la situation ?

« Je peux lui dire qu'on fera ça une autre fois, » soupira Neal.

Et Emma l'étudia du regard, et se rendit compte qu'en dix ans, il avait grandi. Il avait changé. Plus mature, plus responsable, et bien sûr qu'il avait changé. Pourquoi serait-elle la seule à avoir appris de ses erreurs ?

Pourquoi serait-elle la seule à avoir droit à une seconde chance ?

« Tu peux l'emmener au ciné, » consentit Emma.

Le regard et tout le visage de Neal s'illumina comme si Noël avait soudain fusionné avec Pâques et les anniversaire et Halloween et le 4 juillet et qu'elle venait de lui annoncer que ce jour venait d'arriver.

« Génial, » sourit-il. « J'aimerais l'emmener manger un truc au café ensuite. Pour discuter du film. »

« Ok, tu me passes un coup de fil et je le récupérerai là-bas. »

« Super. C'est chouette. Oh, euh… des allergies ? »

« Hein ? »

« Henry ? Il a des allergies ? »

Neal. Plus responsable qu'elle lors de son arrivée à Storybrooke. Car s'en était-elle inquiétée ? S'en serait-elle inquiété avant que Mary-Margaret ne le lui fasse remarquer ?

« Oh. Oui. Les pistaches. »

« Okay. Noté. »

Elle balaya les alentours du regard, mais le parc était vide.

« Où est Tamara ? »

« Elle est retournée au motel, elle a du travail. »

Avec un hochement de tête, Emma passa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il faisait très frais, et lorsqu'Henry les rejoignit, tout excité, ses joues étaient rosies et ses yeux brillaient.

Il avait l'air heureux. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Merci, Emma ! » cria t-il en suivant Neal jusqu'à sa voiture.

Emma ne répondit pas.

O

Dans la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, Regina était restée invisible.

Henry l'avait appelée une fois, en milieu de semaine, et avait discuté avec elle près de vingt minutes. Et lorsque le garçon lui avait demandé de dîner avec Emma et lui le lendemain, Regina avait refusé.

Elle avait _refusé_.

Henry avait raccroché, une moue surprise et triste au visage, et Emma avait cru défaillir. Apparemment, l'ex-maire avait prétendu avoir quelque chose d'important à faire, qu'ils mangeraient ensemble une autre fois.

Huit jours. Huit jours, et pas un coup de fil pour Henry. Non pas qu'Emma était très surprise, Regina avait depuis longtemps cessé d'appeler, puisqu'Henry avait bien souvent été trop occupé avec… eh bien, avec elle pour lui répondre. Mais à présent qu'ils reprenaient contact, elle aurait cru que l'autre femme en aurait profité pour l'appeler chaque jour et passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

Etait-ce en raison de la présence d'Emma ? Elle doutait fort que cela arrête l'autre mère.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Et le fait que Regina n'avait pas été vue en dehors de sa maison restait inquiétant. D'après ce qu'Emma savait, la sorcière n'appréciait pas du tout être enfermée quelque part.

Lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte du 108, elle n'obtint aucune réponse pendant un instant. Et puis finalement Regina vint ouvrir, son regard sombre se posant sur Emma avec une certaine exaspération.

« Miss Swan. »

« Hey. »

« Où est Henry ? »

« Il n'est pas là. Je peux ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de justesse de croiser les bras.

« Il faut qu'on discute. »

Après un instant d'hésitation méfiante, Regina consentit à la laisser entrer. Il y avait de la musique à l'intérieur. Du jazz, assez fort pour qu'il soit entendu partout dans la maison. L'autre femme passa devant elle pour rejoindre la bibliothèque et arrêter rapidement la chaîne.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Miss Swan ? »

« Henry. »

« Il ne va pas bien ? »

« Si, » rassura Emma. « Enfin, en dehors de ce que vous savez déjà. »

« Il continue ? »

« Parfois. »

« Et vous ne lui en avez pas parlé ? »

Emma s'empêcha de danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Non, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, ne préférait pas, ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ou que dire.

« Où est-il ? »

« Il est avec Neal. »

« Quoi ? »

Emma leva une main.

« Il voulait l'emmener au cinéma, voir une comédie qui les intéressait tous les deux. Les visites se sont toujours bien passées, je ne voyais pas pourquoi refuser, et franchement j'ai horreur des comédies. »

« Alors… Henry l'apprécie ? »

« Oui, » soupira Emma en haussant les épaules. « Neal adore raconter des histoires et est resté un grand gamin malgré ses… » Elle fronça le nez. « Je ne sais même pas quel âge il a. »

« Quelques siècles et des poussières. Et Monsieur Gold ? »

« Quoi, Gold ? Neal lui parle à peine. Ça va prendre un peu plus de temps qu'un mois pour que les morceaux soient recollés avec ces deux-là. Et puis d'après ce que j'ai compris, Gold est sur le point de trouver un remède pour Lacey. Et en attendant, il est un peu trop occupé à jouer les mauvais garçons pour lui plaire. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là, mis à part pour me dire que mon fils s'amuse beaucoup avec son délinquant de père biologique ? »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous évitez Henry ? »

Regina se tendit, ses yeux brillèrent un peu trop.

« Je n'évite pas mon fils. »

« En une semaine vous avez eu une seule conversation avec lui. »

« Je pensais que vous en seriez heureuse. »

« Vous avez refusé son invitation. »

« Je devrais me plier à chacun de vos désirs, abandonner ce que je fais et ce que j'ai prévu de faire juste parce que vous me faites l'immense honneur de prendre sur votre précieux temps pour me permettre de voir Henry ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »

« Ah oui ? »

Emma dut fermer les yeux contre sa frustration.

« Okay, » soupira t-elle. « Vous commencez tous sérieusement à me gonfler. »

« Des problèmes au paradis des Charmants ? »

« C'est quoi le problème avec vous ? » interrogea Emma sèchement, ignorant sa pique avec un regard noir. « Un jour vous voulez tous nous tuer, ensuite vous voulez utiliser la magie pour résoudre tous vos problèmes, et l'instant d'après vous disparaissez de la circulation et ne voulez plus parler à personne ! »

« Je pensais que ça arrangerait bien les affaires de tout le monde. »

« Vous avez plutôt intérêt à ne rien préparer de stupide, Regina ! »

« Dommage. J'étais à deux doigts de réussir à empoisonner le système d'épuration d'eau de la ville. »

Pendant un instant, Emma eut un doute. Et puis elle nota le petit fil de sarcasme dans le ton autrement plat de Regina et leva les yeux au ciel. Comprenant que rien ne se réglerait en deux minutes, Emma retira sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Il fait chaud ici. »

« Je ne vous ai pas permis de vous installer. »

« J'en prends le droit. Je suis la princesse d'une monarchie absolue, vous vous souvenez ? Vous ne m'offrez rien à boire ? »

Regina croisa les bras.

« Non, » répondit-elle, le mot sonnant presque comme une protestation enfantine.

« On va avoir une discussion, que ça vous plaise ou non, et ce serait bien plus agréable de le faire autour d'un verre ou d'une tasse. »

Peut-être que ce ne fut que les conséquences de l'éducation que lui avait donné Cora, mais Regina, visiblement à contrecoeur, se dirigea vers la cuisine et Emma la suivit. Elle lui tendit deux minutes plus tard une tasse de café et Emma s'installa à la table, surprise de voir le sucre être déposé près d'elle.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Vous savez comment je bois mon café ? »

« J'observe et j'ai une bonne mémoire. Dites-moi ce dont vous aimeriez discuter et sortez de chez moi. »

Emma prit son temps, plongea deux sucres dans son café et remua lentement. Regina ne s'était pas assise, elle ne se sentait sans doute pas au contrôle de la situation ni assez en sécurité pour cela, et Emma avait conscience que les choses pouvaient déraper si elle ne faisait pas attention.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas tout à fait rond à Storybrooke depuis quelques semaines et Emma semblait être la seule à vraiment s'en inquiéter.

« Mendell est toujours là, » commença t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée du café qui s'avéra être divin.

« J'en ai conscience. Vous n'avez vraisemblablement pas su faire correctement votre travail, shérif. »

« Et Tamara aussi. »

« La fiancée de Neal ? »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

A sa plus grande stupéfaction, Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas la plus indiquée pour entendre vos plaintes dues aux sentiments latents que vous entretenez toujours pour votre ex. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Emma un instant, avant de la fusiller du regard même si une part d'elle était ironiquement amusée de voir Mary-Margaret et Regina sauter aux mêmes conclusions. « Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui à part le dégoût et la colère, et ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« Si vous le dites. »

« Il y a quelque chose de pas claire chez cette femme, comme chez Mendell ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je sais que ce n'est bon pour personne. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que vous m'en parlez ? »

« Parce que concrètement, vous êtes toujours le maire de cette ville tant qu'aucun vote n'aura eu lieu. »

L'incrédulité s'afficha sur le visage de Regina avant qu'elle ne puisse la dissimuler.

« Je suis certaine que la ville en question serait ravie d'entendre ça. »

« Leur sentiment n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Doc et Midas et quelques autres continuent d'assurer l'intérim, mais si Storybrooke tourne toujours aussi bien c'est parce que pendant des années elle a été parfaitement dirigée et que tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire. Et puis personne n'a rien trouvé d'incriminent dans les comptes ou dans les papiers officiels. »

« Quoi ? Vous pensiez que je me servais dans les caisses ? Que je graissais la patte des électeurs et des fonctionnaires avec l'argent des taxes ? »

Bordel, Regina semblait _amusée_ par l'idée et Emma préféra ne rien confirmer.

« Ils ont fait des vérifications, » expliqua t-elle simplement.

« Si les étrangers vous inquiètent tellement, demandez à Gold de leur effacer la mémoire et de les envoyer en dehors de la frontière. »

« On ne peut pas faire ça ! » s'indigna Emma, avant de considérer l'idée un instant. « On peut ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil, une lueur lumineuse au fond des yeux et Emma faillit grogner.

« Est-ce que vos parents savent qu'il est si simple de vous faire basculer du côté obscur ? »

« Mes parents basculent très bien du côté obscur quand ça les arrange, » rappela Emma amèrement avant de se reprendre. « Et Gold ne fera rien pour nous sans un foutu prix parce qu'apparemment il est incapable d'interagir normalement avec d'autres gens. »

Gold et Regina avaient ça en commun d'ailleurs. Bien que bien différemment. Gold _savait_ se comporter normalement, il choisissait de ne pas le faire, de tourner chaque échange à son avantage et d'y prendre plaisir. Regina, elle, n'avait tout simplement jamais su comment des interactions banales et innocentes se déroulaient. Elle avait tout à apprendre de ce côté-là.

Mais Emma garda le silence, parce qu'elle sentait que mentionner à voix haute que Regina était socialement et émotionnellement retardée ne serait pas vraiment bon pour leurs futures relations.

« Alors vous êtes venue ici parce que vous avez besoin de moi pour régler vos problèmes. »

« Non, » protesta Emma en se frottant le front. Depuis quand avoir à faire à Regina était si épuisant ? « Je veux juste… Est-ce que vous pouvez vous asseoir ? » demanda t-elle avec exaspération.

Regina plissa les yeux et Emma soupira.

« Asseyez-vous. »

« Ne me donnez pas d'ordre et encore moins dans ma maison, » rétorqua froidement l'autre femme en la fusillant du regard.

« S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous vous asseoir ? » reformula Emma, la voix rendue rauque par sa frustration.

Après un instant, Regina sembla estimer que sa demande était acceptable et se servit une tasse de café avant de prendre place face à elle.

Le silence s'étendit et Emma retint difficilement son rire. Lorsque Regina leva ses yeux vers elle, entre courroux et curiosité, la blonde haussa les épaules.

« Je repensais juste aux sociaux. Je comprends mieux leur frustration lorsqu'ils avaient à faire à moi. »

« Vous me comparez à une enfant ? »

« Possible. Parfois vous agissez vraiment comme un enfant, » sourit Emma.

« C'est ridicule. »

« Et Henry fait exactement la même tête lorsqu'il est vexé. »

La mention de leur fils sembla détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Et c'était vrai. Parfois, Henry avait les mêmes expressions que sa mère lorsqu'il était mécontent, lorsqu'il était inquiet, lorsqu'il était triste. Elle se demanda si Regina avait la même façon de sourire que lui, cette lumière dans ses yeux, cette expression si contagieuse.

Un peu comme celle de Mary.

Mais la pensée de la petite lui fit se souvenir pourquoi elle était là en premier lieu.

« Est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à ce qu'avait pu être ce dérangement magique il y a deux semaines ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil.

« Ça vous préoccupe vraiment. »

« Pas vous ? »

« La magie… Elle peut être imprévisible, Miss Swan. Si vous vous inquiétez dès qu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, vous ne serez plus jamais tranquille. »

« C'était plus que ça. Vous l'avez senti et je l'ai senti. Quelque chose s'est passé, et j'aimerais comprendre quoi. J'ai discuté avec Blue et… quoi ? »

« Vous feriez bien de mieux choisir vos alliés. »

« Je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement mais elle est la chef des petites marraines fées du Bien, quel danger peut-elle bien représenter, franchement ? »

A sa plus grande surprise, un petit rire s'échappa de Regina. Un rire étrange, essoufflé, incrédule, torturé. Et le regard qu'elle posa sur Emma ne fut pas mieux, sombre et plein de pitié.

« Oh, Miss Swan, » dit-elle, les mots dégoulinant de condescendance. « Il ne faut vraiment pas croire tout ce que les histoires vous racontent. Le fait que vous ayez pu revenir de notre monde entière reste un mystère. »

Déstabilisée par cette réaction, Emma ne sut comment réagir.

« Pour être honnête, il est possible que deux ou trois princesses de contes de fées m'aient sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. »

« La Sauveuse, sauvée par Snow-White, Mulan et Aurore. »

« Ma mère et Mulan sont plus que capables de se défendre, » protesta Emma. « Et… » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi Aurore était-elle toujours là-bas ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Il restait des gens dans la Forêt Enchantée. »

« Je n'ai pas transporté tout un monde, Miss Swan, seulement un petit royaume et quelques autres personnes avec lesquelles j'avais eu des différends. »

« Mais vous avez embarqué Ashley et Thomas et leurs parents, et Midas et Kathryn aussi. »

« Mais pas l'ensemble de leur peuple. »

« Le royaume d'Aurore était juste à côté, plus proche que celui de Midas. »

« Et alors ? »

« Vous avez pris Maléfique. »

« Elle et moi avions une histoire compliquée. »

« Et vous avez laissé Aurore. »

« J'avais assez d'un comateux sur les bras. »

« Et Philippe est resté là-bas lui aussi. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, pourquoi aurais-je décidé de l'emmener ? Je construisais une ville, pas une mégalopole. »

« Vous connaissez Ashley ? »

« Pas personnellement. »

« Mais elle, vous l'avez emmenée ! »

« Parce qu'elle était une alliée de votre chère mère, comme les autres, pas parce que j'avais déjà pris le thé avec elle, Miss Swan. Soyez réaliste. »

« Que _moi _je sois réaliste ? Attendez, ça veut dire qu'Aurore ne soutenait pas ma mère ? »

« Beaucoup de royaumes se sont bien gardés de se mêler de nos histoires. Certains par peur, d'autres par conviction. »

« Conviction ? »

« Vous croyez vraiment que tout le monde voyait d'un bon œil Snow-White reprendre le trône ? Sans aucune expérience, avec une cour composée de nains et de loups-garous, de fées et de charpentiers ? » Regina eut un rictus, son regard presque noir. « J'étais peut-être un despote, mais sous mon règne le royaume s'est développé. Il n'a jamais été aussi riche ni aussi puissant, et aucun autre royaume ne l'a plus attaqué. »

« Mais votre monde n'était pas super à cheval sur le Bien qui triomphe du Mal et tout ça ? »

« Tout est une question de point de vue. »

Méfiante, Emma l'étudia du regard.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai expliqué à Henry dans quelles circonstances ma famille avait perdu son royaume et ses titres. »

« Oui. »

« A votre avis, qui était les deux rois s'étant alliés pour attaquer Xavier et lui prendre ses terres ? »

Un sentiment de malaise figea Emma.

« Bonne question ? »

« Personne d'autre que les nobles et courageux rois Leopold et George. Notre royaume était grand et prospère, mais la politique de mon grand-père était brutale. Beaucoup de voix se soulevaient contre lui, à l'époque, dont celle du peuple. La guerre, la mort des villageois et la mort de mon grand-père, de mes oncles et tantes et de mes cousins se sont ainsi trouvées justifiées par les si bonnes âmes de la Forêt enchantée. Puis le royaume a été absorbé par ceux des vainqueurs. »

« Alors quand vous êtes devenue reine… »

« En réalité, le roi n'a jamais choisi d'épouse parmi le peuple. C'est assez ironique, qu'une part de ce royaume me serait revenue de droit si mon père n'avait pas été renié par Xavier et si une guerre n'avait pas changé l'histoire de nos terres. » Regina eut un rictus, les yeux presque noirs. « Remarquez, ça l'est encore plus quand on pense que juste avant que je ne nous transferts tous ici, vos parents étaient à la tête non seulement du royaume du roi Leopold mais aussi de celui de George. Et donc, parmi ces terres, de l'entièreté de celui qui appartenait autrefois à ma famille. Mais tout ça, Miss Swan, n'est que de la politique. »

Emma garda le silence, se retint de poser les questions qui lui déchiraient la gorge. Elle comprenait que tout cela s'inscrivait dans un monde médiéval, elle comprenait que ça n'avait été que la norme.

Et pourtant elle avait envie de savoir. De savoir quel âge avait eu les cousins de Regina. De savoir si son grand-père avait été celui à donner l'ordre d'exécution. De savoir s'il avait été celui tenant la lame.

Mais non. Car les rois avaient des gens pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Une armée, des chevaliers, des archers.

« Cora a tué Eva. »

« Apparemment, » confirma Regina, et le malaise d'Emma semblait l'amuser, la détendre même. « Ma mère a toujours été possessive. Elle n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié qu'on essaye de lui prendre ce qu'elle considérait être à elle. Comme un royaume. »

« Ou vous. C'est pour cela qu'elle a tué Daniel, non ? »

Elles pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu. Les yeux de Regina brillèrent d'une lueur dangereuse mais elle se contint.

« Ne mentionnez pas son nom, » prévint-elle néanmoins, la voix basse et l'attitude emplie de menace.

Mais Emma n'en fut pas touchée, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Mary-Margaret n'a jamais mentionné tout ça, » murmura t-elle.

Une expression sombrement amusée passa sur le visage de Regina.

« Elle n'a jamais été très intéressée par l'Histoire, même celle de sa propre famille. Toujours à échapper à ses précepteurs pour venir me casser les oreilles. »

« Quel âge est-ce qu'elle avait ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Quand vous l'avez rencontrée. Quel âge vous aviez ? »

« Elle avait douze ans, j'en avais dix-huit. Pourquoi ? »

C'était juste de la curiosité, en fait. Mais la réponse figea Emma.

« Je croyais que vous aviez épousé le roi juste après cette rencontre ? » interrogea t-elle lentement.

« Trois semaines plus tard, » confirma Regina, soudain plus distante.

Elle se leva pour aller se servir un café et ne lui en proposa pas un. Emma suivait ses gestes du regard.

« Et lui ? »

Mais Regina ne répondit pas, ne réagit pas, occupée à reposer la cafetière. Et Emma n'insista pas. Parce que Snow avait déjà mentionné une fois que son père avait été âgé lors de sa mort. Parce qu'une adolescente de dix-huit ans ne pouvait en aucun cas être la mère d'une autre adolescente de douze ans. Parce que les silences et les non-dits prenaient soudain tout un sens et qu'elle s'en voulut de ne jamais y avoir pensé.

« Un monde merveilleux, » lâcha Emma, amère, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les yeux sur le reste de son café.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué que Regina n'avait apparemment que quelques courtes années de plus qu'elle et Mary-Margaret. Mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, et puis il y avait eu la magie. Les sorcières maléfiques n'étaient-elles pas censées être vaniteuses ? Utiliser le sang des innocents pour apparaître jeunes et belles à jamais ?

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous avez laissé Aurore là-bas. »

« Parce que ça n'a aucune importance, » répondit simplement Regina en s'asseyant de nouveau face à elle.

Il y avait une lassitude dans ses gestes qui n'avait pas semblé être là plus tôt.

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions soudainement ? » demanda Regina en plantant son regard dans celui d'Emma, qui se montra incapable de détourner les yeux.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Personne ne pose jamais de question. »

« C'est peut-être le problème, » rétorqua Emma. « Si vous autres, vous vous en posiez parfois, si vous vous expliquiez autour d'une table au lieu d'imposer vos choix, on en serait peut-être pas tous là aujourd'hui. »

Avec un sourire vide et amer, Regina l'observa comme si elle n'était qu'une gamine naïve qui voyait le monde pour la toute première fois.

« C'est un peu tard pour ça, Miss Swan. »

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, » rétorqua Emma entre ses dents. « Et je ne crois pas qu'il soit trop tard pour poser des questions. Pour quelqu'un prêt à maudire tout un peuple par vengeance, vous êtes plutôt privée sur vos raisons. »

« Mes raisons n'ont toujours regardé que moi. »

« Et Mary-Margaret. »

« Vous avez donc eu un moment mère-fille à ce sujet. »

« Elle m'a dit pour Daniel. Pour sa promesse brisée. Et pour les conséquences, » confirma Emma en ignorant sa réflexion.

« Comme c'est touchant. »

« Et vous savez ce que je trouve bizarre ? Je trouve bizarre que vous ayez attendu qu'elle ait l'âge que vous aviez lors du mariage pour agir. Je trouve bizarre que vous ne l'ayez pas tuée lorsqu'elle se trouvait à votre merci au château. Je trouve bizarre que vous n'ayez jamais utilisé vos pouvoirs pour arracher le cœur de mes parents. Je trouve bizarre qu'en dépit de tout ce que vous avez fait par le passé, ma famille et moi soyons toujours en vie. »

« Faites attention, Miss Swan, ça pourrait changer. »

« Vous avez dit que personne ne posait jamais de question. Ne vous posait jamais de question. Eh bien je suis là, et je vous le demande. Pourquoi ? »

Regina l'observa, une vulnérabilité dans le regard qui surprit Emma un instant. Elle sembla hésiter, sa tasse un peu trop serrée dans ses mains.

« Vous supposez… » commença t-elle lentement, « que tout ce que je voulais c'était la mort de cette idiote. Alors qu'en réalité, après des années passées enfermée dans ce château, je voulais surtout la voir souffrir. Vous pensez que la mort est ce qui peut arriver de pire à votre chère et parfaite famille ? Laissez-moi vous assurer, Miss Swan, que la tuer aurait été l'épargner. »

« C'est pour ça que vous avez tué son père ? »

Un sourire dérangeant s'afficha sur le visage de Regina.

« Oh, mais je n'ai pas tué son père, » affirma t-elle, ironique et sombre, et Emma fut incapable de comprendre. « Et je n'ai pas attendu de bonté d'âme. La magie se dompte, s'apprend et se développe, Miss Swan. Il m'a fallu du temps pour apprendre à l'utiliser. L'armée du roi était grandiose, étrange pour un roi réputé aussi pacifique, n'est-ce pas ? Si jamais mon plan venait à échouer, il me fallait être sûre de pouvoir vaincre cette armée à moi seule. Leopold aimait beaucoup les gardes, voyez-vous. »

_Je n'ai pas tué son père. _

« Il aimait les portes aussi, les clés, beaucoup. »

_Je n'ai pas tué son père. _

« Il appréciait donner des ordres. La cour s'amusait de le voir aussi possessif envers sa bien-aimée fille de laquelle il ne s'éloignait que rarement. Ça, pour être possessif, le roi l'était. »

_Je n'ai pas tué son père. _

« A tel point que lorsque lui et la princesse partaient en voyage, parfois pendant des semaines, il m'était interdit de quitter les terres du château. Inviter des gens en son absence aurait été un affront, même s'il ne s'était agi que de mon père. » Regina s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et sourit joliment à Emma, et celle-ci se dit que c'était peut-être ce sourire-là qui avait trompé sa mère et la cour pendant des années. « Dites-moi, Miss Swan, vous qui avez connu la prison, qu'auriez-vous fait si vous aviez dû passer des années dans votre cellule sous les acclamations de la foule et si vous aviez enfin eu les moyens de vous en échapper ? »

_Je n'ai pas tué son père._

Non, Regina n'avait pas tué le père de Snow-White.

Elle avait tué son mari.

Et bien qu'il avait été son grand-père, Emma ne pouvait la blâmer à cet instant, alors qu'un monde d'ombres et de fantômes se battaient dans les yeux de Regina, entretenu par une colère qu'Emma pouvait comprendre.

Comme elle comprenait qu'entre son enfance avec Cora, son mariage puis la guerre et la magie, Regina n'avait au final jamais connu la liberté. Sa manière de briser ses chaînes avait été brutale, et elle avait ensuite couru après quelque chose qui ne s'arrachait pas ni ne se volait.

Parce qu'au final, cette femme aspirait à la même chose qui avait guidé Emma toute sa vie.

Un foyer. Une famille. Un lieu où elle pourrait être libre d'être elle-même sans plus jamais craindre d'être blessée ou abandonnée.

Génial. Juste ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. De se découvrir des points communs avec le tyran cruel de l'histoire.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils, apparemment prise de court.

Emma leva les yeux vers elle calmement.

« Mary-Margaret. Est-ce qu'elle sait tout ça ? »

« S'arrêter deux minutes pour penser aux conséquences de ses actes n'est pas dans sa nature. Elle pourrait égorger un enfant en place publique et personne ne réagirait. »

« Vous exagérez. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que vous étiez prêts à m'enfermer à vie lorsque vous avez vu dans l'esprit d'un chien que j'avais tué un homme s'avérant toujours en vie, et que quand votre mère assassine quelqu'un sous vos yeux, elle a le droit aux félicitations et à l'apitoiement de tous. »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça ! » protesta Emma. « Et elle n'est pas aussi stupide, elle sait ce qu'elle a fait, elle doit vivre avec tous les jours ! Et vous ? Ce que vous avez fait à tous ces gens, est-ce que vous vous arrêtez une seconde pour y penser ? »

« Non. »

La réponse, rapide, simple et honnête, arrêta Emma qui l'observa, incrédule. Regina ne détourna pas le regard.

« Si ma vie m'a appris une chose, c'est qu'on ne peut pas rendre la vie aux morts. »

« C'est… »

« Quant à votre mère, elle voulait une amie à domicile et elle a obtenu ce qu'elle a voulu sans jamais songer au prix de ses actions. Daniel… Daniel est mort sans que personne ne s'émeuve de son sort et je me suis retrouvée mariée et reine contre mon gré, tout ça pour qu'elle ait une pseudo image maternelle et que son père ait une reine lorsque ça l'arrangeait. Est-ce que qui que ce soit s'est arrêté pour penser à ça ? Non. Personne. Et certainement pas votre mère si dévouée et altruiste. Est-ce que je referais les mêmes choix si je pouvais revenir en arrière ? Sans doute. Maintenant que ce fait a été établi, Miss Swan, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas droit au but et ne me dites-vous pas clairement ce que vous attendez de cette visite ? »

« Je pense que vous les avez épargnés. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mes parents. Et que si vous n'avez emmené ici que les habitants de leur royaume et leurs alliés et personne d'autre, c'est parce que vous avez épargné les autres, aussi. Comme Aurore. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas ceux qui ne se sont pas opposés à un mariage arrangé ou qui ont acclamé le roi ce jour-là. Ils ne sont pas ceux qui ont protégé Snow-White durant la guerre. Ils ne sont pas les alliés qui vont ont trahi. Et bien que tous vos crimes soient horribles, le fait d'avoir épargné ces gens parce qu'ils ne vous ont rien fait prouve qu'il y avait même à cette époque quelque chose d'humain en vous. »

« Je n'ai épargné personne, » protesta Regina d'une voix grondante.

« C'est ça. »

« Cette discussion est close. »

« Parfait, j'en avais fini, » conclut Emma en s'adossant à sa chaise, arborant volontairement un petit rictus satisfait.

Pour quelqu'un qui souffrait du fait de n'être vue que comme une reine maléfique, l'image même du Mal, sans jamais chercher à en savoir plus ou à connaître son côté de l'histoire, Regina se montrait étrangement protectrice de cette identité sans dimension, sans doute parce qu'elle la protégeait.

La sorcière observa Emma, en silence, apparemment partagée entre la rage, l'incrédulité et la curiosité. Puis elle se redressa un peu, ses yeux toujours sur elle.

« Vous êtes absolument insupportable. »

« Merci, » sourit Emma. « Je peux avoir du café ? »

« Non. »

« Je vais me servir dans ce cas. »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et alla jusqu'au comptoir, se servit en prenant bien garde de ne pas tâcher le plan immaculé.

Lorsqu'elle alla se rasseoir, elle fut surprise de voir que Regina ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

« Quoi ? » l'interrogea t-elle.

Regina baissa les yeux.

« Rien. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Emma ne parvint pas à déterminer d'où avait pu venir ce changement d'attitude.

« Du coup, on s'est un peu perdues dans cette discussion. On n'a pas réglé notre problème, » informa t-elle. Au regard perdu de Regina, elle précisa : « Mendell et Tamara. »

« Si problème il y a. »

« Il y a un problème, et si vous rencontrez Tamara une seule fois, vous vous en rendrez compte vous aussi. »

« Vous saurez gérer cela. »

« Je… Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes shérif, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors vous gérerez ce problème. »

« Vous me faites confiance ? » interrogea Emma, incrédule. « Je veux dire, je suis douée bien sûr, après tout Storybrooke n'est pas à feu et à sang… Quoi ? »

« Rien, » souffla Regina en prenant sa tasse pour aller la poser dans l'évier.

Il y avait eu une bien étrange expression sur son visage aux mots d'Emma.

« Regina, si on doit se fréquenter toute notre vie pour – »

« _Pardon_ ? »

Dans d'autres circonstances, le ton de Regina l'aurait sans doute amusée.

« On a un fils en commun. Notre avenir est plus ou moins lié maintenant. Et si on ne peut pas se faire confiance pour se soutenir quand le gamin commencera à boire et expérimenter et voir des filles, on est plus ou moins foutues. Il va forcément falloir qu'on apprenne à communiquer. »

En gros, elle était en train de proposer son amitié à Regina Mills. Même Emma ne l'avait pas prévue, celle-ci.

Et vu l'expression incrédule et hésitante sur le visage de Regina, elle n'était pas la seule.

Ça n'allait pas être simple.

« Alors ? Vous allez me dire ce qui vous préoccupe ces jours-ci et pourquoi vous évitez Henry ? »

Après un silence, Regina laissa échapper un petit soupir mais son expression resta gardée.

« J'ai besoin de temps. »

« De temps ? » demanda Emma. Quelques jours plus tôt, Regina aurait littéralement tué pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Henry. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ce qu'il s'est passé a été difficile. Il me faut juste un peu de temps. »

« Vous mentez, » accusa Emma en plissant les yeux. « Il y a quelque chose d'autre. »

Regina eût l'air scandalisée qu'elle puisse ainsi mettre en doute sa parole.

« Je viens juste d'enterrer ma mère. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. N'est-ce pas ? »

Lorsqu'elle n'obtint pas de réponse, Emma se leva. Face à son mouvement, Regina se redressa et contrôla son expression avant de se diriger vers le hall.

« Vous devriez partir. »

« Pas avant que j'aie une réponse, » protesta Emma en la suivant. Elle attrapa son bras pour la retenir et la lâcha immédiatement quand elle perçut une lueur violette dans son regard. « Ça a un rapport avec la magie ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, Miss Swan. »

« Bien sûr que si ça me regarde ! On a un _fils_ en commun, vous avez arraché le cœur de ma mère avant de le remettre pour une raison ou une autre dans sa poitrine, et pour une raison que je suis loin de pouvoir comprendre apparemment, nous sommes les deux seules dans cette foutue ville à avoir senti ce truc magique l'autre jour ! Qu'on le veuille ou non, nous sommes liées, vous et moi ! Est-ce que vous dormez ? »

« Je… Quoi ? »

« Vous avez l'air épuisée et vous n'êtes même pas capable de le cacher correctement. Et est-ce que vous mangez ? Je vous jure que si vous ne prenez pas soin d – »

« Ça suffit, Miss Swan ! » coupa Regina, en ayant finalement eu assez. Elle fit un pas vers elle et pénétra dans son espace personnel. Voilà qui était familier. « Vos questions dépassent les limites de l'acceptable, même pour vous ! Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ma vie, et pour votre information je sais parfaitement prendre soin de moi ! »

« Bon, alors vous mangez correctement ? Je veux dire, vous sautez pas des repas ou je ne sais pas quoi ? » demanda Emma, autant pour agacer Regina que pour calmer son inquiétude.

« Oui, Miss Swan, je mange correctement et régulièrement, » soupira l'autre femme en faisant un pas en arrière. « Vos questions sont ridicules, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverai. »

« Alors vous aimez manger ? » s'amusa Emma, un peu curieuse. « Hey, on a une chose en commun à part Henry finalement. »

« Non, vous aimez vous goinfrer, il y a une différence. »

« Hey ! » Puis elle aperçut une lueur amusée dans le regard de Regina et elle haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que vous venez de me taquiner ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« J'ai été victime d'assez d'insultes de votre part pour reconnaître la différence, » contredit Emma en la suivant lorsque Regina entra dans la bibliothèque pour aller récupérer la veste du shérif. « Vous m'avez taquinée, » réaffirma t-elle, amusée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque l'autre femme lui lança sa veste à la figure et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte.

« Regina Mills qui taquine quelqu'un, » continua Emma en descendant tranquillement les marches menant à la sortie. « C'est que vous faites de nets progrès socialement parlant. Ou alors vous m'aimez bien. Est-ce que vous m'aimez bien ? »

Un regard noir fut tout ce qu'elle obtint alors qu'elle passait devant Regina pour sortir. Mais elle s'arrêta juste avant de faire un pas dehors pour se tourner vers l'autre femme, un grand sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Je crois que nous sommes amies maintenant, non ? » continua t-elle sur sa lancée, incapable de contrôler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. L'expression sur le visage de Regina était beaucoup trop amusante. « C'est ça, nous sommes amies. »

« Dehors, Miss Swan, » exigea Regina en indiquant l'extérieur.

« Je m'appelle Emma. Vous l'avez dit une fois, souvenez-vous. Mes amis m'appellent Emma. »

« Vous êtes une idiote. Au revoir, Miss Swan, » répondit Regina en la poussant dehors.

Emma se laissa faire, un petit rire coincé dans la gorge, assez surprise de ne pas s'être retrouvée magiquement balancée à l'autre bout de la rue.

« Demain soir, Henry et moi venons manger ici. Vous nous invitez. »

Pour toute réponse, la porte lui claqua au nez.

« A demain ! » cria Emma à travers elle avant de se détourner pour rejoindre sa voiture d'un pas enjoué.

Elle n'avait absolument _aucune_ idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, de comment cette discussion avait pu tourner ainsi aussi brusquement, mais elle sentait que c'était bon signe.

Et apparemment, elle amusait Regina.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle se sentait aussi fière de ce détail, mais elle se disait que si elle amusait des sorcières meurtrières, c'était qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose d'irrésistible chez elle.

Ça, ou alors c'était sa stupidité.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Emma savait qu'elle venait de faire un pas vers la bonne direction concernant Henry, même si tout ce qu'elle avait appris cette après-midi n'était pas forcément pour lui plaire.

O

_« Tu te demandes parfois comment ça a pu arriver ? »_

_Mary-Margaret resta immobile, allongée dans les bras de son époux, et écouta un instant le silence résonnant dans leur chambre, dans les souterrains._

_« A quoi ça servirait ? » soupira t-elle._

_« Est-ce qu'on aurait pu l'éviter ? »_

_« David… S'il te plaît. »_

_« Je suis désolé. » Il la serra un peu plus fort, déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. « Tu sais, je suis soulagé qu'on soit toujours ensemble. »_

_« Oui. Moi aussi. »_

_« Est-ce que ça va ? Je te sens distante… »_

_Elle n'y tint plus, se redressa. A la lueur de la bougie, David fit de même et s'assit sur leur lit, dans cette minuscule pièce taillée dans la roche._

_« Snow ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu crois que ce sera bientôt fini ? » demanda t-elle, incapable d'empêcher sa voix de trembler._

_Il l'observa avec cette tendresse et cette force qui faisaient de lui un homme valeureux et bon, et elle ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux._

_« Snow, hey. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin que ça s'arrête, David ! » hoqueta t-elle, fermant les yeux et laissant les larmes s'échapper._

_Il posa une main sur son épaule._

_« Ca s'arrêtera. Bientôt. On trouvera une solution. Emma et Regina font des progrès sur la barrière, elles disent elles-mêmes que dans quelques mois elles auront sans doute trouvé quelque chose. »_

_« Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Il faut que ça s'arrête, _maintenant_. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, on ne peut pas continuer à vivre comme ça ! Il faut… Il nous faut des médicaments et des hôpitaux et des jours et des nuits et la sécurité et… »_

_« Snow, je sais que – »_

_« David, je suis enceinte. »_

…

_Un grand silence accueillit leur confession._

_En face d'eux, Regina, Emma, Granny, Grincheux et Prof les observaient, partagés entre diverses émotions bien à eux._

_Prof retira ses lunettes, les essuya avec sa chemise et fronça les sourcils._

_« Voilà une nouvelle… étonnante. »_

_« Comment vous avez fait ? » grogna Grincheux._

_« L'Amour Véritable, bien sûr, » souffla Granny laquelle, depuis la mort de Ruby, semblait ressentir tout le poids des années qui ne défilaient plus. « C'est la seule explication, la seule chose qui aurait pu briser le maléfice nous emprisonnant tous dans le temps. »_

_« Nous avons pensé… » David hésita et Emma sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il posa le regard sur elle. « Nous avons pensé qu'il était possible que tu aies temporairement rompu la magie entourant Snow lorsque tu as guéri sa blessure il y a trois mois. Tu sais, comme tu l'as fait pour permettre aux grossesses de se terminer. C'est possible ? »_

_« Je… » Elle s'étrangla. Dès qu'elle devait soigner, et particulièrement quelqu'un de sa famille, ses sentiments l'emprisonnaient et elle se montrait incapable de pleinement maîtriser la magie. Alors bien sûr que c'était possible. « Je suis désolée. »_

_Elle sentit Regina se rapprocher juste un peu d'elle et en fut soulagée._

_« Vous allez le garder ? »_

_« Grincheux ! » reprocha immédiatement Granny. _

_« Quoi ? » grogna t-il._

_« Nous en avons discuté, » admit Mary-Margaret doucement. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, les observa tous. « Cet enfant… Peut-être qu'il nous permettra de trouver la force de continuer. Qu'il nous redonnera le sourire. La guerre pourrait se finir bientôt. »_

_« Nous le gardons, » assura David. « Emma, si tu voulais bien permettre à ta mère d'évoluer durant les prochains mois ? »_

_« Bien sûr. Je… Bien sûr. »_

_« Dans ce cas, je pense que des félicitations sont de rigueur, » annonça Prof en passant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il sourit à ses amis. « Tous mes vœux. »_

_« Je suppose qu'un bébé mettra un peu de piment dans ce coin de la forêt, » commenta Granny doucement. « Autre que Hook, j'entends. »_

_« Alex appréciera ne plus être la seule enfant. »_

_Mais Snow et David n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur fille, qui sortit enfin de sa torpeur et haussa les épaules, un sourire pâle et timide s'affichant doucement aux coins de ses lèvres._

_« Je vais être grande sœur, alors. »_

_« Apparemment, » acquiesça son père._

_Emma fit un pas vers eux et enlaça sa mère._

_« Félicitations. »_

_« Merci, ma chérie. »_

_Ils se détendirent tous, se permirent de ressentir la joie à cette nouvelle, félicitèrent les parents. Seule Regina resta un peu à l'écart, ce qu'Emma nota bien vite._

_« Quoi, tu ne les félicites pas ? » taquina t-elle en s'arrêtant juste à côté d'elle._

_« Pour possiblement faire subir à ce monde la présence d'une seconde Emma Swan ? Je ne préfère pas, non. »_

_« C'est amusant, » commenta David, un bras autour de la taille de son épouse, une lueur brillante dans ses yeux bleus. « Je pensais justement que c'était pour avoir offert à ce monde une Emma Swan que tu nous appréciais enfin. »_

_Cette remarque figea Regina, qui évita immédiatement le regard de toutes les personnes présentes. Emma, elle, se décala rapidement, histoire de remettre une distance acceptable entre elle et l'autre femme. Snow fut la seule à s'amuser ouvertement de leur gêne, même si tous cachaient clairement leurs sourires en étudiant d'un peu trop près les meubles autour d'eux._

_La relation plus ou moins secrète entre Regina et Emma passait toujours sous silence et s'étouffait dans les rumeurs allant bon train de groupe en groupe. Personne n'osait leur poser de question, et elles se gardaient bien de donner plus de matière à réflexion. Cela faisait cinq ans que ça durait et elles ne semblaient pas décidées à officialiser quoi que ce soit._

_« Vous êtes adorables, » s'extasia doucement Snow en les observant avec ce sourire plein d'émotions aux lèvres._

_Regina, agacée, se reprit et les observa tour à tour dans les yeux._

_« Félicitations, » complimenta t-elle, son regard noir mais sa voix douce trahissant son réel sentiment. _

_Emma s'éclaircit la gorge._

_« Nous allons devoir prendre des mesures. Il ne doit surtout pas l'apprendre. Il faudra vous trouver un abri. »_

_« Nous ne partirons pas d'ici, » protesta Snow._

_« Pas tout de suite, » confirma Regina. « Mais dans quelques mois, il faudra qu'on vous cache, dans un endroit isolé, sécurisé. Jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse. »_

_« Nous nous occuperons de vous trouver un endroit et de le protéger, » promit Emma. _

_« Ma place est auprès de vous deux et du reste de ma famille et de mon peuple. »_

_« Ton rôle est de tout faire pour protéger ce bébé, Snow, » contra plus durement Regina. « On doit continuer à attirer son attention sur notre groupe pour protéger les autres, et nous serons tous préoccupés si tu restes ici. »_

_« Tu veux dire que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi ? »_

_Regina la fusilla du regard mais ne démentit pas, et Snow sourit._

_« Bien. Je me plierai à vos ordres. »_

_« Merveilleux, » s'enthousiasma Prof. « Maintenant, allons répandre la nouvelle. Nous avons tous besoin d'une raison de nous réjouir, et la venue d'un petit prince ou d'une petite princesse ravira tout le monde. »_

_David fronça les sourcils._

_« Nous ne sommes pas des royaux. Pas dans ce monde. »_

_« Vous le resterez aussi longtemps que le peuple le décidera. Et croyez-moi, aux yeux de tous, vous restez leur famille royale et leurs protecteurs. Ce message sera porteur d'espoir. »_

_Alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, Snow vit du coin de l'œil les deux autres femmes s'attarder un peu. Elle ralentit, et aperçut le sourire qu'Emma eut pour Regina, la façon dont elle laissa ses doigts effleurer sa main. Elle s'en voulut un peu, mais elle traina dans le couloir, en dehors de leur vue._

_« Je crois bien que tu fais partie de la famille royale, » entendit-elle Emma murmurer pour Regina._

_« Absolument pas, pas s'il est question de la vôtre. »_

_« Je crois que tu as été adoptée par tous. »_

_« Et en tant que quoi, exactement ? »_

_« Nous ne sommes pas très douée pour garder un secret. »_

_« C'est de ta faute, » reprocha Regina. _

_« Quoi ? Comment ça ? C'est toi qui deviens insupportable parce que tu t'inquiètes dès que je suis en mission. »_

_« Tu as perdu le contrôle sur ta magie la dernière fois que j'aie été blessée, et ce n'était qu'une égratignure. »_

_« Tu as perdu au moins deux litres de sang ! »_

_« Et tu n'as pas vu la façon dont tu me regardes. »_

_« Maintenant tu es juste arrogante. Ce n'est pas moi qui te rejoins en plein milieu de la nuit parce que je ne peux plus me passer de ta présence. »_

_« Qui est arrogante, au juste ? »_

_Apercevant Kathryn s'approcher, Snow se permit de sourire et la rejoignit, le cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis huit ans, depuis le début de cette horrible guerre._

…

Elle ne savait plus s'il faisait froid ou chaud, si elle avait envie de pleurer ou de vomir. Tout ce que Mary-Margaret fut capable de faire, ce fut de se lever et de rejoindre le séjour dans la pénombre.

Une main vint se poser contre son ventre, un petit gémissement passa ses lèvres alors que quelques images de son rêve, un peu floues, lui revinrent en mémoire.

Enceinte. Elle avait été enceinte.

Il y avait eu… une réunion ?

Elle n'en était pas certaine. Tout ce dont elle parvenait à clairement se souvenir, c'était cette peur pour son bébé, ce début de joie en elle.

Des voix la poussèrent immédiatement à se tendre, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bout de la pièce et poussa le rideau qui permettait au coin où ils avaient installé Mary de rester loin des regards. Son cœur ralentit un peu lorsqu'elle découvrit Emma, assise sur une chaise, le bébé dans ses bras.

Sa fille leva la tête avec surprise et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Hey. Je l'ai entendu pleurer alors que je suis descendue. »

Snow hocha la tête, fascinée par cette image. Emma, dos à la fenêtre, la lumière froide de la Lune illuminant ses cheveux, la lueur colorée de la veilleuse pour enfants déposant des ombres sur son visage. Elle semblait calme. En bonne santé.

Loin de cette image d'une Emma amaigrie, amère et torturée qui lui venait tout droit de ses cauchemars.

Elle tenait la petite Mary, à moitié endormie dans leur couverture dans ses bras, et l'image provoqua une intense vague d'émotions dans le cœur de Snow.

« Mary-Margaret ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Emma dans un murmure, ses yeux braqués sur elle.

Sa mère ne put qu'hocher la tête, car qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Qu'elle pensait qu'Emma portait peut-être sa petite sœur dans ses bras ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Car si c'était vrai, alors tout le reste l'était et cette pensée…

« Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? » interrogea t-elle à la place, et Emma sourit en direction de Mary.

« Oui. Elle s'est calmée dès que je l'ai prise. Je lui ai raconté des histoires, et elle s'est endormie. »

« Bien. »

Emma se leva, déposa un baiser sur le front de Mary avant de la déposer dans son petit lit. Puis elle entraîna Mary-Margaret avec elle vers la cuisine.

« Un thé ? »

« J'aimerais mieux un café. »

Emma hocha la tête, même si la demande ne la ravissait apparemment pas. Elle lui prépara un café et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui ne tourne pas rond ? »

« Ça va, Emma. »

« Je suis censée croire ça ? »

« Je suis ta mère, pas le contraire. »

Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

« Emma… »

« Avant ça, nous sommes amies, non ? » lui rétorqua Emma sèchement. « Nous l'étions, avant. »

« Je sais, et nous le sommes, je suis juste… Je suis désolée. »

Elle se frotta le front, fatiguée, migraineuse.

« Je voudrais juste… Je voudrais juste que les choses soient enfin normales, que… que notre famille puisse enfin vivre. »

« Notre vie n'a rien de normal, » lui rappela Emma avec lassitude.

« Mais elle pourrait l'être. Nous devrions chercher un moyen de briser la barrière magique autour de Storybrooke. »

« Quoi ? »

« Réfléchis, Emma. Sans elle, il n'y aurait plus de magie, les gens pourraient partir sans risquer de perdre leur mémoire. »

« Mais d'autres étrangers pourraient venir. »

« Et ils n'auraient absolument rien à découvrir. Nous avons tous des identités légales, chacun d'entre nous. »

« Qui ne tiendraient pas très longtemps si quelqu'un se mettait à fouiller. Aucun d'entre vous n'est réellement allé à l'université, n'a d'ancêtres dans ce monde, n'a de passé médical en-dehors de Storybrooke. Et puis je croyais que tu voulais quitter ce monde. N'est-ce pas pour ça que vous faites pousser ces haricots ? »

« Je me fiche de l'endroit où on vivra. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu disais il y a encore quelques semaines. » Emma fronça les sourcils, l'étudia d'un peu trop près. « Mary-Margaret, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Qu'on vive ici ou dans la Forêt Enchantée n'a pas d'importance tant que nous y serons en sécurité et ensemble. Et tant qu'il n'y aura plus aucune magie. Il y a forcément un moyen de briser cette barrière. »

« Sûrement. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Sentant qu'Emma ne la laisserait pas se défiler cette fois, Mary-Margaret soupira doucement.

« Depuis quelques temps, je fais des cauchemars. Assez horribles. C'est tout. Ça passera. »

« Des cauchemars ? Quel genre ? »

« Sur Storybrooke. Sur nous tous. Je… je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. »

« Et tu es sûre que ce sont des cauchemars normaux ? A quelle fréquence tu les fais ? »

« Emma… »

« A quelle fréquence ? » répéta Emma durement.

« Dès que je ferme les yeux, » avoua Mary-Margaret.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis… peut-être depuis que je suis allée voir Regina. Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une conséquence de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Nous verrons ça. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne laisserai plus jamais rien au hasard. »

O

Lorsqu'elle déposa devant lui une assiette de pancakes (préparés par sa grand-mère), Henry leva la tête de son livre et sourit. Il haussa un sourcil quand elle posa aussi sur la table un paquet tout neuf de pépites de chocolat, du caramel et du sirop d'érable.

« Ça fait beaucoup pour un petit-déjeuner, » nota David en s'asseyant.

Mary-Margaret, occupée à veiller à ce que Mary ne fasse pas tomber son biberon, acquiesça. Emma eut un rictus.

« Oh, mais Henry nous a caché des choses. Apparemment, il aime ses pancakes de cette façon. »

« De quelle façon ? »

« Avec ces ingrédients. Ensemble. »

David fronça le nez.

« Vraiment ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel face aux antiques de sa mère, Henry décida d'assumer et attrapa d'abord le paquet de chocolat.

« C'est bon, » se défendit-il.

« Ça fait beaucoup de sucre. »

« Tu devrais y goûter, grand-mère. »

« Non, je te remercie, ça ira. »

« De toute façon, c'est apparemment une particularité des Mills. »

David tourna un regard curieux vers Emma.

« Des Mills ? »

« Regina les aime comme ça, elle aussi. Je sais, j'ai failli mourir de choc, moi aussi. »

« On mange nos pancakes comme on veut ! »

« On peut se demander comment ils mangent _vraiment_ leur gaufres, ou leurs glaces. Ou leurs frites. »

« Tu m'as déjà vu manger mes frites. »

« Je t'ai déjà vu manger des pancakes, » taquina Emma, « et pourtant tu t'es bien gardé de faire ça. »

Elle désigna le mélange qu'Henry venait de terminer et le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Maman et moi, on le faisait que quand on était à la maison. »

« Espérons qu'elle nous préparera autre chose ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? » interrogea Henry en relevant prestement la tête.

« On va dîner chez elle. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Elle nous a invités. »

« Elle nous a invités ? » répéta t-il en perdant son enthousiasme, dubitatif.

Emma haussa les épaules innocemment.

« Ou je nous ai invités. Le résultat est le même. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je crois qu'elle a pas trop envie de me voir. »

« Bien sûr que si, gamin. »

« Vous allez manger chez Regina ? » répéta David. « On devrait s'inquiéter ? »

« On restera loin des pommes, » promit Emma. « Tu peux emmener Henry à l'école ? Il faut que je me sauve, j'ai promis à Frederick d'aller voir cette histoire de vandalisme au collège avant le début des cours. »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle enfila sa veste et rejoignit la chaise-haute de laquelle Mary observait chacun de leurs mouvements. Avec cette lumière matinale, ses yeux noisette tiraient sur le vert et ses bouclettes brillaient.

« Ma ? »

« Je dois aller travailler, » informa t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser une de ses joues. « Sois sage ! »

« Bye bye ! » sourit Mary en secouant sa petite main.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Cette gosse allait leur briser le cœur à tous lorsqu'elle quitterait leur vie.

« Bye, minipousse. »

O

_« Tu te rends compte ? Je vais être une grande sœur. »_

_Regina se tourna vers Emma. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, elle ne pouvait pas la distinguer, mais elle sentait qu'elle lui faisait face. _

_« Oui. »_

_« J'ai quarante-deux ans et dans deux mois je serai une grande sœur. »_

_« Trente-quatre. On ne compte pas les années figées dans le temps. »_

_Un petit rire amusé résonna dans la voix basse d'Emma._

_« Trente-quatre, si ça t'arrange. »_

_« Mmh, je préfère, » acquiesça Regina, à moitié endormie._

_Elle sentit Emma se rapprocher d'elle, ses doigts glisser le long de son bras jusqu'à pouvoir serrer sa main dans la sienne._

_« Regina ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« C'est de la folie, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_La tension dans le ton d'Emma poussa Regina à serrer sa main, à la fois pour l'encourager à s'expliquer et pour la rassurer._

_« C'est de la folie de mettre au monde un enfant au milieu de cette merde. »_

_Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui passaient sous silence dans cette vie qu'ils subissaient tous. Ils avaient tendance à garder leurs moments de doute et de désespoir pour eux. Ils avaient depuis longtemps arrêté d'accuser ou de haïr. Ils ne parlaient que rarement du passé._

_C'était surtout le cas pour leur famille, et même si Emma et Regina craquaient parfois dans l'intimité de leurs chambres, il restait rare qu'elles se confient leurs craintes._

_« Combien de temps restera t-il tout petit ? Et s'il ne survivait pas ? Et si l'accouchement ne se passait pas bien ? Quel avenir aura-t-il ici ? »_

_« Il aura un avenir, » assura Regina en se rapprochant un peu plus d'Emma, n'appréciant aucunement le tremblement dans son ton. « Parce qu'on est à deux doigts de trouver comment ouvrir une brèche dans la barrière et que quand ce sera fait, on pourra faire évacuer la population et les enfants et que tout le monde pourra enfin vivre normalement. »_

_« On sait toutes les deux que ça pourrait encore prendre des mois. »_

_« Et on sait toutes les deux à quel point nous sommes extraordinaires ensemble. »_

_« Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de l'optimisme, de l'arrogance ou un compliment. »_

_Ignorant ces mots, Regina passa un bras autour de la taille d'Emma et l'enjoignit à se rapprocher d'elle. La blonde en profita pour se blottir contre son corps et poser la tête sur son épaule, juste sous son cou._

_« Si on arrête d'y croire, » murmura Regina dans ses cheveux, « alors on a perdu. Et si nous perdons, Emma, alors ils sont tous morts. »_

_« On a de la chance, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions la moindre pression sur les épaules. »_

_« Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas notre part de responsabilités. »_

_« Tu crois… » commença Emma d'une petite voix que Regina n'avait encore jamais entendue chez elle. « Tu crois qu'on y arrivera ? Tu crois qu'on saura vivre ensuite ? »_

_« Je crois qu'on va devoir trouver une raison de continuer. »_

…

_« Recule ! Kat, Recule ! »_

_Kathryn fit plusieurs pas précipités en arrière lorsque Frederick l'y enjoignit. La créature de cendres face à elle, dans les bois, continua à avancer. Il était imposant, un ours de la taille d'un éléphant, mais tous avaient vu pire. _

_Comme ces fichus petits ouistitis pygmées qui bondissaient de branche en branche, rapides, invisibles et mortels. Justement, l'un d'entre eux sauta sur Kathryn qui hurla lorsqu'il planta ses dents dans son épaule. D'un geste, Regina le fit voler dans les airs puis usa de sa magie pour éparpiller les particules qui le composaient aux quatre coins de la clairière dans laquelle ils étaient._

_Près d'elle, Thomas et Michael visaient l'ours avec leurs pistolets – des armes modifiées par la magie. Les balles chargées en énergie explosive étaient efficaces contre les monstres, tant que ceux-ci n'étaient pas trop imposants._

_Lorsqu'une armada de minuscules singes se mit à courir vers la barrière cachant l'entrée d'un abri accueillant une soixantaine de réfugiés, Regina utilisa sa magie pour former un mur protecteur de racines, de branches et de feuillages. Furieux, ils se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux vides, la magie noire les composant vibrant autour d'eux._

_Quelques boules de feu les dispersèrent, mais les garçons seraient bientôt à court de balles et ils perdaient du temps. _

_« Regroupez-vous ! » ordonna Regina._

_Elle dut attendre que les autres la rejoignent pour donner vie aux arbres autour d'eux. La végétation s'anima, puisant dans sa force et dans sa colère, et elle s'appliqua à déchiqueter toute créature sur son passage._

_« Où est Atch ? »_

_Concentrée à sa tâche, Regina vit Thomas se tourner vers Kathryn du coin de l'œil. Elle lui désigna un corps plus loin. Le corps d'Atchoum reposait au pied d'un sapin, l'angle de son cou explicitant sans ambigüité la cause de sa mort. _

_La colère de Regina intensifia ses pouvoirs malgré son épuisement. Les arbres mirent l'ours en pièces et les cendres, libérées de la magie, assombrirent l'air de la clairière. Bientôt, plus aucun cri de ouistiti ne se fit plus entendre et Regina baissa ses bras tremblants le long de son corps._

_Elle se sentait nauséeuse, un mélange d'épuisement, de malnutrition et du coup qu'elle avait pris à la tête un peu plus tôt. Mais elle pouvait tout de même sentir que la forêt autour d'eux était trop silencieuse, trop inerte, que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_« Il va falloir relocaliser ce groupe. Encore. »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé des créatures plus grosses ? » interrogea Michael sans prendre en compte la remarque de Frederick. « Il aurait pu pénétrer dans l'abri avant qu'on arrive s'il avait concentré tous ses pouvoirs. »_

_« Et ces foutus singes, ça sort d'où ? Il est plutôt pour l'artillerie lourde, d'habitude. »_

_Regina fronça les sourcils, observa autour d'elle. _

_Quelque chose…_

_« Pourquoi se serait-il donné tout ce mal ? Ca a dû consommer une sacrée énergie magique, » commenta Kathryn, une main plaquée contre son épaule pour essayer de calmer le saignement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare, encore ? »_

_« Vous pensez que c'était une distraction ? » s'inquiéta Thomas._

_Et juste quand il terminait sa phrase, plusieurs hurlements résonnèrent entre les arbres et leur glacèrent le sang. Le sorcier appréciait beaucoup créer des meutes de loups pour ses missions spéciales, mais ces monstres n'hurlaient qu'en signe de victoire._

_Le bruit venait de l'est, près de l'océan, là où ils n'avaient quasiment plus aucun abris, hormis…_

_« Non, » souffla Regina, et l'effroi lui coupa un instant le souffle._

_Kathryn et les autres comprirent, mais un peu trop tard. Déjà, la magie s'accumulait autour de la sorcière._

_« Non ! Attends, c'est trop dangereux ! __Regina, n'y va pas s – »_

_Les derniers mots de son amie furent inaudibles pour elle alors qu'elle réapparaissait quelques kilomètres plus loin. Son inquiétude et sa terreur lui broyaient l'estomac et elle dut lutter pour reprendre ses esprits. Là aussi, les bois étaient silencieux. Mais il y avait comme un goût de cendres dans le vent, et les restes d'une magie écoeurante s'accrochaient encore à la nature du lieu._

_Les loups n'étaient déjà plus ici. Ni leur maître._

_Ils avaient dû quitter l'endroit quelques secondes avant son arrivée, et elle fit un pas, trébuchant presque sur une racine, sa poitrine serrée par l'angoisse et l'incrédulité._

_Les restes pitoyables de la si puissante barrière qu'Emma et elle avaient dressée restaient perceptibles pour son sixième sens. Il avait dû mettre des heures à la briser. Des heures pendant lesquelles ils avaient tous été distraits par d'autres attaques. _

_Et il n'y avait aucun son. Plus aucun son._

_Luttant contre la nausée, contre sa vision qui se troublait, Regina avança lentement à l'intérieur. Le salon, aménagé simplement, n'était plus que vestiges d'un champ de bataille. Les victimes s'étaient défendues, certainement jusqu'au dernier moment. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient lutté…_

_Elle ignora les giclures de sang et, pâle et choquée, elle s'écroula presque près du corps abandonné contre un mur. Il avait encore son épée à la main, sa prise desserrée. Sa cuisse et l'une de ses épaules étaient déchiquetées, d'autres blessures moins graves parsemaient son corps. Sans doute avait-il souffert avant d'être achevé._

_On l'avait égorgé._

_On l'avait torturé et égorgé et il était pâle et il y avait du sang un peu partout et il était mort._

_David, Charmant, le prince, le berger, le héros, le père, l'ami, l'homme si noble était mort._

_Il l'avait tué._

_Avec un sanglot, elle se détacha de cette vision et progressa un peu, passa dans la chambre, ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues trop pâles. Elle tremblait, tremblait tellement, ne savait plus si c'était l'épuisement ou le choc, sans doute les deux._

_Comment était-ce seulement possible ? _

_Comment avait-il pu ?_

_« S… Snow ? »_

_L'autre femme gisait à terre, sur le dos. Il y avait du sang sur sa poitrine et sur son visage et Regina tomba au sol près d'elle, sur les genoux. Ses mains tremblantes vinrent serrer les épaules de celle qu'elle avait tant voulu voir souffrir par le passé._

_« Snow ! »_

_Un hoquet, un toussotement, faible, douloureux. Et l'autre femme ouvrit des yeux trop brillants._

_« Reg… ? »_

_« Shshsh, ça va aller. »_

_Elle passa sa main sur sa blessure, mais si elle put guérir aisément les petites coupures, elle ne put pas grand-chose contre les dégâts internes causés par la magie. Ni contre la perte de sang._

_« Je… je lui ai rien dit. »_

_« Tais-toi, économise tes forces. »_

_Mais Snow ne l'entendait peut-être même pas. Ses yeux vitreux étaient braqués au plafond, elle était aussi pâle que le cadavre de son mari et il y avait du sang partout._

_« Je lui ai pas dit… pas dit où il était. »_

_« Je sais, je sais. Accroche-toi, d'accord ? »_

_Ce fut lorsqu'elle chercha d'autres blessures qu'elle s'aperçut du liquide et du sang formant une flaque entre les jambes de Snow, enceinte de huit mois._

_« Oh, » gémit presque Regina, incapable d'empêcher un nouveau sanglot de s'échapper de sa gorge._

_« Le b – bébé… »_

_« Je sais. D'accord, on va… Les autres vont arriver, d'accord ? Ils sont en chemin. Il faut que tu t'accroches, tu entends ? »_

_Elle se déplaça, retira doucement pantalon et sous-vêtement et en profita pour éponger un peu le sol. Le travail avait déjà bien commencé et il était évident qu'elles ne pouvaient attendre._

_Non. Non. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Pas ça._

_« David… ? »_

_« Snow, écoute-moi, il faut que tu pousses, d'accord ? Accroche-toi, ça ira. »_

_Avec un sanglot, ses larmes diluant le sang sur ses joues, Snow reposa sa tête contre le sol et poussa. _

_« Il faut que tu tiennes. Juste… ça va aller, respire, c'est presque terminé. »_

_Regina aurait pu se maudire, sa voix était rauque et cassée et choquée et Snow n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Elle pleurait, elles pleuraient toutes les deux et bien qu'elle la soulageait avec sa magie, elle ne parvenait ni à se calmer, ni à vraiment l'aider._

_Snow avait du mal à respirer. Elle était faible. Et elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang._

_« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce… »_

_Entre sa faiblesse et ses pleurs, Snow ne parvint pas à formuler sa question et Regina en fut reconnaissante, car qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? De toute façon, l'hémorragie était évidente, les mains de Regina étaient couvertes de sang et même sans cela…_

_« Non… »_

_« Respire, Snow, » pria t-elle, faisant un effort monumental pour calmer sa voix malgré ses propres sentiments. « S'il te plait, je t'en prie, accroche-toi. »_

_« Je suis… »_

_« Snow ! Regarde-moi ! Il faut que tu continues, d'accord ? Encore une fois. » Elle serra son genoux, aurait aimé pouvoir lui prendre la main, pouvoir la sortir d'ici et la soigner mais savait qu'elle ne ferait que la tuer. « Snow, encore une fois. C'est presque terminé, tiens-le coup. »_

_Elle ne tiendrait pas. Elle ne tiendrait pas, elle le savait._

_Ses blessures étaient trop graves, elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Elle la sentait faiblir de seconde en seconde et elle eût envie de hurler, de se débattre, mais elle resta là à l'encourager malgré ses larmes._

_« Ca y est, ça y est, Snow, tu l'as fait ! »_

_Elle récupéra le petit corps, coupa le cordon avec la magie et essaya de le réchauffer, de le faire réagir. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle serra le bébé silencieux contre elle pour essayer de le nettoyer mais elle était déjà couverte de sang et ça ne servit pas à grand-chose._

_Il ne fut pas plus propre pour autant._

_Il ne reprit pas vie pour autant._

_« C'est… c'est une petite fille. »_

_Elle enveloppa le bébé dans une veste et le présenta à la mère, ignora le sanglot déchirant qui s'échappa de sa propre gorge et lui coupa le souffle._

_« Je suis désolée, » pleura t-elle._

_Délicatement, elle posa l'enfant sur l'autre femme et Snow posa une main faible sur son bébé, ses pleurs réduits à des larmes silencieuses. Elle posa les yeux sur sa fille, les paupières à demi closes. _

_« Regina ? » _

_Regina se pencha sur elle, passa une main dans ses cheveux, continua de la soulager avec sa magie et lui prit la main. La serra._

_Des gestes inutiles._

_Il n'y avait aucun réconfort dans cette horreur._

_« Je suis là, » assura t-elle._

_« David… ? »_

_« Il va bien, » mentit-elle, incapable d'arrêter ses larmes, incapable d'ignorer les sanglots trop faibles de l'autre femme qui lui sourit, pâle et couverte de sueur et de sang, un bébé mort serré contre elle. « Ils vont bien tous les deux. »_

_« Merci, » souffla t-elle, et Regina la haït pour ainsi la remercier pour un mensonge qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de rendre crédible._

_Lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent, elle serra sa main jusqu'à s'en faire mal, son autre main sur sa joue, son pouce la caressant avec insistance._

_« Non ! S'il te plait, ne meurs pas. Regarde-moi ! »_

_« Je… »_

_« Regarde-moi, je t'en prie. Je t'en prie… »_

_Mais elle eût beau prier, ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent plus. _

_Elle eût beau pleurer, les cadavres ne restèrent que ça, des cadavres._

_Et c'était une leçon qu'elle aurait pourtant dû retenir bien longtemps auparavant._

…

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était déjà bien trop tard. _

_Elle sentit quelqu'un, elle ne sut pas qui, lui prendre les corps de Snow et de sa fille des bras. Sentit une main sur son épaule. On lui parlait, elle n'entendit rien._

_Mais elle comprit. Ils prendraient soin des corps. Ils les prépareraient._

_Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle, et de toutes façons, elle ne servait à rien._

_Elle était inutile et ils étaient tous morts et il les avait tués et elle vivait en plein cauchemar._

_Elle réapparut dans sa chambre, la dernière en date, dans un souterrain qui ressemblait à tous les autres._

_Elle se blottit dans un coin, dans le noir, se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ne bougea plus._

…

_Il s'écoula plusieurs heures sans doute avant qu'on ne la trouve. Ou qu'on vienne la chercher._

_Les boules magiques furent activées et la lumière l'aveugla à peine. Il y avait Kathryn, plus loin, et Hook, juste devant elle. Tous les deux étaient pâles et horrifiés et terrifiés._

_Il s'approcha doucement, s'accroupit face à elle, ses yeux dans les siens, et lui parla avec une douceur qui ne lui allait pas tellement._

_« Regina. Il faut que tu réagisses. »_

_Elle ne répondit pas. N'en fut pas capable. Elle n'avait pas envie._

_Elle voulait rester dans le noir. _

_Elle voulait rester seule dans le noir et ne plus jamais sortir._

_Elle voulait rester seule dans le noir et s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller._

_« Regina, s'il te plaît. Ce qui est arrivé est terrible, mais il faut continuer. »_

_Lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas, il posa les mains sur ses épaules, la secoua un peu, pas trop brusquement._

_« Regina ! Tu es plus forte que ça ! On a besoin de toi ! »_

_Kathryn pleurait. Il y avait des larmes sur ses joues, elle pouvait les voir du coin de l'œil, mais elle restait debout et digne. Son épaule était bandée, et Regina se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de la soigner._

_Même ça, elle n'avait pu le faire._

_Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. Elle était inutile._

_« Sors de ta torpeur et réagis ! Emma a besoin de toi ! »_

_Emma._

_Ce nom la réveilla, l'aida à sortir du brouillard._

_Emma._

_Il y eut sans doute quelque chose, sur son visage ou dans ses yeux, qui la trahit parce que Kathryn s'approcha à son tour._

_« Elle est arrivée quand ils enveloppaient les corps, » lui expliqua t-elle doucement. « Elle est partie vers la ville, Frederick, Archie et Granny l'ont arrêtée, mais ils n'arrivent pas à la calmer. Regina, tu es la seule qui puisse la sauver. »_

_Emma._

_Il y avait encore Emma._

_Emma était importante._

_Alors elle se leva sur des jambes tremblantes et s'apprêta à se téléporter quand Killian l'arrêta. Son regard descendit sur elle, et elle comprit. Sa peau, ses vêtements, elle était couverte de sang. D'un geste de la main, elle en effaça la moindre trace._

_Elle retrouva Emma à la lisière de la forêt. Ses émotions (la rage, la tristesse, le choc, la douleur) avaient échappé à son contrôle et sa magie s'en était nourrie. Une bulle d'énergie bleue et blanche s'était formée autour d'elle, calcinait l'herbe sous ses pieds et faisait dangereusement vibrer l'air. Il y avait un bruit, comme un bruit de tonnerre sourd, et la magie avait levé un vent violent lequel, s'il n'était pas calmé, déchiquèterait sans doute tout ce qu'il y avait dans la bulle, Emma y comprise._

_Cette idée, l'idée même de perdre Emma, termina de réveiller Regina._

_Granny, Archie et Frederick l'observèrent, entre crainte et soulagement, et elle passa devant eux sans vraiment les voir. Pendant un instant, la magie d'Emma s'attaqua à elle et elle ne la combattit pas. Le danger importait peu, la mort serait une délivrance si Emma ne se reprenait pas._

_Elle avança, puis se téléporta à l'intérieur de la bulle et, ne laissant pas le temps à Emma de réagir, elle l'enlaça avec force et la serra contre elle. Durant les premières secondes, l'autre femme ne réagit même pas, incapable de discerner autre chose que ses sentiments terribles et cette tempête de magie. Et puis, bientôt, Regina sentit les muscles d'Emma bouger, se tendre, elle entendit un tout petit gémissement monter de sa gorge._

_Elle la serra plus fort._

_« Emma, s'il te plaît, » souffla t-elle dans son oreille, et elle fut stupéfaite d'entendre sa voix si faible, si fragile, si tremblante. « Emma, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi. »_

_Mais Emma l'entendit, parce que son corps se relâcha, elle s'écroula dans ses bras et la magie commença à faiblir. _

_« Emma. »_

_Ce fut un sanglot cette fois, elle fut incapable de retenir la tristesse et le soulagement en elle et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Emma qui, elle, par instinct ou par choc ou par inquiétude, l'entoura de ses bras et la serra à son tour, laissant sa magie finalement se dissiper._

_Et quand Emma éclata en sanglots elle aussi, Regina les téléporta toutes les deux dans sa chambre et la laissa crier et gémir et contint les petites explosions de magie qui lui échappèrent et eût envie de la remercier de ne pas avoir abandonné et ne le fit pas et eût envie de lui promettre que tout irait mieux et ne le fit pas._

_Emma resta silencieuse pendant plus de deux jours. Elles restèrent enfermées tout ce temps._

_Et quand Emma, allongée sur le lit, parla enfin, ce fut avec une voix rauque, brisée, derrière laquelle dormait encore cette force qui lui permettrait de se tenir debout en temps voulu._

_« Il les a tués. »_

_Recroquevillée dans son coin, Regina leva le regard vers elle. Elle ne dit rien, ferma juste les yeux. Mais Emma resta silencieuse ensuite, et Regina sut ce qu'elle voulait, sut ce qu'elle allait dire._

_Alors elle se força à ouvrir les yeux, à rencontrer le regard d'Emma, déterminé et froid._

_Alors Emma prononça à voix haute cette promesse qui avait toujours résonné dans leurs silences._

_« Je le tuerai. »_

_Et Regina referma les yeux. _

_Et elle acquiesça._

_« Je sais. »_

…

_Elle se réveilla dans la douleur._

_Ses poumons étaient en feu, mais ce n'était rien comparé à tout le reste. L'esprit embrumé, elle chercha à focaliser son regard. Refoula une vague de nausées. Elle avait froid, elle était brûlante, elle sentait que si elle se rendormait, elle ne se réveillerait peut-être plus._

_« Alors, consciente ? »_

_Elle n'était pas seule._

_Ses mains, ses pieds… Elle ne pouvait rien bouger._

_Son dos était plaqué contre le sol glacé de son ancien bureau. Lorsqu'elle réussit à basculer un peu la tête, les vertiges l'emportèrent presque._

_Puis elle le vit. _

_Un jeune homme avec une petite barbe de quelques jours. Un regard clair. Un air froid, furieux. Des cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient presque dans les yeux._

_Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, jusqu'à avoir les pieds dans la flaque de sang échappé de ses mains plantées dans le sol avec des coupe-papiers, et puis il s'accroupit sans la quitter du regard._

_Cela faisait… neuf ans ? Peut-être même dix._

_Peut-être dix ans depuis le début de ce cauchemar sans fin._

_Et elle n'avait jamais autant souhaité mourir que lorsqu'il tendit la main vers elle pour caresser tendrement son visage du bout des doigts._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux tout simplement pas me le donner ? »_

_Et dans ses yeux glacés, brûlants d'une folie destructrice, elle vit le Mal à l'état pur._

_« Tu n'as pas changé, maman, » souffla t-il, passant encore une fois ses doigts sur son front, comme pour l'apaiser._

_Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas changé, puisqu'il avait créé ce champ qui les empêchait tous de vieillir. Une guerre des nerfs. Il avait toujours été passionné par l'Histoire aussi bien que les histoires._

_Mais lui vieillissait. A présent un beau jeune homme. Elle avait voulu tellement pour lui, mais ce qu'il avait fait de ses dons était tout simplement abominable. Si puissant, et si mauvais._

_A l'âge de seize ans, il les avait tous plongés dans son cauchemar. _

_Le voilà à vingt-six ans, assassin sans remord, bourreau sans pitié._

_« Toujours aussi têtue. Ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir de faire ça. Pas à toi. Dis-moi juste où vous avez caché le diamant. »_

_« Pour que tu détruises Storybrooke ? » murmura Regina. « Non. »_

_« Je l'ai déjà détruite, » lui fit-il remarquer, et son agacement fit briller ses yeux sans étincelle. « Ce n'est plus qu'une question de formalité. Avec le diamant, je pourrai tout effacer, tout recommencer. Je créerai un monde à mon image. »_

_« Tu es un monstre. »_

_« Je suis ton fils. »_

_« Je n'ai pas de fils. »_

_Il sourit et haussa les épaules, l'air bon enfant. Qui aurait cru qu'une imagination comme la sienne couplée à la magie pourraient faire de si horribles dégâts ?_

_« Tu as tué ton père. »_

_« Et alors ? Tu as bien tué le tien. »_

_« Tu as tué Ruby. Joyeux. Gold. Tous ces gens. Même les enfants… » Ses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, et elle contempla ce fils qu'elle avait tant aimé. Comment avait-elle pu demeurer aveugle à sa véritable nature ? « Tu as tué tes grands-parents. »_

_« Tu as toujours eu du mal à faire ton deuil, » remarqua t-il en se redressant. « Ca fait plus d'un an maintenant. Je ne les aurais pas tués s'il m'avait dit ce que je voulais entendre. C'est à cause du bébé, c'est ça ? Il est mieux là où il est. »_

_« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu n'as aucune âme. »_

_« Si. Mais je m'en sers autrement. Si seulement vous n'aviez pas tous été aussi faibles… Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas rester là, mais vous vouliez vous contenter de cette vie plate et sans envergure. Je suis destiné à bien plus, maman. J'étais destiné à ça. A ramener la magie, d'abord à Storybrooke, et puis dans les autres mondes. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de la puissance du diamant. Je ferai table-rase du passé et la magie qu'il contient toujours me permettra de quitter ce monde. »_

_« Jamais nous ne permettrons cela. »_

_« Vous avez perdu, » informa t-il tranquillement, avec condescendance. « Tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu ne me donnes pas ce dont j'ai besoin, je serai obligé de te tuer. Je le ferais si je le dois. Les autres mondes ont besoin de la magie, beaucoup trop de vies dépendent de moi. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous mettre en travers de mon chemin. Et si tu meurs, nous savons tous les deux qu'Emma mourra aussi. Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que je l'ignorais ? Même avant que je ne ramène la magie, il y avait cette énergie qui vous liait. Bien sûr que les circonstances vous auront rapprochées. Et la magie d'Emma est basée sur l'amour. Sans lui… »_

_« Comment as-tu pu, Henry ? » murmura t-elle._

_« Comme si tu n'avais jamais tué personne, » lui reprocha t-il avec cette même attitude arrogante qu'il avait eu bien plus jeune. « Quelques sacrifices pour la restauration de la magie dans tous les mondes, n'est-ce pas équilibré ? Et je n'aurais pas eu à faire tout ça si seulement vous m'aviez écouté, si tu m'avais laissé pratiquer ma magie comme je voulais ! Si vous m'aviez donné le diamant dès le début ! Où est-il ? Alors, tu me le dis ? »_

_Son silence le fit soupirer. Il s'accroupit près d'elle de nouveau, l'observa presque curieusement un instant, avant de sourire._

_« Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, maman. Mais c'est pas grave. Si tu me dis où je peux le trouver, je permettrais à Emma de t'emmener loin d'ici avant d'activer la destruction. »_

_Elle refoula un sanglot, laissa la perte de sang et la fatigue l'emporter._

_Ses paupières se baissèrent, et elle pria pour la mort._

_._

_Elle fut sauvée, bien sûr._

_O_

Regina se réveilla en sursaut et sauta de son lit, chercha à reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il faisait jour, c'était le milieu de la matinée.

Ces foutus rêves !

David et Snow. Et Henry. Et Emma aussi.

Elle pouvait sentir la magie d'Emma l'emporter loin de la Mairie. Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses murmures apaisants.

La colère qui grondait en elle aussi.

Ce n'était que des rêves. Que des rêves.

Il n'y avait aucun fondement là-dedans. Henry n'avait pas de magie, Gold était toujours le Dark One, Emma et elle se supportaient à peine, l'idée même de pleurer sur le cadavre de Snow lui paraissait complètement absurde.

Même si le souvenir de cette image lui arrachait presque des larmes.

Henry…

Henry n'était pas un monstre. Oui, il pouvait être égocentrique, égoïste aussi, il pouvait ignorer la peine des autres parfois, mais il n'était pas un monstre. C'était juste un petit garçon.

Un petit garçon auquel elle avait appris le sens du Bien et du Mal, les bonnes manières, le respect. Il avait bon cœur, il…

C'était juste des rêves.

Oui, il l'avait blessée plus d'une fois en toute connaissance de cause, oui, parfois il n'avait aucun respect pour les désirs des autres s'ils ne correspondaient pas aux siens, oui, il ne voyait le monde que comme il l'entendait, mais c'était normal.

C'était normal. C'était un enfant assoiffé d'aventures et…

Et si son enfance auprès d'elle l'avait teinté ? Et si le simple fait d'avoir été élevé par elle l'avait corrompu ? Et si le fait d'avoir grandi dans une ville maudite avait troublé son développement émotionnel ?

C'était peut-être de sa faute. C'était sûrement de sa…

Non. _Non._

Elle n'allait pas se laisser avaler par de stupides rêves.

De stupides rêves.

Juste des rêves.

O


	5. Des cendres

**5. Des cendres**

* * *

Emma s'aperçut immédiatement qu'un truc clochait.

Jamais elle n'avait vu Regina aussi tendue en saluant Henry. Le garçon sembla sentir la différence parce qu'il se redressa et lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux et inquiet.

Un sourire, un peu trop pâle, apparut immédiatement sur le visage de la mère.

« Entre, et va te laver les mains. »

Décidant de ne pas poser de question, Henry jeta un œil à Emma et fila en direction de la salle d'eau.

« Vous n'avez pas oublié ? » s'inquiéta Emma, cherchant une raison à cet étrange comportement.

« Oublié que vous vous êtes invitée chez moi ? Comment aurais-je pu, Miss Swan ? »

« Tant mieux. Parce que je meurs de faim. »

« Etonnant. »

« Et sinon, vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? »

Regina ignora complètement sa question et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Besoin d'aide ? » se proposa Emma, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Non. Merci. »

Elle était distraite, complètement dans ses pensées, Emma pouvait clairement le voir. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans son habitude, en tout cas pas en présence du shérif.

C'était inquiétant.

Ça le fut encore plus lorsque Regina manqua lâcher le plat qu'elle tenait lorsqu'Henry débarqua dans la cuisine, tout sourire.

« Maman ? »

« C'est rien. J'ai dû glisser. Prends une bouteille d'eau, tu veux ? »

Echangeant un regard soucieux avec Emma, Henry s'exécuta et les suivit jusque dans la salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent et Emma essaya de ne pas trop regarder autour d'elle, soudain abominablement curieuse. Henry semblait tout à fait à ses aises, avait entrepris de les servir comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours (alors qu'il fallait qu'Emma se batte quotidiennement pour qu'il débarrasse). Du poulet au curry, du riz et de la salade. Ça sentait aussi bon que c'était délicieux, et c'était garanti sans pomme.

Le repas était parfait, mais l'ambiance, en revanche, se trouvait sauvée uniquement parce qu'Henry faisait de gigantesques efforts pour maintenir la conversation. Un fort contraste avec le petit-déjeuner qu'ils avaient pris la semaine d'avant. Le silence et la tension chez sa mère semblaient le pousser à doubler enthousiasme et sourires.

Mais même lui s'épuisa, une lueur triste et inquiète dans le regard. Regina ne semblait l'écouter que d'une oreille, et il n'en avait visiblement pas l'habitude.

« Est-ce que tu es malade ? » demanda t-il soudain.

Regina leva un regard stupéfait vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es bizarre, » s'expliqua t-il, mal à l'aise, les yeux sur son assiette.

« Non, Henry, je ne suis pas malade. Je ne suis jamais malade. »

« Okay, » sourit-il, presque timidement.

C'était une attitude qu'Emma n'avait encore jamais vue chez lui et certainement pas face à la femme qui l'avait élevé. Mais le comportement de Regina et le fait qu'elle lui avait à peine adressé la parole ce soir-là semblaient vraiment l'angoisser.

« Je peux te raconter comment j'ai réussi tout seul à mener mon cheval, Humbert, dans le manège pendant plusieurs tours ? »

Son hésitation poussa Regina à se reprendre visiblement, parce qu'elle posa la fourchette avec laquelle elle poussait sa nourriture depuis plusieurs minutes et lui offrit un petit sourire, se concentrant sur lui.

« Bien sûr, chéri. »

Retrouvant son enthousiasme, un peu rassuré, Henry se lança dans une explication alambiquée dont lui seul avait le secret. Regina et lui discutèrent équitation pour le reste du repas et Emma en profita pour garder le silence (et se régaler). Lorsque les deux Mills se levèrent pour débarrasser la table, dans des gestes coordonnés montrant tout un passé d'habitudes, Emma sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'elle avait participé à leur éloignement. Elle sentit également, étrangement, une pointe de jalousie polluer ses pensées alors qu'elle traînait derrière eux, quelques couverts dans les mains, les écoutant bavarder tranquillement avec une aisance qu'ils retrouvaient à peine.

Avaient-ils été très complices avant que Gold n'apprenne à Henry son adoption ? Avaient-ils eu des traditions stupides ? Des blagues dont eux seuls pouvaient comprendre le sens ?

Elle aurait voulu poser beaucoup de questions et en même temps, elle craignait d'entendre les réponses.

Si elle n'était plus la mère rigolote avec laquelle Henry partageait une évidente complicité, des opérations secrètes et des hamburgers, alors qu'était-elle dans sa vie ?

Parce qu'il était de plus en plus évident qu'elle n'était pas sa mère, pas celle qui savait le soigner, qui se souvenait de ses premiers mots, qui connaissait par cœur ses goûts et ses sourires.

« Est-ce qu'il était beau ? »

« Rocinante était magnifique, et le cheval le plus puissant, intelligent et loyal que tu aurais pu rencontrer dans n'importe quel monde. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Henry, observant sa mère remplir le lave-vaisselle. « Et où il est ? »

Un petit sourire mélancolique habilla le visage de Regina.

« Les chevaux n'ont pas une très longue espérance de vie. Il est mort il y a longtemps, quand j'étais encore mariée au roi. Mais j'ai gardé ses poulains. L'un d'eux est devenu un grand ami aussi, avant de mourir à son tour. »

« Comment ça se fait qu'on soit jamais allés au centre équestre si tu aimes les chevaux ? »

« Je t'y ai amené quand tu avais cinq ans, » protesta Regina doucement. « Tu as détesté. »

« Ah bon ? » grimaça Henry. « Je m'en rappelle pas. »

« Tu as pleuré dès qu'un cheval s'est approché de nous pour être caressé. Je t'ai ramené ici et on a regardé un film, et tu n'as plus jamais voulu mettre les pieds là-bas. »

« Oh. »

Lui qui pensait sans doute que sa mère avait cherché à le priver d'un de ses droits fondamentaux de petit prince.

« Mais je suis heureuse que tu aies réussi à développer un lien avec ton cheval. »

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi, une fois ? On pourrait monter ensemble. »

« Tu sais, je ne monte plus depuis longtemps. »

« Pourquoi ? David dit que c'est comme faire du vélo, que ça ne s'oublie pas. Et si tu étais douée, je suis sûre que tu sauras m'apprendre des trucs. »

« Tu essayes de mettre en doute mes capacités pour me pousser à te prouver que tu as tort ? »

« Est-ce que ça marche ? » sourit Henry.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir remettre les pieds là-bas, » lui confia doucement Regina en fermant le lave-vaisselle. « Mais j'y réfléchirai. »

« Cool. Est-ce que je peux demander à grand-mère de m'apprendre à tirer à l'arc ? Ça a l'air compliqué mais peut-être que je serai plus doué pour ça que pour l'épée. »

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à apprendre à manier une arme ? »

« Mais l'archerie est un sport, et tu voulais que j'en fasse un quand j'étais plus petit. »

« Et je me souviens encore de tes refus catégoriques et de ta préférence pour la littérature. Et l'équitation est un sport. »

« Est-ce que c'est l'archerie ou Mary-Margaret qui te fait dire non ? »

« Aucun et les deux. Henry, si tu veux apprendre à tirer à l'arc, tu peux, tant que c'est dans le cadre d'un club avec toutes les mesures de sécurité nécessaires. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'intéresses à ces disciplines si c'est uniquement pour poursuivre ton rêve d'aventures. »

Henry croisa les bras sur la table et posa son menton dessus, le nez froncé.

« Et si c'est les deux ? »

Regina l'observa quelques secondes et finit par acquiescer doucement.

« Je signerai tes autorisations. » Elle se figea soudain, se reprit maladroitement, une lueur de peine dans les yeux. « Je… je veux dire que Miss Swan devra signer tes autorisations. »

Silencieuse jusque-là, Emma fit un pas dans la cuisine et haussa les épaules.

« Techniquement, vous avez toujours les droits parentaux, c'est à vous de signer les autorisations, même si certains préféreraient que ce soit autrement. »

Honnêtement, elle était assez surprise qu'Henry parle de ses envies à Regina et lui demande son autorisation ainsi, et surtout sans même jamais avoir mentionné tout ça devant Emma ou ses parents. Le gamin faisait visiblement des efforts, et elle était heureuse de le voir sous son meilleur jour.

« Y a du dessert ? » demanda le pré-adolescent avidement.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir dans le frigo. »

Il sauta de son tabouret et se précipita vers le meuble. Un petit cri d'extase lui échappa bien vite alors qu'il sortait une tarte au chocolat pour l'amener sur la table centrale.

Il ne perdit pas une minute et se dirigea vers un meuble pour en sortir trois assiettes à dessert et les couverts qui allaient avec.

« Petit morphal, » se moqua Emma en s'installant.

« Tu peux parler ! »

« C'est un jeune homme en pleine croissance, » défendit Regina en souriant à Henry. « D'ailleurs, il te faudrait de nouveaux vêtements. »

« Oh, ouais, » commenta t-il, un peu gêné, en jetant un œil à son pull juste un peu trop court. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Emma avant de baisser ses yeux vers son assiette. « Je voulais en parler, justement. »

Emma haussa un sourcil.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire, tu sais, je t'aurais emmené faire les magasins. »

Il gesticula sur sa chaise et s'empressa de fourrer un bout de tarte dans sa bouche pour éviter de répondre. Emma leva le regard vers Regina, instinctivement, pour voir si l'autre femme pouvait la guider. Mais celle-ci semblait aussi un peu perdue.

Une fois le dessert terminé, Emma et Henry s'apprêtèrent à partir, le garçon ayant école le lendemain. Regina ouvrit la porte et Emma, ne sachant trop comment terminer la soirée, préféra retomber dans des banalités.

« Merci, c'était délicieux. Et pas empoisonné, ce qui est toujours un plus. »

« Ce repas était à l'attention d'Henry, Miss Swan. Si un jour il me vient l'idée saugrenue de cuisiner pour vous, je ne manquerais pas d'ajouter aux ingrédients quelques surprises. »

« Tu devrais goûter ses légumes surprises, ils sont super bons ! » suggéra Henry avant de froncer le nez. « Enfin, tant qu'il n'y a pas de poison dedans. »

« Des légumes surprises ? »

« Il a fallu inventer. Avant ses six ans, Henry refusait catégoriquement de manger du vert. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Oh, je suis très sérieuse. »

« Maman, » gémit Henry avec l'embarras dont tous les enfants faisaient montre quand leurs parents devenaient un peu trop bavards sur leur compte.

Regina croisa le regard de son fils, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, et Henry soupira piteusement.

« Je veux tout savoir, » s'amusa Emma en passant la main dans les cheveux du gamin. « Toutes les histoires qui me permettront de te faire chanter plus tard. »

« Non. C'est secret ! »

« Oh, est-ce que vous avez une photo de lui bébé ? Oh ! Et dans son bain ? »

« Emma ! » s'horrifia Henry en jetant un coup d'œil suppliant à Regina.

Celle-ci sourit innocemment.

« Peut-être bien. »

« Maman ! » Puis il plissa les yeux et braqua son regard dans le sien. « Si tu racontes des choses, alors moi aussi je raconterai des choses, » menaça t-il. « Et j'ai plein de trucs à raconter que tu trouverais embarrassants ! »

« Mais ça devient de plus en plus intéressant ! » s'amusa Emma.

Regina se tourna vers son fils et lui tendit la main.

« Les secrets des Mills restent parmi les Mills ? » invita t-elle, hésitante, sans doute de peur qu'il rejette le fait de faire partie d'une unité qui les incluait, lui et elle.

Mais Henry sourit et serra sa main vigoureusement.

« J'accepte. »

« Ok, Mills et Mills, désolée mais je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. »

« Très bien. Bonsoir, » salua Regina.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bye ! » sourit Henry avant de suivre Emma.

Après seulement deux pas, il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour se précipiter vers sa mère et l'enlacer un instant. Surprise, Regina trébucha un peu puis passa ses bras autour de son fils et ferma les yeux pour profiter au mieux de l'étreinte.

Après quelques secondes, Henry se détacha d'elle, lui sourit et se remit en route.

« Je t'appelle demain ! » prévint-il, juste avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture d'Emma et de lui faire un signe de la main.

Regina lui sourit et répondit à son geste.

Alors que la voiture s'éloignait, Emma nota qu'Henry semblait soudain étrangement sérieux.

« Ça s'est bien passé, non ? » remarqua t-elle, espérant le pousser à parler.

Il haussa les épaules.

« A la fin, oui. Tu l'as pas trouvée bizarre ? »

« Tu sais, je ne connais pas tellement ta mère. Enfin, je connais son côté manipulateur et calculateur et son côté un peu… tu sais… cinglé, mais à part ça, je la connais peu. »

« Mais tu l'as trouvée bizarre, pas vrai ? »

« Je suis sûre que c'est rien. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. »

« Pourquoi elle serait fatiguée ? Elle me regardait pas comme d'habitude, » s'inquiéta Henry, les yeux sur le paysage défilant. « Depuis quelques jours, elle m'évite, j'en suis sûr. Tu crois que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut parce que je vis avec vous ? Tu crois qu'elle est en colère contre moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua Emma face à l'angoisse enfantine teintant soudain la voix de son fils. « Je ne crois pas, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère. Juste… ailleurs. Tu as vu que ça allait mieux au fil du repas, non ? »

« Tu crois qu'elle a des problèmes ? Tu crois que c'est lié à la magie ? Et si c'était lié à Mary ! »

« Henry, je ne sais pas. »

« Il faut que tu lui parles. »

« Quoi ? »

« Emma, elle te respecte. »

« Je suis pas sûre. »

« Bien sûr que si, elle te laisse manger avec nous, elle a même blagué avec toi ! »

« C'est juste pour qu'elle puisse te voir. »

« Emma, » souffla Henry avec frustration. « Il y a toujours eu une part d'elle qui te respectait, même avant que tu brises le sortilège. T'es la seule qui ose s'opposer à elle ! »

« C'est faux. Tu oublies tes grands-parents. »

« C'est différent. Alors, tu lui parleras ? »

Il lui faisait ses grands yeux et cette petite moue d'enfant perdu qui n'était même pas volontaire.

« Bien, » soupira t-elle. « Mais si je finis en toast, ce sera de ta faute ! »

O

_Snow-White était une princesse. Elle vivait dans un château, ne fréquentait que des nobles et des royaux, des précepteurs et des chevaliers qui ne pouvaient s'adresser à elle sans s'incliner auparavant._

_Snow-White était une petite fille dont le terrain de jeu était un royaume. Elle ne connaissait ni la tristesse, ni la faim, ni la solitude, ni le froid, ni la douleur. Même si son père était souvent absent, il appréciait être en sa compagnie dès qu'il rentrait au château, la couvrant de cadeaux et d'affection. Quant à sa mère, la magnifique et douce reine Eva, elle ne semblait pas connaître de plus grand bonheur que de passer du temps avec elle entre ses leçons pour veiller à son éducation._

_Snow-White était gâtée, arrogante et égocentrique. Non pas parce qu'elle avait mauvais fond, mais parce qu'elle était un simple produit de son environnement._

_Ainsi Snow-White, dans ses premières années, ne manqua de rien. _

_Pas qu'elle le sache, du moins._

…

_La première fois qu'elle comprit que même les têtes couronnées n'obtenaient pas toujours ce qu'elles voulaient, elle avait sept ans. Elle avait demandé à sa mère pourquoi elle était enfant unique, et le beau visage d'Eva s'était fermé, son regard s'était assombri, son sourire avait soudain enfermé amertume et douleur. Apparemment, les fées n'accordaient vraiment qu'un seul vœu, peu importait le titre de la personne._

_La première fois que Snow-White comprit le pouvoir qu'elle détenait, elle avait huit ans. Une servante avait renversé un verre de jus de raisin sur sa nouvelle robe, et elle avait été vexée et furieuse. Elle avait demandé à la gouvernante de retirer la malotrue de sa vue, et elle avait découvert plus tard ce jour-là que la servante avait été jetée dans les cachots. Snow-White n'en avait jamais rien dit à ses parents, parce qu'après tout, elle était princesse, et les princesses avaient leurs droits._

_La première fois que Snow-White entendit sa mère hausser le ton et la réprimander, ce fut l'une de ces fois où elle voulut rappeler sa place à une personne de rang inférieur au sien. Eva avait été ferme, et ne l'avait plus jamais laissée traiter d'autres gens de la sorte. Alors Snow-White avait compris… sans tout à fait comprendre, même si elle apprit ensuite à apprécier Johanna._

_La première fois que Snow-White connut la terreur et la douleur fut pendant l'agonie de sa mère. Elle se retrouva face à un choix impossible et dut prendre une décision. Snow-White était une princesse, et comme la reine le lui avait appris, une princesse aimait et protégeait son peuple avant toute chose. Ce fut aussi à la mort d'Eva que Snow-White découvrit la solitude. Jamais elle n'avait auparavant remarqué que le château était si grand et si froid et si vide, et à quel point son père pouvait être distant._

…

_L'envie. Snow-White découvrit ce sentiment ensuite. _

_Lorsqu'elle apercevait d'autres enfants rire et jouer ensemble et qu'elle se tenait, droite et fière comme on le lui avait appris, sur un cheval majestueux, loin des villageois. A part Johanna, elle n'avait aucun ami. Elle ne voyait que bien trop rarement les enfants des autres cours pour vraiment tisser des liens, et les protocoles les empêchaient de se livrer à de vrais jeux. _

_Les journées semblaient interminables et les leçons restaient ennuyeuses sans les anecdotes que sa mère lui aurait racontées ensuite si elle avait été en vie. Snow-White rêvait d'amitié et de rencontres et de danse et de chaleur._

_Mais les murs en pierre étaient glacés et même l'attention de Johanna ne suffisait à la réchauffer._

…

_Regina était à peu près tout ce que Snow-White aurait aimé être. En tant que princesse, bien sûr, mais aussi en tant que femme. Regina était lumineuse et drôle et brillante et savait toujours quoi faire en toute circonstance. Regina était la plus belle femme qu'elle avait jamais rencontrée. Regina était un héros et lui avait sauvé la vie comme l'aurait fait les plus courageux chevaliers._

_Snow-White voulait être courageuse. Snow-White aurait aimé réussir à s'intéresser à ses leçons pour en savoir autant que Regina. Snow-White aurait voulu être aussi forte qu'elle, aurait voulu savoir sourire comme elle, espérait, surtout, pouvoir assez marcher dans ses traces pour un jour lui ressembler._

_Parce que Snow-White était persuadée que personne n'avait un cœur aussi pur que celui de Regina, et que la terreur continuait à la ronger de l'intérieur._

_Elle craignait que son propre cœur ne renferme rien de bon._

_Le regard qu'avait eu Eva toutes ces années auparavant lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de sa façon de traiter les domestiques la hantait toujours, tout comme ce choix qu'elle avait fait et qui lui avait coûté sa mère._

_Regina, elle, dirigeait les domestiques de ses parents, mais elle ne leur parlait jamais durement. Elle semblait connaître tous leurs noms et leurs histoires, les saluait toujours – ce qu'aucun autre noble que Snow connaissait ne faisait. Regina lui apprit indirectement qu'aucune vie ne valait plus qu'une autre et que de parfaits étrangers pouvaient partager un lien presque magique._

_Regina l'appelait Snow et se fichait bien qu'elle était sa princesse. Regina lui souriait et acceptait ses étreintes et lui parlait et l'écoutait. L'écoutait vraiment. Elle l'avait poussée à remonter à cheval et était restée avec elle et lui avait donné des conseils. Pour la première fois, Snow ne se sentit plus si seule. Elle se sentit comme une fille normale. Elle se sentit importante. Elle adora immédiatement la jeune fille et supposa qu'elle s'était enfin trouvée une amie, parce que Regina semblait aimer passer du temps avec elle, elle aussi. Snow aimait la façon dont les yeux de Regina s'illuminaient quand elle riait, et elle aimait être capable de provoquer cette innocente joie chez son amie._

_Puis il y eut le Secret._

_Puis elle apprit que Regina épouserait son père, finalement._

_Les tout premiers jours au château, avant le mariage, Snow ne passa pas beaucoup de temps avec Regina. Les préparatifs occupaient tout le monde et franchement, Cora l'inquiétait un peu pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Et puis, durant la même journée, Cora disparut et le mariage eut lieu. Les deux ou trois jours après la cérémonie, Snow bouillit d'impatience à l'idée de passer du temps avec Regina maintenant qu'elles étaient enfin de la même famille. Mais Regina ne se montra que très peu et resta discrète, plutôt silencieuse, comme elle l'était depuis son arrivée au château. Johanna conseilla à Snow, gentiment mais fermement, de laisser un peu de temps à sa belle-mère. Les mariages n'étaient pas toujours faciles pour les jeunes mariées, lui dit-elle._

_Snow ne vit pas très bien ce qu'il y avait de compliqué, ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne lui expliquait jamais rien, mais bon, elle prit son mal en patience._

…

_Les sourires de Regina étaient toujours brillants et lumineux. Elle acceptait toujours de passer du temps avec elle. De discuter avec elle._

_Mais il y avait quelque chose, juste là dans la lumière, dans ses yeux, dans sa voix de plus en plus rauque, qui alerta inconsciemment Snow. _

_Et chaque fois que son père exigeait que Snow vienne avec lui pour ses voyages, qu'il refusait de la laisser demander à Regina de les accompagner, la jeune fille s'inquiétait. Parce que chaque fois qu'elle revenait, il y avait de nouvelles étoiles éteintes dans les yeux de Regina._

_C'était terrifiant. Alors Snow s'accrochait. Cherchait à passer plus de temps avec elle, à lui parler, à lui poser des questions (plus jamais sur Daniel ou Cora ou ses balades solitaires dans la forêt, par contre). Elle voulait retrouver ce lien, ces rires, ces lumières. Mais chacun de ses efforts semblait davantage éloigner Regina qui s'effaçait un peu plus dans les ombres du château. C'était comme si elle était avalée par elles, comme si elle se noyait dans un océan que Snow ne parvenait qu'à deviner._

_Et elle ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce le souvenir de Daniel, qui l'avait abandonnée ? Pourtant, il avait semblé si noble, si bon, ils avaient semblé si bien ensemble. Etait-ce la vie de reine ? Il semblait à Snow que Regina n'appréciait pas beaucoup devoir faire acte de présence durant les réceptions, bals et évènements. Sans doute parce que Regina avait toujours beaucoup de choses à dire, mais qu'on ne lui demandait jamais rien. En fait, Regina semblait plus à l'aise parmi les domestiques, à les diriger et leur indiquer leurs tâches, que parmi les autres royaux et personnes de son rang. _

_Elle souriait, parlait les rares fois où on lui adressait la parole, mais Snow voyait la différence. Connaissait la différence._

_Malgré ses sourires, Regina était misérable et ça, une partie de Snow le vit. Elle voulut se battre contre les ombres, mais comment combattre ce qu'on ne comprenait pas ? _

_Pourquoi son amie avait-elle disparu ainsi ? Pourquoi son père ne faisait-il rien ? Pourquoi, alors que Regina arrivait toujours à lui rendre le sourire ou à la rassurer, Snow ne parvenait-elle jamais à être assez ? _

_Etait-elle une si mauvaise amie ? Une si mauvaise personne ?_

_Ce qui avait tant fait souffrir Snow par le passé, la solitude royale, le froid du grand château vide, les souvenirs de disparus, tout ce dont Regina l'avait sauvée, semblait être exactement ce qui la tuait et ce dont Snow ne parvenait pas à la sauver à son tour._

_Regina lui manquait et si Snow avait pu lui rendre toutes ses étoiles lumineuses, tous ses sourires, toute cette force et cette chaleur, alors elle l'aurait fait sans aucun doute._

_Peut-être même l'aurait-elle utilisée, cette sombre bougie, pour elle._

…

_Son père mourut et le chasseur l'accompagna dans la forêt et elle sut._

_Bien sûr qu'elle sut._

_Elle le sut quand on lui annonça le décès du roi. Elle le sut quand Regina la serra dans ses bras. Elle le sut quand elle la regarda dans les yeux et n'y vit que le vide et la glace._

_Elle sut._

_Et si elle réussit à faire le deuil de son père, elle ne fit jamais le deuil de sa belle-mère._

_Parce que tant qu'elle vivrait et tant que Regina vivrait, elle continuerait de croire que son amie, son héros, cette femme qu'elle aimait tant survivait toujours dans un coin d'un cœur noirci et torturé._

_Et qu'un jour, peut-être, elle renaîtrait._

_O_

_La douleur. La peine. La confusion._

_Elle pouvait encore entendre les derniers mots d'Henry résonner dans ses oreilles, les sons lointains, étouffés._

_Elle allait mourir._

_Elle allait mourir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tué par son propre petit-fils._

_Oh, Emma…_

_Emma ne s'en remettrait pas._

_Non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Elle était enceinte, le bébé… Le bébé !_

_Elle ne le sentait plus bouger. Et elle avait mal, et elle se sentait faible…_

_Le sanglot serra sa gorge, le goût du sang explosa dans sa bouche._

_Son bébé devait survivre, elle ne pouvait pas mourir et pourquoi ne bougeait-il plus ?!_

_Elle chercha à lever une main, à parler, à appeler à l'aide… Rien._

_David ? _

_Mais David était mort, non ? Il aurait déjà été là, avec elle, à ses côtés dans le cas contraire._

_David était mort. Elle ne pouvait même pas appréhender cette notion. David. Mort._

_Elle se sentait mal._

_Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Pour elle, mais aussi pour David, pour Emma, pour son bébé._

_Elle allait mourir. _

_Là, et maintenant. _

_C'était fini. C'était la fin de son histoire._

_Elle allait mourir seule._

_Elle ne voulait pas mourir seule._

_Elle ne voulait surtout pas mourir seule._

…

_Elle ne sentait plus rien. Sauf le poids du bébé sur sa poitrine. C'était une fille._

_Sa fille._

_Sa fille qui ne respirait pas. Qui ne bougeait pas. Son pauvre bébé qui n'avait même pas eu la chance de vivre._

_Elle se sentait partir, et elle en était soulagée._

_Même si la terreur l'étouffait presque._

_Une main caressait ses cheveux, et une voix pleine de larmes lui parlait. Et puis des doigts effleurèrent son visage, on serra sa main. Un peu de chaleur glissa dans ses veines, dans son être._

_Regina._

_« Je suis là. »_

_Snow avait à peine conscience des larmes sur ses propres joues, mais elle pouvait presque sentir celles de l'autre femme. _

_« David ? » murmura t-elle, même si elle savait déjà._

_Son cœur et son corps et son âme le savaient._

_Mais Regina ne la quitta pas des yeux et continua à essayer de l'apaiser et de la maintenir en vie. _

_Et Regina sourit malgré ses larmes, et c'était sans doute exactement ce qu'elle faisait depuis très, très longtemps sans que personne ne le voie vraiment._

_« Il va bien, » mentit-elle, ses mots doux et posés et ce fut comme autrefois dans un château glacé, quand elle lui avait si souvent menti pour lui cacher les ombres dans son cœur et Snow se dit que peut-être, juste peut-être, une part de Regina avait cherché à la protéger aussi longtemps que possible dans cette autre vie aussi. « Ils vont bien tous les deux. »_

_Ils étaient morts et elle mourait, et pourtant ces mots lui firent autant de bien que la magie coulant dans ses veines et étouffant la douleur, que la présence de Regina près d'elle._

_Et même si son regard se floutait déjà et même si elle n'entendit même pas sa propre voix, Snow trouva assez de force pour un dernier mot avant de partir._

_« Merci. »_

_« Non ! S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas. Regarde-moi ! »_

_Mais elle ne voyait plus rien. Et il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimé faire encore, comme regarder grandir et vieillir ses filles ou voir David heureux une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois, et il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimé dire à cette femme aussi._

_« Je… »_

_Trop tard._

_O_

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » interrogea Emma en arrivant dans l'appartement avec Henry.

Sa mère se tourna vers eux, pâle et les yeux brillants, et David, qu'elle venait de repousser, lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

Mais les yeux de Mary-Margaret se posèrent sur Henry, quelque chose sembla se briser en elle et elle les contourna et prit sa veste.

« J'ai besoin d'air ! »

La porte claqua derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! »

« Elle faisait la sieste, » expliqua David. « Je crois qu'elle a fait un cauchemar. Je l'ai réveillée, mais elle… Elle n'a pas voulu en parler. »

« Et ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta Henry.

« Oui. Il faut juste… » Il soupira. « Juste qu'on passe cette mauvaise période. »

O

Jamais Mary-Margaret n'avait été aussi tendue en se promenant dans Storybrooke.

C'était comme si chaque bâtiment, chaque ruelle pouvait soudainement se mettre à vomir des loups, des lions et des dragons de cendres meurtriers.

Combien de ses amis avaient succombé à ces attaques dans ses cauchemars ?

Beaucoup trop. Au début, ils avaient mis un point d'honneur à récupérer les corps et à enterrer les leurs. Et puis c'était devenu trop dangereux, et une rapide incinération magique, sur place, composait la seule cérémonie dont les tombés bénéficiaient. Ça, et leurs noms apparaissant sur une haute stèle.

Comme le sien, et celui de David.

Et celui de leur enfant. Mais ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de la prénommer, alors la magie l'avait-elle seulement inscrite ? Peut-être que le bébé n'avait même pas été honoré ainsi.

Il y avait une part d'elle, cette part qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher des cauchemars, qui s'était mise à détester cette ville. Détester sa topographie, qui avait pendant si longtemps permis à un sorcier de se cacher, de les attaquer en donnant vie à ses créatures imaginaires sans jamais prendre trop de risques. Parce qu'il avait su que leur faire directement face équivaudrait à sa défaite, que faire face à Emma et Regina en bonne santé aurait signifié sa mort.

Alors Henry s'était fondu dans les ombres. Comme eux, il avait appris à disparaître. Il avait fui, sans arrêt, et avait étendu sa magie dans un filet qui détectait leurs apparitions et l'avertissait pour qu'il crée ses foutus monstres.

Mais ce n'était pas Henry, n'est-ce pas ? Juste un fantôme dans un cauchemar, une invention de son imagination. Le Henry qu'elle connaissait était un petit garçon énergique et gentil. Il ne ferait de mal à personne.

A personne.

« Snow ? Ouah, doucement, c'est moi ! »

Ruby l'observa prudemment et Mary-Margaret essaya de se calmer, une main sur le cœur.

« Désolée. J'étais… j'étais ailleurs. »

« Je vois ça. Encore des mauvais rêves ? »

« J'ai besoin… » Elle ferma les yeux, se passa une main sur le front. « J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. Je suis crevée, » souffla t-elle avec un sourire tremblant. « Je suis épuisée, Ruby, mais dès que je ferme les yeux, je… »

« Allez, viens. Viens avec moi. Je crois qu'un moment loin de l'appartement et de tout le reste te fera du bien. »

O

« Bouh ! » s'exclama David joyeusement en se penchant par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour surprendre le bébé qui s'y était caché.

Mary leva la tête et éclata de rire, assise au sol après avoir crapahuté jusque-là.

« Tu es une petite coquine, princesse, » remarqua l'homme en faisant le tour pour aller s'asseoir près d'elle, deux petits poneys en plastique coloré dans les mains. « On joue ? Lequel tu veux ? »

La petite leva ses grands yeux vers lui, puis observa les jouets attentivement avec un grand sourire.

« Alors, Mary ? Tu préfères lequel ? Petit Cœur, le vaillant petit poney orange à la crinière blonde, ou plutôt Guimauve, le courageux poney mauve à la belle chevelure dorée ? »

Babillant joyeusement, Mary leva les deux mains et les deux poneys s'éclipsèrent des mains de David dans un nuage de fumée bleu ciel pour réapparaître dans les siennes.

« Mary ! »

Avec un grand sourire, Mary observa les jouets qu'elle tenait et agita les pieds joyeusement.

« Je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir, » s'amusa Emma d'un peu plus loin. « Je crois que c'était une mission de sauvetage. Petit Cœur et Guimauve, sérieusement ? Je sais quoi t'offrir à noël, en tout cas. »

David lui lança un regard faussement menaçant.

« Figure-toi que c'est leurs noms officiels. C'était écrit sur les boites. Et pour ton information, j'aimerais assez une moto, à noël. »

« C'est ça, pour que Mary-Margaret me tue ? Jamais. »

Tout en acceptant le poney mauve que lui tendait le bébé, David fronça les sourcils.

« Sa magie est inquiétante. »

« Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est de la télékinésie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Faux, » corrigea rapidement David, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il observait le poney que tenait toujours Mary passer doucement du orange au bleu azur.

« Holà, » souffla Emma avant de les rejoindre rapidement.

Elle s'accroupit face au bébé qui lui tendit fièrement son jouet.

« Ma ? »

« Tu… »

« Ma ? »

« Merci. »

Par automatisme, elle prit le poney, ses yeux sur la fillette.

« Et si elle arrivait à se téléporter ? » s'inquiéta David. « Ou à faire des boules de feu ? On n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle peut réellement faire ou non. Il va nous falloir de l'aide. »

« Mais… mais on ne peut pas parler d'elle, » protesta faiblement Emma, une vague d'intense inquiétude lui broyant l'estomac. Elle _devait_ protéger Mary, tout en elle le lui hurlait. « Comment on pourrait se renseigner ? »

Mary avança à genoux jusqu'à Emma et posa ses petites mains sur sa cuisse.

« Mama ? »

« Non, Mary. _Em_ma. »

Avec une petite moue perdue, un peu triste, le bébé se laissa tomber sur ses fesses et Emma ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front pour la rassurer.

« Je ne sais pas où est ta mère, minipousse, mais j'espère qu'elle va bien et qu'elle ne va pas tarder à venir te récupérer. »

« Hey, » salua Henry en descendant les escaliers pour s'arrêter près d'eux. « Emma, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ? On pourrait aller manger une glace ? »

« Non, merci, gamin. Pas maintenant, » refusa Emma alors qu'elle jouait avec le bébé. Elle leva les yeux vers son fils pour voir un air déçu sur son visage et se rendit compte que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle refusait de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. « J'aimerais rester tranquille ici un peu. »

« Et toi, grand-père ? On aurait pu aller voir les chevaux ? »

« Désolé, Henry. Je m'occupe de Mary aujourd'hui. »

« Oh. »

Le garçon les observa jouer un instant avec le bébé avant de hausser les épaules, l'air fermé, et de se détourner d'eux pour remonter dans la chambre.

O

« Neal ? »

_« Gamin ? Hey. »_

« Salut. Est-ce que tu es au motel ? Je peux venir ? »

_« Euh… maintenant ? Henry, je suis un peu occupé, là, tu sais. »_

« Oh, » souffla le garçon, déçu.

_« Ce n'est pas que j'aimerais pas passer du temps avec toi, mais on pourrait faire ça dans la semaine ? J'ai du travail aujourd'hui. »_

« Oui, je suppose. »

_« Tu t'ennuies ? »_

« Ils sont tous toujours occupés. »

_« Occupés ? C'est dimanche. »_

Henry se mordit la lèvre, agacé. Mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer à son père, cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine, qu'Emma et ses grands-parents semblaient tous gagas devant Mary et ne se centraient plus sur lui comme avant.

« Oui. Bon, ben, on se voit un autre jour, alors ? »

_« Okay, gamin. Appelle-moi quand tu veux. »_

« Oui, bye. »

Henry raccrocha rapidement et se laissa tomber sur son matelas, dépité.

Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, enfermé dans l'appartement toute l'après-midi sans ses jeux ou sa console, sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Les quelques comics qu'il avait sous la main, il les connaissait par cœur. Son matériel à dessin, comme tout le reste, se trouvait être sagement rangé dans sa chambre, au 108, Mifflin Street.

Il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de devoir s'occuper seul.

Et au combien il se pensait égoïste, au combien il aimait bien le bébé, il se demanda aussi quand Mary allait enfin sortir de leur vie.

O

Il y avait pas mal de choses dont Emma se passerait volontiers.

Devoir se rendre chez Regina pour essayer de lui poser des questions qui au final relevaient clairement de l'ordre du privé était tout là-haut dans le top 3.

Mais pour Henry…

Avec un soupir, Emma se décida à faire un détour avant de rentrer en ce frais lundi soir. Elle gara sa coccinelle devant la grande maison que personne n'osait approcher et marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée. L'herbe dans la cour se trouvait légèrement trop haute et le shérif ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le jardinier passait toujours ou si Regina s'en occupait elle-même, magiquement ou non. En tout cas, dernièrement, les choses avaient plutôt été laissées à l'abandon, ce qui était bien compréhensible.

Près de dix minutes plus tard, Emma se tenait toujours devant la porte. Peut-être que Regina avait enfin décidé de sortir de son petit isolement bien étrange, mais le shérif n'avait reçu aucun appel d'habitants inquiets à l'idée de voir la reine se promener librement dans les rues – et par habitants, elle pensait principalement aux nains et aux fées.

Les autres ne semblaient toujours pas se préoccuper des affaires royales tant que les choses restaient tranquilles et que la Mairie n'était pas aux mains d'une figure du Mal.

Elle plongea donc sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son mobile pour appeler la mère adoptive de son fils.

Pas de réponse.

Et merde.

Avec exaspération, Emma frappa du poing sur la porte plusieurs fois.

« Regina ? » appela t-elle d'une voix forte. « Regina ? »

Rien.

En même temps, si Regina était à l'étage, elle n'entendrait sans doute rien. Emma lista mentalement plusieurs endroits dans la ville où Regina pourrait être, en premier lieu le cimetière, le centre-ville et possiblement le port, bien souvent désert.

Mais si elle devait crapahuter un peu partout dans Storybrooke en espérant y croiser la sorcière, elle préférait d'abord s'assurer qu'elle n'était vraiment pas à son domicile.

Elle entreprit donc de faire le tour de la maison, priant pour qu'aucune protection magique n'ait été érigée pour une raison ou une autre. Il ne lui arriva rien et elle souffla de soulagement. Le jardin était vide, comme la terrasse et la véranda.

Véranda dont la serrure se trouva être ridiculement facile à forcer – il faudrait qu'elle dise deux mots à Regina sur la prudence. La bonne femme vivait au beau milieu d'une ville renfermant ses ennemis mortels et quelques personnes qui seraient sans doute ravie de la voir tomber et elle ne possédait même pas de bonnes serrures et un système de sécurité.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ces gens, franchement ?

Sur le meuble de la cuisine, un panier de pommes bien rouges trônait fièrement, prêt à l'emploi, et Emma haussa un sourcil, passablement amusée. Le pommier, derrière la Mairie, se portait toujours aussi bien (malgré le fait que la branche amputée par Emma n'avait jamais repoussé). Personne n'avait eu dans l'idée de l'abattre, très étrangement, même si tout le monde avait sans doute conscience que cet arbre était celui de la reine.

Du moins, les ennemis de Regina le savaient.

Mais les personnages de contes de fées avaient leurs propres lois et règles – et l'une d'elle pouvait bien consister à ne pas passer ses nerfs sur d'innocents végétaux ou objets de son ennemi ou quelque chose dans le genre (pour ce qu'Emma en savait, après tout).

Ça n'expliquait pas comment un panier de ces pommes avait pu se retrouver là. Si Regina se promenant dans Storybrooke calmement ne paniquait par miracle personne, Regina se baladant dans Storybrooke des pommes à la main pousserait sans aucun doute les partisans de Snow-White et son prince à appeler Emma – ou à faire quelque chose qui forcerait quelqu'un à appeler Emma.

« Regina ? »

Toujours rien. Mais il y avait du bruit dans la maison.

Emma se fia aux quelques rares fois où elle avait mis les pieds dans l'endroit pour rejoindre le couloir. La salle à manger était vide, tout comme le petit salon ou la bibliothèque. La dernière pièce, en revanche, Emma ne la connaissait pas.

Le grand salon. Une large pièce, plutôt chaleureuse, équipée de deux canapés, d'un fauteuil, de quelques meubles modernes et d'un équipement home-cinéma dernier cri mettant à mal à le vieux et unique cinéma de la ville.

L'écran mural était allumé sur une chaîne documentaire, le son assez fort, mais la pièce était vide, immaculée. Emma attrapa la télécommande sur la table basse et éteignit la Box avant de se détourner de la pièce, étouffant la curiosité qui tentait de la pousser vers les quelques cadres à photos posés sur une commode plus loin.

Il n'y en avait ni dans le couloir, ni dans la salle à manger, mais Emma avait aperçu une ou deux photos dans la bibliothèque l'autre jour, quand Henry et elle étaient entrés pour trouver Regina face au piano. Voilà donc deux fois qu'Emma manquait une opportunité de voir son fils plus jeune. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, elle n'en avait pas envie. Peut-être craignait-elle de découvrir tout ce qu'elle avait manqué.

Les dernières pièces (salle d'eau, buanderie, garage) étaient vides. Sans le bruit constant du son trop fort de la télévision, la maison était lourdement silencieuse.

« Regina ? » appela Emma une nouvelle fois, se stoppant en bas des escaliers.

Avec un soupir appréhensif, espérant ne pas le regretter, Emma commença à grimper. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'étage, alors elle observa le couloir, à gauche et à droite, la plupart des pièces fermées, et se demanda que faire.

Elle commença par la droite.

Salle de bains, vide.

Chambre d'Henry…

Chambre d'Henry. Emma prit un moment pour observer autour d'elle. La chambre était grande, et pourtant bien remplie. Il y avait tout un tas d'images et de morceaux de pages découpées dans des revues ou dans des livres punaisés aux murs. Tous avec pour sujet les contes de fées. Emma voyait mal Regina laisser cette liberté à son fils, et pourtant.

Sur le bureau traînait encore quelques crayons et un cahier abandonnés là. Des jouets, laissés derrière, avaient été regroupés sur la chaise et sur un coffre. Les étagères étaient pleines de livres, de peluches et de jeux. L'armoire devait regorger de vêtements et d'affaires en tous genres. Il y avait des réveils et des horloges partout, comme si Henry avait été obsédé par la mesure du temps qui s'écoulait dans une ville coincée dans une boucle sans fin.

Sur la table de nuit trônaient une lampe de chevet, une vieille figurine et un ours qui avait dû voir de meilleurs jours. Il y avait aussi là un volume de superman et un réveil mécanique. Le lit était nettement fait, avec des draps propres, et Emma se demanda si Regina avait jamais cessé de préparer une chambre qui n'avait vu aucun enfant depuis des mois.

Lorsqu'Emma fit un pas, son pied se prit dans un ballon de basket, quasiment neuf. Elle suivit sa route jusqu'au bureau et ses yeux rencontrèrent une photo, la seule en vue.

C'était une photo d'elle, et de Henry, un peu cornée, qu'ils avaient prise lors d'une de leurs rencontres secrètes avant la fin du sortilège. La photo reposait au milieu du bureau, en équilibre sur un crayon de couleur rouge et le coin d'une console portable. Emma se demanda si Regina l'avait trouvée en faisant le ménage, si elle l'avait regardée pour essayer de décider si elle devait la brûler ou la déchirer en petits morceaux, avant de finalement la jeter là, sur le bureau, et de continuer sa tâche.

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement douloureux dans le fait de se trouver là, debout dans cette chambre remplie de souvenirs et de traces d'une enfance à première vue comblée, et de découvrir que la seule photo, la seule chose prouvant un quelconque attachement de son ancien pensionnaire à un autre être humain était cette photo d'Emma et de lui, souriants et heureux.

Le cœur bizarrement serré, Emma se retourna et repassa dans le couloir.

Un grand placard.

Une chambre inoccupée, le lit défait, les meubles vides.

L'autre bout du couloir.

Un autre salon, avec une télé plus modeste, une petite bibliothèque, une console de jeux vidéo. Personne.

Encore une pièce vide, qui avait dû servir de salle de jeux quand Henry était plus jeune, car les murs étaient colorés et il y avait encore des tapis au sol, des coffres en bois sans doute plein de jouets, des coussins, une petite cabane de tissu et même un hamac.

Le type d'endroits qu'Emma aurait adoré lorsqu'elle était enfant. Un endroit dans lequel elle pouvait voir un petit Henry jouer des heures et des heures, laissant libre cours à son imagination, créant des mondes et des aventures et des personnages. Elle se demanda si Regina avait joué avec lui dans cette grande pièce. Si elle avait peint elle-même les murs. Si elle ressentait la même tristesse qui serrait le ventre d'Emma lorsqu'elle se tenait dans la pièce.

Avec un petit soupir, Emma sortit et poussa la dernière porte. La suite parentale. Un endroit étrangement neutre face à la chambre d'Henry et à sa salle de jeux, mais classe et confortable.

« Regina ? »

Il ne fallut aux yeux d'Emma qu'une seconde pour s'habituer à l'obscurité et elle repéra immédiatement le corps au sol, plus loin vers le lit.

« Merde. »

Elle avança rapidement, tira les rideaux et rejoignit Regina. L'autre femme était habillée d'un simple pull noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, ce qui faisait sans doute ressortir sa pâleur.

« Regina ? »

Son pouls semblait normal. Elle n'était pas blessée. Lorsqu'Emma la secoua un peu, Regina émit un petit grognement. Son corps de tendit et elle ouvrit les yeux. Lentement, luttant apparemment pour reprendre complètement conscience.

« C'est ça, on se réveille, » encouragea Emma et la redressant pour aider le processus. Sans son maquillage habituel, la sorcière avait l'air littéralement épuisée. « Vous êtes avec moi ? »

« Arrêtez de me hurler dans les oreilles et lâchez-moi, Miss Swan. »

« Excellent. Elle vit. »

Emma la lâcha prudemment, s'assurant que Regina pouvait se tenir assise par elle-même. Si l'autre femme tremblait et vacilla un peu, elle réussit néanmoins à se redresser et à s'adosser contre le lit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Merveilleusement bien. »

« Du sarcasme. Vous êtes bien consciente. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous étiez par terre ? »

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas venue ouvrir. »

« J'aurais pu être sortie. Comment êtes-vous entrée ? »

« La porte de derrière était ouverte. »

« Elle ne l'était pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

« Rien. »

« On ne tombe pas dans les pommes pour rien. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. »

Regina s'appuya sur le lit pour se lever et faillit tomber. Elle se rattrapa néanmoins à la dernière seconde et s'assit sur le meuble.

« Je suis juste… fatiguée. »

« Fatiguée ? » répéta Emma, incrédule. « Au point de tomber ? Vous avez une idée de l'épuisement qu'il faut pour que votre esprit se mette en veille comme ça ? »

« Aucune. »

« Ok, question stupide, » admit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas tout simplement si vous êtes si fatiguée ? Le gamin a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, vous savez. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien d'important. Vous pouvez partir par le même chemin que vous avez emprunté plus tôt, et je vous remercie de verrouiller cette porte qui ne l'était soi-disant pas lorsque vous êtes arrivée. »

Emma se contenta de croiser les bras, immobile, et de fixer Regina du regard. Sans doute en raison de son état, Regina craqua la première. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira.

« Je fais des cauchemars. C'est stupide. »

« Des cauchemars ? » répéta Emma, tendue.

« Oui. Maintenant que vous connaissez mon si terrible secret, au revoir, Miss Swan. »

« Quel genre de cauchemars ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Quel genre. Je suppose que vous n'évitez pas de dormir pour de simples mauvais rêves. Alors quel genre ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est stupide. »

Regina se leva et croisa les bras à son tour. Emma comprit qu'elle était mal à l'aise mais l'ignora.

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que je n'en saurai pas plus, » prévint-elle.

Quelque chose sur son visage ou dans sa voix dut trahir son anxiété parce que Regina l'étudia du regard un instant avant d'expliquer d'une voix posée, contrôlée.

« Je fais des rêves sur Storybrooke. La ville est vide et pleine de cendres. Ce n'est franchement pas passionnant. »

« Vous les faites souvent ? »

« Pardon ? »

Emma plissa les yeux, son cœur cherchant à sortir de sa poitrine.

« Les cauchemars. Vous les faites souvent ? » Lorsque Regina refusa de répondre, Emma devina. « Chaque fois que vous essayez de dormir. Depuis quand ? »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous c- »

« Regina, depuis quand ? » demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois, sa voix plus dure.

L'autre femme fronça les sourcils, l'observant avec prudence. Finalement, elle répondit doucement :

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Depuis quelques semaines. Peut-être depuis… »

« Depuis ? »

« Depuis la visite impromptue de votre mère. »

« Vous voulez dire depuis que vous lui avez arraché le cœur ? » accusa Emma.

Regina haussa un sourcil.

« Vous savez ? Je suis touchée de voir que les membres de la famille la plus charmante sont si proches qu'ils échangent tranquillement leurs histoires de tentatives de suicide. Et je lui ai aussitôt rendu son cœur souillé, ne soyez pas si agressive. »

Sans pouvoir contrôler sa colère, Emma fit un pas vers elle, fermant les poings pour s'empêcher de la saisir par le pull. Regina pouvait être si insensible parfois…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » gronda t-elle presque, ses yeux dans ceux de la brune en quête du moindre mensonge.

« Ce que j'ai fait ? » interrogea Regina, étrangement tranquille, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Vous avez forcément dû faire quelque chose de magique ou… ou je ne sais pas quoi pour que ça arrive. »

« Pour que quoi arrive ? Vous êtes incompréhensible, Miss Swan, faites un effort, surtout si vous tenez à m'accuser d'un nouveau crime. »

Ses yeux dans les siens, Emma fut incapable de déceler le moindre mensonge. Regina avait sincèrement l'air exaspérée et résignée, et il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une pure et effroyable fatigue dans son attitude.

Avec un soupir, Emma fit un pas en arrière et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle avisa un tube de médicaments sur la table de chevet. De l'aspirine.

Mary-Margaret aussi se plaignait de violentes migraines allant de pair avec les cauchemars.

« Henry s'inquiète. »

Ce soudain revirement poussa Regina à froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea t-elle, essayant de cacher sa confusion, sans succès.

Sa maladresse aurait pu être touchante dans d'autres circonstances.

« Il s'inquiète pour vous, » précisa Emma platement. Elle vit Regina hésiter à la prendre au sérieux, alors elle se sentit obligée de la persuader de la vérité. « Je vous l'ai dit, il a vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez vous jeudi soir. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de passer, pour tout vous dire. »

« Oh. »

Comment Emma pouvait-elle passer de l'envie d'étrangler cette femme à celui de la rassurer sur l'amour qu'entretenait leur fils à son égard ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Rien dans cette situation n'avait de sens.

« Est-ce que ça ira ? »

« Bien sûr, » rétorqua Regina.

« Je viens de vous trouver sur le sol de votre chambre. »

« Je n'étais pas en danger. »

« Vous auriez pu vous blesser. »

Regina la contourna pour sortir de la chambre, poussant Emma à la suivre vers le rez-de-chaussée et l'entrée.

« Votre inquiétude est touchante, Shérif, mais je suis une grande fille. » Elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et se tourna vers Emma. « Veuillez rassurer Henry, dites-lui que tout va bien. Bonne soirée. »

« Si vous le dites, » soupira le shérif en passant devant elle. « Oh, et Regina, pensez à faire changer vos serrures pour de meilleurs modèles. Une alarme ne serait pas du luxe non plus. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils. »

« Et reposez-vous. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Vous tremblez comme une feuille, » lui fit remarquer Emma, ses yeux sur les mains de Regina trahissant l'état d'épuisement de son corps.

La sorcière la fusilla du regard.

« Apprenez à vous mêler de vos histoires, princesse, » avertit Regina avant se détourner d'elle et de claquer la porte.

Emma se mit en route avec un soupir.

« Bien sûr, altesse. »

O

Toute la soirée, Emma avait été partagée entre l'envie d'ignorer tous ses problèmes (Mendell et Tamara, Neal et Gold, Mary-Margaret, Regina) et essayer d'y voir plus clair sur au moins l'un d'entre eux. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'interroger sa mère puisque celle-ci semblait toujours aussi renfermée sur elle-même.

Son après-midi de la veille passée avec Ruby et sa journée auprès de Mary et David avaient néanmoins semblé lui redonner un peu d'énergie et de joie.

Epuisée par toutes ces réflexions et inquiétudes, Emma s'était couchée en même temps que le gamin. Elle s'était endormie immédiatement et s'était réveillée pour entendre Henry sortir de la chambre et descendre les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle avait allumé la lumière, à moitié endormie, elle avait tout de suite remarqué que le garçon avait eu un autre de ses petits accidents. Il était partie avec les draps et l'alèse, comme à chaque fois, sans doute pour les laver discrètement.

C'était la première fois qu'Emma se réveillait et elle s'était enfin décidée à agir, mais lorsqu'elle était descendue, elle avait trouvé la porte de la salle d'eau close, et Henry décidé à l'ignorer.

Après maints essais à essayer de le faire parler ou sortir, à tenter de le rassurer, de la part d'Emma comme de celles de ses parents, la jeune femme était prête à aller se cacher dans un coin pour pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait angoissée de la sorte, impuissante et inutile, la première fois que son fils refusait de communiquer avec elle.

Apparemment, leur relation n'était pas assez pour pousser le gamin à passer outre sa honte et son embarras. Apparemment, Emma était incapable de trouver les mots pour l'aider, incapable de l'aider à se sentir en sécurité et à oser parler ou se montrer face à eux.

C'était la première fois qu'Emma avait vraiment conscience de ses failles de mère. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'au final, malgré ces quelques semaines, elle ne savait pas être une mère quand ça comptait. Elle n'était pas une mère. Et ça la tuait.

« Je peux forcer la serrure, » proposa doucement David.

Mary-Margaret fronça les sourcils.

« Non, ce n'est pas une solution. »

« Laissez tomber, » soupira Emma en récupérant son mobile sur le bar.

Elle fit glisser le menu du répertoire jusqu'à trouver le nom de Regina et l'appela. Alors que ça sonnait, elle vit ses parents échanger un regard, comprenant eux aussi que c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour le garçon.

Première sonnerie. Regina décrocha immédiatement, surprenant Emma. Il était une heure du matin.

_« Miss Swan ? »_ interrogea t-elle avec une tension dans la voix clairement audible.

Parce que bien sûr qu'Emma ne l'appellerait pas à cette heure si ce n'était pas une urgence.

« C'est Henry. Il a eu un autre de ses problèmes et il ne veut pas nous parler. Il s'est enfermé dans la salle d'eau. Peut-être qu'à vous, il – »

_« J'arrive tout de… » _

Un nuage violet envahit le milieu du séjour et Emma sursauta en voyant Regina apparaître entre elle et ses parents, habillée de la même manière qu'elle l'avait été quelques heures plus tôt. La sorcière émit un petit son de surprise et observa autour d'elle, le téléphone contre son oreille, n'ayant visiblement pas exactement prévu de se téléporter à l'appartement… en tout cas pas dans la seconde.

« … suite, » termina t-elle platement, ses yeux rencontrant finalement ceux d'Emma lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle. Elle glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et se redressa, reprenant toute son assurance, comme s'il n'était pas évident que ses instincts avaient pris le dessus sur son contrôle de sa magie. « Où est-il ? » demanda t-elle, droite et digne malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas maquillée ni vraiment coiffée et qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussures.

Emma désigna la porte derrière elle du pouce et décolla son téléphone de son oreille, échangeant un regard éberlué avec ses parents. Lorsque le regard de Mary-Margaret glissa avec inquiétude vers le drap cachant un coin du séjour, Emma étouffa un juron.

Mary.

Pourvu qu'elle ne se réveille pas, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

Mais un problème à la fois.

« Il s'est enfermé et il refuse de nous parler. »

Regina s'avança vers la porte, passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et frappa deux fois au battant, doucement.

« Henry ? » appela t-elle, la voix calme et posée. « Tu connais les règles, tu n'es pas censé t'enfermer dans une pièce. » Elle s'appuya contre la porte et attendit une seconde. « Chéri, je peux attendre toute la nuit et plus longtemps encore, tu sais ça. »

A la plus grande stupéfaction d'Emma, le _clic_ de la clé ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Regina se redressa.

« Je peux entrer ? »

La voix d'Henry, basse et prudente, finit par répondre.

« Juste toi. »

« Je ne comptais pas organiser une petite fête, » répondit Regina avec un ton plus léger en poussant la porte pour entrer.

Elle ferma derrière elle, et Emma soupira de soulagement.

« Je vais refaire son lit. »

O

Lorsque Regina entra, elle trouva Henry, assis au sol contre un mur, en caleçon.

« Hey, » sourit-elle prudemment avant de le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'Henry ne répondit pas, les yeux au sol, elle alla s'asseoir face à lui, dans la même position que lui. Elle songea que de toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu hériter d'elle, cette façon de se recroqueviller quelque part et d'enfermer ses craintes et ses émotions ainsi était peut-être une des pires.

Elle avisa la machine à laver qui tournait et une corbeille de linge propre dans un coin. Si Henry avait dû prendre une douche et trouver un caleçon parmi les vêtements fraîchement lavés, il n'avait rien dû dénicher d'autre.

Malgré l'épuisement menaçant de prendre une nouvelle fois le dessus sur son corps, Regina se concentra et fit appel à ses pouvoirs pour faire apparaître l'un des pyjamas qui demeuraient dans le placard de la chambre de Henry. Elle avait sélectionné l'un de ceux un peu trop grands à l'époque de l'achat et espérait qu'il lui irait à peu près aujourd'hui.

Les mains tendues, elle lui présenta les vêtements.

« N'attrape pas froid, » demanda t-elle. Les yeux toujours baissés, il attrapa néanmoins le pyjama et s'habilla rapidement avant de se rasseoir. « Miss Swan m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait parce que tu as eu plusieurs accidents. »

Les oreilles un peu rouges, Henry ne répondit pas.

« Henry, tu n'as pas à être embarrassé. Ça arrive à tout le monde. »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent, » confia le garçon, la voix rauque.

« Je sais. Mais t'enfermer comme ça n'est pas la solution. C'est dangereux, Henry. »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu recommences. »

Il resta silencieux, jouant avec le bout d'une manche un peu trop petite. Il grandissait si vite. Un jour, elle le croiserait dans la rue pour découvrir un jeune homme et elle s'apercevrait qu'elle le connaissait à peine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, chéri ? » demanda t-elle doucement, poussant ses pensées terrifiantes loin de son esprit. « Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu peux tout me dire. »

« Non, je n'ai mal nulle part. C'est… Ça arrive, c'est tout. »

« Est-ce que ça arrive le jour aussi ? »

« Non ! »

« Très bien. Juste certaines nuits ? »

« Oui. »

« Regarde-moi. » Il ne leva pas la tête. Regina s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son bras. « Regarde-moi, Henry. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais vomi sur moi ou comme si tu ne m'avais jamais fait pipi dessus. »

« Maman ! » s'exclama t-il.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

« Je crois même que ça t'amusait quand tu étais bébé. »

« C'est différent, avec eux, » protesta t-il faiblement. « Ils… C'est pas pareil. »

« Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que tu sois parfait, et si jamais l'un de ces idiots s'avisait de te dire quoi que ce soit de déplacé, je me chargerais de leur rappeler deux ou trois choses. »

« Maman. »

« Désolée, » souffla t-elle sans vraiment le penser. Henry n'avait toujours pas retiré son bras de sa main et il semblait disposé à lui parler. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Henry ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« C'est… c'est juste… »

Il hésita, se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne leur dirai rien, » promit-elle doucement. « Je veux juste t'aider. »

Il était peut-être fatigué, ou peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas d'autre choix, mais il s'approcha un peu d'elle et murmura :

« La nuit, il y a des bruits bizarres. Et il fait toujours très noir. Et… et parfois je fais des cauchemars. Et je n'arrive plus à dormir. »

« Tu aurais dû le dire à Miss Swan. »

« Elle penserait que je suis un bébé. »

« Elle penserait que tu es un garçon courageux à qui il est arrivé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. »

« C'est stupide. »

« C'est humain, » contrecarra Regina en se glissant près de lui pour s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. « Henry, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es toujours un enfant. Et tu as le droit d'être un enfant. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur parfois, et de vouloir de l'aide. »

« Les princes sont des héros. »

« Les princes sont d'arrogants et gâtés petits crétins qui se croient supérieurs à tous et qui ne pensent qu'à eux, et j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, Henry, mais je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu deviennes comme eux. »

« Je veux juste… je veux juste… »

Il soupira de frustration et de fatigue et leva les yeux vers elle, et pendant un instant ce fut comme s'il avait six ans de nouveau et qu'il réclamait un câlin parce que les ombres l'effrayaient.

« Je veux juste être un héros. »

« Henry, » sourit-elle, passant ses doigts tendrement dans ses cheveux, « tu es un héros. Tu as sauvé Storybrooke de mon sortilège. »

« Emma a fait ça. »

« Emma ne serait arrivée à rien sans toi. Elle est particulièrement longue à la détente, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué. »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel mais lorsqu'il ne put retenir son petit sourire amusé, elle retrouva pendant une seconde son fils.

« Je sais que les choses n'ont pas été faciles, et je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, ou qu'il t'arrive du mal, mais parfois… parfois les choses se compliquent et je ne fais pas toujours les meilleurs choix. Mais tu es en sécurité ici. Il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Il leva des yeux soudain trop brillants vers elle et sa voix se teinta de crainte.

« Emma et Mary-Margaret ont disparu des semaines et il y a eu les cauchemars et ensuite vous vous êtes tous battus. Billy et Monsieur Jensen sont morts. Et il y a les étrangers à Storybrooke, et je ne suis pas sûr que Monsieur Gold nous laisse tranquille si Belle ne retrouve pas la mémoire. »

« Personne ne le laissera t'approcher. »

« Maman, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit tué, » confia t-il dans un petit gémissement, incapable de retenir ses larmes.

Le cœur brisé, Regina passa un bras autour de lui et fut étonnée de le sentir se blottir contre elle.

« Tout ira bien, mon cœur. Tout ira bien, » promit-elle dans ses cheveux en le berçant doucement.

C'était en partie sa faute, cette angoisse qui rongeait son petit garçon, qui le perturbait tant, et elle se maudit pour ça. Ce danger qu'il sentait autour de lui et de ses proches, cette terreur qui le rongeait à l'idée qu'un jour ils s'entretuent tous. Son environnement n'était pas sûr, ni stable, rien n'avait plus de sens pour lui, il ne possédait plus aucun repère.

Tout ce qu'elle avait tellement souhaité pour lui lorsqu'elle l'avait bercé, bébé, il l'avait perdu.

« Tu ne leur feras pas de mal, hein ? » demanda t-il entre ses larmes, si innocent, si fatigué.

« Non, » répondit-elle, parce qu'elle était sa mère, et que plus que tout, elle voulait être une mère qui ferait tout pour protéger son enfant, y compris renoncer à son besoin de justice et de vengeance. « Non, Henry. Je te le promets. Et je veillerai sur toi. »

Elle le tint contre elle, le berça, embrassa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Et au combien il avait grandi, alors qu'il tremblait contre elle avec ses petits reniflements d'enfant, en pyjama, elle se rendit compte qu'il était encore bien petit.

Petit et jeune et vulnérable.

« Je pensais… je pensais que les héros faisaient toujours les bons choix, » murmura t-il contre elle.

« Non. Parfois, les héros tombent. Parfois, ils se trompent. Parfois, ils mentent. »

« J'aime pas que Mary-Margaret ait tué ta mère. J'aime pas qu'Emma m'ait menti. »

Elle ne sut que répondre à ça, alors elle continua de le serrer contre elle et resta silencieuse.

« Neal aussi me ment un peu. »

« Les adultes doivent parfois mentir aux enfants pour les protéger. »

« Tu as menti. »

« Oui. Je t'ai menti. »

« Emma n'a pas de goût. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Regina, perdue.

Mais Henry continua à chuchoter, de plus en plus somnolant, épuisé par ses sanglots.

« Et elle sait pas vraiment ce que j'aime, pas pour les vêtements, parce qu'elle aime pas vraiment ça. Et elle n'a pas tellement d'argent alors je veux pas… Est-ce qu'on pourra aller acheter des nouveaux vêtements, tous les deux ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on pourra, » assura Regina avant d'embrasser son front.

« Tu leur diras pas, hein ? Je veux pas qu'ils pensent que je suis snob. »

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa poitrine malgré elle.

« Oh, Henry. Je crois que tu es un petit peu snob, » informa t-elle avec une affection chaleureuse qui réchauffa sa poitrine et son ventre. « Mais je crois aussi que c'est de ma faute, du moins en ce qui concerne ton bon goût pour la mode. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Henry dormait, son visage enfoui dans son cou, son souffle caressant sa peau. Regina continua à le bercer un moment, profitant de cette situation qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revivre un jour. Si Henry lui en voulait toujours, ne lui faisait peut-être plus tout à fait confiance, il y avait encore des aspects de sa vie pour lesquels il ne désirait qu'elle et elle seule.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Henry la considérait toujours comme sa mère, et cette connaissance apaisait Regina et allégeait son cœur d'un poids terrible.

Tant qu'elle avait Henry, elle pouvait continuer à vivre.

Pour lui, elle pouvait changer. Elle saurait changer.

O

Emma attendit anxieusement, debout contre le dossier du canapé, occupée à ne surtout pas se ronger les ongles (ou à débouler dans la salle d'eau).

Finalement, quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle se redressa avec angoisse et se figea lorsque Regina sortit, un Henry endormi dans ses bras. Elle le portait apparemment sans trop gros effort (peut-être en raison de sa magie), et le garçon avait passé ses bras autour du cou de sa mère, la tête confortablement posée sur son épaule, son visage sous son menton. Il se sentait visiblement en sécurité dans ses bras et somnolait tranquillement, rassuré, dans un pyjama propre bleu et blanc qu'Emma n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Il va bien ? » murmura t-elle en s'avançant.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Regina, un bras sous les fesses d'Henry, son autre bras dans son dos.

Elle monta les escaliers sans un autre mot, ignorant la proposition de David de l'aider à porter le garçon. Après avoir échangé un regard avec ses parents, Emma la suivit rapidement jusqu'à l'étage.

« Vous pouvez le mettre dans mon lit. »

Regina s'exécuta, déposa Henry sur le lit doucement avant de le faire passer sous les couvertures, ses gestes assurés et précis nés d'une habitude qui serrait la gorge d'Emma. Elle l'observa le border, passer ses doigts tendrement sur son front avant d'y déposer un baiser. Lorsque Regina leva le bras et qu'Emma aperçut une fumée violette elle fit un pas en avant, alarmée, mais se calma immédiatement lorsque la sorcière plaça la veilleuse apparue dans sa main contre la table de nuit, à côté d'Henry. Elle l'alluma, régla la luminosité pour que la pièce baigne dans une douce lueur dorée.

« Il n'a jamais aimé être dans le noir, » informa Regina sans se retourner.

« Je… je savais pas. »

Bien sûr qu'elle n'en savait rien. Henry ne s'était jamais plaint. N'avait jamais demandé qu'ils laissent une lampe éclairée. Aurait-elle dû y penser ? Le deviner ? Le comprendre ?

Etait-elle la cause du mal-être de leur fils ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui parler mais avait tout de suite accepté la présence de la mère qu'il reniait depuis des mois ?

« Maman ? » marmonna Henry en bougeant.

« Je suis là. »

Lorsque le garçon se calma, Emma fit demi-tour, décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

En bas, ses parents l'attendaient.

« Alors ? »

« Il est en train de s'endormir. Je crois que la présence de Regina le calme. Ça va aller. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Et Mary ? »

« Elle dort toujours, » confia Mary-Margaret en jetant un regard anxieux vers l'étage. « Tu es sûre que ça ira ? »

« Oui. Allez-y. »

Emma attendit que ses parents soient couchés pour éteindre les lumières. Elle jeta un œil au bébé, endormi paisiblement, puis remonta doucement.

Regina s'était allongée près d'Henry, et tous les deux s'étaient endormis, probablement terrassés par l'épuisement et les émotions. Lorsqu'Emma s'approcha du lit et que Regina ne réagit pas du tout, elle sut qu'il valait sans doute mieux laisser l'autre femme se reposer, car apparemment, si Emma en jugeait par ses vêtements, elle ne s'était même pas encore couchée lorsqu'elle l'avait appelée.

Alors Emma prit place sur le matelas d'Henry et essaya de faire abstraction de la situation étrange pour trouver le sommeil.

O

_Regina ne releva pas la tête de son roman lorsqu'elle sentit deux personnes se glisser sur la banquette face à elle. Lorsqu'elle se sentait d'humeur plus ou moins sociable, elle venait prendre un café ou un déjeuner chez Granny mais faisait toujours en sorte d'arriver avant ou après le rush._

_Apparemment, il allait falloir qu'elle change ses habitudes. Parce qu'elle n'était jamais sociable au point de vouloir partager un repas avec le Couple d'Idiots, nouvelle génération._

_« Je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres tables de libre, » fit-elle remarquer._

_Bien entendu, aucun des deux ne bougea._

_« Bonjour à toi aussi, Regina. »_

_Elle pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans la voix de Neal. S'il fallait être honnête, de toutes les personnes dans cette ville, Regina supportait un peu mieux Neal et Emma car ils ne la considéraient pas seulement comme la reine maléfique qu'elle avait été – sans doute parce qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait connue ainsi._

_Mais depuis qu'ils partageaient la garde d'Henry, elle les voyait un peu trop souvent à son goût. Ces derniers temps, personne n'essayait de la tuer et elle n'essayait de tuer personne, ce qui signifiait qu'elle bénéficiait d'une tranquillité bienvenue. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas seule. Loin de là._

_Elle n'avait pas d'emploi à strictement parler, pas vraiment d'ami (même si Archie et Kathryn n'avaient rien contre discuter avec elle de temps à autres), quelques ennamis (notamment Emma et Killian, tous les deux particulièrement agaçants), et un fils en pleine crise d'adolescence qui oscillait entre la supporter et la détester._

_« Si vous êtes venus annoncer une future naissance ou un mariage, vous pouvez m'envoyer une carte et me laisser manger en paix. »_

_« Quoi ? Le mariage de qui ? »_

_Emma Swan. Longue à la détente, comme toujours._

_Regina releva la tête et rencontra son regard. Emma s'empourpra._

_« Nous ? » souffla t-elle, détournant la tête. « Oh, non. »_

_La curiosité de Regina fut piquée lorsque l'homme s'évertua lui aussi à ne surtout pas croiser son regard._

_Oh. Des problèmes dans le couple ?_

_Avec un soupir, Regina posa son livre sur la table, prit une longue gorgée de son thé glacé et attendit avec plus de patience qu'elle en avait réellement._

_« C'est au sujet d'Henry, » commença finalement Neal. « Il… il est toujours aussi difficile. Enfin, il nous évite, mais c'est évident qu'il n'a pas digéré le fait qu'on ait décidé de faire disparaître toute magie à Storybrooke. »_

_« Ce qui est ironique, » remarqua Emma amèrement. « Quand on pense qu'il a essayé lui-même de le faire avec un bâton de dynamite il y a trois ans. »_

_« Il a toujours été contre ce projet et a plus d'une fois protesté avec virulence, » rappela Regina. « Il nous a tous prié de l'écouter. »_

_« Son obsession avec la magie devenait ridicule, » se défendit inutilement Emma (ils avaient tous pris cette décision non seulement pour protéger Storybrooke, mais aussi parce que l'attitude d'Henry devenait inquiétante). « Et maintenant qu'il n'a plus ses charmants pouvoirs, il nous regarde comme si on avait détruit tous les contes de fées et ces stupides fins heureuses. »_

_« Il n'a jamais eu l'habitude qu'on lui dise non, » remarqua doucement Regina. « Il a toujours été le centre de toutes nos attentions. »_

_« Depuis notre retour de Neverland, depuis qu'il a commencé à développer sa magie, il est obsédé par ça, et par les autres mondes. » Neal se redressa un peu avec un petit soupir. « Il pensait vraiment qu'on retournerait tous dans la Forêt Enchantée. »_

_« J'ai toujours été très claire à ce sujet, » lança Emma. « Je ne vais nulle part. »_

_« Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de magie ici, les portails ne peuvent plus se créer. Personne n'ira plus nulle part et personne ne viendra. »_

_« Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est la barrière autour de Storybrooke nous coupant du monde. Si un jour nous parvenons à trouver le moyen de la briser, cette ville ne sera plus isolée et nous pourrons avoir une vie complètement normale. »_

_« Normale, » remarqua Emma en croisant le regard de Regina. « C'est exactement ça que le gamin déteste. »_

_« Il a treize ans. Il déteste tout. Il comprendra qu'on a agi pour le mieux. »_

_« Il comprendra ? C'est de Henry dont on parle ! Il est persuadé d'avoir une mission et il n'en démordra pas. »_

_« Il est allé voir mon père plusieurs fois. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta Regina._

_Non pas qu'Henry ne rendait jamais visite à son grand-père, mais Neal et Emma ne seraient pas là si la situation ne les inquiétait pas._

_« Il lui pose beaucoup de questions sur les objets qu'il possède. »_

_« Il chercherait un moyen de ramener la magie ? »_

_« Possible. En tout cas, papa est resté très vague dans ses réponses. Il suggère qu'on garde tous un œil sur Henry. Il l'inquiète. »_

_Bien sûr qu'il l'inquiétait. Ces derniers mois, Henry les inquiétait tous. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient commencé à chercher un moyen de complètement anéantir la magie. _

_Pour Henry, ce monde-là n'était qu'une passerelle. Il négligeait tout, ses amis, ses études, parce qu'il restait persuadé qu'il retournerait un jour dans son monde d'origine, qu'il y ferait de grandes choses, qu'il y rétablirait l'équilibre._

_Il les avait accusés de tout lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de faire disparaître la magie. Leur avait dit qu'ils avaient des responsabilités, qu'ils étaient des héros, pas des lâches, qu'ils devaient partir et accomplir leur destin._

_Mais ils avaient mis leur plan à exécution malgré ses désirs._

_Sans magie, Storybrooke était tranquille. Et ils étaient tous plutôt heureux. Même Henry, partagé entre l'appartement d'Emma et de Neal et la maison de Regina, avait semblé s'y faire, même s'il restait solitaire et un peu amer de les voir se contenter de cette vie banale. _

_« Ça lui passera sûrement, » assura Regina. « Ça ne fait que quelques mois, il se rendra compte qu'il a tout ce qu'il lui faut ici. »_

_« Entre ça et la crise d'adolescence, » soupira Neal, « on s'apprête à vivre des années chaotiques. »_

_« Tu exagères, » lui reprocha Emma avec un regard noir._

_« Tu crois ? »_

…

_Trois ans plus tard. Un accident de voiture. Gold, mort._

_Deux jours plus tard. Le retour de la magie._

_Un mois plus tard. Une nuit illuminée par les flammes et les cris._

_Douze heures plus tard. Storybrooke et ses habitants coincés dans une bulle temporelle. _

_Le début d'une guerre._

…

_Henry avait finalement dû trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette maudite boutique. Il avait dû trouver, avait dû étudier, avait dû prendre son mal en patience._

_Avait trafiqué la voiture de Gold, sachant qu'avec le retour de la magie il serait redevenu le Dark One, et qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance face à lui._

_Avait plongé Storybrooke dans la magie de nouveau, et pour remplir cette mission qu'il s'était confiée, il les avait tous condamnés._

_Eux, les méchants. Ceux qui avaient décidé de vivre tranquillement leur vie plutôt que de partir encore une fois à l'aventure pour sauver l'équilibre magique._

_Et lui, le héros. L'enfant prophétisé, celui qui sauverait tous les mondes baignés de cette magie qui disparaissait._

…

_De belles conneries, ces prophéties._

…

_Sauf que._

_Sauf qu'Henry avait vraiment été celui qui avait mené le Dark One à sa perte._

_Sauf que._

_Sauf que, peut-être, Peter Pan n'avait pas interprété cette prophétie de la bonne manière. Peut-être même l'avait-il inventée._

_Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de destin et que chacun faisait ses propres choix._

_Qu'il n'y avait que ça, au final. _

_Tout un tas de choix._

…

_Comme le choix de protéger et d'aimer et de gâter un petit garçon._

_Comme le choix de lui donner toute l'importance qu'il avait vraiment mais qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir utiliser consciemment._

_Comme le choix de fermer les yeux sur son arrogance._

_Comme le choix de ne pas arrêter sans preuve un adolescent après un accident de voiture._

_Comme le choix de laisser l'amour parental guider leurs cœurs, et le choix de laisser leurs cœurs étouffer leur raison._

…

_« On ne sait pas si c'est Henry ! »_

_._

_« La magie est revenue ! Où sont les autres ? Où est Henry ? »_

_._

_« On doit mettre au point un plan d'évacuation. Au cas où. Que toute la population soit au courant. Tant qu'on ne saura pas où est passé Henry, on doit rester sur nos gardes. »_

_._

_« Il… Emma… Je l'ai vu. Il les a tués. Emma, il a tué Jefferson et Grace. Il les a tués. C'est lui. Tout ça, c'est lui. »_

_._

_« On ne peut pas tuer Henry ! C'est notre petit-fils ! »_

_._

_« Il y avait des enfants dans ce bâtiment. »_

_._

_« Il veut le diamant. Il veut sa magie. »_

_._

_« Il nous tuera tous. »_

_._

_« Neal… »_

_._

_« On aurait pu l'arrêter… On a décidé de l'ignorer… Je voudrais revenir en arrière, et je te jure, je te promets que je le tuerais cette fois ! »_

_._

_« Eric, Ariel… Elle est… »_

_._

_« Je vais être une grande sœur, alors. »_

_._

_« Emma, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi. »_

_._

_« Je le tuerai. »_

_« Je sais. »_

…

_Soudain, il n'y eut plus qu'Emma._

_Elle se souvint de leurs discussions et promenades, avant la guerre. Au début, ce n'était que des rencontres fortuites, et ensuite elles ne furent plus si fortuites que ça._

_Elles parlaient de Henry, bien sûr. Mais aussi de Storybrooke. Du quotidien et de la météo et de leurs amis. De séries et de musique. De tout et de rien. Plus rarement, elle parlait du passé. _

_Parfois, elles mangeaient ensemble, au café._

_Parfois, elles se retrouvaient sur le port._

_Dans ces moments-là, Regina ne se sentait plus si seule dans une ville où tout le monde semblait heureux, sauf elle._

_Mais c'était là son châtiment, n'est-ce pas ?_

…

_« Emma ? »_

_Regina se frotta les yeux et se leva. Elle retrouva Emma plus loin, assise contre un mur, une main contre son ventre._

_« Ça ne va pas ? »_

_« Je suis un peu barbouillée. Ça passera. C'est sûrement ce ragout dégueu qu'a fait Hook. »_

_L'autre femme semblait pâle à la seule lueur d'une boule de lumière alors Regina alluma les bougies d'un geste. Ça n'arrangea pas le teint général d'Emma._

_« Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »_

_« C'est à force de vivre sous terre, » plaisanta faiblement Emma. « Ma pauvre peau ne s'en remettra jamais. »_

_Regina la rejoignit, s'assit près d'elle, posa une main contre son front. Pas de fièvre. Il était très tôt, c'était le matin._

_Emma prit sa main, la serra dans la sienne. Comme souvent, son regard vert se durcit lorsqu'il passa sur les cicatrices encore bien roses. Elle les caressa du bout des doigts, d'abord sur le dos de la main, ensuite sur la paume. Regina la fit cesser en serrant ses doigts._

_Ça faisait six mois. Elle allait bien._

_Emma et les autres l'avaient retrouvée, l'avaient sauvée._

_Dans sa colère, Emma avait réussi à blesser Henry avant qu'il ne s'éclipse et depuis, les choses étaient plus calmes._

_« Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu n'es pas bien, » murmura Regina avec inquiétude. « Il faudrait que tu voies Doc. »_

_Emma grogna._

_« C'est sûrement rien. »_

_« S'il te plaît. »_

_Un soupir lui apprit son accord._

_Dans quelques heures, Emma et Regina allaient devoir se rendre dans deux ou trois abris civils. Ceux-là étaient plus grands, bien gardés, et les habitants n'en sortaient jamais ou presque. Ce n'était pas comme les autres groupes, plus petits, composés d'éclaireurs et de combattants, de mages et de chevaliers._

_D'après leurs amis, depuis la mort de Snow et David, la population avait perdu le moral. Le fait de voir Regina et Emma les aidaient à croire, à tenir, même si les deux femmes étaient très loin de se considérer comme leurs chefs et encore moins comme leurs souveraines. Néanmoins, elles acceptaient le rôle, parce qu'elles le devaient. Et ce qui était certain, c'était qu'elles étaient leurs protectrices, et que les combattants se rassemblaient derrière elles._

_Regina ne se ferait sans doute jamais aux regards que les centaines de survivants posaient sur elles et leurs amis. Tout comme Emma, elle ne pouvait comprendre comment ils pouvaient ainsi oublier qu'elles étaient les mères de leur bourreau, qu'elles étaient responsables de la situation._

_Parce que même si leurs proches leur soutenaient le contraire, même si après presque onze années de guerre, Emma et Regina avaient réussi à se détacher du passé, à comprendre que tout n'était pas de leur faute, il y aurait toujours une part d'elles qui se sentirait coupable._

_« Regina ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Promets-moi que tu ne les laisseras pas préparer une fête débile pour mon anniversaire cette fois. »_

_Avec un sourire amusé, Regina se releva et aida Emma, encore nauséeuse, à faire de même._

_« Je crains que personne ne m'écoute vraiment. Ils n'ont plus peur de moi, c'est affligeant. »_

_Pour seule réponse, Emma soupira, résignée._

_O_

« Ils dorment encore ? »

« Complètement dans les vapes tous les deux, » confirma Emma en s'asseyant au bar.

Mary-Margaret déposa des toasts devant elle tandis que David donnait son biberon à Mary, dans sa chaise-haute, et un café à Emma.

« Henry va manquer le début des cours si on ne le réveille pas. »

« Laissons-le dormir pour ce matin. Il a eu une nuit agitée. Et je crois que ça ne ferait pas de mal à Regina de dormir au moins soixante-douze heures. »

« C'est moi ou les choses deviennent de plus en plus bizarres ici ? » lança David en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ? Tant que personne ne tente plus de tuer personne, je considère que ça s'améliore. »

Emma ignora la manière dont sa mère baissa la tête à sa remarque et sirota son café tout en se demandant ce que la journée allait encore leur réserver.

« Ils sont plutôt adorables tous les deux, quand ils dorment, » remarqua t-elle avec un petit froncement de nez. « Je devrais peut-être prendre une photo ? Qui sait, ça pourrait me servir pour les faire chanter à l'occasion. »

« Emma, » reprocha Mary-Margaret, même si ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

« Ma ? »

« Mary, baisse les mains, pas de… » Mais le doudou de Mary, près d'Emma, flottait déjà dans les airs. « …magie, » termina Emma dans un soupir. « Jeune fille, ce n'est pas très poli d'utiliser la magie à table. »

Toute contente de pouvoir serrer son chien dans ses bras, Mary leur offrit à tous un grand sourire.

« Oh, elle est trop mignonne. »

« Mary-Margaret, ne l'encourage pas ! »

« Elle n'a rien fait de mal. »

« Là n'est pas la question. Ça va bientôt faire un mois qu'elle est ici. Il va falloir trouver des solutions pour elle. »

Alors que David prenait Mary dans ses bras, ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers et tournèrent la tête pour voir Henry et Regina descendre, tous les deux avec une expression similaire. Apparemment, Henry tenait sa petite mine assoupie du matin de la femme qui l'avait élevé, et Emma dut retenir un sourire de satisfaction à l'idée que Regina ne se réveillait pas fraîche et dispo le matin – même si cet air enfantin sur son visage était ridiculement adorable.

« Bonjour, » lança Emma pour briser la glace d'une situation qui pouvait très vite devenir étrange.

Henry, les yeux baissés, tirait sur le bas de son haut de pyjama. Emma fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Regina s'arrêter un pas derrière le garçon et l'observer étrangement, avec une lueur sombre dans les yeux qu'Emma ne lui avait jamais connue. Il y eut même une nette hésitation avant que Regina ne pose une main sur l'épaule d'Henry.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer durant la nuit pour que l'autre femme se montre distante ainsi ?

« Bonjour. »

La voix de Regina et sa main sur son épaule incitèrent Henry à relever la tête et à les saluer doucement. Ses grands-parents lui sourirent et répondirent comme ils le faisaient tous les matins.

Emma plissa les yeux quand elle remarqua la tension dans le corps de Regina lorsque leur fils s'approcha d'elle et leva le regard vers elle.

« Tu peux rester pour le petit-déjeuner ? » demanda t-il, et Emma se demanda s'il voulait vraiment que Regina reste ou s'il souhaitait seulement ne pas se retrouver seul face à eux.

Peut-être les deux.

Elle craignait néanmoins qu'une fois la crise passée, une fois plus sûr de lui de nouveau, Henry repousse sa mère une nouvelle fois.

Peut-être était-ce cette peur qui poussait Regina à agir si bizarrement avec lui.

« Je ne préfère pas. » Son regard se balada sur la scène et s'arrêta sur Mary, que David tenait toujours, et qui s'agitait dans ses bras, observant la scène curieusement, ses yeux noisette braqués sur Regina. « Même si j'avoue avoir quelques questions quant au bébé sorti de nulle part. »

« Restez pour le petit-déj', » invita Emma en lui indiquant un tabouret. « Je crois qu'il y a deux ou trois trucs dont on devrait tous discuter. »

Mais Regina l'observa avec méfiance et resta debout devant les escaliers.

« Des trucs ? »

« En fait, tout va se jouer à un détail, » expliqua Emma, le ventre serré à l'idée que son intuition soit juste. Elle rencontra le regard de Mary-Margaret et ne tourna pas autour du pot. « Dans tes cauchemars sur Storybrooke, il y a des cendres ? »

La façon dont sa mère pâlit, la façon dont les yeux de Regina brillèrent en observant Snow, la tension qui les figea toutes les deux…

La réponse fut évidente pour tous.

« Je crois que nous avons définitivement un problème, » soupira Emma en serrant sa tasse dans ses mains. « Bordel, je déteste les contes de fées. »

O


	6. Des enfants

**6. Des enfants**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea Mary-Margaret en croisant les bras. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Regina et fronça les sourcils. « Comment tu sais pour les cendres ? »

Emma soupira.

« Je crois que Regina et toi faites les mêmes cauchemars. »

« Impossible, » intervint l'ancien Maire.

« Vraiment ? Y a-t-il encore des choses impossibles ici ? » répliqua Emma avec lassitude. Elle se reconcentra sur sa tasse de café et ses toasts, essayant d'ignorer la tension dans l'appartement.

De l'autre côté du bar, Mary-Margaret se tenait debout, immobile, son thé oublié sur un plan de travail. David, lui, essayait de calmer une petite Mary agitée en faisant quelques pas derrière Emma. Le bébé babillait joyeusement, son attention toute tournée vers Regina, et ne cessait de se tortiller dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Petit-déjeuner ? » proposa une nouvelle fois Emma, dirigeant son effort vers Henry.

Le gamin sourit et la rejoignit pour s'installer sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. Mary-Margaret sauta sur l'occasion et s'occupa à préparer son chocolat et ses toasts.

« Regina, venez ici. »

Le regard que posa l'autre femme sur elle rappela à Emma tous ces instants ces derniers temps où l'attitude de Regina envers elle avait semblé étrange. Il y avait une drôle d'émotion dans ses yeux parfois, une prudence, une curiosité, une incrédulité. C'était nouveau, et c'était inquiétant.

« Le poison, c'est votre rayon, pas le nôtre, » tenta Emma en haussant un sourcil.

« Charmant. »

« Merci. C'est de famille. »

Regina ne devait vraiment pas être du matin pour laisser échapper un tel adjectif. Avec un petit soupir excédé, elle consentit à s'approcher du bar. A son approche, Mary redoubla d'efforts pour se libérer de la prise de David. Elle secoua les pieds et tendit ses petites mains vers Regina, babillant avec excitation.

« Mama, mama, mama, mama ! »

« Ouah, doucement ! » s'étonna David en essayant de garder une bonne prise sur l'enfant.

« Mamamamama ! » s'entêta joyeusement Mary tout en essayant d'attraper Regina près d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle se pencha avec force, prenant appui avec ses pieds sur la poitrine de David, elle réussit à fermer ses petits doigts autour de la manche de Regina qui, par pur réflexe et malgré sa surprise, l'attrapa sous les bras. Voyant que la femme avait une bonne prise sur le bébé, David lâcha Mary qui se blottit contre Regina avec un petit cri tout heureux.

« Mama ! »

« Non, » contredit Regina d'une voix étonnamment douce. Elle arrangea très naturellement sa prise sur la petite et lança un regard aux autres. « Où avez-vous volé ce bébé ? »

« Mama ? »

« Non. Je ne suis pas mama. »

Mary observa Regina, plus calme, et tendit une main vers son visage, comme pour attraper ses cheveux ou peut-être caresser sa joue. Mais Regina intercepta son geste et attrapa ses petits doigts dans les siens. Alors le bébé se figea et l'observa avec ses grands yeux lumineux, et Emma aurait pu jurer que Mary sentit ou comprit que Regina n'était pas sa mère. Et pourtant, malgré sa petite mine toute triste, elle se blottit contre la sorcière une nouvelle fois et serra dans son poing le tissu de la chemise déjà froissée, le pouce de son autre main retrouvant immédiatement sa bouche.

Si Regina fut étonnée par ce comportement si confiant et soudain bien paisible, elle ne le montra pas. Elle posa une main dans le dos de la petite et dirigea un regard interrogateur vers les autres adultes.

« Elle prend chaque femme qui passe à portée pour sa mère, » expliqua Emma avec un petit sourire, ses yeux sur le bébé confortablement installé dans les bras de la femme la plus dangereuse de la ville.

« Et où est sa mère ? »

« Excellente question. On a trouvé le bébé dans les bois. Oh, et elle s'appelle Mary. »

Le regard que Regina posa sur eux était empli d'incrédulité et de sévérité.

« Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas récupéré cette enfant dans les bois pour la ramener ici, la prénommer et la garder comme si elle était un vulgaire chien errant. »

« C'est pas ce – »

« Et dites-moi, _Shérif_ Swan, que vous avez alerté toutes les autorités compétentes quant au fait qu'un bébé a été abandonné et trouvé dans votre juridiction, qu'elle a été examinée par un médecin, qu'un assistant des services sociaux a enregistré son cas et qu'une enquête a été ouverte. »

« Eh bien, pas exactement, mais – »

« Vous comptez faire une carrière de vos kidnappings ? »

« _Okay,_ » coupa Emma plus sèchement pour mettre fin à cette diatribe. « Je n'ai pas kidnappé Henry. »

Le garçon leva le regard vers elles en mâchouillant un toast mais n'intervint pas.

« La situation n'est pas tout à fait légale, Miss Swan. »

Elle _détestait_ ces instants où Regina avait raison.

« Et nous n'avons pas prénommé Mary comme si elle était un chien errant. C'est son prénom. Et nous avons gardé son arrivée et sa présence secrètes parce que rien n'est normal dans cette situation. Ce n'est pas le bébé d'une famille de Storybrooke. Enfin, pas qu'on sache. »

« Pas d'une famille d'aujourd'hui, en tout cas, » précisa Henry.

« Ouais, si tu veux. »

« Est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ou non ? »

Emma soupira, poussa une tasse propre et la cafetière vers Regina et lui indiqua le tabouret près d'elle, du côté non occupé par Henry. L'autre femme consentit enfin à s'asseoir, Mary installée sur ses genoux. Voyant que Regina ne comptait pas lui confier le bébé, David repassa de l'autre côté du comptoir, près de Mary-Margaret.

« Il y a presque un mois, quand nous avons pris le goûter chez Granny la première fois, vous vous souvenez ? Il y a eu ce truc bizarre avec la magie. Au même moment, Mary-Margaret est tombée sur Mary dans les bois. Elle se trouvait près du puits, complètement seule. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous pensez que le bébé est apparu de nulle part ? »

« Par magie, oui. » Franchement, Emma trouvait presque hilarant le fait que Regina, sorcière, personnage de conte de fées, avait à peu près la même réaction qu'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait appris. « Et croyez-le ou non, il y a plus étrange encore. »

Elle se leva, alla vers le petit lit et en sortit la couverture de Mary.

« Elle était enveloppée là-dedans. »

Regina jeta un œil à la couverture blanche, usée, reprise et propre, et haussa un sourcil.

« Très bien… ? »

Dans ses bras, Mary redressa la tête et tendit une main vers Emma.

« Tu la veux, minipousse ? »

Le pouce toujours dans la bouche, Mary hocha la tête et Emma s'approcha pour poser la petite couverture sur les genoux du bébé (et sur ceux de Regina). La petite fille serra un poing autour de la laine et en amena un coin à son visage.

Pendant ce temps, Emma retourna un autre pan de la couverture pour montrer la broderie violette à Regina.

« Quand j'étais bébé, la seule chose que j'avais avec moi était une couverture. J'étais enveloppée dedans quand David m'a mise dans la penderie magique – ces mots ne cesseront jamais d'être bizarre, » marmonna t-elle en manipulant la couverture. « Mon prénom était brodé dessus. »

Elle montra le prénom, puis alla jusqu'à une commode pour sortir la réplique exacte de la couverture qu'elle déplia en s'approchant de Regina.

« Je l'ai toujours gardée. Celle de Mary est plus usée, mais elle est identique à la mienne. »

D'une main, Emma plia la couverture du bébé pour montrer la seconde broderie, dans un autre coin.

« Vous voyez ? Elle s'appelle Mary. Il y a une petite poche cousue ici. Et à l'intérieur, il y avait ça. »

Elle posa l'alliance sur le comptoir et Mary-Margaret montra sa main et sa bague pour plus de clarifications. Regina observa les éléments, Mary toujours confortablement installée contre elle, apaisée et calme.

« Elle vient du futur, » expliqua Henry avec excitation avant de terminer son chocolat. « Et elle fait partie de la famille. »

« Du futur ? » répéta Regina, penchant légèrement la tête comme Mary le faisait lorsqu'elle était face à une nouvelle chose étrange qui méritait toute sa curiosité. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Emma.

« Parce que voyager dans le temps relève de la science-fiction, Miss Swan. »

« Puisque les contes de fées étaient censés être des histoires horribles pour enfants et que la magie était censée n'être qu'une invention populaire, excusez-moi si je ne vous crois pas sur parole. »

« Il n'y a pas à croire ou non. Il faudrait une magie bien particulière pour accomplir une telle chose. »

« Donc c'est possible. »

« En théorie. »

« En théorie ? »

« Il ne suffit pas de claquer des doigts pour que la magie fonctionne. Oui, les sorts le plus simples, une fois qu'on a conscience de la magie et qu'on la ressent, sont très instinctifs et s'accomplissent très naturellement. Mais les actes plus complexes demandent de contrôler la théorie et d'avoir des connaissances précises dans bien des domaines. C'est un peu comme si chaque sort était le résultat d'une formule mathématique ou chimique bien particulière. Sans connaître et comprendre cette équation, la magie échappe à tout contrôle et ne donne rien, ou pire, se retourne contre son possesseur. De plus, il faudrait une puissance extraordinaire pour accomplir un tel acte. Plus le sort est complexe, plus il demande de l'énergie. Si le mage n'est pas assez puissant, il meurt. »

« Donc un voyage dans le temps demanderait une maxi dose de magie et serait une équation ultra compliquée ? »

« Et possiblement jamais résolue. »

Emma fronça les sourcils.

« C'est logique. Gold aurait utilisé ce moyen pour récupérer Neal. »

« Nous sommes tous limités par la nature même de notre magie. Celle du Dark One possède de telles limitations, et d'après ce que je sais, un voyage dans le temps exigerait plus d'un type de magie, et certainement pas celle que possède Rumple. »

« Eh bien félicitations. »

« Pardon ? »

« Apparemment vous êtes une sorcière exceptionnelle, puisque c'est vous qui avez résolu cette équation magique impossible. »

« Vous êtes aussi incompréhensible que d'habitude, Miss Swan. »

« Il y avait aussi ceci dans la couverture de Mary, » expliqua Mary-Margaret en posant le bout de papier sur le comptoir.

Regina posa le regard dessus, puis ses yeux brillèrent et elle s'en saisit, examinant le message.

« On dirait mon écriture, » admit-elle.

« C'est ton écriture ! » protesta Henry avec excitation. « C'est toi qui a envoyé Mary ici, tout droit vers Mary-Margaret ! »

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

« Ce qui nous ramène à ces rêves que vous faites, » remarqua Emma.

David hocha la tête.

« Pourrait-on en savoir plus sur eux ? »

Il échangea un regard avec Emma quand les deux femmes se tendirent et évitèrent les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes. Mary-Margaret se concentra sur sa tasse, Regina sur Mary.

Peu importe ce qu'elles voyaient durant leur sommeil, le fait que ça les perturbait toutes les deux à ce point était tout bonnement terrifiant.

Lorsqu'Henry sauta de son tabouret pour emmener son bol dans l'évier près de sa grand-mère, Mary-Margaret se tendit étrangement. Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Gamin, va te préparer. Ruby passera te prendre. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le garçon en se tournant vers elle. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu dois aller à l'école. »

« Non ! Je veux rester là ! »

« Henry, dépêche-toi. »

« Je reste là ! » protesta t-il. « Je dois être là pour savoir ce qu'il se passe et vous aider ! »

« Henry, on te racontera, » tenta d'apaiser David. « Il vaut mieux que tu ailles à l'école pour que personne ne s'inquiète. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui ai tout de suite compris pour Mary, pas vous ! Je ne vais nulle part ! »

« Henry Francis Mills, arrête ça immédiatement. »

Même si Regina n'éleva pas la voix, son ton, empli de désapprobation et d'avertissement, figea le garçon (et les adultes). C'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient être sèche envers Henry depuis la levée du sortilège.

Emma faillit lever les yeux au ciel face à sa propre idiotie. Comment avait-elle pu ignorer que son fils avait un deuxième prénom ?

« Depuis quand te comportes-tu comme un petit délinquant ? » Le choc se lisait sur le visage d'Henry, mais lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Regina, il rougit et baissa les yeux. « Aurais-tu oublié les règles élémentaires de la politesse ? Henry, réponds quand je te pose une question. »

« Non, maman, je n'ai pas oublié, » marmonna t-il.

« Bien, parce que je t'ai appris à respecter tes aînés, alors tu n'as pas à utiliser ce ton-là avec des adultes. Présente-leur tes excuses tout de suite. »

Passant ses mains dans les poches de son bas de pyjama, humilié, mortifié, Henry garda les yeux sur ses pieds.

« Je suis désolé, » souffla t-il, sincère.

« Maintenant va te préparer et va chercher tes affaires pour l'école. Et ne traîne pas les pieds comme si tu avais cent ans, s'il te plaît ! »

« Oui, oui. »

Il monta les escaliers sans plus de protestations, et Emma se concentra sur le fond de sa tasse, un peu gênée, comme à chaque fois que la situation lui rappelait qui avait réellement élevé Henry et qui était la seule personne de cette pièce à savoir vraiment être un parent.

Il y avait ça, et il y avait aussi le fait que Regina avait repris Henry pour sa façon déplacée de s'adresser à eux, alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais réprimandé le garçon pour la manière dont il traitait sa mère adoptive.

« Toutou ! »

Mary.

Leur sauveuse.

Emma _adorait_ cette gosse.

« Toutou ? » répéta le bébé.

« Tu veux un toutou ? » interrogea Regina en la redressant sur ses genoux.

« Vi, toutou ! »

« Tiens, » invita David en lui tendant son doudou.

Mary le saisit avec un grand sourire, lâchant du même geste sa couverture que Regina rattrapa de justesse. Emma la lui prit pour la poser plus loin, avec la sienne.

« Toutou, » présenta Mary en levant le chien et la tête vers le visage de Regina, qui faillit bien se prendre le doudou dans le nez.

Heureusement, la sorcière semblait avoir gardé tous ses réflexes du temps où elle avait élevé Bébé Henry.

« Est-ce que c'est ton chien ? »

« Toutou ! »

« Enchantée, Toutou. »

Satisfaite, Mary serra la petite peluche contre elle avec une autre de ses expressions si lumineuses, ce qui provoqua un étonnant mais bien sincère petit sourire chez Regina.

Et l'espace d'un instant, le cœur d'Emma se serra.

Leurs expressions étaient étrangement semblables. Il y avait même des traits…

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Mary-Margaret observer la scène avec un regard bien pensif. Ses yeux glissèrent de Mary à Regina, de Regina à Mary, puis vinrent se poser sur Emma curieusement.

Alors que Mary continuait à jouer et discuter avec Regina, Emma envoya un message à Ruby et tenta d'établir dans son esprit quelles questions elle pourrait bien poser une fois Henry parti.

O

Après le départ de son fils, Regina se rendit compte brutalement qu'elle n'était ni changée, ni maquillée, ni coiffée et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de chaussures. Elle ne laissa rien paraître de son malaise, et se concentra sur la fillette installée sur ses genoux.

Curieusement, le bébé avait semblé immédiatement l'apprécier. Regina préférait ne pas y penser, mais il était fort possible que Mary la connaisse dans le futur. Ça expliquerait sa confiance et son immédiat intérêt.

L'enfant était absolument adorable. Elle était magnifique, avec ses boucles foncés et ses yeux noisette tirant sur le vert, souriante et rigolote. Et bien que Regina ne souhaitait pas trop le montrer, elle ne pouvait nier que l'attachement que Mary lui manifestait était réciproque.

Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à être sous le charme de l'enfant. David avait eu un sourire lumineux pour le bébé lorsqu'il avait déposé plusieurs jouets devant elle, et Mary-Margaret semblait la boire du regard. Mary leur rendait leur affection avec des appels, des rires joyeux et des babillages parfois très compréhensibles, et d'autres fois simplement mélodieux.

Quant à Emma, son attachement à l'enfant semblait plus prudent, mais il était clairement là. Dans sa façon de lui jeter des regards, de tendre la main vers elle parfois, juste pour réajuster sa prise sur son doudou ou pour répondre à son appel.

« Bon. Alors, les cauchemars, » commença Emma, de sa manière délicate habituelle.

Regina resta concentrée sur Mary qui secouait un poney en plastique comme s'il s'agissait d'un hochet.

Lorsque le silence s'étendit, elle entendit le shérif soupirer.

« Un peu de bonne volonté serait pas mal. Si on veut avancer, comprendre comment Mary a pu arriver ici, pourquoi, ce qu'il se passe, il faut que vous partagiez avec le reste de la classe ce que vous savez. »

« Ce sont juste des rêves, » protesta Mary-Margaret, et pour une fois, Regina n'eut pas trop de mal à être d'accord avec elle.

« Tu ne t'es jamais mise dans des états pareils simplement pour des rêves, » protesta gentiment son époux. « Si on veut les faire cesser, il faut qu'on ait plus d'informations. »

Sans lever les yeux, Regina put sentir Mary-Margaret hésiter, puis prendre une décision. Elle retint presque sa respiration, souhaita de tout son cœur meurtri que ses songes soient différents de ceux de l'autre femme.

Parce que s'ils étaient semblables…

« Je rêve de Storybrooke. Parfois, ce sont des scènes anodines, du quotidien, avec vous et les autres. Mais la plupart du temps… La plupart du temps, ça se passe autrement. Dans une ville vide et à moitié détruite. Il y a la guerre, et les gens meurent. »

Il faisait trop chaud et trop froid en même temps. Regina aurait aimé partir, ignorer tout ça, mais le poids du bébé sur ses genoux la maintenait dans la réalité. Comme si elle pouvait sentir son trouble, Mary calma ses babillages et se tourna vers elle.

Et lui sourit.

Un étrange calme envahit Regina qui respira un peu mieux, mais qui se posa tout un tas de nouvelles questions. Il y avait une étrange aura autour du bébé. Quelque chose de chaud, de doux, de pétillant aussi. De profondément bon et apaisant.

« Tu pourrais être plus précise ? » demanda Emma, qui tentait visiblement d'étouffer sa frustration et de garder un ton calme. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Quand est-ce que ça se passe ? »

« Une guerre ? Contre qui ? Contre l'extérieur ? » ajouta David avec inquiétude.

« Non, » murmura Mary-Margaret. « Storybrooke est… Dans ces rêves, Storybrooke est fermée. »

« Rien de nouveau là-dedans. »

« Même Emma ne peut plus sortir. Plus personne ne peut rentrer non plus. Le temps… le temps est figé. Complètement figé dans une seconde éternelle. Plus personne ne vieillit, la nuit ne tombe jamais, rien ne change plus. »

« Whoa, » souffla le shérif. « Regina ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Regina d'une voix un peu trop rauque et un peu trop sèche.

Emma ne s'en formalisa pas, et la sorcière la détesta un peu plus. Si elle s'était énervée, elle aurait pu provoquer une dispute et s'en servir comme excuse pour se téléporter loin d'ici et de cette situation.

« Dans vos rêves, c'est la même chose ? »

« Oui, » admit-elle à contrecœur.

Elle s'évertua à ne surtout pas lever les yeux vers son ancienne belle-fille. Cette discussion lui rappelait un peu trop les émotions de ses cauchemars, une autre Mary-Margaret, une autre Regina, des relations bien moins tendues.

Et puis du sang. Un bébé et ses parents, morts.

Et des larmes et une sincère tristesse et un vide là où il y avait toujours eu Snow-White dans son cœur.

Les cris et les sanglots d'Emma Swan. La colère et l'impuissance qui l'envahissaient alors qu'elle enlaçait l'autre femme pour tenter de la calmer, de la rassurer.

Ou de se rassurer ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus de tout le reste. L'image de ces autres personnes, de leurs relations si différentes, de tout.

Et si elle levait les yeux, apercevait dans le regard de Mary-Margaret le même désespoir, la même terreur que dans le sien… ?

Non. Non, ils n'étaient que des rêves.

Que des stupides rêves.

« Et cette histoire de cendres ? C'est quoi ? »

Mary-Margaret ouvrit la bouche, Regina le vit du coin de l'œil. La vit pâlir, peut-être en souvenir d'un quelconque cauchemar. Le silence s'éternisa et le bébé dans ses bras se figea. La fillette, d'une quelconque façon, semblait extraordinairement sensible à son environnement et à l'humeur des gens autour d'elle.

Alors Regina berça un peu Mary pour la rassurer et se força à compartimenter ses émotions, à les éloigner d'elle pour mieux contrôler son expression et son ton.

« La nuit durant laquelle la guerre s'est déclenchée, il y a eu de nombreux incendies. Certains qui ont ravagé des quartiers entiers de la ville jusqu'au lendemain. Ce jour-là, en début d'après-midi, le temps s'est figé. Les cendres n'ont jamais été balayées par le vent. Elles sont restées dans les rues. Dans l'air. »

Ça, et puis il y avait les autres cendres aussi, celles des autres incendies, déclenchés au fil des batailles.

Et celles laissées là par les crémations magiques.

« Le ciel était gris ce jour-là, » continua Mary-Margaret d'une voix basse, sourde. « Il est toujours gris. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est seulement les nuages qui ne bougent plus à l'intérieur de la bulle, ou si c'est… »

« Est-ce que ça se passe maintenant ? Je veux dire, vous nous voyez dans ces rêves, non ? » demanda Emma. « C'est maintenant ? Dans le futur ? »

« Ca dépend. Certains rêves se passent avant la guerre. Dans les années à venir. Et la guerre... » Mary-Margaret hésita. « Comment y mettre un point de départ ? »

« Le jour dont vous parlez, le jour où le temps a été figé, » précisa David avec un sérieux grave et inquiet que Regina ne lui avait jamais connu. « Quand c'est ? »

« Dans cinq ans et demi. A peu près, » répondit Mary-Margaret. « Mais ce sont juste des rêves, c'est tout. »

« Comment savoir ? » répliqua Emma. « Mary est là alors qu'elle ne le devrait pas, tout indique qu'elle vient du futur, alors comment savoir si ce ne sont que des rêves ? C'est peut-être des visions de notre futur. »

« Non ! » rétorqua sa mère avec véhémence.

Sa réaction sembla surprendre sa famille, mais Regina partageait son sentiment et l'idée même qu'elles avaient les mêmes rêves, l'idée que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas sa folie qui avait créé de toutes pièces ces visions d'horreur la glaçait d'effroi.

« Mary-Margaret… »

« Non, Emma, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » insista le professeur froidement. « Ce sont des rêves, et c'est tout. »

« Aget ? »

La petite voix hésitante força la jeune femme à se calmer et elle tourna son attention vers Mary pour lui offrir un petit sourire tremblant.

« Tout va bien, Mary. Je suis désolée. »

« Tu as dit que des gens étaient morts, » se souvint doucement David en s'approchant d'elle, son regard doux et prudent. « Qui ? »

Mais son épouse secoua la tête sans lui répondre.

« Ça n'a aucune importance, » soutint Regina malgré elle.

« Si, ça en a, » protesta Emma posément. « On a besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. »

« Pour Mary ? Ces rêves ont commencé quelques jours avant son arrivée, ça n'a peut-être aucun lien. »

« C'est vous l'experte, vous qui avez tenu le cœur de Mary-Margaret entre vos mains. Est-ce que partager des visions horrifiantes fait partie des effets secondaires ? »

Regina serra les dents et se retint de l'étrangler. Elle détestait cette femme, et pourtant elle avait le souvenir d'une autre Emma Swan, apaisée et plus sûre d'elle et de sa place, et d'encore une autre, désespérée et pleine de colère et de rancœur et pourtant si forte, si lumineuse…

L'autre Regina avait ressenti tout un tas de choses pour cette femme.

Mais elle n'était pas cette Regina-là. Et Emma n'était pas cette Emma-là.

Les choses étaient différentes, leurs sentiments étaient différents.

Et suivre la ligne de pensées de cette Emma Swan était terrifiant.

Parce que Regina avait bien connaissance de certains sorts permettant un transfert de pensées ou de souvenirs d'une personne à une autre par lien magique. Elle se raccrochait à l'idée que, si jamais dans une hypothétique réalité ce futur existait réellement, il aurait fallu qu'un sorcier puissant réussisse à trouver le moyen de déjouer le temps pour créer ce lien entre elle, dans le passé, et lui, dans le futur, et d'établir le transfert.

C'était impossible à sa connaissance. Personne à Storybrooke ne pouvait accomplir une telle chose. Les fées ne toucheraient jamais à la ligne du temps, et les mages autres que Rumple et elle se trouvaient trop faibles pour un tel accomplissement.

Et puis, de toutes façons, dans ce futur, Gold était mort.

Serait-elle réellement toujours en vie au moment du départ de Mary ? Son écriture sur le message tendait à valider cette théorie.

« Alors, on est tous morts ? » demanda Emma.

« C'est difficile à dire. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, » rétorqua froidement Regina, absolument agacée. « Ce n'est pas comme un film, il n'y a pas de sous-titres pour indiquer la date ou le passage du temps, et nous n'avons que de petites fractions des évènements. »

« Mais certains de nous sont morts ? Mary-Margaret ? »

Curieuse de savoir exactement ce dont Mary-Margaret avait rêvé, Regina leva le regard vers elle.

Avait-elle vu sa propre mort ? Celle de son bébé ?

Elle aurait dû se sentir heureuse à cette pensée, et pourtant son cœur n'y trouvait aucune satisfaction. Au contraire.

Quant au reste…

Elle essaya de se souvenir de ses rêves, même les plus flous, tenta de déterminer si oui ou non la relation entre l'autre Emma et l'autre Regina avait été discutée avec les deux idiots…

Bon sang.

Mary-Margaret avait-elle vu ça, aussi ?

C'était embarrassant. Etrangement embarrassant.

Parce que ce n'était pas elle, pas du tout, et que Regina n'entretenait pas de tels sentiments pour Emma, et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas que Mary-Margaret pense qu'elle entretenait de tels sentiments pour Emma.

Il ne manquerait vraiment plus que ça.

« Joyeux est mort, » commença Mary-Margaret d'une voix posée, étrangement rauque mais forte. « Grincheux a failli être tué, je crois qu'il s'en est sorti de justesse, mais il pourrait être mort, je n'en suis pas sûre. Gold est mort. Ruby est morte. Neal est mort. Blue est morte. Timide est mort. Midas est mort. Ariel est morte. Je crois qu'Eric est mort, lui aussi, plus tard. Julian et Emy et leurs enfants sont morts. Whale est mort. Sydney est mort. Jefferson et Grace et ses parents adoptifs sont tous morts. Pinocchio et Gepetto sont morts. Frank, Jackson, Will, Monroe et bien d'autres chevaliers sont morts. » Elle prit une lente inspiration. « Je suis morte. David est mort. »

Regina décida qu'Emma ne pourrait probablement pas être plus pâle. Le shérif se tourna vers elle, son regard brillant, priant peut-être pour qu'elle démente tout. Mais même si Regina n'avait pas vu tous ces gens mourir, elle ne doutait pas que Snow l'avait rêvé.

« Nous pourrions continuer un moment, » informa t-elle sombrement. « Je suis certaine qu'il y a plus de deux cents noms sur cette liste, Miss Swan. »

« Et Henry ? » demanda Emma immédiatement, horrifiée à l'idée de perdre ses parents sans doute, mais terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à leur fils.

A cette mention, dans ce contexte, avec toutes les images qui lui passaient par la tête, Regina ne put tout à fait contrôler sa réaction et sa tasse vide explosa dans sa main.

Tous sursautèrent et Mary gémit, effrayée.

Immédiatement, David fit le tour du bar pour prendre la petite et la bercer tandis que, surprise et contrariée, Regina observa les dégâts qu'elle venait de causer. Elle retira négligemment deux bouts de porcelaine enfoncés dans sa paume et soupira silencieusement.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle dorme plus. Ça ne lui ressemblait aucunement de perdre le contrôle deux fois en autant de jours.

« Il est mort ? Il est mort, c'est ça ? »

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. Et elle comprit au silence lourd de Mary-Margaret qu'au combien elle avait souhaité le contraire, elles faisaient bel et bien les mêmes cauchemars.

Emma sembla prendre leur refus de parler comme une confirmation et il valait sans aucun doute bien mieux qu'elle pense cela plutôt qu'elle apprenne la vérité.

Lorsqu'un rouleau de bandage fut déposé sur le comptoir face à elle, Regina leva un regard curieux vers Mary-Margaret qui détourna les yeux. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, l'une avait arraché le cœur de l'autre et leur désespoir et leur haine n'auraient pas pu être plus intenses. Et pourtant ce moment semblait à des années-lumière de leur présent.

Avec lassitude, Regina prit le rouleau et banda rapidement sa main pour éviter de recouvrir le bar de sang.

« Et Mary ? » interrogea David doucement, un peu pâle, sans doute à l'idée de son possible futur.

De leur très prochaine mort.

« Vous l'avez vue ? Vous savez qui elle est ? »

A ces mots, Mary-Margaret posa un étrange regard sur Regina. Si elle croyait qu'elle possédait la réponse qu'apparemment elle ne détenait pas, elle se trompait lourdement.

« Non. Je ne sais pas qui elle est. En tout cas, je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà entendu son nom ou l'avoir déjà vue. »

« Quoi ? Pas de rêve sur vous envoyant un bébé dans le passé avec pour toute explication deux mots super inquiétants ? »

« Je suis plutôt certaine, Miss Swan, que si jamais j'avais dû envoyer un bébé dans le passé je ne l'aurais certainement pas envoyé à vous et à vos parents ni n'aurais d'ailleurs eu en ma possession cette bague. Et puisque je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vue mourir, puisqu'il s'agit de votre couverture, de l'alliance de votre mère et apparemment d'un bébé de votre entourage, et que dans cette pièce vous êtes la seule autre personne disposant d'assez de magie pour un tel miracle, je pense plutôt que c'est _vous _qui avez envoyé ce bébé ici, directement sous la protection de votre famille. »

« C'est… c'est _ridicule_, » protesta faiblement Emma, et Regina apprécia son air plutôt horrifié. « J'ai dû me servir de la magie quoi… deux fois ? Par accident ! Et tant mieux si je suis toujours en vie, mais je suis plutôt certaine que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« C'est votre écriture ! »

« Coïncidence. »

« Ca n'existe pas. Et c'est vous qui faites les rêves ! »

« Et Miss Blanchard. »

« Parce que vous aviez son cœur entre les mains ! »

C'était...

En fait, c'était étrangement logique. Pourquoi seraient-elles les deux seules à faire ces cauchemars ? Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait décidé d'envoyer ces souvenirs à Mary-Margaret, sachant qu'elle était morte dans le futur ?

A moins que la cible avait toujours été Regina, et que par un terrible hasard le transfert ce soit effectué exactement au moment où elle avait sa main autour du cœur magique de l'autre femme. Alors un effet ricochet se serait créé…

Mais dans ce cas, Mary-Margaret aurait reçu les mêmes souvenirs que ceux dont rêvait Regina. Et elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas, que sa perception à elle était différente, peut-être même rêvait-elle d'un tout autre point de vue, celui de l'autre Snow.

Une telle chose n'aurait pu se produire que si une part de Snow, de ce qui composait son être même, avait non seulement survécu dans le futur mais avait aussi été d'une façon ou d'une autre liée à la procédure par inadvertance, comme…

Comme une bague. Une bague qui renfermerait une part essentielle de l'histoire de Snow-White, symbolisant physiquement le lien si puissant entre elle et son âme sœur. Dans l'anneau était sans doute contenu un fragment de cette magie extraordinaire, de leur Amour Véritable, attaché au métal et à la pierre et entretenu par l'amour pur et inébranlable que leur fille, détentrice probable du bijou, gardait toujours en son cœur pour ses parents.

Mais pourquoi Regina aurait-elle eu en sa possession cette alliance lors du lancement de ce sort ? Enfin, si c'était bien elle qui avait lancé le sort de transfert.

Si le bébé venait vraiment du futur. De ce futur.

_Si._

« Vous n'êtes pas morte non plus, si ? » continua Emma en croisant les bras avec entêtement. « Et vous avez presque été malade quand Mary est apparue, donc c'est logique de penser que c'est votre magie qui est responsable de tout ça. »

« Ce bébé est sans aucun doute l'enfant de l'un de vos précieux amis, et vous avez dû je ne sais pour quelle raison étrange décider de le cacher. Peut-être avez-vous été aussi maladroite avec votre magie que vous l'êtes avec vos mouvements et qu'elle a atterri ici par un complet hasard dû à votre incompétence. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle est le bébé d'un ami ? »

« Elle s'appelle _Mary _! » rétorqua Regina avec incrédulité.

Non, mais vraiment, à quelle point cette idiote pouvait-elle être longue à la détente ?

Emma cligna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Vous pensez… ? » interrogea t-elle, lançant un regard vers Mary-Margaret qui haussait les sourcils.

Ils avaient _forcément _dû remarquer que le prénom ne leur était pas inconnu. Non ?

Bien sûr, si Regina devait être honnête (mais ce n'était pas son fort), elle admettrait que Mary était un prénom très répandu et populaire.

« Miss Blanchard est morte, et elle est leur si précieuse princesse. Et même si beaucoup de vos amis sont morts, ainsi qu'une grande partie des fées et des nains, je suis plutôt sûre que quelques-uns ont réussi à survivre. Il n'est vraiment pas improbable que l'un d'eux se soit reproduit et ait décidé d'honorer sa mémoire ainsi, aussi stupide que ce soit. »

Franchement, Regina était plutôt fière d'arriver à apparaître aussi détachée et condescendante alors même que l'épuisement la gagnait de nouveau et que les émotions lui serraient presque la gorge.

Elle avait beau dénigrer ces gens et leurs amis, les émotions liées aux rêves continuaient de la hanter et parfois, comme un fantôme flottant dans son cœur, elle se souvenait du respect et de l'affection qu'elle avait eus dans ses rêves pour certains d'entre eux et à quel point leur sort l'avait bouleversée.

« Ou alors… » David hésita, Mary assise sur un tapis de jeu près de ses pieds, occupée avec quelques jouets. « Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment un membre de notre famille ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Emma, à la fois plein d'espoir, choqué et inquiet à l'idée de soulever cette idée.

« Moi ? » demanda sa fille, l'air soucieuse. « Tu crois qu'elle serait ma fille ? _Non_. »

Regina aurait aimé soutenir sa négation, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Emma mettre au monde un enfant et que cette histoire de voyage dans le passé s'était probablement déroulée après la mort de Snow et David. Et que dans ses rêves (débiles), elle n'avait vu Emma qu'avec… eh bien, elle-même.

Donc, non.

Mais en même temps, personne n'avait jamais clairement défini cette relation.

Elle se souvenait des sentiments puissants que l'autre Regina entretenait pour l'autre Emma, mais étaient-elles exclusives dans leur affection ?

Peut-être Emma avait-elle eu une aventure avec quelqu'un. Peut-être avait-elle eu Mary bien plus tard.

« Emma… »

« Non, David. Sans vouloir vous vexer, parce que je vous aime beaucoup et tout ça, je ne suis pas franchement une fan de l'idée de donner à un bébé le prénom que portait un mort. Je trouve ça même très glauque. Alors, juste, non. »

« Cette idée te semble stupide maintenant. Mais dans toutes ces années, qui sait… Tu seras différente. »

« Tu veux seulement qu'elle fasse partie de notre famille parce que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. »

David leva les yeux au ciel.

« Encore une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute, cette petite est absolument craquante. Je suis même sûr que Regina est tombée amoureuse d'elle ! »

« Pardon ? » s'indigna celle-ci. « Absolument pas ! »

A ces mots, à son ton peut-être, Mary leva la tête vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Toutou, dada, zoue ! » chanta t-elle, un poney dans une main, son doudou dans l'autre.

Bon, _peut-être_ qu'elle trouvait le bébé mignon.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle mettait ça sur le compte de son instinct maternel.

« Mary est charmante, » attesta David. « Je suis presque sûr qu'elle est des nôtres. »

« Ça n'a rien de logique, » protesta Emma avec fatigue.

« On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur une autre question. Comme pourquoi quelqu'un se serait donné tout ce mal pour la protéger ? » interrogea doucement Mary-Margaret. « Pour l'envoyer ici ? N'y avait-il pas des moyens plus simples ? »

« Plus simples, oui. Mais vu le nombre de morts, je suppose que la vie craint dans le futur, non ? »

« Les gens vivent cachés dans des abris souterrains protégés par la magie. Mais parfois, les ennemis les débusquent. Personne n'est sauf. »

« Qui est derrière tout ça, au juste ? »

« Mary est visiblement très importante pour quelqu'un, » continua le professeur en ignorant la question de sa fille. « Quelqu'un a été assez inquiet pour elle pour l'envoyer jusqu'ici, juste pour qu'il soit certain qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

« Il est clair que ce bébé est aimé, » remarqua Regina en haussant un sourcil, parce que la chose était évidente. « Elle est en bonne santé malgré le manque de nourriture et de moyens, c'est un bébé confiant et heureux, et elle a quoi ? Peut-être dix-huit mois, maximum ? Son vocabulaire est très étendu, c'est un signe que des gens s'occupent d'elle et lui parlent constamment, qu'ils jouent avec elle et cherchent à développer ses acquis. L'envoyer ici pour la protéger ? C'est démesuré. C'est désespéré. C'est le genre de choses absurdes que les gens font par amour. »

« Ses parents doivent vraiment, vraiment tenir à elle. »

« Oui, donc ce n'est… »

Regina s'interrompit, un frisson étrange parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se tourna rapidement vers Mary, à temps pour voir la petite, à présent debout, faire voler sa couverture de bébé jusqu'à elle.

« Ah oui, » commenta Emma tranquillement. « Au fait, c'est un bébé magique. »

Le choc que ressentit Regina avait tout à voir avec cette découverte, cette sensation étrange de connaître le goût de la magie de Mary, et l'incrédulité qu'elle ressentait face à un tel phénomène.

Elle observa Mary, sa couverture et son doudou en main, délaisser ses jouets et marcher jusqu'au tabouret d'Emma qui se pencha pour l'attraper sous les bras et l'installer sur ses genoux.

« Regina, respirez, vous êtes un peu pâle. »

« Les bébés magiques n'existent pas. »

Elle aurait aimé que son ton soit cassant et condescendant, mais ses mots sortirent faibles et choqués et l'autre femme haussa les épaules.

« Oui, comme les contes de fées, les voyages dans le temps, les autres mondes et les haricots magiques. »

« Non, les bébés magiques n'existent _vraiment _pas, » insista Regina, ses yeux sur Mary qui suçait son pouce, blottie contre Emma mais ses yeux sur elle.

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez bien des pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, je suis née avec des pouvoirs, non ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! » s'indigna Regina. « Vous êtes née avec un _potentiel_ et des dons latents parce que vous êtes un produit de l'Amour Véritable et un miracle. »

« Un miracle ? » interrogea Emma, confuse.

Mais Regina n'était pas d'humeur à combler ses lacunes quant à sa propre histoire.

« Je suis née avec un potentiel pour la magie parce que je suis issue d'une lignée ayant ce pouvoir. Et dans nos deux cas comme dans le cas de toute personne possédant une magie innée, il a fallu pour débloquer ce pouvoir un évènement déclencheur. La magie se nourrit d'émotions, et seule une émotion puissante peut activer le potentiel d'un mage, rien d'autre. C'est cet évènement et les sentiments très forts qui y sont liés qui détermineront la nature de la magie. Un bébé – ou un jeune enfant d'ailleurs, ne possède en aucun cas la maturité nécessaire à un tel éveil. C'est pour ça, Miss Swan, _qu'il n'existe pas de bébés magiques._ »

« Mary existe, » remarqua Emma en berçant le bébé dans un geste qui paraissait étonnamment naturel. « Et elle possède des pouvoirs. Et elle s'en sert très naturellement. Vous avez dit vous-même que les sorts les plus simples sont instinctifs. »

« Une fois la magie _éveillée_, une fois que le sorcier a _conscience_ de sa magie et peut la maîtriser. »

« Peut-être que Mary est née comme ça. Peut-être qu'elle a instinctivement toujours senti sa magie. Peut-être qu'elle est simplement spéciale, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a été envoyée ici. »

« Comme… » Encore une fois, David hésita. « Comme nous t'avons envoyée dans ce monde ? »

« Ils espéreraient que Mary soit leur Sauveuse ? » pensa Mary-Margaret tout haut. « Et ils l'auraient envoyée ici pour… changer le passé ? »

« Sa simple présence ici a changé le passé, » remarqua Emma en soupirant. « C'est bien pour ça que les voyages temporels et le concept même du paradoxe existent, non ? Les rêves et Mary ont déjà tout changé. Du coup, Mary ne devrait pas naître et du coup, elle ne devrait pas être ici puisqu'elle ne va jamais exister. A moins, bien sûr, qu'on croit que, comme les autres mondes existent, il existe aussi des univers parallèles qui se créent à chaque décision prise. Dans ce cas, la présence de Mary ici nous a fait dériver de la ligne temporelle originelle et nous ne vivrons pas ce possible futur que vous voyez. »

Mary-Margaret s'affaissa contre le meuble derrière elle, un soulagement prudent au visage.

« J'aime cette théorie. Et elle semble logique. Mais univers parallèle ou pas, si c'est le futur que nous avons vu alors nous devrons tout faire pour qu'il n'arrive pas. »

Regina évita son regard alors, préféra ne surtout pas penser à ce qu'elle devrait faire pour accomplir cette mission. Parce que non, elle ne voulait pas de ce futur.

Elle ne le voulait pas pour elle, pour Storybrooke, pour ses habitants.

Elle ne le voulait surtout pas pour Henry.

« Mais si nous venons de bifurquer dans un univers parallèle, alors est-ce que ses parents viendront la chercher ? Est-ce qu'ils le pourront puisque nous ne sommes plus leur passé ? Et si elle doit grandir ici pour aller les sauver, comment est-ce qu'elle les trouvera ? » interrogea pensivement David.

Franchement, toutes ces théories (un peu trop logiques à son goût pour de tels idiots) commençaient à épuiser Regina et elle pouvait sentir que ses maux de tête s'intensifiaient.

Et puis son esprit était resté bloqué sur Mary. Sur Mary et cette étrange aura autour d'elle, sa magie au goût distinct et un peu trop familier, cet instinct effrayant qui enserrait son cœur et lui hurlait de la protéger, un instinct possessif et violent et tendre aussi.

Un bébé magique.

Comment un tel être pouvait-il naître ?

Par quelle… magie ?

Quant au fait que ces rêves pouvaient bien être un futur possible…

Henry.

« Regina, vous écoutez ? »

« Non. »

Sans une autre pensée, sans un autre mot, elle se téléporta dans sa salle de bains, la respiration difficile. Elle tenta de respirer profondément pour faire passer la nausée et s'appuya contre l'évier.

Si seulement elle pouvait juste s'allonger, se reposer et oublier.

Mais fermer les yeux était dangereux.

Il n'y avait pas de paix pour elle.

Il n'y en aurait peut-être plus jamais.

O

Emma avait eu toutes les peines du monde à calmer les pleurs de Mary lorsque Regina avait disparu sans un au revoir. Elle s'était retrouvée avec le bébé dans les bras, à la bercer et à lui murmurer que tout irait bien, que Regina reviendrait, qu'elle était juste partie chercher quelque chose.

Sérieusement, sa vie était vraiment devenue n'importe quoi.

Avoir parlé de ses rêves semblait avoir calmé Mary-Margaret et lui avoir donné un nouveau souffle. Son regard déterminé se baladait d'Emma à Mary de temps à autres, alors qu'elle gardait le silence, peut-être perdue dans ses pensées.

Mais quelle solution avaient-ils à part continuer leur vie ainsi ? Espérer d'autres signes ?

Il fallut à Emma près d'une heure pour que Mary accepte qu'elle la lâche. Elle la confia à David, sur le canapé, et même avec la télé allumée sur sa chaine préférée, même avec sa couverture et son doudou et les bras de David autour d'elle, Mary ne cessa d'envoyer des regards inquiets vers Emma pendant encore une heure avant de s'endormir enfin, épuisée.

« Je pense que je vais pouvoir quitter l'appartement, » souffla Emma.

« Oui, » chuchota David avec un petit sourire. « Elle avait l'air vraiment paniquée à l'idée que tu la quittes. »

« Ses parents doivent lui manquer de plus en plus. Ça fait des semaines. »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'elle n'ait réagi ainsi qu'au départ de Regina ? Et qu'elle se soit accrochée à toi comme ça ? »

« Un peu, » admit Emma. « Mais si Regina l'a envoyée ici, c'est qu'elle doit la connaître dans l'avenir. Et peut-être qu'elle me connaît aussi. Elle se raccroche à ça. »

« Mmh, » acquiesça David, l'air plus sombre.

Emma songea que lui aussi devait penser à ce que Mary-Margaret leur avait dit. Qu'ils mourraient, tous les deux. Elle préférait ne surtout pas y réfléchir, mais l'idée dansait dans ses pensées.

Et Henry…

Oh, Henry.

Il y avait tant de questions qu'elle aimerait avoir le courage de poser. Que s'était-il passé exactement dans cet autre univers, ou dans leur futur, peu importe ? Comment étaient-ils morts ? Quand ? Et Henry ? Et comment tout éviter ?

Pour le moment, elle avait surtout besoin d'air. Même si c'était son jour de congés, elle irait peut-être au poste un instant, puis elle irait chez Granny.

« Je sors un peu. Ça ira ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Mary-Margaret ? »

« Sors, Emma. Tout va bien. »

« Okay. Je passerai prendre Henry à l'école. A tout à l'heure ! »

O

Une fois qu'elle eût fini de nettoyer la bibliothèque, Regina éteignit la radio et monta à l'étage. Là, elle alla dans le salon pour y allumer la télé dont elle monta le volume pour pouvoir l'entendre dans l'ensemble des pièces.

Ça faisait partie de ces choses qu'elle n'expliquait pas.

Elle avait beau se dire qu'au moins elle n'était pas tordue au point d'imaginer ces terribles cauchemars où Henry n'était plus qu'un monstre sans cœur, il y avait toujours bien des trucs qui n'allaient pas chez elle.

Elle ne ressentait pas comme tout le monde. Pouvait entretenir haine et colère pendant des années avec la même intensité mais luttait chaque seconde pour maintenir joie, contentement ou amour. L'empathie ne lui venait pas naturellement. Ou plutôt, elle était là, mais les émotions qu'elle faisait naître se trouvaient immédiatement enterrées loin sous la couche de glace et de méfiance qui enserrait son cœur depuis très, très longtemps.

Tout lui paraissait difficile. Chaque émotion qui n'était pas néfaste. Des choses qui venaient naturellement aux autres, les liens qu'ils établissaient, innocents et éphémères, puissants et durables, les conversations anodines, les expressions, les gestes, tout. Pour elle, tout ça semblait étrange, dangereux. Elle passait son temps à prétendre.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas ces comportements sociaux ou les sentiments, qu'elle en était incapable, c'était juste qu'elle ne savait pas comment laisser partir la peur.

Tout ce qu'elle touchait, elle le détruisait. Surtout ce qu'elle aimait. Surtout quand elle n'avait pas dans l'intention de détruire. Comme pour Daniel. Comme pour Cora.

Sa mère. Qui symbolisait à elle seule toutes les cassures que Regina pouvait sentir en elle. Parce qu'elle aurait dû haïr sa mère, pas vrai ? Pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait toute sa vie, pour Daniel, pour le mariage et la magie, pour tout. Et il y avait bien une part d'elle qui la détestait, mais ça, c'était facile. Ce qui était terrible, c'était qu'elle l'aimait aussi, même encore à présent, c'était que la pensée de sa mort la blessait. C'était qu'elle ressentait une émotion aussi pure pour un parent abusif et l'assassin de son Amour Véritable, alors qu'elle parvenait à peine à briser ses propres barrières pour laisser fleurir d'autres sentiments plus simples, plus doux.

C'était comme s'il y avait des fissures en elle, des craquelures qui l'empêchaient de relier ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle faisait. Elle connaissait objectivement la différence entre le Bien et le Mal, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de tuer. Elle savait qu'elle était ainsi en partie à cause de sa mère, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Elle avait conscience qu'entretenir autant de haine après autant d'années était insensé, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se noyer dans ce sentiment.

Elle évoluait, bien sûr, et ça la rassurait. Par exemple, il y avait une sorte de respect mêlé à l'agacement qu'elle ressentait pour Emma Swan, et même une chaleur dans son cœur meurtri lorsqu'elle lui faisait face. Elle ressentait un certain attachement à cette ville, peut-être même à ses habitants. Si le fait qu'Archie avait trahi sa confiance l'avait autant surprise et blessée, c'était qu'elle avait ressenti une sorte d'affection pour lui.

Mais peut-être que ça ne suffisait pas. Après tout, même si elle savait que certains de ses actes passés étaient d'horribles crimes, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle les regrettait tous, ou que les avoir commis l'empêchait de dormir.

Oui, elle en avait honte, oui, elle aurait voulu effacer certaines choses.

Mais pas tout.

Pas comme son fils le voudrait. Pas comme…

Henry.

Elle aimait Henry, l'avait élevé, l'avait blessé.

Et Henry pourrait devenir un tueur. Un sorcier capable de détruire des centaines, des milliers de vie.

Il avait grandi en l'observant, avait grandi auprès d'elle. Elle avait peut-être inconsciemment souillé son propre fils. Peut-être qu'il tenait son manque d'empathie d'elle, peut-être que même à présent, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui et qu'elle n'avait pas su le voir.

C'était de sa faute. De sa faute.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû adopter. Elle n'aurait jamais dû élever un bébé.

Les gens comme elle, incapables de guérir et d'être normal, ne pouvaient éduquer un enfant correctement.

Mais Henry…

Henry avait toujours eu un sens prononcé du Bien et du Mal, trop prononcé, peut-être. Il n'avait jamais été cruel, pas comme ça, pas au point de physiquement blesser quelqu'un. Il pouvait se montrer altruiste, souffrir pour quelqu'un, il avait voulu sauver tout le monde, avait souffert de les voir tristes.

Etait-ce… était-ce au fil du temps qu'Henry changerait ? Etait-il déjà en train de changer ? Dans les rêves, ils avaient mentionné Neverland. Peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose là-bas, quelque chose d'assez fort pour débloquer son potentiel magique, quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à nourrir de la rancœur et de la colère contre eux tous.

Le son de la télé lui provenait comme un bruit de fond. Elle ne pouvait distinguer les mots, mais elle entendait les voix et c'était tout ce qui comptait. C'était un peu ironique, qu'après toute une enfance passée à prier pour un peu de silence, pour que le bruit des cœurs arrachés par sa mère cesse de résonner contre les murs, elle était incapable de se sentir tranquille dans une maison trop grande et trop silencieuse.

Parce que le silence était aussi lié à ces années passées dans un château trop vide et trop froid. Parce que le silence signifiait la solitude, la prison, l'impuissance. Et parce que le bruit des cœurs, les siens cette fois-ci, avait mis fin à tout ça.

Puis il y avait eu Storybrooke et tous les sons modernes, et il y avait eu Henry, ses babillages et ses rires, le bruit de ses pas, de ses jeux et de sa musique.

Alors entre ses angoisses, l'absence de son fils et les cauchemars, Regina avait simplement besoin de briser le silence, juste pour qu'une source de stress parmi toutes celles qui l'envahissaient soit éliminée. Juste une en moins, pour qu'elle puisse un peu respirer.

Faire le ménage l'aidait également. L'effort physique la calmait, l'illusion de contrôle aussi.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Une simple alarme qu'elle n'avait jamais désactivée. Henry sortirait bientôt de l'école.

La journée avait été longue et éprouvante, elle était épuisée, et pourtant la décision fut vite prise.

S'il y avait une chance pour que cet avenir soit le leur, pour qu'Henry tourne mal, pour qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, alors elle la saisirait.

O

« Regina ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je suis venue voir mon fils, Miss Swan. »

Le shérif haussa un sourcil, toujours appuyée contre sa voiture, alors Regina s'expliqua. Un peu.

« J'aimerais juste lui parler. En privé. »

« Oh. Okay. Euh… Peut-être… peut-être que vous pourriez le ramener à l'appartement un peu plus tard ? Mary serait ravie de vous revoir. »

« Vraiment ? »

Emma sembla se demander si elle l'interrogeait sur la possibilité de passer du temps seule avec son fils ou sur l'idée que Mary veuille la revoir. Bien sûr, Regina ne précisa pas ses pensées.

« Elle a très mal pris votre départ, » précisa finalement la blonde en haussant les épaules. « La prochaine fois, dites-lui au revoir proprement, la voir pleurer comme ça me fait mal au cœur. »

« Elle a pleuré ? »

« Je pense qu'elle vous aime bien. Ou l'autre vous. Peu importe. Ils sortent, j'y vais. »

Sans un autre mort, Emma remonta dans sa voiture et s'en alla, laissant Regina avec sa surprise. Elle s'était attendue à devoir se défendre pendant de longues minutes pour que le shérif la laisse seule avec Henry. Il était vrai que leur arrangement avait démarré presque un mois auparavant, mais elle avait songé qu'elle devrait subir bien plus de visites accompagnées avant d'avoir le droit d'être en tête-à-tête avec son propre fils.

« Maman ? » interrogea immédiatement Henry en la voyant. Il observa autour de lui, sans doute pour essayer de repérer un autre membre de sa famille. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venue te chercher, » sourit Regina. « Avec l'autorisation de Miss Swan. »

A ces mots, Henry cessa de regarder autour de lui et leva les yeux vers elle, l'air un peu gêné. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« Cool. »

« Tu viens ? On pourrait marcher jusque chez Granny ? »

« Okay. »

Il marcha près d'elle, en silence, et Regina profita de l'air frais un instant, de la présence du garçon près d'elle.

Finalement, au bout d'une rue, elle se décida à parler.

« Tu es furieux. »

Henry ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Si nous t'avons éloigné de notre discussion ce matin, c'était pour te protéger. Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons discuté cette nuit ? Tu es un enfant, Henry. »

« Et alors ? Tu as dit hier que j'avais aidé à briser le sortilège ! »

« Bien sûr que tu as aidé. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois cesser d'aller à l'école ou de te comporter comme un enfant. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais pour toi. Le simple fait que nous soyons tous d'accord sur ce point devrait te prouver quelque chose, non ? »

« Mmh, » maugréa t-il en jetant un coup de pied dans un caillou. « Tu vas pas me dire de quoi vous avez parlé, alors ? » interrogea t-il avec un sorte d'amertume déçue.

« Nous avons parlé des rêves que nous faisons qui sont peut-être en lien avec Mary. Du fait que Mary vient peut-être du futur. Franchement, Henry, nous n'en savons pas plus long. »

« Mais c'est quoi, ces rêves ? »

« Je ne t'en parlerai pas. Et je ne veux pas que tu demandes à Miss Blanchard non plus. C'est quelque chose… de difficile. »

Il leva un regard curieux et un peu inquiet vers elle lorsqu'elle ne réussit pas à maintenir sa voix neutre, puis il hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte du café, la laissant passer devant lui. Elle ignora les quelques regards, notamment ceux des propriétaires des lieux, et alla s'asseoir à une table, Henry face à elle.

« J'aimerais qu'on reparle de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. »

« Je me suis déjà excusé, » protesta faiblement Henry en fourrant son nez dans un menu qu'il connaissait, tout comme elle, par cœur.

« Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait si je ne t'avais pas repris ? » A son manque de réponse, elle attrapa le menu de son fils et le reposa sur la table. « Henry, que tu me parles mal, je peux l'accepter même si ça ne me plait pas. Mais que tu parles mal à tout le monde, ça je ne l'accepterai pas. »

« Je ne le fais pas tout le temps, » se défendit Henry, un peu rouge.

« J'ose l'espérer ! Il y a des règles qu'on va devoir de nouveau instaurer. Cette ville n'est plus aussi sûre qu'avant. Alors tu ne peux pas faire l'école buissonnière et disparaître, tu ne peux pas te balader sans prévenir personne. L'un d'entre nous doit toujours savoir où tu te trouves et avec qui. Et Henry, tu ne dois plus hausser le ton ou te montrer insolent ou impoli envers qui que ce soit. Si tu désobéis, il y aura des conséquences. Je suis bien claire ? »

« Oui. »

« Si j'arrive à supporter cette ville et la charmante bande d'idiots, tu peux te comporter comme le petit gentleman que tu sais être. »

Avec un petit sourire amusé, Henry fronça le nez.

« Tu ne devrais pas les appeler comme ça. Et c'est bizarre que tu appelles grand-mère Miss Blanchard, tu sais. »

« Il faut que tu choisisses, » indiqua Regina, appréciant pouvoir parler librement avec lui et soulagée de le voir prendre en compte ses remontrances. « Il faut bien que je l'appelle. »

« Tu la connais depuis que vous êtes super jeunes, non ? Alors tu peux pas l'appeler Miss Blanchard. »

« C'est la politesse. »

« C'est bizarre. »

« C'est ça ou idiote, choisis. »

« Maman ! »

« Miss Blanchard, alors ? »

« Tu peux l'appeler Mary-Margaret. Ou Snow. »

« On verra. »

« Mills et Mills. Ouah, » commenta Ruby en s'arrêtant à leur table. « Vous ne l'avez pas kidnappé ? »

« Henry, retire ton bâillon et dit à la serveuse que tu es là de ton plein gré. »

Le garçon se contenta d'offrir un grand sourire au loup-garou.

« Salut, Ruby ! »

« Hey, Henry. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

« Un milkshake à la vanille ! » Il jeta un œil à Regina et s'empressa d'ajouter : « S'il te plaît ! »

« Noté. Et… ? »

« Un café noir, s'il vous plaît. »

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

« Granny et Ruby n'ont pas l'air trop dérangées que tu sois là, » remarqua Henry une fois la serveuse éloignée. « Pourtant elles se battaient avec grand-mère et grand-père. »

« Le capitalisme, Henry. J'ai découvert que bien des rancœurs personnelles passaient en second lorsqu'il était question d'argent. »

« Tu es sûre que c'est que ça ? Je crois que c'est parce qu'elles sont des loups-garous. Elles aussi elles ont fait des choses graves. Gold vient ici aussi, tu sais. »

« Ce n'est pas une comparaison que j'apprécie, chéri. »

Le garçon se contenta de sourire, les yeux pétillants, et Regina respira un peu mieux.

Henry était toujours son petit garçon espiègle et sensible.

Pas un monstre.

« Alors, est-ce que tu aimerais entendre une histoire ? » interrogea Regina prudemment.

Si elle voulait vraiment renouer des liens forts avec Henry, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse le premier pas, qu'elle corrige ses erreurs. La distance qu'elle avait instaurée entre Henry et ses propres émotions et son passé, ses mensonges et cachotteries étaient les premières choses que son fils lui avait reprochées.

Elle ne pourrait pas parler de certains détails avec lui avant longtemps, mais il y avait quelques secrets et souvenirs qu'elle était à présent prête à partager. Avec de la chance, elle réussirait ainsi à réparer leur relation en instaurant un nouveau climat de confiance.

« Une histoire ? » demanda Henry, les yeux brillant d'intérêt et de curiosité.

« Mmh. »

« Une histoire histoire ou une histoire _histoire _? »

« J'ai pensé, » commença Regina prudemment, doucement dans le calme du café, « que tu aimerais peut-être savoir comment, un matin, sous un pommier, se sont rencontrés une fille et un garçon à peine plus âgés que toi, tous les deux très seuls et tous les deux passionnés de chevaux. »

L'observant comme s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas, Henry se redressa, comme pour officialiser l'instant, et son sourire se fit plus mature, plus chaud. Il hocha lentement la tête.

« J'aimerais beaucoup entendre cette histoire, » confirma t-il d'une voix douce.

O

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du café, la nuit tombait déjà.

Henry faillit bien rentrer dans un homme et il recula, surprit.

« Oh, désolé ! »

« C'est rien, gamin. »

« Neal ! Salut ! »

Regina leva le regard vers l'homme qui fit de même avec elle. Il haussa un sourcil et Henry sourit en grand.

« C'est ma mère. Maman, voici Neal, mon père. »

« Ces présentations sont psychédéliques, » s'amusa l'homme alors qu'il lui tendait la main et lui offrait un grand sourire amical, son regard bien plus gardé que son expression. « Neal Cassidy. »

« Regina Mills, » répondit-elle, se forçant à lui serrer la main et à oublier qu'elle avait l'impression de très bien le connaître.

Alors que dans la réalité, c'était leur première rencontre officielle.

« Votre réputation vous précède, » informa t-il en se redressant, mais il n'y avait aucune accusation dans son ton.

« Rien de bon, j'espère. »

« Je ne me prononcerai pas. »

« Bonne réponse. Il faut qu'on y aille, Henry, ou je vais encore être accusée d'essayer de te kidnapper. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, techniquement, » répondit-il avec un sourire malin.

« Tu expliqueras ça au côté idiot de ta famille. »

« Maman, » reprocha t-il pour la énième fois en levant les yeux au ciel, mais son ton était bien léger et même amusé.

Neal lui sourit et les laissa passer.

« Bonne soirée. Oh, et Henry, j'espère que c'est toujours bon pour mercredi ? »

« Oui ! »

« Super. A plus ! Bonsoir, Regina. »

La femme haussa un sourcil mais Neal était déjà entré dans le café.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom aussi facilement ? » s'inquiéta t-elle en déverrouillant la voiture.

Henry essaya d'étouffer son rire sans grand succès en montant dans le véhicule.

« Mills n'est pas vraiment ton nom. »

« Ici, ça l'est ! Et je ne me permets pas d'être familière avec eux. A croire qu'ils oublient un peu vite ce dont je suis capable. »

« Je crois pas qu'ils ont oublié, » informa Henry en fronçant le nez. « Et je pense qu'Emma et Neal et même grand-mère ne verraient pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu les appelles par leurs prénoms. »

« C'est justement pour ça que je vais continuer à être polie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils agissent tous comme des paysans que je devrais faire de même. »

« J'aime bien ça. »

« Qu'ils se prennent pour des paysans ? »

« Non, » se moqua Henry en lui souriant. « Que les gens m'appellent par mon prénom. Et j'aime bien pouvoir les appeler par leurs prénoms. C'est comme un échange, ça veut dire qu'on s'aime bien, tu vois ? »

« Dans mon cas, je doute fort que ça s'applique. »

« Mais tu connais Emma depuis des mois et vous avez travaillé ensemble. »

« On a aussi essayé de se tuer. »

« Je crois que ça veut dire que vous pouvez vous appeler par vos prénoms, » décida immédiatement Henry. « En plus, Emma et toi, vous êtes presque amies. »

« Ah ? C'est étrange, personne ne m'a avertie. Je pensais que j'aurais mon mot à dire dans une telle situation. »

Elle se gara face à l'immeuble et se détacha. Le garçon fit de même, ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

« Comment tu vois Emma, dans ce cas ? » demanda curieusement Henry.

Avec les rêves qu'elle faisait et la situation plus qu'étrange, Regina n'en avait sincèrement aucune idée.

« Comme la Sauveuse, » répondit-elle néanmoins. « La fille de Miss Blanchard. Le Shérif. Ta mère biologique. Une nuisance. »

Un petit gloussement d'Henry la fit presque sourire.

« Tu exagères, » reprocha t-il en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. « C'est moi ! »

Les idiots étaient tous dans le séjour. David préparait apparemment le repas et les deux femmes semblaient discuter en buvant l'apéritif. Emma leva la tête et sourit.

« Hey, gamin. »

« Hey ! »

Regina resta à l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'Emma la rejoigne. Elle lui donna le sac d'Henry et eut à peine le temps de finir son geste qu'une mini personne se jetait dans ses jambes.

« Na ! »

Sursautant, Regina baissa les yeux sur Mary, qui venait de courir (un peu maladroitement) vers elle jusqu'à lui foncer dedans pour finir par enlacer ses genoux.

« Na ! »

« Bonsoir, Mary, » salua gentiment Regina qui ne put faire autrement que de se pencher pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras lorsque Mary leva les mains vers elle.

La fillette passa immédiatement ses petits bras derrière son cou pour se serrer contre elle, apparemment ravie de la voir.

« Vous voyez ? » lui fit remarquer Emma. « Vous lui manquiez. »

Regina ajusta sa prise pour que Mary soit contre sa hanche et haussa un sourcil.

« C'est un véritable ouistiti, » commenta t-elle.

« Henry a l'air de bonne humeur. Je m'attendais à le voir bouder pour ce matin. »

« Je lui ai parlé. Ne le laissez pas vous répondre, Miss Swan. C'est un bon garçon, mais il a besoin d'autorité. »

« Oui, » répondit Emma, un peu gênée.

« Je suis sérieuse. »

« Parce qu'il y a des moments où vous ne l'êtes pas ? »

« Mama ? »

« _Em_ma, Mary, tu te souviens ? Et elle s'appelle Regina. »

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Regina amorça un mouvement pour déposer Mary au sol mais la petite s'accrocha immédiatement à elle avec un petit gémissement. Elle cessa donc et berça doucement le bébé.

« Mary, je dois partir. »

« Non, non ! » se plaignit la fillette.

La porte derrière elle claqua et se verrouilla, faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

« Whoa, okay… » souffla Emma. « Mary, pas de magie. Et on ne retient pas les gens prisonniers, ce n'est pas poli. »

Son pouce fourré dans la bouche, Mary l'observa avec des yeux un peu humides et Emma soupira.

« Boumboum, » marmonna la petite autour de son pouce en levant son autre bras.

Emma attrapa sa main et la lui fit immédiatement baisser.

« Non, pas boumboum, » prévint-elle avant de croiser le regard de Regina. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire, mais on ne sait jamais, » s'expliqua t-elle.

Il ne manquerait plus que le bébé fasse exploser quelque chose.

« Mary, je vais partir, mais je suis sûre qu'on se reverra. En attendant, tu resteras avec Miss Swan. »

« _Emma,_ » corrigea la femme en question. « Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle sait qui est Miss Swan ? »

« Tu resteras avec Emma, » consentit à dire Regina, les yeux sur le bébé. « D'accord ? »

Emma s'approcha et malgré un petit gémissement de protestation, Mary accepta le transfert.

« Pas de tour de magie, hein, minipousse ? Henry, viens dire bonsoir à ta mère ! »

Le garçon, qui était apparemment dans une grande explication avec David quant à sa journée, courut immédiatement vers l'entrée.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? » demanda t-il, déçu.

Son expression réchauffa le cœur de Regina qui lui sourit.

« Oui. »

« On se revoit quand ? »

« Quand tu voudras. »

Il l'enlaça rapidement et son geste parut si naturel et libre que Regina dût retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Son étreinte inspira Mary qui tendit ses petites mains vers elle.

« Ma'y ! »

« Mary veut aussi un câlin, » commenta Emma en essayant de maintenir le bébé agité dans ses bras.

Regina déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mary qui sembla s'en satisfaire joyeusement.

« Elle t'aime bien, » s'amusa Henry. « Tu es peut-être sa marraine ? »

« J'en doute fort, j'ai l'air d'une fée ? »

« Qui sait. »

« Va donc te laver les mains pour le repas. »

Avec un sourire taquin, Henry retourna vers la cuisine et Regina le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre celui de Mary-Margaret, braqué sur Emma et elle. Elle détourna vite son attention.

« Au fait… » commença Emma, un peu maladroitement. « Francis ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Henry. Son deuxième prénom. Je n'étais pas au courant. »

« Votre incapacité à lire une pièce d'identité ou à vous renseigner quant aux choses les plus basiques est navrante. »

Emma se contenta de lui lancer un regard peu impressionné alors qu'elle calait Mary plus confortablement contre elle pour l'empêcher d'attraper son collier.

« Il vient d'où ? »

« Qui ? »

« Le prénom ! »

« Pourquoi ? Il vous déplaît ? »

« Cessez une seconde d'être sur la défensive, je n'ai jamais dit ça. C'est juste que… enfin, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Henry était le prénom de votre père, non ? »

A la mention d'Henry Senior, Regina sentit son ventre se serrer avec un sentiment froid et piquant. Le remord.

« J'aimais juste la signification du prénom Francis. Est-ce que je peux partir maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

« Non ! » contredit Mary immédiatement.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel malgré son grand sourire.

« Enfin, si le bébé magique vous laisse partir. »

« Au revoir, Mary. »

« Bye ? »

« C'est ça. Bye bye, » encouragea Regina en ouvrant la porte et en lui faisant un petit signe.

Amusé par le geste, le bébé la laissa quitter l'appartement. Bien heureusement.

Il était hors de question que Regina passe une autre nuit dans cet endroit.

O

_Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle._

_Seulement la ville, vide, la stèle avec tous ces noms, un peu de cendres. Et le silence._

_Mais c'était différent._

_Il faisait plus sombre. Il y avait de l'air. Des fleurs partout autour du monument aux morts._

_Avec une inspiration surprise, Regina observa autour d'elle. Le temps avançait de nouveau._

_Le temps avançait._

_« Qu'est-ce que… ? »_

_Elle fit quelques pas, parcourut les alentours du regard, essaya de déterminer si elle était seule. Ce fut au détour de la stèle qu'elle se figea. Il y avait quelqu'un là, avec elle._

_« Miss Swan ? »_

_L'autre femme sourit, un mince sourire. Ses yeux verts étaient sombres, mais toujours pétillants. Ses traits plus creusés. Ses vêtements un peu usés. _

_Ce n'était pas la Emma qu'elle avait quittée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée._

_« Tu ne m'appelles plus comme ça depuis longtemps. »_

_« C'est un rêve ? »_

_« Oui, bien sûr. Désolée. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pour ça. Ça ne doit pas être simple. Comment va Mary ? »_

_« Mary… ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Elle… elle va bien. »_

_Le sourire d'Emma se fit plus lumineux, son soulagement la fit se balancer un instant sur ses pieds._

_« Génial. Bien, » souffla t-elle, et ses mots tremblèrent avec ses émotions. _

_« Est-ce… que ça va ? »_

_« Les semaines ont été un peu difficiles, » admit Emma en baissant les yeux. « Mais ça ira mieux, maintenant. »_

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Regina ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être là. »_

_« Qui est Mary ? »_

_Emma passa les mains dans ses poches et son regard pétilla avec son petit sourire malicieux._

_« La réponse te fait peur ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Parce que la réponse, tu la connais déjà. »_

…

_« Emma, regarde-moi ! »_

_« Non, j'ai des choses à faire, figure-toi ! »_

_« Tu ne veux jamais parler de rien ! » reprocha Regina en levant les mains en signe d'agacement, de désespoir. « Tu préfères passer le passé sous silence et l'oublier, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! »_

_« Ça marche très bien pour moi ! »_

_« Pas pour moi ! »_

_« Je suis désolée. »_

_Et elle quitta leur chambre et Regina soupira, épuisée et seule avec ses émotions._

…

_Quelques heures plus tard, Emma la retrouva dans la chambre de Kathryn et Frederick._

_Belle, Nova, Kathryn et Ashley étaient toutes là. Elles discutaient d'une fête qu'elles souhaitaient organiser dans leur souterrain dans les jours à venir et Regina les écoutait à peine. Mais depuis qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie de justesse, ils se montraient tous étrangement protecteurs envers elle et la laissaient rarement seule._

_Ça l'arrangeait bien. Elle préférait vraiment ne pas être seule._

_« Hey, » salua Emma doucement à la porte quand Kathryn vint lui ouvrir. « Je peux la voir ? »_

_Kathryn tourna la tête vers Regina qui se décida à se lever et à sortir de la chambre sous les regards de leurs amies._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda t-elle avec fatigue._

_« On n'aurait pas dû se disputer pour ça. Ecoute… je sais qu'on a pas la même façon de voir les choses, de… de gérer les choses. Et oui, j'enterre le passé, le tien, le mien, le nôtre et toute cette merde qui se passe ici et c'est ma façon à moi de pouvoir avancer. Et je suis désolée, si… si ça peut te paraître froid ou stupide mais c'est comme ça. »_

_« Je sais, » admit Regina. « Je sais que c'est plus facile pour toi. Malheureusement, je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. »_

_« On va devoir faire avec, alors ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Okay. »_

…

_« Alors, tu as vu Doc ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Regina en se servant un verre d'eau._

_Emma, pâle, resta immobile, assise au bout de son lit._

_« Ça ne va pas ? Tu as encore des vertiges ? » Elle s'approcha d'elle, s'arrêta à un pas. L'autre femme ne bougea pas. « Emma ? » demanda Regina avec un peu plus d'inquiétude._

_« Je… suis enceinte. »_

_Son verre faillit glisser de ses doigts, mais Regina resserra sa prise au dernier moment et combattit sa soudaine nausée._

_« Oh. »_

_Elle fit un pas en arrière, chercha comment réagir, et alors que le peu de force qu'elle gardait encore en elle s'effritait, elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était fort possible que la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie et saine d'esprit était Emma et ce qu'elles partageaient._

_Son second pas en arrière sembla réveiller Emma qui leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard vert se durcit._

_« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »_

_« Pardon ? » souffla Regina avec indignation, la respiration un peu trop rapide._

_« Je ne t'ai pas trahie. »_

_« Tu es enceinte, » rétorqua t-elle platement, incapable de retenir l'amertume ou le tremblement dans sa voix._

_Emma secoua la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux, la colère et le choc irradiant d'elle par vagues._

_« Et ça n'a aucun sens ! J'ai demandé à Doc de vérifier et de revérifier, et il est sûr, mais ça n'a aucun sens et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! »_

_Il y avait plein de choses que Regina aurait pu répliquer à ça, plein. Mais elle avait eu une longue journée, elle était épuisée, elle avait froid et elle craignait d'éclater en sanglots si jamais elle ouvrait la bouche. Alors se contenta d'essayer d'apparaître digne et forte, de retenir ses larmes et de prétendre qu'elle pouvait encore respirer._

_« Regina, » pria Emma, et sa colère se mua en autre chose, en quelque chose de plus désespéré, de presque blessé. « Il n'y a que toi depuis des années ! »_

_« Tu es enceinte. »_

_« Et c'est impossible_ _! » hurla l'autre femme en sautant sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés et la peau pâle. « C'est impossible ! Parce qu'à moins que j'aie des absences ou que je sois somnambule, ce bébé n'a pas pu être conçu, d'accord ?! C'est impossible… » _

_Dans le silence, Emma la regarda pendant de longues secondes et ses yeux se remplirent doucement de larmes._

_« Dis-moi que tu me crois parce que je serai incapable de faire face à ça toute seule, pas sans toi. »_

_La cassure dans sa voix, l'humidité dans son regard, la force dans ses mots._

_Regina pouvait sentir qu'Emma était sincère et pourtant tout lui prouvait le contraire._

_« Mais… »_

_« Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver. Je connais la biologie, et tu es une femme et je suis une femme et… Regina, comment ça a pu arriver ?! »_

_Lorsqu'Emma tomba à genoux, tremblante, Regina ne put faire autrement que de tenter de la retenir pour amortir la chute et de s'asseoir au sol, près d'elle. De toutes façons, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la maintenir non plus._

_« Est-ce que… » Un sanglot coupa la respiration d'Emma qui serra ses mains presque douloureusement autour des bras de Regina. « Est-ce que la magie… ? Est-ce que puisque je suis… je suis moi, et que tu as beaucoup de magie aussi, est-ce que… ? C'est possible ? »_

_« Non, » souffla l'autre femme, avant que les souvenirs de vieux textes remontent à la surface. Sa respiration se coinça quelque part dans sa poitrine et elle dut lutter contre de soudains vertiges. « Si. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Il y a une ancienne théorie… C'est très exceptionnel, mais… mais ta magie est spéciale… »_

_Un rire, un peu dément, s'échappa de la gorge d'Emma qui secoua la tête, ses joues mouillées de larmes._

_« Non, non, ça ne peut pas arriver. Pas à nous, pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas du tout ! Tu le savais ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »_

_« Je ne savais pas ! C'est une légende, une théorie, rien d'autre ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir ?! »_

_Emma baissa la tête, se couvrit le visage de ses mains et garda le silence un instant, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. Et puis soudain elle sauta sur ses pieds._

_« Je ne peux pas, » souffla t-elle._

_Regina s'empressa de se lever et d'attraper sa main._

_« Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir maintenant, Emma ! »_

_« Je peux pas… »_

_« Parce que tu crois que je peux ? » s'indigna Regina en perdant sa lutte contre ses larmes. « Tu crois que j'ai toutes les solutions ? »_

_Une seconde, elle crut qu'Emma allait se dégager de sa prise, partir, mais soudain toute la tension disparut de son corps et un nouveau sanglot passa ses lèvres._

_« Je suis désolée, » gémit-elle. « Je sais pas quoi faire. »_

_La seule réponse de Regina fut de passer ses bras autour d'elle et de la serrer contre elle._

_Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ?_

…

_« On ne peut pas le garder, » murmura Emma doucement dans le noir, quelques heures plus tard, une fois que les pleurs et les doutes eurent laissé place à l'épuisement et à la réalisation._

_Près d'elle sur le lit, Regina garda le silence._

_« On ne sait même pas s'il est… normal. On ne peut même pas vérifier. On pourrait demander aux fées si elles ont déjà entendu parler d'une telle chose. Mais de toute façon, on ne peut pas le garder. »_

_« Et comment tu comptes faire ? »_

_« La magie ? Une potion ? Des herbes ? Comment les femmes faisaient, chez vous ? »_

_« Et s'il y a des complications ? La magie est responsable, et si tu payais pour l'avoir contrecarrée ? C'est trop risqué. »_

_« Parce que ça ne l'est pas de me promener en cloque par temps de guerre ? D'accoucher d'un truc inconnu en temps de guerre ? Et s'il y avait un prix à payer pour être dans cette situation en premier lieu ? »_

_« Je veux juste… je veux juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »_

_« Il m'arrivera quelque chose si ce truc me bouffe de l'intérieur. »_

_« On ne sait même pas si c'est dangereux. Ta magie est pure, Emma, et… »_

_« Et quoi ? »_

_« Si on… Même si on l'a conçu, toutes les deux, par inadvertance ou ignorance, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a été créé autrement que dans… »_

_Elle hésita._

_« Dans l'amour, tu veux dire ? » compléta Emma, son ton bien plus doux._

_« Non ? »_

_« Si. Mais… »_

_« Ta magie se nourrie de ça, non ? »_

_« Ce serait de ma faute ? C'est moi qui suis enceinte ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je pense que si c'est bien ça, c'est le mélange de nos émotions et de nos magies à toutes les deux qui est responsable. »_

_« Je ne peux pas être mère, » rappela Emma d'une voix plus distante. « Je ne peux pas. »_

_« Emma… »_

_« Non, la dernière fois que j'ai donné naissance à un être doté de mes gènes, il s'est avéré être un monstre. Hors de question que ça arrive encore. »_

_« Et je l'ai élevé. »_

_« Ça n'a rien à voir. Si ça se trouve, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui dès la naissance. Un truc dans mon sang. Ou dans son cerveau. Et d'ailleurs ça n'a pas d'importance, je ne repasserai pas par là. Poser les yeux sur un enfant, si on suppose qu'il est normal, et se demander s'il ne décidera pas tout simplement de nous tuer un beau jour ? Non. »_

_« D'une manière ou d'une autre, on va devoir parler à Doc et Prof et aux fées. »_

_« Génial. Je vois déjà les regards de tout le monde. Bon sang, » murmura Emma, et Regina entendit de nouvelles larmes dans sa voix. « Pourquoi tout ça nous arrive à nous ? »_

_« Le karma ? J'ai détruit pas mal de vies. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Neal et il ne serait jamais né si je n'avais pas lancé le sortilège. »_

_« Non. Ça n'a rien à voir. Et on trouvera une solution. J'en ai ras-le-bol de cette foutue magie. »_

…

_Apparemment, une telle conception, bien qu'elle avait stupéfait tout le monde, était en théorie possible, même si très, très rare._

_Si la conception magique avait été confirmée, le fait que le bébé serait normal, du moins avait autant de chances d'être normal que n'importe quel autre fœtus, avait aussi été admis._

_Les quelques rares personnes (Prof, Doc, Nova, Pimprenelle, Flora) au courant avait toutes juré de garder le secret et leur avait offert leur soutien._

_Emma aurait voulu tout oublier. Tout oublier et dormir et arrêter de pleurer. Mais la décision devait être prise rapidement et elle ne pouvait se permettre de douter._

_Maintenant qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle l'avait accepté, elle pouvait sentir sa magie doucement l'avertir, comme si le flot s'était modifié. Elle pouvait sentir la présence en elle, cette petite étincelle étrange, chaude, juste au creux d'elle._

_Elle faisait naître dans son cœur des émotions qu'Emma ne voulait surtout pas reconnaître, sur lesquelles elle préférait ne pas s'attarder._

_Elle ne voulait pas avoir à songer que ces quelques cellules qu'elle abritait étaient un mélange de Regina et d'elle, et que seul un miracle, pur et puissant, avait pu lui donner naissance._

_Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pur dans leur vie. Rien de pur en elles. Même si ce bébé était normal, même si tout allait bien chez lui, elles le détruiraient sans aucun doute. Cette vie le tuerait, ou elles en feraient un monstre sans même le vouloir._

_« Parfois, il suffit d'écouter son cœur. »_

_Assise contre un arbre, juste à la limite du bouclier, Emma ne leva pas la tête et laissa Nova s'asseoir près d'elle._

_« Il ne me transmet que de la colère et de la rancœur, » confia t-elle avec fatigue._

_« Vraiment ? Si c'était le cas, je doute fort que ta magie serait assez puissante pour tous nous protéger. »_

_« Je suis la source du danger. »_

_« Il a fait ses propres choix. Il est sa propre personne, pas une extension de ses parents. On fait tous nos propres choix. Il n'y a pas de Bien ou de Mal. Juste des intentions. »_

_« Il a tué Gold et Neal, » rappela Emma et il n'y avait plus aucune incrédulité depuis bien longtemps dans son esprit. « Il a massacré mes parents et ma sœur. Tu as vu ce qu'il a osé faire à Regina ? Il l'aurait torturée encore, il l'aurait tuée. Il prend du plaisir à tout ça. La violence, son pouvoir, le meurtre. Il aime ça. »_

_« Et il ne te le doit pas. Ni à toi, ni à Regina. Nous avons tous une part terrible en nous, sombre et bestiale. Des pulsions. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on les assouvit. »_

_« J'ai envie de le tuer. J'ai besoin de l'arrêter. »_

_« Ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre. »_

_« Ah oui ? »_

_« Et ce bébé qui pourrait naître n'en est pas un. »_

_« On n'en sait rien. Qui aurait dit qu'Henry péterait un câble ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas notre influence qui a tout déterminé ? Regina et moi ne savons pas aimer. »_

_Nova tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil._

_« Ah oui ? » rétorqua t-elle, un ton dur et presque condescendant dans la voix. « Et moi qui croyais que pour créer un bébé simplement à partir de magie et d'émotions, il fallait justement énormément d'amour… »_

_« Ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est ma magie ! »_

_« Qui est nourrie par… ? Je vais t'aider, altesse. Deux mots. Amour. Véritable. En cela se trouve la base de ta magie et de ta puissance. Alors apparemment, s'il y a une chose que Regina et toi savez faire et faites extrêmement bien, c'est aimer l'autre. »_

_« C'est… c'est pas… » Emma souffla, frustrée. « C'est différent. C'est Regina. Elle n'est pas innocente et elle n'est pas inoffensive et – »_

_« Et tu pourrais tout aussi bien la détruire, la faire plonger dans les ombres de nouveau, la rendre misérable, » compléta Nova tranquillement. « Et pourtant elle est plus ouverte, et plus forte, et plus altruiste. Et tu l'es aussi. C'est l'effet que vous avez l'une sur l'autre. Parce que l'amour est comme ça. »_

_« C'est juste… Regina. »_

_« Et ce bébé est une part d'elle. »_

…

_« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »_

_Regina tourna la tête vers elle. Elles étaient assises sur le lit, l'une à coté de l'autre._

_« Je croyais que tu voulais avorter ? »_

_« Je croyais aussi. Ce serait le plus sûr, non ? Même si ce bébé est normal, quel avenir il aurait ici ? Je ne veux pas finir comme ma mère et je ne veux pas qu'on donne une chance à ce bébé pour qu'il finisse comme ma sœur. Je ne veux pas qu'il le découvre et lui fasse du mal ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne veux pas subir une grossesse ici et accoucher sans assistance. Je ne veux pas être terrifiée à la simple idée de faire quelque chose qui détruirait ce bébé. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Je ne veux pas que ce bébé subisse notre choix, » continua Emma d'une voix plus faible. « Je ne veux pas qu'il soit bloqué dans ces souterrains toute sa vie. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse en temps de guerre. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour lui. »_

_« Emma… »_

_« Et en même temps, » coupa t-elle, sa voix plus aiguë alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le plafond pour tenter de retenir ses larmes, « en même temps, il y a la magie en moi qui semble plus chaude et plus forte. En même temps, il y a un instinct qui s'est installé dans ma poitrine et qui exige que je protège ce bébé parce que… parce que c'est notre bébé. Parce que c'est notre bébé et qu'il est innocent et qu'il est un petit bout de toi, tu vois ? Et que j'ai peur que sans lui, au final, on finisse par être avalée par cette vie et qu'on finisse par s'y perdre et je suis si fatiguée de ces journées à défendre et protéger et à avoir peur… J'aimerais juste… J'ai besoin d'autre chose. J'ai juste peur de me perdre. De te perdre. » Emma avala sa salive, secoua la tête. « Mais ce serait égoïste. Si égoïste, non ? »_

_« Un peu. Je pense. »_

_« Il serait une cible. On est à deux doigts d'avoir assez de poudre de fées et de terminer de trouver comment briser les barrières, à deux doigts d'en terminer avec tout ça. Quand ça arrivera, ce sera le chaos. Comment faire venir un enfant là au milieu ? Comment on a pu créer ce… ce foutu miracle au milieu de tout ça ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

_« C'est juste que… quand je pense au bébé, je suis terrifiée. Mais… mais je me dis que, avec lui, on trouverait peut-être quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Qui nous fasse avancer. Non ? »_

_« Je… je ne sais pas. »_

_« Quoi qu'on fasse, il faut qu'on le fasse ensemble. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Regina, il va falloir que tu participes un peu plus à la discussion, pour qu'on puisse prendre une décision. »_

_« Je sais. Laisse-moi juste… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. »_

…

_Emma se réveilla immédiatement quand elle sentit le lit bouger. Dans la pénombre, elle perçut la présence de Regina qui s'allongea vite près d'elle._

_« Où tu étais ? » marmonna Emma d'une voix pâteuse._

_« Je me promenais. »_

_« Oh. »_

_« Je suis terrifiée, » murmura Regina et Emma se tourna vers elle, soudain plus alerte._

_« Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »_

_« Non, je veux dire… le bébé. »_

_« Tu n'es pas la seule. »_

_« Je ne sais pas si je saurais l'aimer. Si j'en serais capable. Après tout ça… Je n'ai jamais été… »_

_« Est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'ensemble, on saurait ? On pourrait ? » interrogea Emma avec hésitation. « Toi et moi… je crois qu'on forme une bonne équipe, non ? »_

_« Puisque nous sommes toujours en vie et que nous avons créé la vie avec l'aide d'un peu de magie, je pense que oui. »_

_« Plus j'y pense, et plus j'aime l'idée. Il y a cette part de moi qui me dit que je suis cinglée, que je vais le regretter, mais ce que je sens provenir de ma magie… il n'y a rien d'inquiétant, rien de sombre, c'est juste… » Elle se tut, essaya de trouver la main de Regina dans le noir, l'attrapa, la serra. « Peut-être que c'est notre seule chance de faire quelque chose de bien. »_

_« Et si on – » _

_« On ne sera pas seules. »_

_« D'accord. »_

_« D'accord ? » _

_« D'accord. »_

…

_« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est prudent de rester toujours dans le même souterrain ? » interrogea Emma en posant inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre, légèrement arrondi avec ses trois mois de grossesse._

_« Oui. La barrière est la plus puissante et il ne se doutera de rien, » affirma Grincheux en reprenant des haricots verts._

_Kathryn, Frederick, Nova, Killian, Granny, Grincheux, Belle et Doc, autour de la table, constitueraient leur compagnie pour les prochains mois, et leur protection. Après ce qu'il était arrivé à Snow et David, ils avaient tous décidé qu'Emma et Regina ne resteraient pas seules._

_Regina, d'ailleurs, vint s'asseoir près d'Emma et hocha la tête._

_« Et on ne peut pas prévoir comment ta magie évoluera dans les prochains mois. Cette grossesse pourrait très bien avoir des effets secondaires. »_

_« Vous êtes sûres qu'il y en a qu'une ? » interrogea Hook en plissant les yeux._

_Emma leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Oui, nous sommes sûres. Et pourquoi une ? »_

_Belle sourit._

_« Il vous manque un certain chromosome pour engendrer un garçon. C'est forcément une fille. »_

_« Oui, ben vu qu'on n'était même pas censées pouvoir concevoir à la base, gardons l'esprit ouvert, voulez-vous ? Si jamais c'est un garçon, Regina va encore m'accuser de l'avoir trompée. »_

_« Ma réaction était légitime. »_

_« Elle était insultante. »_

_« Mais légitime. »_

_« En tout cas, une chose est certaine, » sourit Fred. « Les gens ont hâte de voir la petite princesse. Ou le petit prince, » ajouta t-il rapidement au regard noir d'Emma. « La nouvelle a ravi tout le monde. »_

_Nova hocha la tête._

_« Ils ne parlent que du bébé à venir. Outre le fait que c'est un miracle bénéfique qui est peut-être annonciateur de jours meilleurs, tu es leur reine. »_

_« Génial. Je croyais qu'il fallait que je sois mariée, pour être reine ? »_

_« Les règles s'adaptent à la situation, » balaya Granny tranquillement. « Puisque Regina avait de toute façon déjà ce titre, il fallait que tu sois son égale. Mais si vous voulez vous marier, je suis sûre que – »_

_« Non ! »_

…

_Regina marcha rapidement jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait ces derniers temps avec Emma. Granny était venue la chercher pour lui dire que l'autre femme voulait la voir et semblait très énervée._

_Elle pénétra dans la pièce et se figea en voyant Emma, assise contre le mur, en train de pleurer._

_« Emma ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? »_

_Elle se précipita vers elle, s'accroupit et posa une main sur son genou._

_« Emma ? »_

_« Tu étais partie ! » accusa Emma en leva un regard trop brillant vers elle._

_« J'ai dû aller – »_

_« Je me fous d'où tu étais ! On avait dit qu'on resterait ensemble ! »_

_« Je sais, mais – »_

_« Tu ne pars plus ! »_

_« D'accord, d'accord, » tenta d'apaiser Regina en passant une main dans le dos d'Emma. « Je resterai ici. »_

_« Oui, » renifla Emma en passant le dos de sa main sur ses joues pour sécher les larmes. « Parce que je suis énorme et que je ne peux plus sauver personne parce que je dois protéger Bébé et que s'il t'arrive quelque chose – »_

_« Il ne m'arrivera rien. Et tu n'es pas énorme, juste enceinte de sept mois. »_

_« Bébé est énorme. Et il n'arrête pas de bouger ! Je te jure qu'il danse ou saute ou fait je ne sais pas quoi quand tu n'es pas là et ma magie devient toute bizarre et je n'aime pas ça, Regina ! »_

_« Calme-toi, arrête de pleurer. »_

_« C'est ces stupides hormones à cause de ton stupide bébé ! »_

_« Hé ! »_

_« Arrête de faire l'innocente, c'est moi qui suis enceinte, pas toi, il doit bien y avoir une raison ! Et – Oh ! »_

_« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta Regina immédiatement lorsqu'Emma se figea et se calma._

_« Bébé bouge. Bien plus doucement. » Elle prit la main de Regina pour la poser sur le côté de son ventre. « Attends… Il était calme depuis que tu es arrivée, mais… Là ! Tu as senti ? »_

_« Oui, » sourit Regina._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que Bébé est toujours doux quand tu es là et qu'il me détruit les entrailles quand tu es absente, » se plaignit Emma avec une petite moue. « Je te jure que ma magie ne répondait plus correctement tout à l'heure, comme si elle essayait de faire quelque chose contre mon gré. Tu vois ? C'est Bébé qui ne veut pas que tu partes. »_

_« J'en suis sûre. »_

_« Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est vraiment différent quand tu es là et quand tu ne l'es pas ! Et je crois que Bébé n'aime pas beaucoup quand on se dispute, en plus. » Un petit sourire illumina soudain les yeux d'Emma et Regina sentit son cœur s'apaiser. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent au fil de la grossesse, à mesure que leurs craintes s'effaçaient pour laisser place à la joie. « Bébé a déjà son caractère. »_

_« Bébé tient son côté collant de toi. »_

_« Je ne suis pas collante ! »_

_« Ah ? Au temps pour moi. »_

…

_« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? » s'exaspéra Emma en marchant de long en large dans la chambre, un peu plus spacieuse que toutes celles qu'elle avait eues ces dernières années._

_Près d'elle, Doc et Granny essayaient de la calmer._

_« Elle va arriver, Killian est partie la chercher. »_

_« Il a fallu que Thomas soit blessé aujourd'hui… ! »_

_Sa phrase se termina sur un grognement alors qu'elle se penchait un peu pour mieux supporter la contraction. Granny se leva et la soutint._

_« Respire profondément. »_

_« Je tuerai pour une péridurale ! Et du proto ! Les deux ! »_

_« Ça fait cinq heures. Le travail est bien avancé. Tu veux te rallonger ? »_

_Emma dut consentir à la proposition. Ses jambes tremblaient trop, elle se sentait moite et elle avait mal partout._

_Lorsque la prochaine contraction la frappa, elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux, se demanda comment un miracle pouvait faire aussi mal. Pria surtout pour qu'il n'y ait aucune complication, même si Doc lui avait dit que tout se déroulait parfaitement bien et que sa magie le lui murmurait._

_En fait, toute sa grossesse avait été étonnamment simple. Pas d'effet secondaire, peu de symptôme. Elle ignorait si c'était la nature de la conception ou la magie dans ses veines, mais elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça continuerait._

_Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait perdu les eaux, mais Regina n'était toujours pas là et l'idée de faire ça sans elle la terrifiait. Lorsque Doc lui demanda la permission de l'examiner une nouvelle fois, elle acquiesça, tremblante._

_« Neuf centimètres, » annonça t-il. « Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant, Emma. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? » interrogea t-elle au milieu d'une nouvelle contraction. « Je ne peux pas avoir ce bébé sans elle. »_

_Elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait quand Granny sécha ses joues avec ses doigts. _

_« Si, tu peux. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Emma, elle va arriver, mais même sans elle, tu pourras parfaitement mettre ce bébé au monde comme les femmes le font depuis la nuit des temps. Tu pourras, tout va bien se passer. Respire. »_

…

_Regina arriva à temps._

_Elle la soutint, l'aida, l'encouragea, la rassura, et quand Doc posa le bébé sur sa poitrine, elle posa le regard sur leur enfant pour la première fois au même moment qu'elle._

_Ereintée, Emma trouva quand même la force de sourire et de poser ses mains sur le bébé qui avait déjà arrêté de pleurer._

_« Elle est en parfaite santé, » rassura Doc en coupant le cordon. _

_Un sourire brillant tel qu'elle n'en avait plus eu depuis la mort de Ruby s'afficha sur le visage de Granny._

_« Toutes mes félicitations, mamans. »_

_« Une fille, » souffla Emma, émerveillée, toutes ses peurs et ses angoisses envolées alors qu'elle observait le petit être qu'elle venait de mettre au monde._

_Il n'y avait plus les fantômes, la guerre, les souvenirs, la colère, la peur, mais juste ce bébé, et la magie autour d'elle, et l'amour aussi._

_Tout cet amour…_

_« Bien sûr que c'est une fille, » commenta Regina doucement près d'elle, l'un de ses doigts venant caresser la joue potelée de leur bébé. _

_« Regarde-la… » Emma sourit et tenta de ravaler ses larmes, submergée par ses sentiments. « Elle est magnifique. »_

_« Elle est parfaite. »_

…

_Un peu plus tard, Emma se reposait dans les bras de Regina, assise contre le mur, sur leur lit. Elle tenait dans ses bras le bébé emmitouflé dans sa vieille couverture et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, éreintée et faible, mais sereine pour la première fois depuis très longtemps._

_« Est-ce que tu peux le croire ? » murmura t-elle, émerveillée alors que le bébé bougeait et émit un petit son adorable. « C'est notre fille. »_

_« J'ai un peu de mal, » admit Regina, l'un de ses bras autour du ventre d'Emma, son autre main occupée à caresser le bébé. « C'est un peu comme si elle allait disparaître. »_

_« Oh non, elle n'ira nulle part. Regina… »_

_« Oui, je peux le sentir aussi. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« Sa magie. »_

_Emma se tendit, elle dut lutter contre un violent frisson mais Regina la serra un peu plus contre elle pour l'apaiser._

_« Elle est comme toi, » lui murmura t-elle._

_« Tu le savais ? »_

_« Je m'en doutais. Elle est comme toi, mais… je ne sais pas. Elle a quelque chose de spécial. »_

_« Elle ne va pas… »_

_« Elle a été conçue dans la magie et dans l'amour, Emma. Son pouvoir en est marqué. »_

_« Ca veut dire qu'elle est… puissante ? »_

_« Sans doute. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Nous ferons en sorte que ça magie ne s'active jamais. Et s'il le faut, nous la bloquerons. »_

_« Okay. »_

_Elle sourit lorsque Regina déposa un baiser sur sa tempe._

_« Je me sens ridiculement fière là, tout de suite, » commenta Emma tout en appréciant l'aura de calme et de sécurité qui les entourait dans cet instant heureux._

_« Tu peux. Tu viens de donner naissance à la plus jolie petite fille qui existe. »_

_« Oh ? »_

_« Dis-moi le contraire. »_

_« Certainement pas. Il lui faudrait un nom. »_

_« Je crois que ça se fait. »_

_« On avait dit qu'on en parlerait quand on la verrait. »_

_« Et elle est là. Tu as une idée ? »_

_Emma hésita, observa sa fille et garda le silence._

_« Emma ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûre. »_

_« Ce n'est qu'une proposition. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Alors ? »_

_Un peu embarrassée, un peu inquiète, Emma se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Mais le poing du bébé se referma sur son doigt et une vague de douce chaleur se propagea jusqu'à son cœur, alors elle sut._

_« Mary. J'aimerais l'appeler Mary. »_

_Elle attendit, n'osa pas jeter un œil derrière elle. _

_« Elle le porte bien, » commenta doucement Regina après quelques secondes._

_Surprise, Emma tourna la tête vers elle._

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Vraiment, » sourit Regina avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres._

_« Merci, » souffla Emma en l'embrassant encore une fois._

_Elles sourirent lorsque le bébé gazouilla._

_« Je crois que ça lui plaît. N'est-ce pas, Mary Mills ? __Swan ? Mills Swan ? Swan Mills ? __Mince, on est censées faire comment pour ça? »_

…

_« Laisse-moi la porter, laisse-moi la porter ! »_

_« Ton épaule est toujours mal en point, tu risques de rouvrir ta blessure ! »_

_« Mais non, laisse-la moi un peu ! »_

_« Oui, oui, ça va ! »_

_Kathryn leva les yeux au ciel en passant le bébé de trois mois à Hook qui sourit en grand._

_« Viens-là, princesse. Que tu es mignonne ! Tu es contente de voir tonton Killian, pas vrai ? »_

_Fred et Kathryn échangèrent un regard moqueur alors que derrière eux, leurs autres amis discutaient joyeusement en ce jour de noël (si leur compte des jours était exact)._

_Soudain, Hook se figea et fronça les sourcils._

_« Hum, hey ? » appela t-il, observant le bébé dans ses bras curieusement. Tout le monde l'ignora. « Hey ! » cria t-il plus fort, attirant enfin l'attention des autres. Il posa les yeux sur Regina et Emma et haussa un sourcil. « Je crois que votre bébé magique est magique. »_

_« Quoi ? » interrogea Regina._

_De la pointe de son crochet, Hook écarta un peu sa chemise et d'un geste sec, le bébé bien calé avec son autre bras, il déchira le bandage posé sur son épaule._

_Sa peau ne portait plus aucune trace de blessure._

_Le verre que tenait Emma se brisa au sol alors que Mary gazouillait joyeusement._

…

_Bien sûr qu'elles avaient su que Mary était spéciale._

_Dès le premier jour, dès la première seconde. Son aura, la magie qui l'entourait… Sa manière éveillée de percevoir son entourage et son environnement._

_Née de deux êtres magiques, dans un acte extraordinaire, Mary ne pouvait qu'être spéciale._

_Mais il n'y avait pas que ses dons innés. Il y avait ses sourires et ses rires et la façon dont elle les apaisait tous. Elle ne se servait de ses pouvoirs que très occasionnellement, instinctivement, pour attirer un jouet à elle et, quand l'occasion se présentait à elle, pour aider l'un de ses proches._

_Cette nature, si innocente, si lumineuse, suffit à calmer les angoisses d'Emma. Le lien entre elle et sa fille, entre leurs magies effaçait le reste de ses peurs._

_Chaque jour, Mary leur offrait amour et joie, et chaque jour, elles s'en nourrissaient._

_Leur foi en l'avenir, leur détermination, leur calme et leur sang-froid furent renouvelés._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elles trouvent le moyen d'arrêter cette guerre._

_Mais toutes les deux le savaient._

_Pour qu'elles puissent réussir, pour que rien ne vienne les distraire, elles devaient protéger Mary._

_La mettre en sécurité, et tant pis pour les éventuelles conséquences._

…

_Regina sursauta, se retrouva brusquement sur la place de la Mairie, devant la stèle de nouveau. Emma était toujours là, elle aussi, avec un drôle de sourire, fatigué et amusé._

_Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et étudia Regina du regard._

_« Tu as vu ? Tu as compris ? »_

_« C'est… c'est vous qui… »_

_« Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer, tu sais. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Les choses sont différentes pour toi, » accepta Emma en hochant la tête. « Tu voulais savoir. »_

_« Oui… Non. »_

_« Trop tard. »_

_« Mary… »_

_« Oui. Et elle nous a sauvées, tu sais. Je crois que sans elle dans nos vies, les choses seraient devenues très, très noires. »_

_« Est-ce qu'on se parle vraiment ? Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment là ? Où est-ce que c'est juste la manière dont mon esprit a choisi de retranscrire ce rêve ? »_

_« Quelle importance, au fond ? » s'amusa Emma. « Tu veux deviner ? »_

_« Est-ce que vous êtes… ? »_

_« Morte ? Non. Mais crois-tu vraiment ce que je dis ? »_

_« Et Mary… Comment elle va repartir ? »_

_« Oh, elle repartira. »_

_« Comment ? »_

_Emma jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, son sourire plus grand._

_« Je dois y aller. Je suis arrivée. »_

_« Quoi ? Où ? Attends ! »_

_« Ah ? Tu me tutoies maintenant ? Il est temps de te réveiller, Regina. »_

_O_

Archie bâilla alors que Pongo le traînait presque vers leur maison.

Il avait dîné chez Gepetto et rentrait assez tard après de longues discussions. L'air était frais, mais le calme de Storybrooke restait agréable.

« Oui, oui. Doucement, » indiqua t-il à Pongo alors qu'il tournait à un coin de rue, seulement pour manquer foncer dans Emma Swan. « Oh, désolé, Shérif. »

« C'est rien, » sourit Emma avec amusement en passant les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir.

Elle semblait pâle et éreintée, nota Archie, mais lui-même était particulièrement fatigué.

« Une dernière ronde ? » commenta t-il aimablement en essayant de tirer sur la laisse de Pongo.

Le dalmatien ne cessait de renifler Emma.

« On peut dire ça, » acquiesça la femme. « Une dernière ronde avant de pouvoir prendre des vacances. Je vous laisse ? »

« Oui, je vais rentrer aussi. Bonsoir. »

Marchant à reculons, Emma leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et sourit en grand.

« Oui, c'est une très belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai. »

Sans un mot de plus, la femme se détourna de lui et avança rapidement dans les ombres. Le regard noir de Pongo la suivit un instant et puis, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision, le chien tenta de partir sur ses traces avec un petit jappement inquiet.

Archie dut une nouvelle fois le retenir.

« Pongo ? Voyons, c'est juste Emma. Tu la verras un autre jour. Allez, viens. Il est tard. »

L'attention toujours attirée vers la rue par laquelle le shérif était parti, Pongo finit par consentir à suivre son ami.

O


End file.
